Remember Me
by yami-tenshin
Summary: Kurama and Hiei's relationship is about to enter a new level but can anything come of it when one looses his memory? Enemies surronding them and trials beyond mere demons stand in their way. Will it be enough to tear them apart or bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I wrote but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Please leave a review! (In case you haven't figured it out, Reviews make us write faster)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YYH nor make any profit…aside from reviews.**

"Is everyone ok?"

A cough and a groan came from Kuwabara and Yusuke who were sitting up slowly. They waved a dismissive hand as they grumbled and moved next to the red head.

"Hiei! Where are you?"

Kurama caught a movement from the corner of his eye and spun around. He sighed in quiet relief when he saw Hiei walking towards them and visibly relaxed as he waited for his partner to reach his side, hoping the little sigh had gone unnoticed.

It hadn't been.

Yusuke looked back and forth between the two and a slow grin began to overtake his face. Luckily he did not have to explain anything as Kuwabara exploded next to him.

"Damn it Shrimp! You could have blown us along with the idiot blob. And the other creepy guy got away!"

"Really? Because I still see an idiot blob in front of me. I guess I should work on my aim."

Kurama stepped between the two as Kuwabara pulled back a fist; everyone knew it would end up with the carrot top eating dirt and an even more pissed of fire apparition.

"Are there any injuries?" he asked in general but his green eyes were focused on his partner. Kurama could have sworn he saw something connect with Hiei's back but there was no blood on the light blue tank.

"No but I do have a question. What was that last move shrimp? I've never seen you use it before."

Yusuke jumped up minutes after he had collapsed on the floor "Yea it almost looked like Kuramas Rose Whip Thorn Wheel but with fire."

Hiei put his cloak on and ignored them addressing Kurama "I need to check on Yukina, Fox."

Kuramam nodded and with out another word Hiei disappeared.

"Well isn't he full of cheer and good will" muttered Yusuke irritated at being completely blown off.

"He's Hiei" was all Kurama said as he turned and began walking away. Yusuke shook his head, yup Hiei was Hiei and Kurama was Kurama enigmas to the simple minded.

Bumping Kuwabara with his shoulder he followed Kurama, it was time to get some answers from the discreet and mysterious Kurama.

-.o.0.o-

Kurama sighed and wondered why he even bothered. Sure the boys were his companions but he knew Hiei would be furious when he came to his apartment and found the two 'idiots' in his room.

Opening the door to his room with his foot Kuramam put on a winning smile and tried to come up with a way to get rid of them before Hiei came. Setting the tray on his desk Kurama turned to Yusuke who was on the floor currently holding Kuwabara in a headlock.

A tapping caught every ones attention. Looking over they saw a large shadow on the window, the ki indicating it was Hiei and…Yukina?!

Yusuke released Kuwabara and watched closely as the man walked over to the window. He sighed in relief when he noticed the friendly smile towards the little half koorime girl instead of the goofy head over heels one Kuwabara had usually worn when ever he was near Yukina.

Yusuke knew Hiei had something to do with Kuwabara giving up on Yukina but neither had said a word over it. Yukina did not seem concerned at all and for all their sakes the group had been relieved when Yukina and Kuwabara had stayed friends.

Hiei stepped through the window his sister still cradled against his chest. "Hiei" Yukina said in warning before she was tossed on the bed. She bounced once and fell back, the blankets in previous disarray thanks to the boys horse play wrapped around her slight form.

No one knew who was more shocked at Yukinas treatment. Yusuke moved towards Hiei and Kuwabara from behind. With out looking at them Hiei pushed Yusuke behind him carelessly. Yusuke slammed into Kuwabara with enough force the send them tumbling against the window.

Kuwabara in a frantic effort to untangle himself somehow ended up tripping over Yusuke and he pitched backwards with what could only be described as a high pitched scream as he tumbled out of the window.

Yusuke quickly grabbed Kuwabaras legs to keep the man from falling to at the very least a slight comma.

Kurama watched all this from his place at the door. He thought nothing could shock him anymore but Hiei's somewhat rough treatment of his sister gave him pause.

Enough to somehow end up pressed against his door with a very _hot _fire demon plastered to him.

Kurama didn't know how to react and was saved the trouble of thinking when Hiei yanked his head down and closed the scant inches that separated their lips.

Yusuke managed to pull Kuwabara back to safety only to become petrified at the sight that greeted him.

Hiei had Kurama pushed against the door and he could see Kuramas green eyes widen in shock that soon hazed over by pleasure when Hiei nipped his bottom lip. Moaning Kurama's eyes rolled back when Yusuke, much to his horror, saw something pink slip between Kuramas parted lips, the fox obviously enjoying it as his arms wrapped tightly around the slightly smaller form.

Yukina had finally extracted herself from the bed covers and cried out in alarm when she saw Hiei. The boys sweat dropped and looked at each other their sluggish minds trying to think of a way to explain this to the little apparition.

She shocked them more than the passionate kiss. "Hiei, you let go of Kurama this instance you hear me!" she chastised her 'older' brother.

It did nothing for Hiei who either did not hear or did not care but Kurama heard. His red coloring had nothing to do with the fire rampant in his blood anymore. Snapping his eyes open Kurama saw Yukina standing a few feet away her feet planted apart and her tiny fist against her waist.

However it was the disapproving look that rivaled his mothers that urged him to push Hiei back. To his delight and horror Hiei merely growled and held him tighter.

"Hiei stop." Kurama cried in alarm, his body betraying his words as his arms tightened convulsively around Hiei.

Sensing Kurama's struggle Hiei threw Kurama on the ground and pounced on him forcing his tongue into the warm recesses of the one beneath him growling softly when he felt Kurama's tongue come to dual for dominance.

Kurama lost the will of battles as soon as he felt Hieis compact body directly over his. Everything else flew out of his mind; he no longer cared that Yukina and the guys were watching, or even that his mother might walk in.

No, all he wanted was all the heat, the passion and that heavenly smell. Gods he hadn't smelled a demon in heat for years, and none smelled better than Hiei.

Heat, _heat_! Kurama's eyes popped open and he pushed Hiei away scrambling backwards away from the startled and disgruntled fire apparition.

"What the hell is going on here!?" yelled Yusuke tossing a limp Kuwabara on the bed not even turning when he heard a solid thump as the carrot top hit the floor.

Kurama managed to get on his hands and knees ready to spring away when he realized his fatal mistake in his hazy mind. The red head heard more than felt the tearing of his shirt, that did not concern him, no some other time he would have found that extremely erotic but with Hiei's arm clamped around his shoulder dragging him back to the drugging scent of heat, the outcome was sketchy at best.

"Hiei don't" cried out Yukina in warning

Kurama tried getting away in earnest despite his body and mind telling him to stay and accept it. His heart however had a different voice. If he let Hiei take him they would be bound.

Kurama was working his way there with Hiei but he did not want it to be when Hiei was blinded with need. When he got his mind back he would surely hate Kurama and the very thought of being bound to the one he loved while he was hated was enough to make him fight.

Hiei was beginning to be irritated; his sibling was nagging at him and his mate was resisting him for some reason. His muddled mind could feel and smell the way the youkos body wanted him yet he resisted. Maybe the youko was playing hard to get.

Hiei growled at the thought. He was in no mood for games. Dragging his resisting chosen to him he clamped his teeth where his mark would soon be, not enough to tear through the skin but with enough force to make the body beneath him stop moving.

Kurama froze when he felt Hiei's teeth clamp on his neck, knowing very well one wrong move could ruin everything. What he couldn't understand was why Hiei was so…animalistic about it. Sure heat hit hard to many demons especially fire apparitions but it shouldn't be strong enough to control him completely.

He couldn't help but to feel a little hurt. They had not actually discussed whether markings would take place but he had hoped Hiei would agree that there was no need of it.

The red head felt vibration on his back and bit his lip to contain the moan that wanted to escape. Apparently holding still pleased Hiei, or maybe it was that wicked hand that was playing with his nipple.

If the situation wasn't so dire he would have died of embarrassment. As it was he knew Hiei would blow a vessel, if not half the city, when he realized what had happened.

Yusuke instinctively knew what was going on as soon as he saw Hiei's teeth clamped over Kuramas shoulder. In his years in the Makai he had heard of the rare mating and even witnessed one, after a fashion, and he knew if it was not consensual it would destroy the two involved.

What Yusuke did not understand was why Hiei did not perceive Kuwabara and himself as a potential rivals for Kurama. Normally a demon would attack and either kill or scare of any demon that was a possible threat.

Shaking his head he inched his way towards Yukina who was looking at the two with alarm. He spoke softly not wanting to draw attention to himself in case Hiei decided he was trying to intervene in the situation.

"Yukina, how can we stop him. Something is wrong isn't it?"

Yukina turned to look at him worry clear in her ruby eyes "Hiei isn't really conscious of what he is doing. I think I can stop him but I'm afraid if I get near he'll take Kurama."

Yusuke thought for a moment. _'So Yukina needs to get to Hiei but anything we do at this point will trigger Hiei's anger and…That's it!"_

"Yukina I'm going to distract him, Kurama can you hear me?"

Kurama heard his name but it sounded muffled, as if he where under water. He moaned his awareness and wiggled a finger. Hopefully Hiei would think he was enjoying himself.

And by the Gods was he enjoying Hiei, he would love a repeat of this event but perhaps in private and with Hiei fully with him.

"When Hiei moves grab him and don't let go."

He moaned again but was not sure if he could do it. His limbs felt heavy all that drugging heat and pleasure running through him made it difficult to fight the impulse. Now it was his human mind fighting Youko who was more than happy to mate, wanting it even insisting and wanting to change forms if 'Suichi' did not want it.

Yusuke crept towards Hiei praying every step of the way the little fire demon wouldn't suddenly turn and roast him or worse remove some very vital parts of his anatomy. As he was getting closer Hiei was getting more and more aggressive snarling over his hold on Kuramas shoulder. Yusuke stopped moving when he saw a thin line or red run down Kuramas shoulder.

Kurama stiffened when he felt teeth penetrate his skin. Hiei's teeth only broke the skin but it was enough to make Hiei lift his head and turn blazing eyes towards the fool that would dare challenge him.

Lifting an arm he began forming a fire ball to dissipate of the intruder when Kurama took the opportunity to turn around and clamp down on Hiei. He twisted his body and wrapped his arms around the fire demon and his legs wrapped around Hiei holding him in a lock hold.

Yukina took her chance and quickly stepped up to Hiei who was snarling like a wild animal. She screeched and pulled her hand back quickly when Hiei snapped his sharp fangs. Kurama took the opportunity with Hieis head twisted towards his sister and clamped his teeth on Hiei's neck in warning.

Hiei stilled completely for a few second and that was all Yukina needed. Reaching for the niche between his shoulder and neck she pinched the nerve and Hiei fell back limply against Kurama.

Nobody moved, nobody breathed.

Hiei shifted and everyone held their breath. Hiei wiggled around a slight frown on his face and Kurama tentatively loosened his hold. Hiei instantly turned and cuddled into Kuramas chest wriggling until he was finally satisfied, his body curled into a little ball and his head resting on Kuramas chest directly above his heart.

It was Yusuke who broke the silence. "Damn I've seen some pretty wild things in my life, rouge and nearly immortal former detectives, unbeatable once human creatures, grandma turning into a hottie, and was that a dozy .But a horny Hiei has got to top the list."

Kurama rolled his eyes but appreciated his friends efforts to break through the tension around them. Standing carefully he lifted Hiei up and walked the few feet to his bed where he placed Hiei down gently and held his breath hoping he wouldn't suddenly wake up and attack.

When nothing happened he sighed in relief and slumped to the floor. Looking up he saw Yusuke trying to hold in his laughter and Kuwabara had scrambled back and was now huddled in a corner, Yukina was red and her eyes were adverted.

Yusuke gave up and laughed out loud "We always knew you were happy to see Hiei, Kurama but do you think you could be more discrete?" he chuckled pointing down.

Kurama followed his gaze and his face exploded with color. Sure enough there was a tent that would house a whole family and their cousins in his pants. Looking around he looked for some covering and was further mortified when Yukina handed him a pillow she had snagged.

Snatching it he slammed it on his lap and bit back moaned at the friction it caused. Breathing deeply he tried to calm down but being so close to Hiei and his scent made it impossible. Giving up he just sat there with blazing cheeks.

Yusuke did not help as he was currently on the floor rolling around tears streaming down his face. Exasperated Kurama turned to Hiei's twin when something caught his attention. Stretching and arm he reached for the white paper on the floor. His fingers were about to close around them when Yukina cried out "Don't touch that!"

Kurama's fingers instantly retreated and he shot an inquisitive look over at Yukina. That also managed to capture Yusukes and Kuwabaras attention.

Yukina spotted Kuramas chair and went to sit on it chewing her lip while she contemplated how much was safe to say. She knew her brother trusted Kurama but only Kurama and even then only to the extent he allowed.

"Has Hiei told you anything that might…happen?"

Kurama seemed to hesitate in answering. Yusuke knew it was because of them and part of him understood that Hiei wanted his privacy and for the most part he was ok with that. But other times Hiei wasn't just being private he was paranoid.

Although in all honesty with the live he's lived it was no wonder. But this time it was different. Hiei should know by now that they could be trusted.

"Look Kurama, you might as well spill it because we're not leaving and obviously something is wrong. You can't really expect us to just turn a blind eye on a friend in trouble."

Kurama sighed. Yusuke, after all had his heart in the right place despite his rather…tactlessness' and nonchalant attitude. Turning to Yukina he saw her nod slightly and he hoped Hiei would not hate him after this. Besides Hiei could always erase the guys memories…if he didn't kill them all first.

"He warned me heat might hit him soon and not to take it personal. Obviously I had strong objectives to that but we managed to come to…an agreement of a sort." He finally answered

"It seems he has come to a conclusion, or at least his subconscious has." he murmured more to himself than the others as his eyes wandered to Hiei's still form on his bed. A glimmer of happiness and excitement brightened his green eyes making them shine like precious stones.

Yusuke grinned briefly as his suspicion was confirmed with the warm soft smile Kurama was un-doubtly unaware of as he gazed at the somewhat childish looking fire apparition.

Yukinas eyebrows drew together in a slight frown "An agreement?"

Kurama just nodded. He wasn't about to tell them that after their much heated discussion Hiei had agreed to let Kurama court him in hopes of someday becoming mates. Hiei had been adverse to the idea for multiple reasons but Kurama had a logical if not …emotional, for lack of better words counter to any and all of Hiei insecurities.

In the end it had been the least expected comment that had convinced Hiei. He had been arguing, rather heatedly (and at one point he had drawn his sword) about how he didn't need a relationship and they were stupid and a weakness.

Kurama, despite the obvious hurt he felt when Hiei accused him and disregarded his feelings, had a good idea of why Hiei was denying it. It was his way of covering insecurities; this was all new territory for him, something Hiei had never even considered to be in his life.

Not to say Kurama had few experiences in this form but with the help of a willing, maybe even over-willing youko, he had a fairly good idea. Youko had explained in detail how mating was usually forever with no out clause and would destroy them both if something should go wrong in the future but his human side could feel the longing in the youko.

In the end after countless hours of arguing, literally, (oh and not to forget the near fatal, if necessary, insult delivered to Hiei of being a coward to make him stay) Hiei had asked what was really in his mind not just superficial excuses, or arguments.

"Alright Fox, say I do allow you to court me, what then? Obviously you want sex and I can give you that while I'm in heat."

Kurama was about ready to tear his hair out by the roots "Hiei I don't just want sex! If that's all I was interested in I would have seduced you long ago or gone out and found somebody who was willing."

"Then what do you want Kurama? Commitment? You have it; we are partners. Friendship? We already have that. What more do you think I can give you?"

Kurama paused in mid stride. Turning slowly he saw Hiei looking out the window but his face was reflected off the window. The rivulets of rain giving an illusion of tears that seemed to agree with the deeply hidden ache in Hiei's voice.

Kurama walked over slowly to the bed and sank down on it. He would have called Hiei over to him but he knew it was taking everything in Hiei to stay here and not bolt. Hiei was no coward by any means but this was out of his element and this was not something he could fight with his sword or fist.

But Kurama had come to understand more of the fire apparition over the years since the day they had met, especially during the hardest moments of his life here in the Ningnekai that ironically had only been a few moths ago although at times it felt like a lifetime, but at times like this it was as if it had happened yesterday.

"I want everything you _can _give me Hiei, nothing more and nothing less. I know you believe that this is all you can give me but I believe there is more, if you just let yourself, if you trust me and yourself."

Hiei stood like a statue and the silence between them elongated. It wasn't comfortable but neither was it unbearable. Finally Hiei turned around, his expression bland except for his eyes, they where alive with turmoil and Kuram knew Hiei was at his tethers end if such emotions where so blatantly displayed.

"I don't understand you fox. You can have anyone you desire and yet you want me." He said slowly his head tilting to one side like a curious bird and something in Kurama lightened. "I'm sure you can give me reasons, although only you would believe them, but as we both know words are just that, words. They do not hold us, not to something like this."

Kurama said nothing. Hiei was right but the fire apparition was not done.

"If I accept this...courting" he chocked over the word "you say you expect everything I can give and this includes a sexual relationship. Say I can give you this, say you …show me how to, what makes you think it will last? What guarantee can you give me it all won't turn to hell?"

Kurama looked Hiei in the eye and rose slowly moving steadily until he was only a few feet away. "I have none Hiei. I can't promise you, you will love what I do, and I can't know how you will feel."

Hiei nodded accepting this. He began turning back to the window when a light hand stopped him. Looking up he focused on Kuramas passionate eyes that almost made him take a step back.

"But I do know I want to pursue this. I know that I can make you happy if you allow me for as long as you let me. I can't hold you to me Hiei, but you can choose to stay with me as I have chosen to stay with you no matter what. If it is a contract or a sign you wish from me, that I can not give. Not until you accept me as a mate"

They stared at each other for a long time, trying to read each other and then finally something broke free within Kurama.

Hiei slowly nodded his head once before fleeting out the window.

And now heat had hit Hiei and everything was wrong.

"First heat hits koorime women around the age of 100. But since we breed asexually" there was a slight pause as her gaze slid to Kuwabara before focusing back on Kurama. "we don't necessarily have an urge to mate. However Hiei being the only male with Koorime blood we weren't sure how he would react"

"But that was seven years ago. When we first met you."

"Well yes, but you have to remember the fire demons blood runs stronger in Hiei and by nature they are very passionate and highly sexual. They begin their heat when their bodies mature and I belie that was some years ago correct Kurama?"

Kurama shook his head as everything began to fall into place "Of course! That explains why Hiei has never been in heat before. I thought it strange before because a few years after we met his body finally caught up to his mentality but there was no heat."

Kurama sprang to his feet in his excitement. Puzzles always made him feel excited, it brought back memories and similar feelings to those he had when he was a thief in the Makai and he had to plan elaborate skims and such.

"I never put much stock in it. His Koorime heritage must have suppressed his fire bloodline until his 100th birthday, and only now he is beginning to feel it. What I don't understand is how it controlled him to this extent. Hiei isn't one to relinquish control over anything and he was fine earlier. It has to do with that note. It is why you didn't let me touch it."

Kurama made it a statement but Yukina nodded anyways.

"Yes according to Hiei, he received it today while he was training his troops. It is from you."

Kurama shook his head slowly, something unfamiliar creeping up his spine. Walking over to the harmless looking paper he took a seed out of his hair and feed it a little bit of his ki making the sapling wrap carefully around the note.

"Yusuke get a piece of paper and put it on my desk please"

With out question Yusuke did as Kurama asked. Stepping back he watched Kuramas now cool eyes as he placed the folded paper over his covered desk. "What's bothering you Yukina?"

Yukina went to sit at her brothers side before she answered. "Hiei came to check in on me as he usually did when I noticed something…different."

Kurama waited patiently, he was in his tracking mode now and nothing would faze him. Not that anything ever did really.

"He was acting…edgy. Hiei usually just sits near me but today he couldn't stop moving, he was restless. I tried to distract him so I asked him what he did. That's when he told me about the note and that he had felt strange for a few hours now. I insisted on checking him and had to resort to tears before he allowed me near him"

A faint smile appeared on her lips. They all knew Hiei would do anything for his sister especially if those eyes included a sheen of tears. It never failed to work on Hiei nor did it ever fail to amuse those around him.

As quickly as the smile had appeared it vanished. "There was something ..strange in his system. His temperature was higher than normal and I could detect something but I simply attributed it to his oncoming heat."

Kurama was silent. He had not sent a missive to Hiei, in truth he never had and most likely never would. So why did Hiei accept it? A better question; what does the note contain.

"I was worried and checked again, that's when I detected a ...substance of some sort. Hiei pulled back from me then and told me he had to go. I insisted he take me and had to threaten to walk over here if he did not take me with him. I wanted to talk to you about it but sometime during the trek here Hiei's aura changed. He jerked and nearly fell, when I tried to talk to him he only growled and I realized he had entered heat. But it isn't his heat is it?" she finished.

Kurama had stopped listening when Yukina mentioned a strange substance in Hiei's body. He had focused on the note entirely. Opening the last drawer on his desk he pulled out a small science kit and placed the paper beneath the telescope.

A low curse escaped Kurama as he jumped to his feet and walked the few feet to his bed. He placed a hand on Hiei's forehead and his cursing increased. Rushing to his closet he began to take boxes down and rifling through the smaller jars and boxes within.

Yukian watched with wide eyes the healer in her shadowed by her sisterly concern. "Kurama…what is it?" she asked her voice trembling at the focused expression on his face, indicating this was of utmost importance.

Kurama took out several seeds, a wooden bowl and a grinder. Walking with out answering he filled a cup of water in the bathroom and kneeled near the bed once more. Extracting a seed from his hair he feed it ki until he was holding a wicked looking thorn like branch. Taking hold of Hiei's arm he carefully pierced his arm until the thorn disappeared a good inch below the skin.

Ignoring the gasps behind him Kurama waited until a maroon color swept up the vine, removing it swiftly when the color reached his carefully placed thumb. Holding the thorn vertically Kurama bent down unconsciously and licked the tiny pinprick closed.

Returning where he had the seeds and other material ready he broke the stem and a rush of blood fell into the awaiting wooden bowl. Working quickly but efficiently he began to put powder, liquid and petals into the blood. Only when he was crushing them did he speak.

"Hiei's been poisoned with Malkias."

Yukina frowned. "I am unfamiliar with that plant" she muttered frustrated. She had been Genkais apprentice in the arts of natural healing before the old woman's time had been up.

Kurama finally finished and stood up. "It attacks the nervous system by making your bodies temperature to reach high limits. It enters through contact of your skin but is useless if one drinks or eats it. In a weak demon it would be fatal within a few minutes, a human would die instantaneously but I don't understand why they would give it to Hiei. He is a fire apparition and could manage extreme temperatures, it would cause him discomfort but little else. It's pointless"

"At least it shouldn't"

He muttered the last. Sitting on the bed he lifted Hiei carefully, before they would have seen it as a sign of friendship or caution as any wrong move would end up with his throat slit, but now, now they saw the tenderness the genuine affection one reserved solely for a lover.

Kurama gently shook Hiei. After a few minutes of gently coaxing the fire demon crimson eyes fluttered open. Hiei glared and struggle weakly away, frustrated he let out a serious of threatening growls as Kurama held him easily.

"Hiei, you have been poisoned and I need you to take this."

Hiei struggled against the cup and gentle yet firm hands. Slowly he focused on the concerned green orbs above him, a frown marring his face. He pushed the cup away with a weak hand and Kurama allowed it sensing Hiei was going to say something.

"Kr-ma. Itsssss burning."

Kurama was alarmed. His heart began to pound hard in his chest and he forced the contents down the now pliant lips. After the contents had been swallowed Hiei closed his eyes slowly.

A minute turned to five and then ten before Hiei's eyes fluttered once more. A small hiss escaped his lips. Opening his eyes Hiei looked around puzzled.

Looking up he saw Kurama and realized he was being held by the gentle red head. Slowly a shaky hand touched the petal soft skin "I- I know you." Before Hiei lost consciousness again.

Kurama slowly lowered Hiei down. He was deeply troubled, this was so out of character and what had Hiei meant by that last comment? Of course he knew him, they had been together for a little over a decade now.

"Kurama what's wrong with him?" asked Yukina her voice breaking slightly with fear. Unable to lie Kurama simply shook his head.

"I don't know Yukina. The anti-dote seems to be taking effect but…" he trailed off.

Turning to face his companions he noted the worried expressions in their faces and by the look of disbelief and even deeper concern he was sure his worry was leaking through.

Something was terribly wrong with Hiei and at the power level he was, if anything went wrong…they might not be able to stop him.

**Please, Please , Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm afraid this will be moving at a fast pace as I didn't originally intend for this to be a multiple chapter story. It **_**was **_**supposed to be a one-shot but… well you know how it is.**

**Time on my hands: Thank you… but no pressure right? Wow now I feel like I'm going to disappoint, though your review had me glowing.**

**Ladyasile: Thanks. Nice to hear from you again.**

**Chaseha-Wing: Yup uh oh is right. Thanks for the review and its always a treat to read one of your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: A bit redundant but ya know the drill. I don't own YYH nor the song No Giving Up by Crossfade**

Kurama looked over his friends and felt a trickle of gratitude. It had been five hours since Hiei had lost conscious and night was falling quickly. They had all holed up in his room waiting for Hiei to wake up but they would soon be leaving as he could not accommodate all of them.

Yukina would stay with him as Shiori would demand it as soon as she came home, giving her the spare room. Talking about Shiori, Kurama was glad he did not have to explain this to her, well at least not all of it. He had long moved out of his mother's home but after the incident Shiori had become ill and Kurama had insisted she come stay at his apartment.

Six months ago Shiori had found out all his secrets in a stunning revelation that still brought warmth and a flood of love in Kurama. Shiori, he had been told, had been shocked and regressed to slight denial before taking charge and accepting him and his demon heritage.

Fox spirit and all he was first and foremost her son whom she loved unconditionally.

Who would have thought that a car would nearly kill the infamous Yoko Kurama and genius prodigy Suichi Minamino? As he lay on the hospital bed he had unknowingly converted into Yoko, his human body would not have lasted long. Shiori had walked in right after Yusuke and in front of Hiei.

Kurama had been somewhat relieved he had been unconscious and had woken up to only a slightly freaked Shiori.

The only warning Kurama had was a low growling before a very deadly katana was placed across his throat. One wrong move and he would not live to see the dawn. Yusuke and the rest jumped to their feet making Hiei take a painful grip on his arm and drag him back the katana never moving.

"Hiei what the hell are you doing to Kurama!"

"Who the hell are you people? Make sure I like your answer or you won't live long enough to regret it." came Hiei's guttural response full of ice and deadly promise. Kurama's eyes widened.

Something was terribly wrong.

Slowly he brought his hands up palm up so Hiei could see he was not a threat. Kurama winced when he felt the edge of Hiei's katana sink into his flesh but he did not move another muscle. He slowly waved a hand side to side indicating he wished to speak.

A low grunt and the easing of the katana implied he was allowed to talk, but was also a warning to not try anything foolish. "Hiei, do remember anything before you ended up in my room?"

Clearly Hiei had no memory of them. He would have suspected it to be a prank from anyone other than Hiei. It was obvious Hiei had no recollection of any of them and that meant they where an enemy to him.

Hiei thought for a moment but the pounding in his head made it difficult. He had been… he didn't know what he had been doing. But this could be a trick. Why was he in the Ningenkai and why was…

"Yukina!" he cried out with out realizing it. Had these men been keeping her hostage here? A murderous haze ran through Hiei at the thought , a low growl escaped his throat and he threw the red headed human away from him as he ran at the closest one to his lost twin sister intending to kill him on the spot.

He flipped neatly to the side and brandished his katana when the black haired human interrupted his kill. Narrowed eyes viewed the motley crew as Hiei's brain worked furiously on an escape plan. His gaze kept on drifting to the silent red haired hanyou.

Contrary to popular belief Hiei was extremely intelligent and his mind was working frantically to provide answers. He could easily set fire to this whole damn building and everyone in it but it would call too much attention and despite being tenacious he wasn't stupid.

Arrogant perhaps but not foolish. He knew he wasn't strong enough to beat this group, his body felt weak and these were extremely powerful demons despite their appearance. If they had hidden reinforcement he didn't know how he would get out and at the moment his sisters' safety was his priority.

But strangely enough he felt he knew this motley group but try as he might all he got was pain for his efforts. His head was throbbing and threatening to explode. It was almost like he was feeling the after effects of having his jagan implanted.

Another life force was quickly making its way upstairs and before any of the strange familiars could move the door opened and a human woman walked in. Seeing his chance Hiei acted on instinct flashing by the group faster than they could anticipate or react to and gripped the woman's throat and slammed her against the opened door unconsciously making sure he did not crush or bruise her.

Immediate stillness and danger perpetrated the room. Hiei could sense the most danger from the beautiful red head.

"Hiei leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this" came his low voice but riddled with equally icy promise.

Hiei growled and caught the hand reaching for him. He glared at the human and something inside him stuttered. The woman was looking at him with kind eyes, no pity or fear just...quiet understanding and...affection?

Slowly the woman's free hand came up and Hiei growled warning her away as he bared his fangs intending to severe the limb but the woman ignored it. A soft tender hand cupped his cheek "Hiei"

At the sound of the soft voice images of the woman flashed through his mind; laughing at him but not cruelly instead slightly teasing. Shiori was her name. Mother to…pain exploded in his head and he growled low in his chest again releasing the hand he had shackled and placed his free hand against his head.

Both of Shiori's arms came up and circled around Hiei's shaking form. For a moment Hiei felt comforted. Pieces of memories flitted through his mind. Shiori cooking for them, Shiori bringing up sweet snow, reading a book quietly while they both waited for someone, quiet days in the park and always, always warmth and comfort.

And the red head, he was always there laughing with him, leaning close, touching him in an affectionate manner.

Snarling he tore himself away from the hatefully comforting arms and made a dash for his sister scoping her up and ignoring the panicked yells and slight shriek from his twin as he jumped out of the window confident none of the strangers could match his speed.

Shiori slumped to the floor her dazed eyes meeting her sons frantic gaze. "You used to be like that when you were a small child." She commented "Not as forceful but confused and defiant. And always a little lost."

Kurama nodded, it was a reminder as well as advice. They were dealing with a hostile and fractured demon with no recollection of who they were. It was like square one all over again.

Hiei felt someone give chase and he knew with out doubt it was the red headed hanyou. He could hear a buzzing that was his sisters voice but nothing penetrated the crashing waves of pain in his head. He was running blindly his feet taking him down a familiar path.

Hiei had always lived by trusting his instincts and now they were telling him to go this way and to not kill the one perusing him. Entering a frustratingly familiar forest he sped through the branches careful not to hurt or jostle Yukina.

Finding a suitable perch where the wind did not reach her Hiei placed her down gently and involuntarily ran a hand down her cheek quickly "Don't move from here. I'll be back momentarily." He order gruffly before fleeting away to meet his adversary.

He was a little surprised when the red head approached him in a short amount of time. They stood facing each other seeing who would break first. Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"This reminds me of the first time we met years ago." he said in hopes of jostling Hiei's memories. "I know you believe I am your enemy but I am not."

Hiei said nothing simply stood there. Something inside him was screaming that he could trust the man but at the same time he felt threatened. "What are you?"

Kurama took it in strides. "I am half human, the soul of Yoko Kurama resides within me."

He abruptly sat down wincing and massaging his legs. Normally Kurama would not show a sign of weakness but if being vulnerable helped right now it was no real hardship for him. A curious glint came into Hiei's ruby eyes.

"Your legs…"

Kurama looked up his voice calm and steady but his eyes were alert to every expression every tone. "I was in a car accident a couple months ago. They said I would never be able to walk again and perhaps that would have been true if you had not been there."

Slowly as if against his will Hiei walked closer to Kurama. A few shy feet away he collapsed onto his knees his hands going to his head and a groan of pain escaped him.

"Hiei please let me help." Kurama implored.

"You were…giving up"

**Flashback**

**So you found out today your life's not the same;**

**Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday.**

**But when you are just getting in the groove, **

**now you're faced with something new.**

Hiei sat in the window sill of Kuramas living room where he watched the entire group plus Kurama's mother try to coax the red head to stand up. It had been a three in a half months since the accident and Kurama had progressed to being able to stay on his feet for a few minutes with out help.

He could take slow painful steps if he was between those two sticks or some one helped him but that tired him easily and it was more shuffling than actual steps.

Yukina had been able to repair the muscle damage and bone damage when the ningens had told his fox he would not be able to walk again due to the severed tendons in his legs and the bones had shattered completely. But Yukina could not restore his mobility that was up to Kurama.

**And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn.**

**But you never gave up this easily before.**

**So why do you choose today to give it all away? **

His fox was losing his fighting spirit.

Hiei could see how Kurama retreated into himself a little more each day. The light that had drawn Hiei like a moth was slowly burning out leaving an empty shell of who the lively if secretive fox used to be.

Hiei saw Kurama muster up some determination, his green eyes lighting a little. The fire demon held his breath, his hands clenched as he saw his partner struggle to stand on his own.

Hiei's chest tightened painfully when Kurama fell back into a sitting position. Pride arose when the fox shook his head at the helping hand Yusuke offered him and once again attempted to stand only to fall again.

Shiori rushed to her sons' side along with Yukina and Botan. Hiei watched as the woman began to coddle him, cooing that it as alright and he felt anger rise.

Didn't they see they where smothering the fox? Making him feel incompetent?

Hiei's stood abruptly with the realization. Nobody noticed as they where to busy fussing over the blank eyed man with the fake smile.

He knew what he had to do but Hiei hoped his fox would forgive him. If not …

**Well it's not so bad ya'll; together we all fall.**

**Just as long as we get up we'll stand tall.**

**We shouldn't waste another day thinking 'bout the things that we forgot to say.**

"Get out of my way" Hiei ordered in a harsh voice pushing Kuwabara and Yusuke out of the way. Ignoring the annoyed comments from the two he sent the women a fierce scowl that made them move away from the listless red head.

"Stand up" Hiei ordered. Kurama shook his head slowly.

"I can't. I've already tried."

"Then try again" came Hiei's harsh reply. Kuramas eyes widened, surprise and a little hurt flickered in his eyes. Hiei had never used that tone with him.

Kurama lowered his eyes; he couldn't face Hiei not when he was defeated. His head snapped up when rough hands picked him up by his shirt.

"I don't care how many times you've tried. You are going to stand up one way or the other fox!" Hiei shouted as he shook the astonished fox spirit.

"Let go Hiei. I don't care anymore, I've been trying for months and I just can't anymore." He pleaded in a tired voice.

Kurama flew back to land roughly on the floor after Hiei punched him. No one dared to move, dared to breathe as the red head slowly sat up a hand cupping his already bruising cheek. His hand came away smeared with his blood.

In a flash Hiei was surrounded by an angry mobbed, yelling at him of how insensitive he was, a bastard. How could he hit Kurama while he was hurt?

Hiei paid no attention to those around him. His eyes were focused in the disbelieving green eyes of the one on the floor.

"Shut up, all of you!" the cold command stopped everyone's torrent of words. "I've been sitting here watching all of you tripping over your damn feet to give poor defenseless Kurama anything and everything he needs and I'm disgusted."

Kurama had lowered his eyes a suspicious sheen to them but Hiei forged on steeling his heart "Makai's greatest thief and lover rendered helpless. Bo ho. You think you are the only one with problems? Three months and that's it? That's as long as you are willing to fight?"

Hiei's voice was filled with disgust, his eyes cold and flat all the while his heart was giving painful little jerks every time Kurama's shoulders jerked as if his words were physical blows.

"You used to be great even as a human because you had a demons spirit but now you're nothing but a helpless useless human." He sneered.

"Be quiet Hiei" came Kuramas quiet voice.

"What did I hurt your human feelings?" Hiei snorted "I'm done wasting my time here. As a matter of fact I believe I'll pay Yomi a visit before I go to Alaric, tell him his prized and accomplished demon is no more. Perhaps I'll take him as a partner. He honed his skills despite his blindness, more than what you have done, that is for sure. Hell even Makuro, once human is a step up from you."

**I'm hitting back ya'll;**

**kicking these four walls just as hard as I can till I can't crawl**

**I won't waste another day with all these silly things swimming in my brain.**

"Shut up Hiei!"

Hiei looked down on Kurama sneering "Or what?"

Kurama's eyes where blazing, flecks of gold rimming the green. "I'm warning you. I will not take this not even from you."

Hiei laughed "Oh now I'm scared. What? You're going to kill me with a glare from down there?"

Kurama was livid as he got to his knees and slowly pushed himself up ignoring his burning muscles. Holding one of the wooden support poles he advanced towards Hiei in his haze of red he did not hear the gasps nor did he see Yusuke holding everyone back his eyes calculating with an undertone of surprise and hope belying his cool brainless brawler image.

His eyes where solely trained on the ruby eyes ahead of him, the ones that were filled with smugness and disdain.

**There's no giving up! NO!**

**Do you really want to give this all away?**

**Can't you ever see things in a different way?**

**Some days; There's no giving up! NO!**

**Such a beautiful thing to throw away.**

**You should think things through over and over again.**

**Yea Yea, All over again yea yea**

A foot away from Hiei he grasped the fire demons shirt and tugged him towards him bending slightly down until their noses were scant inches apart.

"Don't you dare mock me again Hiei. You have been my friend and partner for years now but I will not accept this talk from you or anyone. Repeat what you have said or continue to do so and I swear to you, you will regret it friend or not. Am I understood?"

Hiei was pleased but he wanted more. He slapped the hands away his posture of defiance.

"Why shouldn't I Kurama? You have given up on everything so why do you care? Weren't you just a few minutes ago sitting on the floor over there contemplating the end of your life? How you couldn't go on any longer?"

Kurama was shocked. He had momentarily considered suicide. Being a fox spirit the possibility of being caged, unable to run and go where he pleased had been overwhelming especially when he could see the pity and disillusion in his friends eyes. The blank stares that revealed nothing from his red eyed partner.

His partners eyes, that were mere inches away.

**So your scars fade away; you soaked up the pain**

**A better person 'cause you lived through those days but;**

**And now you know what it's like to prove **

**you can overcome anything that gets to you.**

Kurama looked at Hiei his eyes wide in wonderment, anger forgotten to be replaced with tentative hope and a sense of loss.

Hiei held Kurama up by his waist when the red heads legs buckled. With his trade mark smirk Hiei's low rough voice reached the stunned fox

"And here I thought I would have to kick your ass a little more before you stopped being as stupid and stubborn as those two idiots." He said jerking his head to the overwhelmed boys.

"I was kind of looking forward to it too."

"Hiei! I…I stood up…and I…walked" Kurama stuttered his eyes filled with hope, determination and…something Hiei did not understand or know it's name for but made his stomach do funny flips.

"Hn. Brilliant deduction fox. Maybe you should be the detective" he said roughly. Hiei couldn't stop the pride that spread through him as he saw his old Kurama fighting back.

Kurama gave a weak laugh "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

**Well it's all right we're saying our goodbyes;**

**to the past that everything that ain't right**

**We won't waste another day with all these silly things in our brains.**

"That's right fox, you are strong" Hiei murmured and uncharacteristic gently lowered Kurama back down. "Don't forget it"

Kurama looked up his eyes again shinning with that peculiar gleam Hiei was unaware of. When Hiei would have moved away to fade into the shadows Kurama kept a surprisingly strong grip on him.

A single word was torn out of the red heads lips and because Hiei knew how much it had cost the fox he silently stepped behind the fox as the rest crowded around him, making sure Kurama could feel him pressed against his back.

"Stay."

**I know we have given all that we can give**

**When there's nothing to lean on**

**Well I remember this;**

**All we make of this lifetime is always here within**

**And remembering that's why **

**We should never give in!**

After the excitement Hiei helped Kurama up to his feet and they slowly made their way to the fox's bedroom, temporarily moved to the first floor.

Hiei was pleased when Kurama tried walking with out much of Hiei's help. Entering the room Hiei guided Kurama to his bed where the fox gratefully sat and watched Hiei move around collecting the things he would need for the night. Kurama's green eyes were shadowed, not with worry but with puzzlement.

Kurama had hoped Hiei would someday be comfortable around him and had resigned himself to a strictly friendship/partner relationship but with these turns of events…he was not so sure anymore.

"Hiei, why?"

Kurama's sharp eyes caught the minute hesitation in Hiei's strides before he roughly began undressing Kurama and redressing him, unconsciously rearranging the wayward hair.

Silence prevailed and Kurama sighed. What happened today was nothing short of a miracle and he would not push it. After Hiei had helped him settle into his bed Kurama laid still looking up at the ceiling.

After what seemed like hours he felt the slight shift indicating Hiei had lain next to him. Keeping his breathing even Kurama waited patiently almost drifting off.

Kurama almost missed the nearly inaudible words murmured but warmth spread through his body, tears pricked his eyes and a smile bloomed.

"Because you pulled me from the dark abyss and kept me safe. I can do no other than help my best and only friend. What's more I would want nothing else."

**End Flashback**

Hiei looked up recognition lit his eyes as well as pain. "Kurama" he breathed out.

The fox spirit let out an enormous sigh of relief and caught the falling fire apparition. Re-arranging him gently so Hiei was cuddled against him he asked softly "How much do you remember?"

Hiei was silent for a few minutes. "Enough to know I would probably regret skewering you"

Kurama chuckled lightly "Thank goodness for that."

Hiei was silent as he stayed in now familiar arms as snippets of memories with his fox flitted through his mind. Everything was jumbled and often made no sense but he knew enough to trust his judgment, something he was not altogether too sure he should be doing.

Different times, different places but always that underlying feeling of something foreign yet comfortable. Kurama laughing, yelling, coolly assessing as a fox spirit or as a red head. Challenging and teasing, unyielding but oddly compassionate. Emotionless to all but him, he who was a trusted companion.

All the thoughts and emotions made him dizzy and a sudden wave of exhaustion over came him, but nothing not even the sense of dread, of panic at succumbing to the darkness where he would be vulnerable did the feeling of being around the fox disappear.

The impossible yet irresistible feeling of home.

His troubling thoughts were interrupted. "Hiei I know right know you don't know enemy from ally, but your instincts at least tell you I _can _be trusted. We need to find who did this to you and why it affected you. Also…"

He felt Yukina's presence approach just as his eyes dropped. "Fox" Kurama paused.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about and this is only adding to my headache. I have no allies. Besides Yukina is coming."

Warm silky lips brushed his forehead "Alright Fire Baby. Sleep now."

Hiei wanted to grumble it wasn't as he had much choice but the darkness claimed him. Kurama looked up when Yukina approached them. "The rest are coming and the temple isn't that far." She ventured.

Nodding Kurama stood up slowly and once again lifted an unconscious Hiei in his arms. They walked side by side to the temple. Reaching it Yukina led the way to Hiei's usual room when he stayed at the temple.

"What is going to happen now Kurama?"

Kurama brushed his hand against Hiei's slightly rough cheek. "I'm not sure Yukina, but Hiei won't give up and neither will we. We need to figure out a lot of things, mainly who would do this to Hiei and why the Maliks plant affected him. More importantly we need to find a quick method of regaining Hiei's memory. If he can't remember us we will just have to make new memories together."

Just then dawn broke through the window and illuminated Kuramas' hair causing a red halo to spread around him while Hiei's hair blazed a dark blue like twilight. Yukina observed how the colors represented their auras and they intermingled and fit.

Smiling she walked out of the room leaving her brother in the capable hands that already held his heart.

**OK so this is rushing it and probably a bit confusing but all will become clear in time. **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait but I got tangled. Thank you all gor your patience and reviews. **

**Ladyasile: Thank you, that is indeed a compliment as I wanted all those elements to be shown.**

**Tearless: It will all become clear in the later chapters but if you are still confused over something, ask over it and I'll be happy to answer. TY for the review.**

**Time on my hands: I positively glow when I read your reviews. That song was actually what inspired this fic though it was only going to be a one-shot. I thought it would be good to show what sort of relationship they had developed over the long (at least 12) years together.**

**Chaseha Wing: Kurama is strong and we (because I have before in my other stories) belittle his strength. Yusuke might have but I wanted it to be Hiei to add to the intimacy of their relationship. An insightful Hiei if you will.**

**x-aiden-x: Thank you. Hope to hear more from you.**

**SanguineFox: Why thank you! It is hard to keep them in character but I try my best, though sometimes I think I undermine one or the other. I appreciate your review.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own this anime which is why I am now writing fanfics instead of adding this to the series… Not. **

Hiei woke up to quiet murmurings but his eyes remained closed and his breathing even. His first priority was to asses the situation with out giving anything away. When he realized he was alone he opened his eyes and jumped up. He quickly scanned the sparsely decorated room.

He looked around but nothing jumped out at him, no memories or enemies. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to center himself, his temper was hot and used to get the best of him, not to mention the fuel added by his heritage but he had learned at a high cost that rushing into a fight with a hot temper could be lethal, and almost always deadly.

Smirking he recognized Kurama's scent as well as Yukinas. Walking out quietly he knew it was no use to hide his ki as they were keeping a close eye on him. Following the voices he retained that small pleasure of anticipating a fight. Even if he did not rush there was nothing wrong with going into it enthusiastically or taking great joy in defeating his challenger.

Turning the corner he spotted his prey and it took restrain, a hell of a lot of restraint to keep himself from killing the over grown fool.

Kuwabara was leaning over Yukina to help pick up the tray when he felt danger. Before he could react something whistled across the room and he let out a strangled gasp when he found himself pinned against the wall by a wicked looking dirk. The black knife was buried to the hilt a hair breath away from his skin, the edge burning his arm from the speed and force.

A quiet voice floated over the silent room "If you wish to stay in one piece I suggest you be careful what you touch."

Hiei walked slowly into the room his emotions hidden, his demeanor as cool and disdainful as ever. Kurama pushed away from the table slightly his gaze hiding the worry that threatened to consume him. Had Hiei regressed in his sleep?

"Hiei?" he asked cautiously

Cat eyes turned his way coolly taking in everything before he turned and examined everyone in the room. The fox was standing a few shy feet away from Hiei his stance clearly one of an experienced fighter seemingly unconcerned but ready to take action in a heartbeat whether it be in offense or defense.

At the table sat what appeared to be a young ningen punk. His demeanor was rough with many openings but the air around him told a tale of its own. He might look like a helpless human but whoever was stupid enough to believe that would not live to regret it.

Near the counter was his sister. She seemed unconcerned for her safety, indeed comfortable in the presence of the males but her obvious concern for his well being shined from eyes nearly identical to his own except for the shape.

And pinned to the wall was a ridicules orange haired human. Strong spiritual power emanated from him but nothing he was overly concerned with. He was harmless really, to all but his nerves.

His mind shut down when he tried to follow that thought. Annoyed he grunted and walked pass the eccentric group, Kurama and his sister were comfortable enough to be in the presence of the half human and human but it was too much for the fire apparition.

Walking out he ran into the forest his mind carefully blank as he allowed his feet to take him down a well tread path by him through the trees.

Jumping he claimed his habitual spot and stared out into the ocean his body finding the comfortable nook his mind had hidden away. He closed his eyes until only slits of ruby shone and leaned his head against the trunk anger and confusion running through his system fueling his rage.

He knew his memories and mind were fragmented and it infuriated him. He had no idea how that had happened and that only served as fuel to his already rapidly raging fire. Someone was responsible for this and whoever it was would rue the day they crossed him. First lesson in the Makai was to make sure your enemy was down and would stay down.

Hiei would enjoy teaching him why.

What's more Hiei could not tell his enemy from his ally if he had any. The fox had proven to be an ally, someone he trusted to a degree. He knew his memories had not been tampered with or his jagan would have either protested or killed the idiot who tried. That still did not ease his mind.

Enemies were many and all around for Hiei it was his way of life, his solitary life but the images he had seen said other wise. When Hiei tried to concentrate and force the webs to clear a hellish throbbing began to pound an angry beat at the ends of his temple the jagan shifted restlessly.

An instant later Hiei stood and leaned against the tree a dagger at hand and his body motionless, his breathing nearly non existent. A few minutes later a flash of red caught the sun as the fox spirit walked slowly towards Hiei's hiding place. Kurama stopped a few feet away from the majestic tree and looked up.

The fox spirit couldn't see Hiei. The only reason he knew where to look, not that it helped, was the trees whispering their secrets to him. Slowly a small smile curved his lips, Hiei had not changed in the years they had spent together.

At least not now that his memory was jumbled. Kurama waited silently patiently for acknowledgment that he was welcome. Even if he wasn't it wasn't beneath Kurama persuading the small abrasive fire demon to join him.

The silence stretched and Kurama sighed. Walking to the tree he sat, his back against the trunk and he closed his eyes. Hiei had always been a difficult demon but never a hardship. As demons that was almost impossible. Sure they formed packs but they never committed fully it was relatively unheard of outside of specific breed of demons.

Kurama let his head fall back. He had, had that as Yoko with Kuronon and it had been magnificent. They had not been mates because he had chosen not to; he had arrogantly thought they had all the time in the world. Shadows flashed though Kurama's dark green eye's as he thought back. It had been arrogance and something else. Something he wasn't ready to acknowledge.

His thoughts were interrupted when a rough impatient voice called down at him "Are you just going to sit there all day or tell me what you came for?

Kurama looked up trying to find Hiei and he could have asked the trees to part but thought it safer to let Hiei take the lead, or at least feel like he was. "It's a nice day."

Hiei waited for Kurama to elaborate. Snorting he jumped down until he was on the branch directly above the fox spirit. Mirroring Kurama's position Hiei settled down, his intense emotions were being soothed around the edges by the fox calm presence and it baffled Hiei as much as it angered him.

"What did you come here for?"

"I wanted to be with you."

Hiei remained silent, slowly digesting that simple answer. It evoked warring feelings within him. He heard the sincerity and it brought a flush of…well warmth. His stomach was fluttering and he frowned at it as he considered punching it to quiet it down.

He also felt…threatened. There was something underneath those simple words something Hiei had avoided for as long as he had lived. The intimacy of belonging; of wanting something substantial. It was why he had kept Yukina's twin brother a secret.

Hiei frowned. It wasn't a secret anymore. Hiei cursed quietly, he couldn't remember! Kurama quietly watched the inner battle being waged through the unguarded ruby eyes and it solidified his resolve.

He slowly turned sideways so he could better see Hiei, or better yet give Hiei a clear target to aim for, although his human side wholly believed Hiei would not harm him Youko wasn't too sure. The fox wanted to believe in Hiei but too many years in the Makai had taught him to guard himself carefully and thoroughly.

A dark shadowed flickered through his eyes _'Maybe that is why I never mated with Kuronou. I couldn't let go of that last barrier.'_

In a quick reflexive move Kurama stood and faced Hiei when the small fire apparition jumped down to face him. "If you're going to say something say it or else back off"

Kurama smiled fleetingly at the manner in which Hiei spoke. Brisk and nearly bored but in his own way concerned. It was Hiei's version of asking what was wrong. Slowly Kurama took a step forward and waited until Hiei locked gazes with him.

"I know how to get some of your memories back."

Surprise flared in Hiei's eyes briefly followed by suspicion until his cool mask fell back into place. He cocked an imperious brow and said nothing. Kurama nearly smiled the gesture as familiar as the sneer he knew was to follow.

Sitting down Kurama motioned to Hiei to follow. After a few tense silent minutes Hiei snorted and rolling his eyes plopped on the floor, the movement gracefully executed. It was not Hiei's style, or so he had always said but Kurama could see the fluid mobility something powerful and always alert ready to move in any direction needed.

"It won't give you all of your memories back but enough that are not fragmented and in chronological order."

Again Hiei snorted "And how do you propose I do that?"

Kurama brushed a single finger tip gently across the hidden jagan. Hiei's eyes widened fractionally.

"Are you stupid or a just a masochist?" he growled oddly infuriated that Kurama would cause himself intentional harm for his sake. His stubborn side argued that it was so he would be indebted to the fox but a more persistent if annoying voice insisted there were no strings attached.

"It's the most sensible answer and the quickest. A few minutes of pain is a small price to pay."

"A price you are willing to pay from the generosity of your heart?" Hiei sneered.

Something odd flickered across Kuramas eyes. It appeared to be irritation and hurt but Hiei convinced himself he had imagined it.

Instead of arguing or waiting for an answer Kurama moved quickly and ripped off the ward, knowing the jagan had been awakened from the light touch. Hiei cursed and attempted to take control of the jagan. The other entity within was furious and had been looking for a target. The stupid fox had provided one.

A scream was torn out of Kurama as an angry and powerful force slammed into him and tore through him. He had known it would be painful but wasn't prepared for the brutality of the invasion however welcomed it was. The burning pain raced through his mind as the jagan attempted to tear through him and Kurama slumped forward breathless and attempting to submit to the jagan as he fought the control the furious youko.

Suddenly the burning eased and a new presence made itself know. Instinctively Kurama moved towards the hot red ember that glowed knowing instinctively it was Hiei. He was met with minimal resistance and soon he reached the flame and stopped short, awed at its grace and power. It was a bright red, burning fiercely but it had a dark hue, not black but more a blue-black, like twilight. Kurama tentatively wrapped his spirit around it and gave a little corporal sigh and relaxed, pliant against Hiei.

Hiei flinched and something within him cried in protest when Kurama screamed and his green eyes darkened with pain. When the fox slumped forward Hiei caught the red head and brought him close to him, imitating the tender way Kurama had cradled him the night before. In his mind he could feel and see the way his jagan relished in the pain he caused his victim. Infuriated Hiei pitted his will against the jagan, fighting to regain control.

Hiei fought an intense war with the jagan although part of him, it was also a separate entity and Hiei growled his challenge. His unyielding will had been forged before the jagan and he used every ounce of it to claim and contain the jagans own powerful will. The stubborn and malicious force soon realized his master was seeing this being with respect and affection. As one they turned to the mind that had been offered freely and they ventured within.

Hiei was surprised how readily the fox gave up to him, welcoming and even embracing him. It shook him down to the core, the wall he though impenetrable was cracked and about to crumble. The jagan had given up their silent war and Hiei hesitated slightly, knowing there would be no going back and in doing this he would be irrevocably bound to Kurama in ways that could never be undone.

This kind of trust only came from one person, the willingness and semi-submission reserved solely for something almost mythical in the Makai. A true bonded mate.

Kurama took the choice out of his hands. Soon Hiei could see and feel Kurama's memories the night they met and fought. How he lost and Kurama took him home, cared for him. Soon a pattern appeared. Years went by quickly and the friendship survived battles, betrayals, heated arguments and months of loneliness.

Hiei was shocked at the power, the bond that had grown between them. He was an heir to Alaric, and S class demon and now possessed the Dark Dragon.

He was Kurama's chosen.

Slowly he started to fade out of Kurama's mind, his own brimming with information, memories. He was nearly overwhelmed with emotions nearly drowning in them and that pissed him off. He was _always_ in control. Hiei was about to leave when a fleeting impression of sorrow streamed by.

Startled he tried to follow and he was slightly shocked at Kurama's panic and hastily shield. Confused he pushed against the weak barrier and felt it crumble. He hesitated slightly as he heard Kurama's cry of denial and panic.

Entering he was bombarded by feelings and painful images. Kuramas pain, his regret his loneliness. At being the only demon, of loving someone who he thought would never love him. Hiei. Pleasure at seeing him; sorrow at watching him leave. Pain at being seen as only a partner; a means to an end. The worst was the loneliness in Kurama's heart, the almost utter defeat.

And under it all a strong current of love deeply entwined with fear.

Kurama tried jerking away his body following his minds command and a low moan escaped when he couldn't. Physical pain as he tried to run away from the jagan and emotional pain at having thrust his emotions on Hiei the fear of rejection was stark.

Slowly Hiei commanded the jagan to release Kurama and the red head slumped against Hiei panting as if he had run for miles, his body trembling.

"Hiei" Kurama croaked "That wasn't what I wanted you to see."

Hiei took hold of the anger that was swirling around it was safer more familiar than all the other emotions crowding him. "And you were going to keep it from me? I thought the point was to show me." He bit out yet his arms were gentle as he held him.

Kurama sat up slowly his eyes ablaze meeting Hiei's ruby ones. "The point was to show you your memories not my feelings. It was supposed to be pure fact not tinged with emotions."

He was not ashamed of his feelings, there was no need but what he told Hiei was the truth. The plan had been for the trip to be unbiased and admittedly it was embarrassing to have Hiei know how he coveted him, mourning for him.

Kurama stood on shaky feet his head aching in time with his heart beat. "I trust you have what you want. If you will excuse me I have things I need to attend to." Mainly his aching body.

"Kurama"

Slowly Kurama turned back his back straight his gaze unflinching. But the rigidness bled out of him when he saw the fire apparition. His eyes were troubled and his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"I…I didn't ask for this!"

"I know Hiei"

"You. Damn it ,fox!"

Kurama walked back slowly to Hiei. "Do you remember everything now?"

Hiei nodded "Then what more is there than to move on?" Hiei nodded again. Kurama frowned and jerked back when Hiei growled and leaned forward.

His eyes widened the same instant Hiei jumped back. They eyed each other warily. Hiei was still in heat, although his koorime heritage helped him suppress it, standing so close to Kurama, scenting him and even having him in his arms was enough to trigger his fire demon legacy.

Before either of them could say anything they felt a breach in the net. Without a word they sprinted towards the source feeling Yusuke and Kuwabara heading in the same direction. The youkai was heading straight for them.

Oddly enough the two parties entered the clearing at the same time. Immediately the single demon brought his arm across his chest and dipped his head "Lord Hiei"

Hiei vaguely remembered the reptilian demon from Makuro's army. Grunting he nodded his head in acknowledgment. The demon took that as permission and approached his gaze flicked over to Kurama but quickly dismissed him his yellow eyes focused solely on Hiei.

"Lady Makuro was concerned over your whereabouts and has sent me to inform you, if found, that you must report back as you left with out word."

Hiei snorted "Sure she did. You can tell her I'll go back when I'm good and ready. I had some leave coming to me and I'm taking it."

The lizard demon bowed slightly "Sir my orders were to accompany you back to Alaric."

"I am not going back until I am ready. I am reassigning you to return to Alaric and inform that Bi… Lady Makuro, that I will be staying here."

Kurama growled and Hiei turned to him in surprise. Kurama's red hair was slightly puffed and his green eyes had golden flecks. Slowly Kurama stalked forward and stood at Hiei's back close enough that Hiei could feel his body heat.

"With no disrespect sir, Lady Makuro will be upset." The demon hedge his eyes now locked with Kurama's openly challenging the red head. Kurama's growls grew deeper and he hissed out a warning like the fox spirit he was.

"Kurama?"

Instead of answering Kurama hissed "He is not yours nor will he ever be. You have your orders now leave before Makuro is down one officer."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly, Kurama was staking his claim, warning off the interested party. His eyes turned hard "Dismissed." He ordered curtly his tone promising certain death if not obeyed.

The demon bowed once more but did not fail to rake a hungry glance over Hiei before running back the way he had come. With out missing a beat Hiei turned on Kurama "What the hell was that? Now the idiot will report to Makuro that you are after me!"

Kurama's demeanor did not change. "Good" he bit out before turning on his heels. It took Hiei a second to regain mobility. He spun Kurama around

"What do you mean good? I am not a possession and certainly do not belong to any one but myself." he growled

"It means I will not stand for any one to ogle you while I am present. I'm not claiming you but damned if I'll let a sleaze like that get near you during your heat."

Hiei was furious "Are you even listening to yourself? Stupid fox. I can handle myself perfectly fine have been all my life. You think it matters to me what others think? I already agreed to your terms and I am not one to break my word."

Kurama's hair settled and his eyes lost some of their rage. "I know but, it makes me crazy thinking about it."

"Hn. Stupid fox. Let's go back."

As one they turned and were greeted with the sight of Yusuke leaning against a tree trunk not 10 feet away and Kuwabara panting at his feet from the dash from the temple to the clearing. The trek was nothing really, to a demon that is, that Kuwabara's body could run the distance and sustain was quite a feat, though none mentioned it.

Yusuke casually pushed away from the tree and walked slowly to the standing pair. Suddenly a grin broke out and he threw his head back and laughed as he clapped Hiei on the shoulder hard enough to make the small fire apparition lurch forward "Well I'll be damned boys and girls. The great mighty Hiei is being chased once more for his …"

The rest of the sentence was muffled as Yusuke's face got up close and personal with Hiei's admittedly small yet unyielding boot. "One more word, Detective, and I will have to make your human a widow before a bride."

Yusuke fell to the floor a trickle of blood from his nose making a strange contrast with the wide grin stretching his face. He shifted his brown eyes to the silent red head "And you have him as your Chosen?"

"Ghaaa! Enough of this!" screamed Kuwabara dashing over to tower over the group. "What the hell is this about Chosens? I'm tired of always being out of the loop!"

"That is none of your business, Oaf."

Yusuke jumped up from his place on the floor. "I didn't know Fire apparitions were a mating breed."

Hiei looked at Kurama and noticed the slight trembling. He cursed inwardly he needed to get Kurama out of here and somewhere he could rest. Despite offering freely to the jagan it still took a tremendous toll out of him. Hiei also knew Kurama had a better chance recuperating in the outdoors, after all it was his element.

Resigned he walked to the nearest tree knowing Kurama would instinctively follow. With an irritated snort he dropped to the floor and closed his eyes pretending to ignore all of them but did not flinch away when he felt Kurama sit next to him with only a hands length of distance between them.

"They aren't"

Yusuke looked from the indifferent fire apparition to Kurama. "I know for sure fox demons aren't. So then that means…"

Kurama nodded his head slowly confirming Yusuke's silent statement. He was grateful he could sit, his body was aching and he had the mother of all headaches. What he needed was some peace and quiet. Thankfully the tree Hiei had chosen was old and provided plenty of shade and peaceful energy the way only the strong and aged could.

Kurama took comfort in the oak's strength to weather so much and the wisdom in its roots. He let the soothing echoes of its life force ebb the pain and calm his yoki, pushing everything out of his mind. All the while thanking Hiei for the rear treat and show of affection, so soon none the less.

Yusuke could sense something, an undercurrent between the silent demons. He had very little respect for people or demons in general and very few warranted the title friend in his book and more importantly even fewer in his two companions. Sure he was brash and tactless but he wasn't stupid nor was he callous.

He could see Kurama was exhausted and more than likely in pain. Hiei .. well he couldn't actually read the demon but since he had not flitted off at the first sight of them or even skewered them, it meant he had remembered them somewhat and it was clear that he was as protective of Kurama as Kurama was of him.

When Kuwabara would have gone into another one of his obnoxious and rather pointless rants Yusuke closed lined the carrot top and watched in satisfaction as the man toppled down. Before Kuwabara could rage like a petulant child he plopped down much like Hiei had and slapped his hand over the ever present and ever annoying one.

" Kurama could I?" Yusuke didn't even bother asking Hiei as the fire apparition would only ignore him outright. A wave of Kurama's deceptively delicate hand gave him the go ahead.

"There is basically only one form of bonding. A bonding happens between two demons who commit to each other completely. They share blood and ki."

Kuwabara rubbed his sore neck and glared but forgoed his indignation in favor of his curiosity. "So basically it's a marriage? That was the whole commotion?"

Hiei snorted and turned his head to the left his face nearly buried in Kurama's red hair. Startled Hiei opened his eyes to find Kurama leaning towards him at a rather uncomfortable angle. Snorting again he nudged the fox with his shoulder. With a secretive smile Kurama allowed his weight to pull him down onto Hiei.

Hiei looked down at the warm soft bundle on his lap with a mix of frustrated horror and well on anyone else it might have been labeled affection. "Alright, alright I get it Fox." And with a murderous look that promised excruciating pain if anyone talked about it, Hiei slid lower on the base of the tree and allowed the weary fox spirit to rest on him.

Deciding silence was the better part of valor Yusuke focused his attention back on Kuwabara who was currently gaping at the two resting demons. With a silent sigh he wondered as he often did why he never let Hiei just kill him.

"It is much more than a marriage. A human marriage can be annulled easily. Demons use their lifeblood and ki to bind each other when mated. It would mean, depending on how strong the couple are and what gift and or breed they are, they would always be able to sense one another on a certain level."

"There are some demons that have mating already in their genetic make up. The Junto for instance are a bird like demon; mating is natural for them once they find their partner. However for a fire demon and a fox demon it is different. Both races are highly sexual and both hate any kind of confinement."

Hiei was surprised at Yusuke knowledge in mating. He would have to ask him about it later, though he was still uncomfortable around them. Despite having his memories restored he knew pieces were still missing and it would take time to re adjust to them and go through what appeared to be several years worth of memories and even then some , mostly all, were not his own.

As it was his head was pounding with the information. He just hoped Kurama would feel better soon so they could leave. His life just kept getting better and better.

"If one of the chosen, or mated is unwilling at some point it will cause the other to suffer both physically and mentally. If one is stronger than the other it could control the other completely making the weaker one his slave."

Kuwabara remained silent. Really what was there to say to that? "It is why mating outside of specific breeds of demons are so rare. No demon wants to risk complete enslavement with no hope of escape"

Kurama suddenly stood. "Well I think Yusuke has it covered, don't you Hiei? Thank you for your insightful and most accurate explanation Yusuke."

Kuwabara jumped to his feet. "Wait so does this mean that you and that shrimp"

"Ahahah anytime Fox-boy anytime" Yusuke exclaimed rather loudly as he held Kuwabara in a headlock his hand firmly over the carrot tops mouth. Who consequently was turning a dangerous shade of blue from lack of air.

Hiei grunted as he stood and disappeared into the forest. Kurama slowly followed Hiei making their way to the temple until Hiei changed directions, going south instead of north.

"Hiei, where are we going?"

"Home, fox. Home."

* * *

Yusuke released Kuwabara once the two disappeared.

"What the hell Urameshi! Are you _trying _to kill me?"

"Something is happening here Kuwabara."

Kuwabara stopped mid yell and looked at his long time friend. Yusuke had a deadly calm look in his brown eyes, the one he had only seen a handful of times. And those times were when hell and mayhem had ruled the long days and nights, the fights for survival.

"Something is always happening around those two." He muttered half sullenly as he came to stand besides Yusuke his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes but this time it's different and I have a feeling that this time we won't come of much use to the two."

It was times like this that Kuwabara remembered Yusuke was a half demon, a half Mazoku and extremely powerful at that.

"We'll be ready Urameshi, we always are."

* * *

"Unseen, Unknown. You will be mine. You were always mine"

The shadow rasped lightly as it walked slowly to the portal in it's hand an innocent note lay crumpled.

_**Hiei.**_

_**We need to talk at once.**_

_**I will wait for you but you must hurry.**_

_**Our time is running out.**_

_**Kurama**_

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again sorry for the long wait, but I'm not too happy with this chapter. I toyed around with it a lot and this is what it came out to. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Ladyasile, Chaseha-Wing, Time on my hands, thank you for your faithfull and encouraging reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Egh you know the drill. Don't own YYH.**

Hiei clutched his head and groaned lowly in pain. Three days had passed since Kurama had given him his memories back but the fire apparition could not recall the messenger. When they had returned to Kurama's apartment they had discovered the note gone. Nothing had been taken or destroyed.

The most irritating and worrisome thing was, there was no scent or ki left behind at all. It's as if the note had been spirited away by the very wind. They hadn't noticed it missing until the next day. As soon as they had gotten home, Shiori had bombarded them with questions.

Hiei had taken the cowards way out and dashed past her into the cool sanctuary of Kurama's room leaving the poor fox spirit to deal with his mother. After what seemed like hours of trying to placate his mother and promising to explain everything the next morning Kurama had escaped to his room intent on giving Hiei a piece of his mind when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Hiei was curled up on the pillows fast asleep. Kurama chuckled lightly, he could almost see Hiei nodding off and his slight body falling over once sleep claimed him. Smiling he walked over and straightened the rumpled sheets sliding in and allowing sleep to claim him as well knowing Hiei would wiggle down as the night became cooler.

Hiei jumped from Kurama's bed and flashed over to the window sill looking out and trying to look bored. Seconds later Kurama opened the door carrying a tray of food and gently closing the door with his foot.

Kurama mentally sighed as he saw Hiei. If anyone saw Hiei all they would see was a bored and irritated fire apparition, not unusual. But Kurama could see the tiny line of strain between Hiei's eyes, a nearly indiscernible frown. He knew it was frustrating for Hiei not to remember, to have an unknown enemy and the need for vengeance was growing.

"Hiei I made some lunch. Why don't you come over?"

Acting like every move was a trial he suffered through Hiei stood up and went over to Kurama. In truth Hiei hated most of anything that came from the Ningenkai but he could not deny the food Kurama made. It was one of his astounding talents. Hiei however would never admit to it.

He paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth _'Then again I also said I would never befriend anyone or be courted, yet here I am in the Ningenkai no less on my own free will…of a sort.'_

Kurama held in a frustrated sigh when Hiei grunted at his inquiry. Kurama was patient but even Hiei tried his patience at times. It wasn't that Hiei was annoying per say, slightly obnoxious but only when he went that extra mile. But it was purely frustrating to get Hiei to open up at all.

At first it had been a much needed challenge, back when he had barely met Hiei. Now it was a driving need to creep past Hiei's guard and find what was behind the nearly impenetrable walls around his fire apparitions' heart. Few times did Hiei ever share something of himself with Kurama with out the fox ferreting it out.

As if sensing what Kurama was thinking Hiei meet Kurama's green eyes and smirked. Deliberately reaching over and taking a dumpling. With out breaking eye contact Hiei bit into it, chewing slowly before he swallowed. Kurama's green eyes flared with something and Hiei swallowed the last bite rather quickly.

Nodding in thanks Hiei stood from his place on the desk and walked back to the window his heart pounding an odd rhythm. He was neither fool nor a stranger to feelings. Hiei simply shoved or rejected any and all feelings away. It was safer when he felt nothing but he never seemed to do that when Kurama was around.

Passion was something he strictly forbade himself. Love was blind and foolish and lust thickened the blinds.

Hiei did not move when he sensed Kurama near him, he was used to the fox presences. It wasn't until he felt the heat of the other on his back and Kurama's breathe stirring his hair did he turn around. Slowly deliberately he tilted his head up, a little belligerently and met Kurama's eyes. Hiei nearly took a step back.

He was ashamed that it was the window that prevented his movement not his will. Kurama's normally clear green eyes were clouded with need and naked lust. Hiei felt an answering call in his body, his mind cautioning him to run but his blood turned to lava and his body took over.

Dimly he recalled he hadn't yet passed his heat.

Kurama's body moved as if in a trance. He crowded Hiei closer to the window sill his senses overflowing with only Hiei. Slowly as if afraid to break the spell around them he leaned down inch by inch.

His mind flashed to those passionate moments not so long. His body reacted to the erotic images of what could have happened if Yusuke and the rest had not been there. Groaning he tried to regain some control of his breathing, he hadn't even kissed Hiei yet and his body was already in painful attention.

Kurama caught his breath and touched his lips softly against Hiei intending to seduce him. Hiei nearly moaned at the butterfly like sensation of Kurama's lips against his. In an impatient move he reached up to pull on Kurama's tails when he sensed an odd reiki.

Hiei pushed Kurama away and stepped away from the window nodding his head as Yusuke came into sight before the window. Blissfully unaware of what he had interrupted Yusuke grinned and waved at them. Kurama's muddled mind half expected Yusuke to jump on the tree but the young punk walked over to the door waiting impatiently.

Yusuke had once climbed the tree and found himself with a very angry Hiei. He still woke up shaking and looking around frantically after that particular incident.

Shaking his head Kurama worked on auto pilot and sent a frustrated look over his shoulder at Hiei as he walked to the front door to let Yusuke in…perhaps he would let Youko out to…play with the young detective.

Kurama groaned softly when he saw Hiei's gaze mirroring his own; frustration and nearly concealed desire. He knew as soon as he walked into the room, no doubt Yusuke trailing behind him, Hiei would have his usual disdainful mask in place and would more than likely flit out and go to the temple.

Hiei stared out the window his body burning and his mind in turmoil. He wanted Kurama nearly to the point of needing and it infuriated him. He didn't want to need anyone and even worse he didn't know if it was the heat talking or some part of him locked away.

He had accepted Kurama was a part of his life, the most important next to his twin, but that didn't mean he was going into this blindly. Hiei wasn't one to jump of a cliff with out checking to see what awaited him.

Hiei frowned before turning to face the opening door making no effort to hide his irritation. Yusuke burst in smirking and oblivious to the murderous glares from the shorter fire apparition.

"How's it going Hiei?"

"Where is Kurama?"

Yusuke ignored the animosity; in truth he hardly ever noticed it anymore. It was just so ingrained in Hiei's ways. But he wasn't stupid, he approached the fire demon cautiously his eyes darting around locating the nearest exits while searching for anything that could and would be used as a weapon.

"He's in the kitchen, something about cooling one thing or another." He replied nearly absentmindedly. Yusuke narrowed his eyes, something was ...different about Hiei today. He stepped closer completely ignorant of the narrowed ruby eyes and fang flashing in warning.

He took a cautious whiff and then a longer deeper one. Hiei's eyes widened and faster than he could anticipate Yusuke had pinned his hands to the wall behind him and thrust his leg between his own.

Enraged he opened his mouth to snarl at him but the angry threats were stopped by a feverish hard mouth. Hiei stood shocked for a moment unable to react. The kiss was hard and unyielding. It took him mere seconds before he started to fight Yusuke. Hiei wretched his head to the side and spat.

He heard Yusuke growl and he shivered when he felt the detective's tongue burn a trail down his neck. Disgust and near desperation coupled with the half hearted arousal. His body betrayed him.

Furious he did the only thing he could think of. Leaning forward he clamped his sharp canines into Yusuke's ear and watched with satisfaction as Yusuke reared back howling in pain his eyes turning from lust to horror. Stepping back he was stuttering an apology even as he wiped his mouth ignoring the blood trailing down his face.

Hiei didn't bother to wait dashing out the window into the open catching the little breeze and practically flying to the dark cool forest. His feet a mere blur even to his eyes he ran not bothering to hid his yoki, he couldn't mask the scent of his damn heat so what would be the point?

The damn heat! He knew it was the reason Yusuke had reacted that way, he was after all a half demon. Hiei also knew under normal circumstances Yusuke would have never attempted or even thought of it. It was clear his sights, and if Hiei were a romantic, Yusuke's heart was with the human girl Keiko.

Hiei knew why the disgust had come. If he were completely honest he could admit Yusuke was…somewhat handsome. For a human that is. But that was not the reason, it was simply Yusuke wasn't Kurama.

Hiei for the first time stumbled and lost his balance. He fell a few feet before he managed to grab a hold of a thick branch and pull himself up. Glancing around he noticed he was in a familiar part of Genkai, now Yukina's forest.

Knowledge was power and Hiei horded it like Kurama had hidden his most precious treasures. It was the last barrier between Kurama and himself, and frankly Hiei was not ready to surrender it.

Hiei grinned wolfishly. No surrendering was not his way. If Kurama wanted him, whole, completely he would have to give something of himself equally as valuable or wretch it away from him.

He was still a demon after all and so was Kurama. It was not their way to go meekly along with something. After all, a valuable lesson they had both learned was still in play and no doubt they would both enjoy it.

The best things are worth fighting for; and this most definitely was worth it.

Kurama burst into the room in time to see Yusuke slump to the floor and a nearly indiscernible blur flit out the window. Kurama was mildly surprised and walked quickly into the room heading over to the bleeding man.

Yusuke only had a moment to clearly see the truth, to contemplate his death in the crystal green eyes. Kurama's eyes went from mildly concerned to deathly cold, golden flecks etched deep into the green eyes.

"What did you do?" Kurama hissed.

Yusuke lay submissive beneath Kurama. It took all of his will to not fight back but he was not as stupid as everyone thought. He had learned a great deal in Makai . Whoever had said mother protecting their young was the scariest and deadliest thing you would ever encounter clearly had never heard or even witnessed a bonded mate protecting his counter part.

Although Yusuke himself had never actually _seen _a mating Razven had, and his memory had flitted with so many more when he had first assumed his demon form.

So all Yusuke could do was choke out a few words as Kurama nearly crushed his windpipe "Heat…Hiei…didn't…mean to…"

"You dared to touch what is mine?"

Yusuke's vision was going black around the edges "Sorry…Keiko"

Kurama released him abruptly, the anger receding and a slither of guilt crept in. Of course Yusuke would be affected, any demon not directly related by blood would be. Kurama calmly turned and took the abandoned cooling tea and handed it to Yusuke.

"I must apologize for my rash actions."

Yusuke waved it away still wheezing in breaths. " 'S cool man. Woulda done same…Keiko." he kept his sentence short and thankfully drank the tea. "Better find him. Sorry."

Kurama nodded and didn't bother to use the front door merely leaping out his window. It would be easier if he transformed to Youko but he needed the few minutes to think, to organize his thoughts.

Hiei had not rejected him. He had also been molested by Yusuke.

Those two facts kept swirling in his mind. Hiei could have pushed him away, protested but he had leaned into him. Perhaps the last was nothing but wishful thinking but it also meant he was getting close.

'_After all"_ he thought smugly _'I am not the one bleeding from unwanted advances'_

Kurama sighed in frustration and put a little more speed; the last time he had been here chasing after Hiei he had been in a full blown panic tapping into Youkos powers to allow him greater speed. As a human despite his abnormalities it was still a long way to Genkais. Normally he took the train or better yet his car but again, he had forgone the transportations for the liberty of the flight.

Youko chuckled and added his strength to his human counter part. _**"It has been a while since I last came out. Why don't you let me take us to the forest? We can switch back once we are there?"**_

Kurama debated for a bit, weighing the pros and cons to it. It was not fair to cage Youko but then the fox had a …devious personality and often wrecked havoc when he was out.

Suichi heard Youko laugh _**'Always the prude"**_

"_**I am not!"**_ he thought somewhat indignantly even as he grinned and fog surrounded him.

A tall gorgeous silver fox spirit emerged from the still standing wisp of smoke. His ears perked at the chance of freedom and his golden eyes alive with amusement. This he had learned from his human counter part and was forever their little running joke.

Elated Kurama pushed the toxic smell of the city and its populants away and concentrated on the smell of the cool clear forest. He also caught the faint smell of Hiei and a feral grin graced his face as he ran a mere blur to human eyes.

Within minutes he arrived at Genkai's borders and he slowed down taking a cautious whiff to see if there were any demons lurking by. Smelling no danger he proceeded to the forest intent on at the very least saying "Hi" to Hiei. After all they _would _be mates soon.

Kurama walked slowly through the forest allowing the calm earthy smell to wash away the stench of smoke, smog and all the other unpleasant smell of the city all the while soaking up what the forest had to offer him.

Blissful darkness lightened by stray sun beams illuminating the trail. The plants whispered to him the secrets of the occupants and events. A light fragrant drifted to him so subtle he nearly missed it. Intrigued he turned his face towards the faint trail as red flags went off somewhere in his mind but the curiosity in his nature was as strong as his need for survival.

Turning he loped lightly towards the scent his mind slowly becoming hazy as his tail began to softly wag. Eager now he began to run his human counter part yelling at him in panic to stop to turn away but soon even his red head was seduced by the nearly smothering smell.

With an excited and delighted yip Kurama dove into the vibrant red flower patch. His mind was hazy, the pleasure of feeling the soft petals caressing his skin making him numb and his sense of smell was overwhelmed.

Foxbane.

A soft tinkling laugh reached Kurama's ears and he turned his head slowly languidly. His golden eyes were hazed, half lidded and heavy, his body cumbersome. A golden form swam into his vision slowly clearing as it got closer.

His muddled mind trying to resist the lure; his inner sensors going off. Danger was close by but _the smell! _Suddenly two whiskey colored eyes filled up his vision. Kurama tilted his head back a little more his body still wriggling in the patch of Foxbane.

A beautiful fox demon stood before him. Tall, a bit shorter than Kurama himself, with narrower shoulders and honey brown hair and ears. Slim built nearly female like. His tail was thick and silky looking and his eyes…

If Kurama was in full alert he would have recognized the delight and smugness in them but all he saw was a beautiful tail and cognate eyes. It was enough to bring his starved body to life.

The other fox seeing this smirked and lowered himself slowly so he was straddling Kurama. The golden male saw desire flare and knew Kurama was dominant and he anticipated the demands the silver youko would surely command of him.

Delighted he ground his already full erection against Kurama's slowly growing one and growled in delight when Kurama abruptly shifted their positions. Laughing the golden youko rubbed himself against Kurama enticingly. With a low growl Kurama nuzzled the youko's neck.

Abruptly Kurama stopped and took a deep breath, taking in the others scent. It smelled pleasant; a fox in heat and it was enticing but not what he craved. Dissatisfied he rolled off the other male and onto the flower patch, frustration warring with the numbing pleasure of the flowers.

The golden male stared shocked at Kurama. He swiftly got onto his knees and took a firm hold of Kurama's head turning it first right then left. Puzzled he saw no mark and anger began swallow the stranger. Standing he waved his tail back and forth calling out to Kurama in the most silky and seductive voice he possessed.

Pausing Kurama turned towards the sound his ears flicking. Slowly he stood desire swirling in his amber eyes as he approached the attractive fox. Sliding behind him he clamped an arm around the slim waist and the other slowly trailed up the seductive male's chest.

Hiei stopped and stared at the scene. Shock froze him in place while twin burning of hurt and anger began to stab at his already bruised and battered heart. The golden youko opened his eyes slowly and Hiei grinded his teeth together. Arrogance and disdain mixed with smug satisfaction in the pale golden eyes.

Abruptly Kurama's head jerked up away from the male's neck where he had been swirling his tongue and delivering little nips. His unfocused eyes searched for Hiei and with an excited yip he shoved the startled youko away from him and practically hopped his way over to Hiei where he wrapped his arms around the shorter demon and began to rub against him a low rumble of pleasure issuing forth from deep in his chest.

Hiei shook with anger and he shoved Kurama away. Kurama stumbled back his ears and tails dropping and Hiei heard a hurt whimper before the silver youko slumped to the floor. An enraged hiss drew his attention away from Kurama.

Hiei turned his burning gaze to the infuriated golden male. "Who the hell are you? he asked rudely making no effort to hide his immediate disgust and anger.

"You insolent little whelp! You dare take that tone with me? Kurama is mine!"

Hiei quirked an eyebrow in mild amusement despite the pain that came with the declaration. Before he could say anything he felt something warm and heavy settle against his legs. Looking down he was shocked to see Kurama curled at his feet, his demeanor a submissive one. Narrowing his eyes he took a fistful of the silky silver hair and yanked up, not enough to cause pain but in warning.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled his eyes sliding into mere sleets as he saw the unfocused amber eyes. A strange scent assaulted his sensitive nose and he huffed lightly. Taking a cautious whiff he realized Kurama reeked of it. "What the hell have you been doing?"

Kurama whimpered and tried to get closer to Hiei, wrapping his long arms around his legs and nestling his head on Hiei's pelvis. Hiei fought down the blush, Kurama was not being sexual, simply…submissive.

"You still haven't answered me, worm, who are you?" Hiei bit out turning his eyes on the enraged youko.

"That is none of your business as a dead demon has no need of names."

"Hn. You're right. I won't need the name of a corpse." Hiei said silkily his hand on the hilt of his katana while the other stayed in Kurama's warm silky hair. When the golden youko saw this, his eyes turned murderous, rage and jealousy prominent. "You say Kurama belongs to you yet here he is with me. What claim do you have on him?"

Hiei tried to sound uninterested as if it were a trivial matter, yet his blood boiled and a nearly unbearable urge to rip the stunning golden youkos throat out.

The word seemed to snap the male back. Smirking he looked down and his malicious smirk widened. "It won't matter soon. Kurama will be of no use to either of us."

Before he could ask what he meant he heard Kurama groan out his name. However this time it wasn't in pleasure but in pain. Looking down he saw Kurama's face counter in pain as his body curled into himself and he began to tremble. Within seconds the trembling silver youko turned into a trembling silk ball at his feet.

Confused and slightly panicked Hiei bent down and picked Kurama by the soft silky scruff till they were staring at each other. The amber eyes were full of pain and confusion. Cruel laughter cut through his blank mind making his head jerk.

"What have you done to him?" Hiei hissed no longer bothering to place a mask, no he let his fury show the threat of emanate death plain to see.

"Don't you know what this is?" he the youko gestured to the wilted field. Hiei stared at the crushed flowers and something jiggled in the back of his mind. It was something important but he couldn't reach that memory. A frustrated growl erupted from his throat.

The male started laughing as Hiei gently placed Kurama on the cool green grass. Faster than the golden youko could blink a seriously pissed of fire apparition had him pinned to the nearest tree the gleaming katana pressed against his throat a red rivulet of blood already freely flooding down his delicate neck.

The fox spirit gazed defiantly at the smaller apparition but Hiei could smell the fear and pressed the blade a little closer. "Foxbane" the youko spat out his eyes burning with open hatred.

"Foxbane will kill him." It was a question but Hiei made it a statement. He did not want the deceptive youko to know that despite the familiar term he did not know exactly what it would do.

"Well as it's been too long with out Kurama being sexually stimulated, yes" he replied rather smugly.

He yelped when Hiei swung his katan in an upward arc the tip of the blade pressed tightly against the males neck while the deadly edge rested against the fox spirit's perfect cheek. The quickest and most cruel way to get to a fox spirit was through their vanity. A slice or two on his perfect face would do him good.

"You claim you want him yet you are willing to let him die? If you can't have him no one will? Is that it?" he asked in a cold detached voice. It took all the strength he had not to run the blasted son of a bitch through. But he needed an antidote and the bastard probably had one squirreled away.

"Yes damnit! He was to be mine! If you want him to live that badly I suggest you hurry. If that pollen sets in there will be no chance of saving him."

Infuriated Hiei glanced quickly at the trembling bundle, there was still a chance to save him. "Give me the antidote." he demanded

"I can't I took it for myself. You'll have to come up with one on your own." He sneered.

A red haze of violence overcame Hiei and he welcomed it. When he was younger he had ridden this wave of lust for violence until he had nearly drowned in it. It was somewhat daunting how easily it came back but at the moment he didn't care.

He raked his slightly elongated nails down the prefect face of his captive, the pained and outraged scream ringing in his ear. With a swift move Hiei hacked off a good portion of the Youkos long golden mane and the tortured scream reverted through his body calling to his Dragon and Jagan, always eager for violence and retribution.

Before he could finish his kill he sensed something coming his way and neatly flipped back and away in time to avoid the unexpected attack. Five darts were deeply imbedded on the tree he had been standing in front of only seconds before.

Shaking and crying the bloodied youko cried "You will regret this Hiei! I will make you beg for mercy, and your companions as well, including that whore!" he spat out as he ran into the forest. "Not even your title as heir will save you from my wrath!"

Hiei stood still his katan out and ready to be used. He scanned the place with his jagan but found nothing but a fission that used to be the portal. Quickly he turned to the violently trembling fox and scooped him up by the scruff.

Hiei quickly cradled him when a pained yip escaped the tightly clenched jaws. Hiei took a moment to allow himself to panic, his body shuddered once before his steely resolve and implacable iron will took over.

Cradling the bundle he walked with out hesitation to the stream a few feet away. With out preamble he dunked Kurama in the water, heeding the bastards warning. He brought Kurama up for a breather before he pushed him down once more this time he began to scrub a hand through the fur.

Hiei took out the thrashing bundle and placed it on the grass next to him. Kurama was now shivering whether from the cold or pain Hiei didn't know but he could not risk raising his temperature while Kurama was in his fox form. He didn't know how the fox system worked, especially under these conditions.

Stripping out of his cloak he wrapped up the shivering soaking Kurama and fleeted off at top speed to Kurama's house. Hiei was beyond frustrated. He knew Kurama had spoken to him of Foxbane and its danger; it was there at the edge of his memories but he couldn't reach it.

Arriving at Kurama's apartment Hiei wasted no time and nearly ran through the window in his haste to get in. Walking directly into the bathroom Hiei carefully cradled the shivering bundle in the crook of one arm while he twisted the knob for the water not bothering to check to see if it was the one leading to the hot pipe or not.

Looking around he spotted the stopper and plugged it in watching the water rise he placed the black bundle one the floor and began heating the water. Judging the water to be warm enough Hiei turned and scooped the soaking bundle up, un-wrapping it he was met with pain and confused golden eyes.

Blinking Kurama tried to stretch his muzzle and lick Hiei but stopped short whimpering lightly. With uncharacteristic gentleness Hiei lowered Kurama into the warm water and nearly sighed in relief when it reached past the soft silky belly. Moving quickly he scooped water up and let it rain down on the small silver body he was holding up. Hiei doubted Kurama would be able to stand on his own.

When the trembling lessened somewhat Hiei reached for a red bottle he knew Kurama used in his hair. Hiei cursed as he tried to hold the bottle and open it with one hand while keeping Kurama above the water. The stupid bottle kept on slipping and nearly fell into the water. Exasperated Hiei quickly raised his yoki and burned a hole into the bottle the scent of melted plastic assaulting his nose. Hiei knew Kurama would be irritated over the melted bottle but he figured it would last no more than a few seconds.

Kurama yipped when he felt the cold gel hit his body and tried to wriggle away only to stop as any movement caused searing pain to run trough his body. Slowly the drug induced haze was clearing from his mind as pain began to overshadow it. Rough calloused fingers began to rub over his body and with a start Kurama realized Hiei was giving him a bath!

Kurama growled lightly as the movement brought pain and pleasure, his muddled mind shocked that Hiei would do this. The fox tried to turn his head to look at Hiei but was stopped when warm water ran down his body. Kurama sighed softly in his mind and tried to remember what had happened.

'_**You stupid fox, ran straight into a patch of Foxbane!'**_

Youko was slightly surprised _'__**And how exactly would there be Foxbane in Ningenkai? Although it would explain the paralysis.'**_ He mused.

'_**I don't know'**_the red head grudgingly admitted_**'But the important thing is to get an antidote fast.'**_

Their conversation was interrupted as Hiei lifted them out of the water and bundled the fox in a fluffy green towel. Kurama flicked his ears forward and a low grumble erupted from his chest as Hiei lifted him high enough so their eyes met. The growl was of pleasure and his way of showing gratitude Hiei concluded as he saw sparkling, if a bit dimmed eyes.

"_**Relax kit. Hiei managed to wash the pollen off and now we are only experiencing the after effect, though painful and long lasting they are not fatal. Just enjoy our soon to be mate taking care of us."**_

Hiei gave him a calculating look and with a soft "Hn" walked back into the room. Dumping Kurama on the bed he looked down. "Your eyes are clearer so that means you could understand me." He said over the indignant snarl "Can you move?" his question came out softer than he had intended it to.

Kurama tried nodding but his muscles were locked up yet trembling with the random if consistent waves of pain. Instead he simply stared up waiting patiently…well no exactly patiently but there was really nothing he could do except lie where he landed. Growling low in his throat Hiei plopped onto the bed.

"If you can understand me blink twice."

Blink Blink

"Can you use telepathy?"

Kurama rolled his eyes before closing them in exasperation. He should have thought of that before. Concentrating he tried to connect to Hiei only to find a blank wall. Frustrated he opened his eyes and growled.

"So it affects your yoki. It keeps fluctuating." Hiei informed him tersely allowing some anger to creep in to his voice. Better anger than the concern that was threatening to permanently settle at the pit of his stomach. "Since you cannot control it you can't control what for you are in."

It was a statement but Kurama blinked twice in rapid succession.

"Will it…wear off?" Hiei hesitated not wanting to be told he had been there too late, that his fox would die. He had pushed that thought ruthlessly away and now he held his breath, heart pounding a merciless tattoo in his chest threatening to explode as icy fingers of fear gathered close ready to squeeze his lungs.

Hiei closed his eyes briefly before springing up and walking briskly into the bathroom. Kurama had blinked twice. He leaned against the sink his knees threatening to give out on him. The only other time he had felt this way was when he had been falling endlessly into nothing, the cold setting into his very bones and the jarring fall into filthy water; the sensation of drowning lasting what seemed like an eternity.

Anger and hate had filled him soon, nearly consuming him but now the image of Kurama so long ago in the Dark Tournament arose. Kurama bloody and blurring the line between life and death. At that time Hiei knew Kurama would survive, it was after all his own plant he manipulated despite its deadly danger.

Not to mention the fox was not ready to give up, he had too much to accomplish to let death interrupt him again. But as Genkai had mentioned, Hiei would have gone on a rampage killing anything and everything in his way damning the consequences. He had never really stopped to think of the why's of it.

Reality closed in on him and Hiei did what his instincts screamed at him to do.

Hiei ran.

**Please Review!**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**This all seems a bit repetitive to me but it's something I thought was needed before… well the other surprises I have in store. Though updates might be a bit slow as my college classes will be starting soon added to the fact that I'm a little frustrated with the story at the moment. However please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review please.**

**Disclaimer:…I don't own any of this.**

Kurama slowly opened his eyes. The red head moaned and turned his head his whole body feeling as if he were on fire, but his screaming muscles were not what hurt the most. Neither was the angry beat throbbing through his head or his stomach twisting into complex knots.

The ache in his heart crippled him. Hiei was gone.

Moaning he tried to turn on his side, distantly noting he was in his human form. He had passed out from the pain shortly after he had felt Hiei's ki disappear the pain too much for his slight form. His ki had been, as Hiei had pointed out fluctuating forcing the change upon him.

It would have taken more energy and concentration than his weary body had to reach and maintain his Youko body. It seemed nothing but pain assaulted him these few days. His body and heart had been through so many trials these last months.

He didn't understand why Hiei had left but it was after all Hiei's choice. It pained him but he would endure it. Kurama looked out the window noticing it was nearing twilight, Hiei's favorite time of the day, though he never said it out right. That meant he had been unconscious for more than a few hours. Damnit what had caused Hiei to run?

He knew Hiei was still uneasy but damn it that was no cause for him to run, though in truth it must have been something extreme, Hiei was never one to back down on anything… unless it involved something adorable, fluffy or disgustingly sweet.

This did not make any sense. Had Hiei finally reached a decision and refused him? It couldn't be it, or else he would have said so, he argued with himself but the fact remained Hiei was gone. Though Kurama was no stranger to waking up to find Hiei gone, the abrasive fire apparition had never left him when he was injured.

Hiei was a demon of his word and despite his rough exterior had his is own code of honor, though not may would call it that, that he stuck to. He would never leave him vulnerable. Kurama weakly slammed a fist against the bed his mind in turmoil as his body was wracked with pain.

Youko was surprisingly silent though that did not concern the red head overly much. Youko often retreated into his space for days on end, most likely hibernating and trying to recuperate as he sensed no immediate danger.

'_Or much like Hiei, is probably sulking in a dark corner. Neither handle emotions over well'_

Kurama bolted upright and immediately regretted it as pain wracked his body. He doubled over panting from the exertion his entire body throbbing and threatening to send him crashing back into the darkness.

It was how Yusuke found Kurama. With a silent curse he closed the space between them hurriedly and gently settled the badly shaking hanyou back down on the bed. His eyes turned murderous as his rough calloused hands felt the muscles beneath him jerk and spasm.

"What the hell happened? Where is Hiei?"

Kurama looked up with eyes hazed over with pain. "Hiei is gone."

Yusuke frowned not liking any of this. He had, had a bad feeling something was going to happen but he couldn't pinpoint what or where. Now he only needed to find out what. Shaking his head he ran into the bathroom, snatching a hand towel he hurriedly soaked it and was about to run back out when he spotted a black lump on the floor.

Taking a few steps he realized it was Hiei's soaked cloak. Cautiously he kneeled down and picked it up. Taking a cautious sniff he took in Hiei's scent but blended in were a strange substance like a flower of a sort and Kurama's scent only slightly different. Shaking his head he dropped the cloak and made his way back to the sweating fox.

Placing the cloth over the burning forehead rather roughly as he fought down a faint blush when Kurama smiled at him weakly in thanks. "Alright now tell me what happened and why Hiei isn't here. I felt your ki fluctuating and I got worried."

Kurama couldn't help but smile at his friends' thoughtfulness. Sure Yusuke was a rather loud brash rebel but … he had a rather tender side to him. "I'm not quite sure myself on the details. Sufficient to say I ran into some trouble. Hiei managed to help me but now… I don't know where he is."

"Kurama you know I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on! I don't mind going into things blind but someone hurt you and Hiei is not here to kick their ass so gimme something will you?"

Kurama sighed. "It's not easy."

"Only because you complicate it. See here's how it's gonna go. You tell me who did this and I'll either A) hunt down Hiei and kick his skinny little ass for leaving you here like this and then have him kick whoever it was that hurt you ass or B) you tell me who did it and _I'll _go kick their ass."

Kurama looked up and saw Yusuke really thought it was that simple. "Hiei is right. You are a team player, a hero aren't you?"

Yusuke grinned and flushed slightly. He ran a finger under his nose "Nah I just like to kick peoples ass. It's easier when I have a justification. Then I won't have Botan or the brat tearing down my throat."

"Alright Yusuke I'll tell you but" he interrupting Yusuke "first you need to answer one of my questions."

"Alright fox boy. Shoot me, though I think you should take something for the pain. Wouldn't want you passing out on me in the middle of your rendition of Days of Our Lives"

Kurama shook his head and winced as the small movement sent a splinter of pain through his brain. "If only Yusuke but unfortunately this poison, though not deadly," he quickly added as he saw the mans eyes widen and his mouth open "is affecting my yoki and I can not make an antidote. And even if I could I do not have the materials I would need."

Yusuke sat on the ground his brown eyes betraying the worry he felt for his friend. A million questions were running through his head but he knew only a few would get answered because no matter how well mannered Kurama was he was as stubborn as Hiei and himself and also much cleverer. And what in the hell could have poisoned Kurama? If Hiei had known there was no way he would have left Kurama alone.

But perhaps he was getting Yukina. That would explain why he felt a flash of his yoki heading over to Genkai's. Though that wouldn't explain the long absence, he had felt it over four hours ago.

"When…" Kurama hesitated uncharacteristically. Yusuke looked up and was about to crack a joke when he realized how serious it was. He might be an ass but, he wasn't a kid anymore, in truth never really had been. And that Old Bitch had taught him more than techniques

"Spit it out Kurama."

This wasn't easy. In truth he didn't know why he was even contemplating asking. He had always been on his own except for Hiei. Doing things his own way in his own time…exactly like Hiei. He sighed again. Wasn't he the biggest hypocrite of them all? Wanting to change Hiei when he himself…

'_**For Inari's sake Kit stop thinking such loud and annoying thoughts. I have been trying to sleep you know. Hiei left so get off your ass and drag him back."**_

"_**Oh yea that will go over well. I didn't know you were suicidal." **_Kurama made a rude noise in his mind.

"_**Listen Kit, let go of your human standards. Hiei is a demon for the love of Inari. We fight for what we want not gently coax. Though being tender isn't in our daily life it isn't altogether foreign either but you must first show your strength. Anything less before that will be considered a weakness and there is nothing less attractive than that. Which is why it usually results in death."**_

"_**So basically you are telling me to go get Hiei and force him to accept our mating? Despite his wish to leave?"**_

It was Youkos turn to sigh. How could his human counterpart be so dense in demon ways after having him for the past 23 years?

"_**No you stupid kit. I'm telling you to go after him and show him that you mean what you say. He once told us words were just words and you are proving him right. I'm not saying to over dominate him, though the fiery little demon would enjoy it no doubt, but show him that we mean it when we say we will be with him no matter what. He's running scared Kit, because he just admitted to his feelings and it scares him. "**_

Kurama could feel the fondness and regret coming from Youko _**"I to ran when I realized Kuronon was the demon I had fallen for. I couldn't accept the intense emotions he provoked in me, the pain I knew would come once we parted ways but… I don't regret anything that we had. I would do the same thing again if I could… don't waste your chance little Kit."**_

"_**But don't you love Hiei too?"**_

"_**Yes but it is a different love for Kuronon. He was and will always remain my first love and perhaps not my mate but nothing will ever erase what we had, or the feelings. It was Hiei who allowed me to accept it. Hiei is a wise demon, Kit 'If there were someone with out a scar in his heart, they would be a shallow soul.'"**_

"Reality! Table for one."

Kurama blinked at the hand being waved in front of his face. Shaking his head he attempted to sit up only to hiss in pain when his muscles locked up. Looking up he was grateful when Yusuke snorted and lifted him up and leaned him against his headboard. He could see impatience and concern in the brown eyes and was rather grateful he hadn't resorted to violence to get his attention as he was prone to.

"I apologize, Yusuke. Youko was … well we were having a bit of an argument. What was it that you asked?"

Yusuke shook his head and slumped back to the floor. His discussion with Kuwabara coming back to him, things were certainly going to be different this time. "What did you want to ask? I still need to know what is going on."

"When you see us, Hiei and I… what do you see?"

Yusuke blinked. Twice. Slowly. Kurama couldn't help but feel a bit of color rise. "Never mind Yusuke. I can't seem to find my balance right now."

And it was all because of a pint size fire apparition. _**" Everything is so unbalanced."**_

Youko laughed in his head _**"You thought this was going to be easy? This is your biggest challenge yet, Kit. Fight for what you want because if you don't, I will. You've given up too much to just let this go."**_

"Kurama… did you recently, oh I don't know, get slammed around by any chance?" Yusuke quickly continued before Kurama could say anything. "I don't know what the hell is going on and I don't like any of it but if this will help well hell I don't know."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head. Emotions had never been his forte and still weren't. He'd rather smash through whatever the hell was in his way. But this time… this time it wasn't his fight as much as he hated it but Kurama and Hiei had always supported him.

"I see… unity I guess. You guys know each other" Yuske rocked forward automatically going into a lotus position his hands clasping his ankles "Both of you are just… hell how can I put this...an extension of each other."

Yusuke scratched his head furiously with both hands, messing up his hair "Gaahhh I don't know Kurama. What the hell kinda question is that? Just tell me who the hell did this so I can kick their ass and go home."

Kurama chuckled lightly at his friends antics .An extension of each other , yes he could see that. Taking in a deep breath he slowly swung his feet over the bed gritting his teeth. He needed to get Hiei back, with Hiei it was always one step forward and two steps back.

"I'm afraid I am going to have to inconvenience you once more Yusuke. I need to find Hiei and I have a slight suspicion he is at Master Genkai's Temple."

Yusuke looked puzzled but helped the shaky and sweating man up taking most of the slight weight. "Well yea. He's been there for a while now." He said puzzled.

"I see. I propose I fill you in while you drive up there? I can't seem to be able to and it is of utmost importance I get there."

Yusuke opened his mouth to argue but the light in Kurama's green eye's stopped him. Mentally shrugging he made his way out with Kurama. He had a bad feeling things were going to start shaking down and he needed to talk to Koenma, maybe he could explain why he felt like a battle was about to come. One he wasn't going to be a part of, or at least not in the front line.

-.o.0.o.-

Hiei slowly finished crushing the innocent flowers. After a few hours of deep meditation he had come to a conclusion. Kurama was, and is, a large part of his life, deeply ingrained no matter what the jaganshi could do. Following that conclusion was the question of what he was going to do about it.

He had been circling about the issue for a long time now and that irked him. Emotions unbalanced him but they were there and nothing he could do about it. Kurama had proven time and again that he was trustworthy, honorable, loyal and… and he felt peace with the fox damn it.

He wasn't a romantic nor a dreamer but even _he _could see how well they were together despite their arguments and vast difference. It was time to stop running and take a stance. He had been pussy footing around the emotions; fooling himself for far too long. Kurama deserved better than that, better than him but none the less he had chosen him, The Forbidden Child.

"Such a pensive look does not suit you Hiei."

Hiei whirled around eyes widening in surprise a hand on the hilt of his half unsheathed katana. Kurama was slumped against a tree his face devoid of any color making his red hair and green eyes stand out even more. Sweat was trickling down his pain stamped face. Hiei could see Kurama's muscles trembling, a hand banned across his stomach in a useless effort to alleviate the pain and help keep his balance.

Hiei was next to Kurama in a flash, catching the falling fox with strong yet gentle arms. "Stupid Fox! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he snarled as he knelt down and propped the slightly panting Kurama against a tree, not waiting for an answer he stood once more and walked back to the river.

Kurama took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What I promised I would. Stay by your side no matter what."

He had the distinct pleasure of seeing Hiei's eyes widen further as he stiffened and bobbed the wooden bowl he held. '_Weren't expecting that were you, Fire Baby'_

"Hn Stupid Fox." Kneeling he thrust the bowl onto Kurama's hands "Drink"

Kurama blinked and looked down. Instantly a look of disgust crossed his face. A cautious whiff told him it smelled… well not _as _bad as it looked. A dark maroon colored…semi liquid filled the small wooden bowl to the brim. Kurama could detect some paste substance he assumed were plants, but overall it looked revolting.

"Ugh Hiei what is this?"

"Nothing that will kill you. Shut up and drink it. And certainly nothing worse than what you've poured down my throat."

Kurama gave Hiei a skeptical look but as usual all he got was a pointed stare, his eyes betraying nothing. At that moment he wished he had been more sympathetic to the small fire apparitions all those time he had indeed made him drink the pollutions he made him. Resigned he hesitantly brought the bowl to his lips holding his breath he found he couldn't quite bring himself to pry his lips open.

With an irritated grunt Hiei poked a finger into Kurama's tender side. When the red head gasped, whether from pain or shock Hiei did not care, he placed a hand under the bowl and tipped it, spilling the contents into Kurama's mouth. As a reflex Kurama swallowed but once the taste registered it was Hiei's hand over his mouth that prevented him from spitting the horrendous concoction out. When Hiei was sure Kurama had swallowed all of it he released him and sat back his eyes steadily trained on the red head.

"What in Inari's name was that?" Kurama chocked out as he wiped the back of his hand against his mouth futilely wishing he could just as easily erase the after taste.

"Some plants, water and my blood" was the casual response. Kurama actually felt his eyes bug out.

"Your blood? I just drank your blood?"

Hiei shrugged "It has a healing agent, though diluted. Yukina can channel hers easily."

Kurama stared at Hiei. The small fire apparition saw the incredulous look on his partners, no his _chosen's _face and couldn't help but smirk. '_Caught you off guard there didn't I, my fox' _Hiei also did not mention that now the conversion to mate would be less difficult as Kurama already had a trace of him within his system, or that now Hiei could easily trace him with his jagan.

Out loud he merely snorted "Quit gaping Fox, it helped you didn't it?"

Kurama stared at him for another minute afraid to make any sudden movement and trigger some unbeknown trap. He slowly concentrated on his body and realized his muscles were relaxing and the blow torch searing his organs was dimming. Hell even the hellish throbbing had diminished and was nearly none existing.

"How…" he started to ask but ended up just shaking his head. Hiei was a demon with many layers and depths to him. It was no wonder he was irrevocably intrigued by him. Well in love really but Hiei was not ready to hear that out loud…yet.

"I've been around you long enough to pick up some basics, fool. I just added some of my blood to help speed up the healing, though I wasn't sure if it would work."

"I see." he replied as he closed his eyes. The rather primitive if effective antidote was doing wonders for Kurama but really he just needed a moment to organize his thoughts. Now that he was here, that Hiei was here, what should he say? The wrong question could send him off again, though retreating had never been in Hiei's strategies before.

A breeze passed over him and with it a trace of smoke. Opening his eyes his gaze wandered around the clearing landing on a scorched section. He turned questioning eyes to Hiei only to find the abrasive fire apparition examining something in his hand.

"Hiei what have you been doing?"

The small black haired demon looked up eyes guarded and frown in place. In truth he had been watching Kurama, his decision had been made and solidified twice over as soon as he saw his trembling fox. However that did not mean he knew what to do next. The situation was still rather awkward as he _had _run away.

He grunted in frustrations. Emotions were so complicated, especially since he was dealing with a half human. For all his growling and complaining Hiei knew the human side of Kurama was as vital and real as his demon half and no matter how much he wanted to simply respond to Kurama's demon side he couldn't.

If he rejected or slighted Kurama's human half it would be denying Kurama who he was. The fox spirit had accepted him, the Forbidden One as he was and it would not only be disrespectful, as he cared very little for that, but a straight out rejection of Kurama.

As a demon all he had to do was take what he desired and to hell with everything else. But he knew from years of being with Kurama that his human side would object and feel hurt despite his understanding of it. Because even he knew that feelings were not something they chose, only the reaction to them.

With almost a casual glance he looked at the blackened earth and very nearly flinched. He knew how much Kurama respected and loved nature and it pained him to have done that but there was no way in hell he was going to sit and pull every damn plant by its root. Standing he was careful to cover up the little wooden objects with his scarf as he made his way to Kurama.

Leaning against the tree he made sure his leg brushed Kuramas shoulder in what seemed a casual manner. He had to work hard to hide a smirk as he felt the minute pressure against his leg as the red head leaned against him slightly. Good, not all was lost.

"Tell me what you remember"

It was a demand but Kurama was too grateful and rather weary to put up a resistance. After all it would be rather logical and efficient for Hiei to start where he no longer remembered. This sadly consisted of the entire evening. With a little sight he settled more comfortable against the tree and tilted his head further into Hiei's legs, wanting to re assimilate Hiei with his touch, not that Hiei had ever been overly receptive of them to begin with but since the prickly fire demon had made no move to lessen the contact Kurama took advantage.

"I remember going into my room and seeing Yusuke on the floor bleeding." He felt Hiei tense a bit but let it go as the small half koorime said nothing. He debated briefly before caving "After I…threatened him I ran out the window and made my way here."

Hiei allowed a small smirk to emerge instead of the grin as he heard of his fox warning Yusuke off. "I… I needed some time to think so I decided to run over and changed forms. As we got to the forest a strange substance breezed by. As you already know it was foxbane, but that's as far back as I can remember. We lost conscious thought after getting closer."

"Hn."

Minutes went by with neither saying anything only the quiet whispering of the trees and occasional chatter of birds filling the silence. Kurama had entered a slight doze caught between sleep and consciousness when he felt Hiei shift. Sitting up straighter he automatically moved over slightly as Hiei took his place next to Kurama his shoulder brushing lightly against Kuramas arm.

"I decided to investigate what was going on when I felt your ki fluctuating for a long period of time. When I entered the clearing" he nodded to the burnt ground "you were wrapped around a golden youko doing your best to melt past his clothes."

Hiei felt Kurama give a start but he ignored it his blood starting to boil at the image that floated up. "He said something about how you belonged to him. Hm vanity will always be your downfall. After hacking up a good portion of the bastards hair and re decorating his pretty face he confessed to taking the antidote. Though he claimed you were his he was willing to let you die. After that I just dunked you in the river and took you home. The rest you already know. A scorned lover, Fox?"

Hiei glanced over and unease slithered in the pit of his stomach. Kurama's eyes were hard, sparkling like cold emeralds. "Did you kill him?"

Hiei was taken aback by the question. Grunting he shook his head "My kill was interrupted." Silently he picks up his white scarf and reveals five wooden darts.

"I'm sure there is poison at the tips but I don't know which. Before I managed to kill the bastard these came whistling at me. They were still imbedded on the tree when I came and destroyed the noxious flowers."

"I don't understand what is happening here Hiei. This was clearly staged, but how? By who? It is no longer a secret that Suichi Minamino and Youko Kurama are one and the same nor that we work with Yusuke but still…"

Hiei was silent. In truth he had been thinking the very same thing. "Someone was helping that demon Kurama, but I could not feel their presence. They opened a portal here and we did not sense it."

Kurama nodded "Added to the fact that this is the second time you have been targeted with poison no less…it can't be a coincidence. However it is safe to assume these are personal assaults, as Koenma has not given the case to Yusuke, though if they are related or not is still a question"

"I don't recall a golden youko lover… and I would as that is very rare."

Hiei ground his teeth. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Hn you should be the detective Kurama, you have more sense and brains than that idiot."

Kurama grinned briefly at the compliment. This was all very troublesome. Standing he closed his eyes and took a deep breath the cool night air fresh and crisp making the days seem to blur. Looking down at Hiei he smiled a small predatory smile.

"I think a visit to Makai is in call for."

Hiei grinned wolfishly. Finally some action. He felt the familiar thrill of a hunt run through his system. As one they turned and disappeared into the darkness the hunted were now the hunters.

-.o.0.o.-

Deep in the forest of Makai and incensed howl reverted through the cave.

A low raspy voice cut through the animalistic bay. "Soon they will pay, soon they will be ours. Unseen, unknown all shall be mine."

**Please, Please, Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for the longest time and I hope you aren't so mad that you will stop reading my story. I will try to update a lot faster since I stopped in the middle. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will write soon again. Please, Please, Please leave a review. It encourages me and makes me right faster I guarantee it! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from YYH, blah, blah, blah **

"Do we have to do this?"

Kurama stopped and with a sigh turned as he heard the same question for the millionth time that day. It took tremendous will power to keep his expression neutral, and fear of loosing his figure and hair, in either form. Hiei had panache for violence and had a cruel streak when goaded, and knew exactly how and where to strike, if the description of the other fox demon was anything to go by.

However Hie was, well the very thing hr denied; adorable…. In a very Hiei way. He stood feet braced apart as of to ward off an attack his face set in stubborn lines. His arms were crossed over his chest, a typical Hiei stance except for the petulant look. His ruby eyes clearly showed his dislike of the idea however the irritation was coupled sullen resentment. More ever instead of the habitual sneer there was the beginning of an honest to Inari pout forming on Hieis small lips.

Stifling a smile Kurama mirrored Hiei's stance. "Yes we do. I've no recollection of a make golden youko , and they are rather rare I might say. My only connection to the past is Yomi" Before Hiei could open his mouth and protest Kurama crossed the small distance between them. "Hiei I know you don't like Yomi but you have to understand I have an obligation to him as an advisor, the same as you do to Makuro. You have not been to Alaric to check in, you could go do that and I'll meet you there"

Hiei stood silently starring at Kurama with an intensity that made him want to squirm. The small fire apparition heard the unspoken words, the ones that were clearly imprinted between them with the sorrowful undertone mixed with jealousy the red head could not censor out.

Suddenly images flashed through Hiei's mind, not his own. Kurama's sorrow and loneliness that filled the fox on Hiei's extended leaves. It was curious how those feelings struck a cord within Hiei until it resonated through his body in a painful echo. Hiei sighed in defeat. Things were changing, and so was he despite his wishes. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"You are true to your nature aren't you fox? Well hell!" he growled as he stomped past the startled red head. It took Kurama a few seconds to process the words. "Hiei I don't understand."

Hiei paused and looked over at his long time partner "I've been a selfish bastard haven't I? I wish I could say I'm sorry for it but that would not be completely honest." Taking a step closer he hesitated before reaching up and skimming his hand lightly over the petal soft skin of Kurama's cheek. "I am sorry for the pain it might have caused you." Kurama's eyes widen in complete shock as his mouth parted with no sound. Hiei could feel color creeping up his neck but the storm of emotions swirling in Kurama's emerald eyes was enough to dim enough to push down the embarrassment at such sentimental words. Without thought they stepped closer to each other so that barely an inch separated them and their lips barely brushed together.

"Well I can see the rumors are true and though I might be blind it still is quite a treat to sneak up on two of Makais finest"

Hiei tensed, his jaw clenching and his temper ignited but the smirk he felt forming on Kurama's mouth cooled it down and his own began to form. With a quick jerk of his hand in Kurama's hair the half koorime managed to angle Kurama's head into a better position and gave the delighted fox a through and passionate kiss. Taking his time he slowly backed away and turned to face the blind Lord.

"You should know better than to come between two demons, especially me."

Yomi merely rose what would have been an eye brow. "Hiei your attitude does astound me, I would expect it of the fickle fox but from the Forbidden Child? Although Kurama always did go for the rare, however as for the value, hmmm, well taste does change over the years doesn't it? After all you are part fire apparition and their desires are…rather" He tsked even as he walked forward from the shelter of the trees. "One would think you two had some sort of partnership"

Hiei saw red and lunged his sword already drawn and ready to strike Yomi into a million little pieces. Kurama's cry was a distant echo in his ears. Yomi's face was set in grim lines as he charged forward. Seconds before either would have struck Hiei went flying to the side Kurama attached to his side like a leech. "Fuck it Kurama move! I don't want to hurt you!"

Kurama's eyes widened as a blue tinge began to spread through Hie's skin and his voice came out in a growl nearly unrecognizable. "No Hiei! Look at me! Look at me!" he yelled when all Hiei continued to do was buck and growl. Kurama was struggling to hold Hiei down and he knew the only reason the fire apparition hadn't broken free was because of the conscious effort not to hurt him.

When Yomi approached Kurama did not hesitate to crack his whip toward the lord. "Stay away from him!" Kurama turned murderous eyes toward his former friend and partner, and when he felt Hiei stop thrashing stood and faced Yomi. "You had no right! I may work for you but not even that gives you the right to insult my chosen and I swear to Inari if you have no respect if you do not apologize I will severe all bonds between us and you better pray to what ever you believe in that that will be the only thing that will be severed between us"

Hiei stood and together they faced Yomi the sun highlighting them from behind and for an instant their auras, their prana radiated out in a violent wash of brilliant green, black, red and blue blending so that it put the sunset to shame and very nearly knocked down the great lord. As it receded, Yomi felt his legs tremble at the taste of power he could sense between the two.

Yomi bowed his head "I do apologize. I had heard rumors and it was imperative that I confirmed. Not only on a personal level but as lord. I am sure you would have told me but Kurama having such a way with words and you Hiei being so stoic and as easily deceptive as Kurama… I knew, or rather preferred no other way. I meant no disrespect, though it its no secret that you and I Hiei, have… our dislikes of each other."

Silence descended around them thick as fog. Kurama and Hiei exchanged a sidelong glance and held each others gaze for a minute. Kurama raised an eye brow and Hiei growled. When the other red bridge rose Hiei stubbornly tilted his head until he growled and jerked his shoulder, and shooting Yomi the middle finger ran and jumped into the nearest tree disappearing completely from sight and sense waiting for Kurama. It was a small and petty gesture, one that Kurama had to stifle a smile as Yomi might not have seen but more sensed and even then the context might be lost on such a ningen insult.

"To a point I can understand your reaction and even agree with it but know this Yomi. I will not tolerate it and neither will Hiei. The first and only time I stopped it as a courtesy to out past, and your son but I neither own nor control Hiei so wipe that smirk off your face before Hiei does so permanently. I came here out of respect I will expect and accept nothing else."

"I understand. And I also understand I have put a strain on the shaky relationship we had but there are matters to discuss both private and not, perhaps we should continue this in my home, where I would offer you a place to stay the night but after this… episode I am sure you will refuse."

Kurama acknowledge that with a nod and started walking in the direction of the castle. He knew Hiei would follow in the trees covering his back and keeping a close eye on Yomi as well as a dirk aimed at the Lords head. In the end he and Hiei would have a lot to talk about.

Especially about the cloud of confusion that had passed briefly in his Fire Baby's eyes once he had gained his feet. It set Kurama's stomach in knots knowing something was out of place with his fire demon once more.

-o.0.o-

The giant doors banged open with a resounding thunderous bang. It drowned out the high pitched scream of the poor hapless ogre who had been sent to inform the Demon Lord that Prince Koenma could not receive visitors of any kind.

Koenma in his baby form felt the ground shake and the towering piles of paper shudder. "Damn it Ogre!" he yelled in a squeaky voice "go make them settle down before …" the doors crashed open and Botan came flying through her hair disheveled and a twinkle in her unusual pink eyes "Sir I believe."

"Damn it Binky Breath! What's this about me not being to see you? The voice boomed out and was enough to send a mini land slide on top of the squawking prince. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Damn it Yusuke!" Koenma reappeared from beneath the mountain of papers in his teen form. How many times must I tell you that this is not your place! And if you are coming at least make damn sure not to destroy my palace!"

Yusuke was examining his pinky, the one he had just removed from his ear? "I keep hearing this annoying buzzing in my ear that reminds me vaguely of some brat I know."

"I'll show you a brat you insufferable, knot-headed, stubborn as son of a" he ended it on a laugh as he clasped hands with his long time friend. "What do I owe this disturbance to?"

Yusuke's eyes went flat except for a glimmer of anger on them. Seeing it Koenma waved his hand and shut the doors and the noise from outside. In silence both men walked to a desk where a screen was hanging down from the ceiling. Leaning back against the desk Koenma waited for Yusuke to talk.

"Something's going down Koenma, something big. Hiei and Kurama are gone and all they told Shiori was that they had some personal business to settle." Yusuke shook his head as Koenma raised a hand for silence "It's not something that simple. Hiei has been acting out of pattern fro the last seven months Koenma and don't you dare tell me you haven't noticed. Kurama isn't far behind either and…" Yusuke hesitated but he knew that despite his friends need for privacy it had to be said. All factors had to be accounted for.

"A few nights ago I found Kurama in bed, poisoned by a Makais flower, here in Ningenkai. He was sparse on the detail but it looks like his past has caught up to him and they are dragging Hiei with him. Now I don't know if they are connected but I just got word from my men that."

"I know Yusuke. But it doesn't seem that important."

Yusuke's eyes flashed. "How can you say that! Demons banding again? You know what happened last time! It's moving and it's organized even if they are lower level demons you know they don't have the skills nor the brains to operate the way they do. And suddenly two of our friends disappear into the Makai and it's not important?!"

Koenma debated slightly but in the end gave in. He would have to one way or the other and it was best if Yusuke didn't go behind his back. "Alright I'll tell you everything that I know but even that may not be enough, so you will have to join Hiei and Kurama in the Makai. I hope it will be enough."

-o.0.o-

"They are here" the voice rasped with glee.

The moaning stopped and a howl of rage resonated in the cavern making whatever demon was near scurrying away. "I will destroy him! He will die in agonizing pain!"

"Enough!" the voice rasped. The game has started and blood was drawn it tis time to continue and soon it will be ours."

In the dim light a bright red rose was carefully laid in the middle of a slab of stone. Next to it a white scarf neatly folded.

**Please Leave a review! I'm sorry it's so short but I thought better to leave something than nothing. Next chapter will be much interesting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews! I was worried people got really mad and decided not to read my story anymore. This was a difficult chapter for me to write so it might seem confusing to you but fear not it will all be sorted out!**

**Disclaimer: U know the drill.**

Seated at the war room in Yomi's castle, Hiei was beyond enraged. The stupid, blind half ass demon had dared to insult his relationship with Kurama, and now they were sitting cozily in the bastards' house with Kurama exchanging pleasantries, for fucks sake. A small part of his mind knew that the insults, speculation and disgust shown by Yomi were only the tip of the iceberg in what was to come for himself and the fox.

A blazing pain sliced through his head so sudden and so intense it nearly dropped him to his knees. With a hissed curse he turned away from the two demons and walked to the window. He sensed the shift of interest in the room and knew Kurama was making his way over to him. Rolling one baleful eye at Kurama he smirked "Are we done here?"

"Hiei," Kurama kept his voice low, but knew it would be almost useless with Yomi's overdeveloped sense of hearing. Still he closed the distance between them. "your ki spiked dramatically and we sensed your dragon. What's wrong?" he kept his voice cool and hoped none of the concern leaked out.

It hadn't but Hiei could still see a shadow behind the cool green eyes of his chosen. Snorting he turned to face the window again "I'm stuck in this hell hole and your talking to his Assholeness over there and I get a little violent. Can we get down to the point now?"

Hiei hadn't bothered to keep his voice down. Kurama didn't bother to sigh instead he gestured to the small fire demon. Kurama took a seat facing Yomi while Hiei chose to stand next to Kurama, annoyance stamped across his pixie like face. Yomi was silent evaluating the mood and what to divulge.

"I've yet to be informed of the purpose to this sudden visit. However it saves times as I too have information that as my advisor, and you Hiei," as he spoke he turned his head slightly to where Hiei was standing "As Makuro's heir should be informed."

When Hiei remained silent Yomi nodded in confirmation "I see you are not yet aware. Strange I would have thought you would have been the first to be sent to gather Intel."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am talking about demons forming a faction. Nothing on a small scale either. There have been numerous reports of low level demon activities underground and above as well. It is believed that there are army's being built on all sections under high class demons."

Silence reigned over the office as Hiei and Kurama exchanged a silent message. Shrugging Hiei pointedly looked at the wall giving Kurama space to relay what he deemed necessary. "Earlier today we were, attacked, for ambush is too high of praise for what these demons attempted. All lower level and though sloppy there seemed to be a sense of organization, though no clear leader. It was random and dealt with easily"

"That is the first I have heard of an attack on an upper level demon. I'm afraid there isn't much more I can tell you as any demon that has attempted gather information or capture any demon have disappeared or recruited. This is highly unusual and we know we are dealing with someone powerful, enough to control, band and capture many demons. I'm afraid I must ask you to stay here in the Makai. The Lords will be gathering soon and we will need you, both of you as I'm sure Makuro will bring Hiei along as well."

"I see. This is most interesting. Will there be any particular assignment I must attend to?"

"We need your eye's, ears and brain for this. I'm counting on your skills as a chemist and thief to gather any data you can on this group. Capturing a low level demon should be no problem for either of you, however it is not as easy for they hide underground and do not advertise their connections. I leave the task up to you."

Standing he began to leave when he heard Hiei's snort of derision. "Is there a problem?"

"You have to send in your advisor to capture a low level demon, to gather Intel because you can not do it yourself? Are you afraid to be caught Yomi? Or do you know more than you are telling your expandable foot soldier?"

"I can see where your corner is coming from Hiei and I can see that you too are ignorant of the politics, even here in the Makai, and as heir you should know better. If by some chance I should fall, who then would take over my reign? My son would have to fight to his last breath to maintain position for he is too young and often thought as weak. Would I go myself? Yes, though these demons know me, they might have heard of Kurama heard his rumors but these are fools we are dealing with. Well equipped but fools none the less, who will take a look at is pretty face and dismiss any warning, you and I both know how cunning Kurama can be and I expect nothing less of my soldiers. More to the point I too have plenty to do and that requires information, information only someone as skilled as Kurama can attain."

"You have gotten too used to your own power Yomi. Have you lost yourself in your own façade?"

Kurama quickly stood between the two, the levels were slowly increasing and that would bring too many questions, too many demons, and perhaps they would loose their edge.

"Hiei please." He turned to the half koorime, his eyes contradicting the soft tone of his voice. His eyes were hard and calculating. With an exasperated grunt Hiei folded his arms over his chest. "Yomi this is not the place and especially not the time for a pissing fight between the two of you. I have a few questions of my own, of our past."

Very slowly the taller demon relaxed his muscles and wrestled his anger back. "Of course but I don't see what I can help you with. You have regained all of your past memories' have you not?"

"Yes but it seems some have slipped by. Do you remember a male golden youko being associated with us?"

Yomi was silent for a minute before throwing back his head and roaring with laughter. "Only you Kurama could dismiss such a beautiful creature so easily from your memory." Yomi finally managed to choke out. "Yes that would be Kane. He was in our group briefly but was exiled."

Yomi grinned "He had a liking for beautiful things, but that is not unusual, and it seemed he had a knack of getting them….except you."

"So he was an old lover" Hiei grouched.

"On the contrary. Kurama refused to be his lover. You see however magnificent Kane might have been physically, his demeanor was anything but. He was rash, petulant, obsessive, greedy and frankly simply too fuckin full of himself. You tolerated him for perhaps a 3 weeks or so, but after he caused Kuronon to get injured, and mind you this was before you and Kuronon were lovers, you exiled him. Of course being the dramatic sort and very likely being scorned for the first time he swore revenge against you. Why might I ask, are you interested?"

"He returned to my world it seems. I did not recognize him but he seemed to know me quite well." Kurama answered his mind already sifting through his memories. "Ah yes, he was practically a pup when he came into our camp. Rather untactful one at that. Do you happen to know what happened to him afterward?"

Yomi knew they weren't telling him all but… there were always ways of finding out. "I heard he went on a streak of trying to ruin you, by rumor no less." He chuckled "a child indeed. After that he got into some trouble with some demon or another but always managed to fuck his way out of it, literally, whether male or female. It seemed he wanted to surpass you in everything and leave you in shame. After you were perceived to be dead he vanished from my radar, though there would be a rumor here and there of the beautiful, yet easily obtained golden youko. A sad fate but not uncommon here."

"I see. Well that certainly clears some doubts." A quick glance out the window and he realized it was too late to travel, Hiei seemed to have sensed it as well and was not pleased. He could already hear the fire apparitions' disgusted opinion _"We can make our way through! We're stronger and faster than anything in that damn forest and you know it!" _Truth was they probably were and could but something did not sit well with the fox spirit.

"Yomi. If I may have a private word with Hiei?" It was more a demand than a request.

The Lord rose to his feet and inclined his head "You know were to contact me and if you decide to stay you can call up a servant o bring you anything you desire. I'm assuming you will be heading to Alaric, in the meantime I hope I can count on some new information when we meet again soon"

As soon as the door closed Hie whirled on Kurama "I refuse to stay here fox!"

Kurama sighed and sat down; he still tired easily, for a demon that was. He had been walking, running and fighting too long that day and his muscles were screaming at him but he knew Hiei would leave whether Kurama wanted him to stay or not. Resigned he leaned back against the surprisingly cushioned chair and tried hard to will his muscles to carry him further.

Hiei watched Kurama closely and a fist of guilt slammed into his gut, just as hard and quickly as the early flash of pain in his head had. He cursed himself as he finally noticed the sheet white complexion under Kurama's face. He should have thought of Kurama's injury, he knew Kurama would not complain if his legs were troubling him, he would not burden himself or Hiei down.

Swallowing his revulsion and his pride Hiei sat on the arm chair. "Fox, we need to sort out all the information and fuel up, Alaric is still a days trek away and we will undoubtedly receive more information. Are you completely sure that your quarters are safe for us to talk and refuel?"

Kurama's eyes flashed open and he stared at Hiei. He only saw mild irritation and no resistance. "They will be after I seal the room up Hiei, but we don't need to stay here. We can talk and walk at the same time" He stood and felt his right knee give out.

Cursing Hiei took hold of his elbow and steadied him. Kurama's face was flushed with embarrassment and anger; he refused to let any weakness show. Straightening he made for the door, his gait stiff but steady. "Kurama" The red head paused but refused to turn his pride had been wounded. "We need to stay here."

Kurama whirled around anger coloring his voice and shielding the embarrassment "Damn it Hiei I'm not an invalid! I can make it just fine, and I don't need to be somewhere where I nor my mate is accepted!"

Hiei smirked to hide the sudden trembling of his stomach and the ice pick of pain in his head "You can be so stubborn Kurama. Fine but with one condition: We stop to rest and regroup then head to Alaric at midday."

Kurama hesitated then nodded. If Hiei was willing to compromise on something, and especially with out throwing it in his face, he too could swallow his pride. "We can stay in one of my dens that is not far from here."

-.o.0.o-

"This is such a mess, and when I find out who didn't report to me sooner they are going to be in a world of pain!" Yusuke cursed as he headed to the nearest portal. Koenma and Kuwabara merely shook their heads; they had already heard it all at least a dozen times. The song Butterfly filled the air and everyone stopped dead. Koenma and Kuwabra began to turn in circles trying to locate it.

Yusuke's curses grew louder and more colorful only to be drowned by the laughter of the carrot top and prince. Yusuke was frantically trying to pull out the cell phone that had gotten stuck in his pocket, his face flaming red as his glare conveyed numerous torturous way in which his ex-friends would die. Finally wrestling out the cell he yanked it open "What the Hell kinda music is that? Did I not specifically tell you!"

His roaring protest was drowned by the high pitched screaming from the other end "Yusuke Urameshi, you asshole! Don't you dare take that tone with me! I'll have you know it's a beautiful song and I at least deserve to humiliate you in that small way after you left me again! What am I suppose…. Is that Kuwabara laughing! Well you can tell him there will be no more ramen from me anymore! See if he laughs again! You, you jerk!" she ended on a wail.

The silence was interrupted solely by the dial tone from Yusuke's phone. The men looked uneasily around them, as if expecting Keiko to come out from behind a tree and flatten them faster than any S-class demon ever could. Clearing his throat Yusuke slowly inched his way toward the portal "I think, uhm, this mission just started, and it deserves my time and focus, for perhaps a month or two, so Koenma please tell Keiko I'm very sorry and that I will see her soon, and that you ordered me to go. Later."

"Huh wait no! You can't leave me with…" Koenma panicked running after Yusuke. The cell phone hit him dead center between the eyes as Kuwabara ran past him. "Hey Urameshi, wait for me!"

"Yusuke!" Koenma screamed from his place on the floor his hand reaching for the fading shadow like a man drowning. His quiet terrified sobbing turned to a high pitch scream when Butterfly began to fill the forest, a malevolent aura cloaking the poor terrified prince.

-.o.0.o.-

The pair walked in silence as part of the shadows, blending seamlessly into their surroundings. Silently they circled the cliff, the smallest shadow seeking above through the tree tops circling like a bird of prey. Below on the ground barely discernable, even to his partner the second figure moved quickly and agile seeking and flushing out the creatures. Finally satisfied that none were near, the pair met in the middle of the cliff where moonlight pooled on the forest floor.

No words were exchanged, as none were needed. Walking a few feet away Kurama went to a large tree standing feet away from the face of the cliff. Crouching down he began to dig a small hole, curious Hiei walked a little closer, and just enough so he could see what Kurama was doing. When there was a medium size pile of fertile soil at his side the fox spirit reached in and touching a root that was barely peeking out closed his eyes.

Directly in front of Hiei the solid stone began to rumble and shake. Instincts had him facing the wall, his hand on the hilt of his sword unknowingly and automatically trusting Kurama to watch his back. Hiei was waiting for the rock to part or lift like a hidden door but nothing happened. Puzzled he walked forward cautiously scanning for any movement.

"Hiei, don't!" Kurama's warning came too late. A vine shot up with blurring speed and made to spear him through but was met with steel where Hiei held it at bay. Kurama frowned "That's rather odd." He commented as he made his way thoughtfully to the plants.

"Unless you want this in little pieces I suggest you call your pet back." Hiei growled. The vine was beginning to coil around the katana while others lifted in an eerie resemblance of an ocean wave, swaying closer to Hiei hesitantly as if to attack. It was a strain for the fire apparition not to cut through them all. Almost absentmindedly Kurama touched the outstretched plant and it immediately retracted. "Why?" Kurama asked as he turned to face Hiei.

"What are you talking about Fox? It attacked me and that damn plant nearly installed a new ventilation hole in me." Hiei grouched

"Well yes but those are not the attack patterns I programmed them with. It hesitated…."

Hiei snorted "Didn't feel that way to me."

Kuramam continued over Hiei's comment "as if it recognized you somehow. Perhaps over the years my commands have faded" but he sounded dubious even to himself.

Hiei shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't know why he didn't tell Kurama of his blood flowing through the foxes system. Hiei knew it would be easier on the fox's and especially the human side of Kurama's nervous system to accept him as a mate if there were samples of his blood already in Kuramas system. The connection and conversion was painful, but even more so on a demon not of the fire lineage. The molten heat of his blood would burn him; up to three times as much as it would a fire demon mate. Kurama motioned Hiei forward and the fire apparition gave him a speculative look as the vines receded and the rest parted way to reveal a small burrow. It was ridiculous really, even Hiei, though it burned him to admit it was not small enough to fit through the small hole.

Moving forward he looked down and saw darkness and emptiness. A fist of trepidation closed around his throat and though he did not physically retreat, his body tensed and his mind shut down abruptly until only the cold surrounded him.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked. He was shocked to see a flash of panic in the other demons eyes. It was brief almost non existent but so rare of a feeling and even more of rare the tell tale sign of such a feeling was that Kurama noticed. Hiei stood like a statue his muscles starkly defined as if he was straining to stay even though his mind was yelling at him to run. Kurama hurried over to his partner and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Kurama was stunned. Hiei skin was cold as ice. In a fraction of a second Hiei exploded into action. Taking hold of the hand on his shoulder he twisted it and threw the body straight across the small clearing. Crouching he prepared for the next attack.

Kurama landed on his feet inches away from the rock, his gaze filled with surprise and a little bit of sympathy he smothered quickly. Hiei was crouched on the forest floor like a small cornered animal, baring its fangs with wild distrustful eyes. It was a familiar pose for Hiei, obviously used often in his childhood as only a kit would crouch down so low on the ground. Kuramam slowly lowered himself to the floor maintaining eye contact with the fire embers.

"Hiei, what's wrong? Come back now Hiei." His voice was soft but firm. It wasn't a demand but neither would it be dismissed.

Hiei shook his head and stood in a fluid movement. "What the hell are you doing on the floor Kurama? Your damn den is a foot away from you."

"Hiei, do you know who I am?"

"What sort of mindless question is that, you stupid fox? Are we going in or not?"

Slowly Kurama stood and motioned Hiei forward. Snorting Hiei stomped past Kurama and stopped at the opening. "This is ridiculous! How am I supposed to fit through here?"

"Simply slide down Hiei" Kurama's voice was neutral, betraying none of his racing thoughts.

Swearing Hiei took one last look around before sneering at the small opening and jumped down, disappearing with out a sound. Inside however, his insides were frozen, stark terror holding his muscle paralyzed so he crumpled to the floor once his feet touched solid ground. A small whimper escaped him as he rolled onto a little ball and rolled to the closest wall, his mind numb once more. Hearing a slight noise he turned and bared his fangs,

Soft green light began to surround him. He saw a tall shadowed figure but two features allowed his insides to relax, and his mind to process. Steady green eyes focused on him as luminous red hair haloed the set of emeralds. "Where to now Fox?" he growled, his voice sounding raspy.

"This way" came the soft melodious voice. Hiei stood and followed the small tunnel. Kurama was forced to bend down until the tunnel opened to a small cave. Hiei tried to take it all in, turning in a small circle but everything was blurred.

"Kurama something is happening to…"

The red head leapt to catch the falling fire apparition. Shaking him he repeatedly called out his name, his voice ringing with worry. Hiei's eyes were closed and his normal fair complexion was tinged blue once more. Picking up his chosen he went to the far wall were soft pelts were laid out as a futon. His legs were screaming, and hot pins were being repeatedly stabbed into them but he managed to make it.

Sitting down the fix spirit arranged the smaller demon so his dark head was resting on his lap. Worry consumed him but Kurama pushed it down far enough so he could take assessment of the situation. He placed a hand on Hiei's forehead and felt his hand tremble. Hiei's skin was not only tinged blue but felt cold as death. Kurama found the pulse strong and steady and Hiei's breathing even and long, as it often was when Hiei went into hibernation.

In the end there was nothing left for Kurama to do but wait the long night out until his Fire Baby decided it was time to come back. So many things had happened that day, worrying little details that he might simply be amplifying. Still waters ran deep, and the hidden currents were vicious and merciless, and Kurama feared Hiei had gotten sucked into his very own, in mind and body. There were just too many incidents to be considered coincidences.

With worry weighing down his shoulders and fear for his chosen gripping his heart Kurama tipped his head back and allowed a low howl to echo across the room.

**I know it kinda fell apart in the end, so sorry. But please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking forever on this. It's forming a lot more slowly than I had anticipated. I seriously appreciate the reviews, they make me know it's appreciated! Thank you so much and keep them coming.**

**Please, Please Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own YYH.**

Hiei felt the cow webs parting enough to allow a single thought to float by. He was warm and safe despite not knowing where he was. Snorting he started shifting his body _"I have to stop waking up like this" _he thought to himself. He couldn't remember how he got to…well wherever this place was. But he knew the warm body next to him was Kurama's and that they were both safe if the fox spirit was sleeping next to him.

Smiling wickedly he stretched his bpdy up until his face was lined up to Kurama's throat. With what was almost a chuckle he began his slow torturous pleasure.

Kurama couldn't stop the needy moan. Hiei's mouth was hot silk over his skin; the tormenting grazing of wicked fangs over his vulnerable throat filled him with molten heat rather than icy fear. None had ever gotten near him, not even Kuronon in their most passionate moments. But now was not the time to think of his ex-chimera. Not when he had this hot bundle of fire and lean muscle moving above him in sensuous caresses.

Hiei growled as he found himself on his back but he couldn't really protest as emerald jewels gleamed at him from a waterfall of fiery red hair. Smirking he took hold of the two tails and gently tugged down but with enough force to bring a slight bite of pain. When Kurama gasped Hiei took advantage and captured his mouth. The fire apparition lightly nipped Kurama's lower lip before soothing it with his tongue. He could feel Kurama's need pressing against his stomach as well as surrounding him.

Kurama pressed closer, his body throbbing with need as Hieiexerted his dominance despite his submissive position. It would be a thoroughly arousing battle for dominance when the time came, both mentally and physically. With what was almost a purr Kurama slid down Hiei's body until he reached where the blue tank had ridden up through the long night. Worry clouded Kurama's mind and weighed heavily in his stomach but the fire was quickly burning through it all.

Hiei arched slightly when he felt warm breath over his stomach. He would have demanded Kurama stop but he felt Kurama's pleasure and more importantly felt the pearly white of his chosen's teeth sink into his stomach with enough force to bring a bite of pain and pleasure. Strong yet gentle hands played havoc with his chest as a hot tongue and sharp teeth laid a fiery trail in wake of those magical hands.

Kurama's heart beat in synch with his fire apparitions increasing rhythm. Pleasure and pain escalated as Hiei's own pleasure increased. He knew he had to stop but the priceless look of surprised pleasure in Hiei's pixie face was almost too much temptation.

Almost.

With great regret and double the amount of pain he pulled back. Sitting up he noticed his breathing was erratic and his hands trembled but he could not see himself through Hiei's eyes. Ruby eye's widened at the sight.

Kurama's pale complexion was flushed pink his red hair standing out in contrast to the light color. But the most captivating feature were the eyes. They sparkled with inner flames of passion and pleasure, and yet managed to look slumberous and predatory. His lips were bruised and slightly parted as those emerald jewels raked over his still sprawled body.

Hiei slowly sat up, a spear of doubt stabbing the heat. At first he had thought Kurama was having second thoughts and regretting what they had begun to create together. But there could be no denying the desire swirling in Kurama's eyes. In a flash he realized he had willingly accepted Kurama's advances with not a token of protest. Though he had initiated the playful foray, he couldn't help but feel a sliver of embarrassment for abandoning his hard earned image, and in truth it wasn't an image but who he was. Had he really bended so much to Kurama that he no longer felt that slight barrier he had eradicated? Had it been completely torn down in so little time and with out him knowing?

Looking at Kurama he felt even that small piece of embarrassment melt away. He was not the only affected by the wild fire. He might be new at this form of partnership and new to these feelings but he had made a commitment and promise to himself and Kurama, and he intended to keep it. Not only for his sake but for the beautiful fox that had fought long and hard for him.

"Hiei, I…"

The small fire apparition shook his head. "This is how it's meant to be fox. Don't question this, or me." Smirking he tilted his head up, the angle arrogant as fangs gleamed in the lightened cave "It won't always be that easy for you. I intend to claim what is mine and you will have the fight of your life, my Fox."

Kurama felt a bolt of desire at softly spoken words. Silence ruled for a few precious seconds before a smile bloomed on Kurama's face. "So be it Fire Baby."

Snorting Hiei stood and stretched his aching muscles, a slight frown marring his face as he looked around the surprisingly spacious cave. He couldn't remember walking in to this hideout. Closing his eye's he tried to bring back the day before but only pieces were present, some fuzzy. Whirling around his gaze landed on Kurama a little panic coloring his normally expressionless eyes.

The red head sat leaning against the wall, as he had the entire night. He couldn't quite mask the worry he felt and his heart clenched a little when Hiei turned his face clearly stating he had realized another piece of his memory was gone. Kurama knew this, was far worse than any physical injury. "Sit down Hiei. We will figure this out and fix it." he hoped his voice sounded as confident and calm as he wanted desperately to feel.

The red head sat leaning against the wall, as he had the entire night. He couldn't quite mask the worry he felt and his heart clenched a little when Hiei turned his face clearly stating he had realized another piece of his memory was gone. Kurama knew this, was far worse than any physical injury.

"Sit down Hiei. We will figure this out and fix it." he hoped his voice sounded as confident and calm as he wanted desperately to feel. Nothing like this had ever happened to him, not even in his past life.

Hiei just turned away. He began pacing; the space shrinking as his anger began to build and burn through the flash of panic. He was the master of The Darkness Flame, an S-class demon, the Forbidden Child for fucks sake. What the hell was happening to him? Whatever it was those who had dared to insult him, dared to threaten him and not show their face, spineless worms, would pay dearly. Hiei was unaware of the temperature escalating in the cave, the dragon rippling under his skin.

Kurama could do little more than watch Hiei struggle with a battle neither could fight, not physically and as it had just been made clear psychologically either. Something was definitely wrong with Hiei's system but he had no idea what it was. Standing he walked to the vibrating fire apparition. He hissed and nearly recoiled when his hand made contact with Hiei's bare shoulder. The shorter demon whirled and snarled at the startled read head, fangs gleaming and fist clenched at his sides.

"Hiei?"

"Don't come near me reeking of pity! I don't need it" Hiei's voice was guttural his eyes clearly issuing a challenge. Kurama's gaze turned cold as he deliberately crowded closer his hands reaching out to take hold of Hiei's shoulders only to be knocked away. Determination gleamed like chips in his emerald eyes. Hiei growled threateningly and angled his body in a manner that said he was not happy and would show it physically, but that did not stop the fox spirit.

Hiei's fist flew before the order registered in his brain. Kurama blocked it with his left hand and using his right took hold of Hiei's elbow and pushed upward twisting Hiei's arm. Enraged the smaller demon kicked back with his right foot, slamming his bare foot behind Kurama's knees taking the larger demon down. With the hold weakened enough Hiei ripped free, ignoring the sharp pain at the abrupt move. With his now free arm he angled his elbow up intending to slam it into the fox vulnerable stomach but the elusive red head was gone.

Kurama had twisted to the side avoiding falling directly on the fire demon and most certain pain. Landing in a crouch he quickly swept his foot out taking Hiei's legs out from underneath him but was not quick enough as Hiei had the advantage of being smaller and using the momentum sprang back and landed in a fighting pose. Hiei immediately launched into a serious of round house kicks, his legs a mere blur. Kurama was forced to retreat, in his mind he could picture the cave and calculated the few feet left before he was completely backed against the wall. With cold precision he ducked the last high kick and moved forward catching Hiei's upward bound leg against his shoulder and pushing forward to throw the smaller demon off. As Hiei fell Kurama punched Hiei across the face, knocking the smaller demon to the side.

Quick as lightning Hiei sprang to his feet and they started an intricate dance of fist and feet. Neither gave an inch, crowding in closer and closer, punches landing past defenses, to leave bruises in their wake. They circled the entire room often bouncing off the walls or leaving fist sized holes on the face of the cave. Blood trickled from their mouth and numerous cuts over their bodies. Adrenaline pumped through their system energizing them in a way nothing else could.

Kurama caught Hiei's fist even as Hiei caught Kurama's. They stared at each other dead in the eye even as their feet aimed for weak spots. With out a word they both stopped, their eyes locked as securely their hands were. They simultaneously took a step back but didn't break eye contact. Silence replaced the sound of bone hitting flesh.

"You're dropping your left guard again, Fox"

And just like that the tension vanished from between them. Neither realized how easily they could understand each other with out words. It was how Yusuke saw; a solid unit, an extension of each other.

"We have to figure this out. Fast fox"

Kurama nodded and sat on his pelts. After a few minutes Hiei walked to Kurama, and it burned him a little that he did not have to bend to wipe the blood from the red heads face. Making sure Kurama was looking at him he slowly brought up the bloodied finger and slowly licked it clean. He nearly smirked when he saw a different kind of light spring to life in the fox spirits eyes.

"Hiei, something is not normal, not with your ki, your mind, or your physical strength. I suspect it has to do with the poison, but it makes no sense. It should have no secondary effects, not even primary ones, not to this length."

Anger flashed in the ruby eyes. "Don't you think I know that?!" Hiei held up a hand hearing his own words and the anger coloring them. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate, removing the anger that had blinded him to the cool rationality he needed, what he operated under.

"I can't remember who gaveme the missive. I remember thinking it was strange and I used my Jagan to scan for danger, or any hidden trap but there were none. Next thing I know I am with you in the Ningenkai fighting off a demon. After that… I remember waking up in your room and…Shiori." Hiei's eyes showed guilt and quick regret when he remembered the harsh treatment Shiori went through by his hands.

"She is fine. We explained and you've apologized. Finish it Hiei."

"After all that I felt fine, as far as it goes. My mind was blank for most of the time, with memories of the time before you."

"Something must have caused you to react the way you did before. What have you forgotten now Hiei? Because that is what happened, is it not?"

Silently Hiei nodded. He stood in a quick motion and began to walk in short sharps steps back and forth. Kurama was fascinated with Hiei's shadow; he had never seen this before. Surrounding Hiei's shadow was the dragon, coiling around Hiei's muscular frame. The tail was dragging on the floor as the body coiled around Hiei's body, the back claws clinging to the fire apparitions' legs and the front ones on his shoulder. The reptiles' long slim neck wrapped around Hiei's own neck with the wedged head resting on Hiei's shoulder. The tail would swing gently with every step Hiei took.

"Hiei," he called out softly. When Hiei turned to face him, Kurama's eyes widened as he stared directly into red embers that were not his chosen's. The dragon flicked out his tongue as if in greeting, but there was no denying the darkness to its gaze or the leashed violence. "can you see that?"

Hiei looked down at what Kurama was pointing at and shrugged. Keeping eye contact with Kurama, he lifted his left hand and reached across his chest, his hand hovered in the air, resting directly over the shadow's head. The dragon moved his head from side to side, almost like a giant cat wanting to be petted.

"What about it Fox? I told you about this when I came back from the Makai a few weeks ago."

Kurama raised himself to his knees. "Hiei you never mentioned the dragon. We fought a demon a few minutes after you greeted me. After the demon was destroyed you left to Yukina's and came back in heat."

Hiei stood absolutely still, his mind racing desperately trying to recall. Closing his eyes he pushed past the building pain, and dark webs in his mind. Yes he could see himself coming through the portal, thinking of how he would tell Kurama of his discovery. A t the same time he was suspicious of the note intending to share it with Kurama. The next few events and days came through his mind in flash, almost like Kurama's picture box.

Opening his eye's he acknowledge the truth with a nod. "Yes. Ryuu comes when he pleases now. I am aware of his presence at all time but it wasn't until, maybe 3 or 4 months ago that I could feel him almost physically around me. It's similar to when you began to sense Youko when you were a child."

Kurama shook his head. Too much was happening too quickly and they did not have enough time. Today they would remain in his hideout until all was sorted out. Besides it was past noon anyways they would only have to stop again at twilight before they reached the castle in Alaric.

"Tell me what happened yesterday afternoon, Hiei. It is vital that you recall every detail if we are to solve this and kill the miserable bastard that has dared to oppose us."

Hiei was slightly startled. Kurama hardly ever lost his temper, the icy tones of revenge rarely ever heard. Looking closely at his chosen he could see gold rimming the green of his eye's. A flutter of warmth went through him.

After a few minutes of silence Kurama gave the opening Hiei was so desperately trying to find. It was difficult for the smaller demon to acknowledge a weakness or injury let alone share it, but he knew Hiei would not shut him out. "You were angry yesterday, and both times your ki spiked."

Hiei grunted and began pacing again "Of course I was angry! You were talking to that asshole like you missed the poor sod! And then the bastard had the balls to insult us, to question our choices because…."

Hiei trailed off, his face set in concentration. Kurama knew Hieihated being reminded that he was the Forbidden Child. Though often enough he used it for his own gain and as a barrier it still touched a raw nerve.

"Because you are the Forbidden Child. But it does not matter what he thinks or say Hiei, you should know that. And you of all people...Hiei?"

"Why do you say I am the Forbidden Child?"

Kurama's blood ran cold. Hiei was looking at him with a blank expression, none of the irritation of disgust he would often show. "You do not know?"

"That is what I lost isn't it? I was angry and I could feel my temper soar, and then pain. Next thing I know you were there. Why am I the Forbidden Child?"

The Fox apparition was stone cold, his muscles locked up. Hiei had lost such an integral part of himself, something that made him unique. "I think you should sit first Hiei"

Hiei stubbornly held his ground. Sighing Kurama sank the rest of the way down to the floor. In a monotone voice he began to explain why he was the Forbidden Child as his mind raced for answers. "That would explain why last night you had, well what we will call a panic attack when you saw the darkness. Your body was trying to remind you of your first shocking experience while your mind shied away."

Hiei had remained silent through Kurama's tale, his body that had gone numb began to slowly simmer as anger began to build deep within him. With a feral growl he turned and ran out the only tunnel leading out, easily jumping the distance to the surface. Once his feet touched the forest floor he put a burst of speed and ran into the thick forest, his vision hazed by a red veil, his mind barely registering the sharp blast of ki behind him indicating Kurama had changed forms.

His dragon leapt and crackled black fire over his arm as it slowly manifested into solid flames coiled around his body. With a mighty roar the darkness flame shot to the sky, hitting the brewing storm with its anger, as lighting forked around him. With a barely suppressed howl Hiei jumped on his dragon as it flew into the sky.

Kurama looked on helplessly from the forest floor as his love flew higher onto the raging storm, lighting flashing so close to him as rain pelted his body only to turn to vapor. The dragon was soon lost in the nebulous black and Kurama felt a wretch in his heart. The silver fox allowed the rain to cool his face and the forest filled with age, anger and blood soak through him, deeper down the balance of the universe where he could find peace and strength to help his raging mate. Leaning against the oak he waited for his mate to vent and come back to him.

Hiei reveled in the iciness of the rain and atmosphere that was quickly heated and vaporized by his body and the dragons. Before, glorious days before, he would have taken his katana and bathed in demon blood. He had never shied away from the fact that he was a ruthless killer; he could not deny he was one now, but he had learned to control the anger, to control the bloodlust. He took in the storms rage and allowed it to mix with his own, he would save this anger, this violence for the one that had caused it, and that dead demon walking would know the meaning of pain, of fear, of insignificance.

Turning he looked down and saw Kurama leaning his forehead against an oak his beautiful silver youko glistened with the storms rain drops, making him shine like jewels. The anger began to burn a different fire. Snarling he turned toward the forest and rushed forward. When black boots meet green forest the dragon vanished back into a shadow.

With long purposeful steps Hiei reached his chosen. Looking up he saw a flash of awareness in the whiskey eyes that bleed away to equal desire. Taking hold of Youkos neck he pulled the taller demon down roughly and slammed his mouth against Kurama's eager one. A purr of delight from Kurama only fueled his passion even more. Remembering something Kurama had once told him Hiei pivoted and taking Youko by surprise swept his feet from under him.

They both fell and when Youko tried to reverse their positions Hiei took advantage and levered them both up only to slam the fox spirit against the tree he had been previously resting against. Whiskey eyes shot wide open to stare into flashing ruby jewels. With one hand wrapped around Kurama's slim, velvety neck Hiei tilted the foxs' head up while the other softly rubbed the base of the silky silver ears atop Kuram's head.

When the fox moaned helplessly at the contrasting caresses Hiei slipped his tongue in too explore the warm cavern of his lovers mouth. The fire apparition felt nails digging into his shoulder and smirked into the kiss. Trailing his hand slowly down the front of Kurama's tunic he broke the kiss by trialing little nips after his hand. When he got to the base of Kurama's neck where his shoulder meets the neck Hiei grasped the foxes tail. Biting with enough force to cause sharp pain he simultaneously stroked the silky tail.

A deep throated groan erupted from Kurama's throat, his hips thrusting shamelessly and desperately up. In one swift move he reversed their positions so Hiei was the one looking up. When he finally focused on the half koorimes expression, his eyes closed to mere slits. Hiei was looking smug, a smirk gracing his face and arrogance and challenge flashing from his eyes.

"You think you can win, Fire Baby? I have had much more experience and many more lovers than you. Just because our young kit told you of one of my weaknesses does not mean you will automatically win."

Hiei's smirk only widened "That only makes you a slut, Fox. But maybe I will allow you to teach me a thing or two"

Kurama's eyes widened at Hiei's bold playfulness, for he knew the little demon was only teasing and not insulting him. The fix eyes narrowed again as Hiei continued to talk.

"That is, if you can still remember how. After all age does ruin the best of youth does it not, Old Foxy."

"You will pay dearly for that, you brat" despite the threat he couldn't hide the laughter in his voice. A ray of light had pierced the storm in Kurama's heart. That Hiei would willingly submit to passion, to come back to him, and to go so far as to tease, to allow playfulness back so quickly after such hard blows, elated him, as well as aroused him.

Before they could continue further they both sensed multiple ki's making their way towards them. Suddenly all the playfulness was gone, desire was not so easily put aside, as Kurama proved it when he pulled Hiei against him after helping him up. When he had the smaller fore apparition plastered against him he swooped down for a hard lingering kiss even as he slid a leg between Hiei's and gently rubbed against Hiei's slowly dwindling erection, bringing it fully and rapidly back to life. When Hiei hissed in a breath, Kurama slowly eased back and grinned.

"I will have my revenge, Baby." He smirked and pinched Hiei's surprisingly full ass. Before the smaller apparition could retaliate Kurama had flitted away into the forest taking up his position to attack. Growling under his breath, Hiei jumped onto the tree he had, had Kurama pinned against and cursed as his throbbing erection caused his to fall short of the branch.

He was forced to hold the branch and pull himself up. He could have sworn he heard Kurama snicker and vowed revenge even as he stuck his middle finger up to where he knew his chosen was hiding. This time there was no mistake of hearing laughter "I will soon enough Fire Baby, no need to be so desperate."

Snorting he shook his head and flitted ahead to take inventory of what they were against. They were low level demons and very few of them, easily taken care of. He could already feel the weight of his katana on his hand. Narrowing his eyes he fleeted back to where Kurama was landing inches away from him.

"Same sorry crap as the day before yesterday. I doubt any of those half flea brains know anything."

Kurama nodded trusting Hiei in his judgment. "What do you suggest we do?"

Turning he looked back, towards the trees and pictured the carnage that could possibly happen, the blood and suffering he could bring swiftly or slowly. Closing his eyes he turned his back on it and offered his hand to the silver light before him. With a radiant smile Kurama did not hesitate in taking Hiei's hand and walking away.

-o.0.o-

Tortured scream reverted through the darkened caverns but the two shadowy figures did not hear them.

"The poison is working. Soon the almighty Hiei will loose himself and he will be mine to control"

"He must pay! Pay for what he has done to my beautiful face."

"Patience" rasped the smaller reptile "All in good time. You will have what you desire. Youko will fall at the hands of his lover, I can promise you that."

**Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I know most of you must hate me for not updating in the longest time. I'm really very sorry about that. I haven't yet finished the story but I have a few chapters already typed and the rest is in my head still circling. I'm almost done typing the end but it's rough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH .**

Hiei walked across the courtyard as if he owned it and in truth he did. Demons, high ranking or not, scrambled out of his way their eyes reflecting a mirage of emotions from admiration, to jealousy and hate, even a few lustful leers. Yet none called out a greeting, none came close to him or even acknowledge his presence unless it was to move out of his way.

Kurama was slightly saddened at the glimpse he got into Hiei's lonely life in the Makai. He knew Hiei was a solitary person with no need of others but in a secret part of his heart Kurama had come to hope that Hiei would at the very least finally be acknowledge here in Alaric after spending his entire life in the shadows.

Pausing before opening the doors to the castle Hiei turned and smirked. Kurama simply shook his head. What had he been thinking? Hiei was an extraordinary being; he did not want or need anyone's approval or respect. He was sure of himself and if anyone doubted, they wouldn't be alive long enough to regret it…if Hiei was merciful

Walking in to the barren castle Kurama followed the silent Hiei, up the stairs and to what he assumed was the war room. Pushing open the doors the fire apparition strode in without an invitation or hesitancy. Makuro was lounging in surprisingly comfortable looking pillows. As she watched them enter her eyes darted from Hiei to Kurama and they slowly began to fill with anger.

"You dare come here unannounced after I specifically sent for you and have the balls to bring _him_ along with you?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed to slits as his hand rested lightly on his katana "You better watch how you address me Makuro. I am not your dog to be called to heel and you had better start showing my Chosen proper respect."

Makuro tossed her head back and laughed, her short orange hair falling back to reveal her scarred face. The cold laughter stopped as abruptly as it had begun and she rose in one fluid motion

"You forget who you talk to, child. You are my heir and I will not tolerate this" she paused as if considering her words as she cruelly raked Kurama with her eye "half breed slut to come between your duties to me. I may have tolerated this _friendship_ with him before but to think that you actually consider this mongrel to be a suitable mate? You are too young and foolish Hiei. Get rid of him this instance, we have things to do."

Dismissing them she turned her back on them, a mistake she paid for when she felt the cold deadly steel at her throat. The cut was precise, deep enough to bleed freely but not deep enough to severe any major arteries. "The only reason you still stand, bitch, is for you to beg forgiveness to my mate. I may have conceded to you before Makuro, but never mistake it as submission. You will apologize to him or I will write it out in your blood over your corpse."

"You think you can defeat me foolish one? Are you challenging me for my crown?"

Hiei's blade began to turn a dull red and the smell of burning flesh reached Kurama, "I don't give a damn about your worthless title, and you know I can easily cut you down."

In a blur that was even hard for Kurama to follow, Makuro jerked free as her red blood sprayed the wall before her. "Come then Hiei defend d your worthless mans honor."

A distant echo of roar rebounded off the wall as the dragon roared its challenge. The shadow slowly growing and manifesting itself around the room but with a sharp shake of his head Hiei bid the dragon to go back. This was his fight alone for now, nothing but brute strength and steel would be used.

In a flash the opponents were upon each other, steel ringing against steel as the two combatants fought neither giving an inch. Kurama could only stare from the side, his insides burning with rage, not for the insults directed at him, for they had not been the first or the last but for the harm it might have cost his mate. He knew Hiei wasn't as interested in the title as one should have, in fact he would have gladly turned it down, for ruling was no longer Hiei's ambition but the fire apparition had decided to stay for a reason and endure Makuro for the last years and for her to so coldly turn him out for the simple fact that they were now together burned a hole right through the fox.

With a start he realized that Hiei was the only one fighting, he should be helping. He had taken a single step forward when he froze, his muscles locked and trembling from the effort.

'_Good Kit. You understand that this is not our fight, not now. As much as it pains us this is for Hiei to fight, if you intercede it will only show a lack of faith and disrespect.'_

'_But this is ridiculous Youko!'_

Kurama narrowly dodge Makuro's flying body. She was bleeding heavily from the initial cut but new injuries made themselves known as she was bruised and torn all over, glancing quickly at Hiei he could see he wasn't fairing any better. Slowly standing Makuro pinned Kurama with her gaze

"And you? You have nothing to say? You do not even lift a finger to help your so called Chosen."

With cold eyes Kurama fully faced Makuro "There's no need for me to lift a finger. My mate is more than enough to take care of you, my help would be unnecessary. You however should be begging Hiei to reconsider his decision."

Makuro sneered as Hiei slowly walked to stand next to Kurama "And you know what the almighty Hiei has decided do you?"

A cold smile graced Kurama's lips "He plans to keep you alive just long enough for you to see your empire fall at his hands, piece by piece. You see he had come into an allegiance with you, something he does not do easily or take lightly, but since you have betrayed that pact you must pay."

"And how did you pay Fox, when you betrayed him years ago?"

Fleeting sadness crossed the emerald eyes "In ways you cannot even imagine."

"Are you willing to start a war for him Kurama? Because that is what it will be, a full out war if you dare turn him against me"

"I did no such thing. You with your small mind did that on your own but yes I would start a war, and I would end your world and those who dare oppose me until the day I die."

"So be it." Makuro let the tension bleed away. "You damn bastard, Hiei! Couldn't you have shown some compassion for the one that has trained you? I have to go to the regenerating tank now."

Kurama stared his mind still reeling from the odd exchange between all of them only to stop short. Hiei in all his glory was engulfed in the dark flames his eye burning with anger and destruction. Lifting his arm he pointed it in the direction Makuro had taken, his purpose clear.

"Hiei don't!"

"How can I not? That bitch thinks with a few calming words she can erase her grievously wrong assumptions that I will just heel like a bitch?"

"Hiei we need her lab, we don't know what's wrong with you and this is the best chance we've got. Besides if you go against her you know she will never stop hunting for you."

Furious ruby eyes pinned Kurama "You think I give a flying fuck about that? You're a genius Kurama we have no need for her meek attempts of keeping us here. Are you willing to concede to her?"

Kurama struggled briefly with the decision. Makuro had been an important part of Hiei's life for a while and to know that he could so easily turn his back on it, for him… to know that Hiei had such unwavering belief in him to figure out was wrong with him without the sophisticated equipment at Makuros disposition.

He grinned suddenly "To hell with it Hiei, but just remember you can never come back to this place."

Smirking the half koorime walked over to the fox "Let the games begin, she was warned many times before not to interfere with me, and her countless attempts to not only keep me as heir but as a mate has failed time and again. It's time she learned why."

Kurama was startled; Hiei had never mentioned Makuro attempting to win Hiei over as a mate. Before he could ask Hiei blasted through the thin walls. A distinctive female voice could be heard cursing and calling for her army.

"The hell with you Makuro, you knew the consequences if you ever crossed me and now you pay."

"Stay away from my castle you half breed imbecile! I'll have your head pinned to my wall for this you traitor!"

With what could almost be described as a laugh Hiei took hold of Kuramas hand and pulled him towards the window. Jumping out they landed in a crouch and were instantly surrounded by a variation of demons.

Kurama was grinning wildly and it did not bring any comfort. "There are only about 500, how about we split them evenly Hiei? No techniques simply my rose whip and your katana, we'll see who cuts them down the fastest."

Several demons attempted to scoot back their legs trembled at the coldness reflecting off the two demons eyes, they knew they had absolutely no chance of surviving. Now the only question was who would be more merciful in their killing, them or Makuro.

Demons started flying left and right. As the dust and smoke began to clear a distinctive voice cut through it all "Now why you gotta go and start the party without me ?"

"You are like the plague! Wherever we go you simply have to crop up and ooze all over don't you?"

"Now Hiei, you wound me! And here I only came to lend you a fist." Chocolate brown eyes twinkled from a boyish face and a ready-to-kick-ass smirk completed the bad boy image.

"Don't you ever stay where you belong with that shrieking banshee you call a girlfriend?"

Yusuke winced "Hiei! You know damn well you only say that now because Keiko isn't here. She'd kick your ass back to Kingdom Come if she heard you. Besides she isn't a banshee. More like a demon"

The grin vanished as quickly as it had appeared "We have a lot to discuss, and it seems like your kinda busy right now Hiei. I see Makuro finally overstepped her boundaries, always knew that crazy bitch would snap soon. You'll have to explain her Jekyll and Hyde routine over the past months. For now I say we split and meet at my place."

"We have business here, Detective"

Yusuke absentmindedly sent the poor brave soldier flying when he tried attacking at what he had mistakenly perceived as an opening. "Then you should know that you're gonna need me. Do what you have to do and we can rendezvous at my place, but damn it Hiei you know what has to be done, you know that things aren't right."

Hiei gave the briefest of nods before turning to face Kurama. They could both feel the unmistakable energy quickly approaching them. The fire apparition could clearly see the confusion in his partners eyes, and with an inward cursed realized that this too, had been something lost between them, lost with his memories.

Makuro had gone off the mark, way off. For months now she had been sending him on bogus hunts and her actions and moods had been changing erratically. Hiei suspected she had turned on what she had worked so hard to accomplish and had stayed trying to figure out how and why, for that lost girl that she had been.

They could stand and fight her but there were more important things to be handled first. Kurama saw the decision in Hiei's eyes "You can't be serious Hiei!"

Before Hiei could respond Makuro was upon them and the macabre dance began once more. Flashes of light and the sound of flesh hitting flesh was the only sign of the extraordinary fight that was taking place. Kurama raised his hands to block the cloud of dust and dirt that exploded in front of him.

Hiei was locked with Makuro their eyes never leaving each other, determination stamped on the normally stoic faces of the combatants. Kurama was worried, every time Hiei was under duress his body shut down and whatever was in his body cause another memory loss.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when Hiei suddenly fell to his knees. Makuro was quick to act bring her forearm down behind Hiei's neck knocking the smaller demon unconscious. With an enraged hiss Kurama leapt forward but was not quick enough as the Demon Lord caught the slumped fire apparition.

With a smirk she shook her head at the fox spirit "Now, now Kurama play nice. Why don't you two follow me quietly and nothing more will happen to this ungrateful brat."

Kurama opened his mouth to issue a challenge when a quick glimpse of ruby made him shut his mouth with a hard click. Ignoring Yusuke's frustrated groan he stiffly followed Makuro who had thrown Hiei over her shoulder and was walking into the remains of her castle.

The guards bowed and scurried out of their way, either in respect or fear but none interfered or attempted to talk to them. They quickly made their way down to the dungeons, and Kurama couldn't help but silently snort at the clichéd design of spiraling stairs filled with gloom and dripping water echoing off the walls.

"The pits of despair. Don't even think" Yusuke began hacking before speaking again his tone going back to normal from the high pitch scratchy one he had started with "Don't even think about trying to escape. The chains are far too thick. And don't even dream about being rescued either"

A startled chuckle escaped the red head as he looked back at the young man walking behind him. Yusuke had his hands crossed behind his head and what could only be described as a shit eating grin. Hiei growled and rolled off Makuro shooting a deadly glare first at Makuro then at Yusuke. The red heads mirth died as soon as Hiei had moved, his gaze darting quickly between the two demons in front of him.

Makuro suddenly stopped and thrust an elbow at the wall beside her. The stone steps began to tremble and groan as shouts were heard from both directions. The ceiling began to collapse and before Yusuke or Kurama could react the floor gave way beneath them, a startled yelp was all Yusuke managed to let loose.

**Please leave a review. I'll try to update by the end of this week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I broke Chapter 9 into two sections as it would have been too long otherwise. So I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review!**

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

"Damn it Makuro! You and your damn theatrics."

"Come now, Hiei, you know I take my pleasures where I can"

The small room became illuminated revealing Yusuke on his back, his legs at an awkward perpendicular angle in the air. Kurama had landed more gracefully, though his knee still smarted from the hard impact with the stone floor. The other two occupants stood arms crossed and still glaring at each other a torch softly glowing between them.

Kurama felt his anger rise. He hated not knowing, he hated being confused. But most of all he hated that Makuro and Hiei were talking their own secret code, as if they had not just fought. Like something as trivial as a misunderstanding had happened and he had no idea what it was.

A low growl escaped his throat and Hiei's head turned sharply. Kurama shrugged Yusuke's supporting hand off his shoulder with a bad tempered jerk. His red hair began to puff, like a fox's fur bristling.

"Someone had best start explaining things. Now!" he hissed quietly as his eyes flashed dangerously. Hiei felt a quickening in his stomach at the sight of his normally cool and collected partner so...aggressive.

Makuro snorted "Please, this isn't the time for this although I wouldn't mind watching some other time. I have heard quite a few stories… and I must say I am truly intrigued what you two perverts can come up with."

Hiei and Kurama both hissed at her. She chuckled and leaned against the wall "I suppose it's time for explanations. I for one would like to know how in the three hells Hiei managed to forget all of our hard work and why he sent my castle to hell. Of which the repairs are coming out of your pocket, you bastard."

Kurama completely ignored her, focusing on one thing "The two? I thought Koorimes were virtually asexual and only went into heat at certain times in their lives."

Hiei shrugged "They are and they do."

"Then have you…"

Hiei snorted "Really, Fox, you want to be asking that now?"

Kurama's eyes promised swift retaliation. Hiei rolled his eyes "I am part fire demon. You never asked before."

"Uhm guys," Yusuke cut in "I know we're buddies and trust me there are a few things I'm curious about as well but…don't you think we should focus on the psycho bitch first and then your kinky sex lives?"

Makuro growled and took a step forward "You're walking a thin line there, Yusuke."

The Mazoku Lord snorted "Oh puh-lease, like you haven't called me worse. Sides it's not like you can deny it. Hell you like it!"

Makuro shook her head in disgust. The two demons hadn't moved an inch, staring down at each other with tension so thick between them she wanted to twist it into rope and choke them with it. But if she knew anything about Hiei it was that he wouldn't budge a centimeter until Kurama either backed down and let it go or they sorted it out to a satisfying degree.

His stubbornness, though in truth that was too passive a word for what he was, was one of the many qualities that had attracted her to the small fire apparition through the years. She could see now that she truly had never had a chance.

"Finish this quickly Hiei. We have much to discuss and a lot of damage control to see to." She ordered gruffly as she dragged the resisting Lord across the room and through a hidden wall.

"Kurama…"

The red head hissed and jerked away, pacing the small room in quick yet stiff strides. His teeth were bared and Hiei could see the sharp fangs that had emerged with his anger. The fire apparition clenched his hands in dual anger and lust. He ignored the fierce need and stepped in the path of the fox spirit. Without breaking stride Kuramas fist flew connecting with Hiei's jaw causing the smaller demon to lurch backwards a few steps.

"Is this what you want, Fox?"

"What I want? Does it even matter what I want anymore?"

"Stop acting like an idiot, Kurama and think!"

With a snarl Kurama launched himself at Hiei. In a split second Hiei made his decision and braced himself, with a grunt he took Kurama's weight and fell back taking the brunt of impact against the floor. With a snarl of his own Hiei quickly rolled over to try and pin the gloriously furious red head, but Kurama was having none of it.

In between groans, snarls and stray punches the two rolled across the room bumping into anything that got in their way, often smashing whatever the object was. They finally rolled to a stop, Kurama quickly bracketing Hiei's powerful legs and managing to pin the smaller demons arms over his head. Both were panting from the exertion yet the fire had not dimmed in their eyes.

"Why?"

Hiei snarled and surged up, not really trying to escape but just letting Kurama know that if he wanted to, they'd still be fighting for dominance. "Why what?"

"Why won't you tell me these things? Why do I have to find out from someone else? Why can't you…"

Kurama's head lowered and his red hair cascaded down, creating a curtain around him and Hiei. The fire apparition snorted and tensed to buck the larger demon off when a memory pierced his thoughts.

It wasn't his.

He was Kurama sitting on the window ledge looking out into the stormy night, the wind howling and the rain a steady and merciless onslaught against his window. His body ached from the loneliness he felt. Yusuke had dropped by to let him know that Hiei wouldn't make it for his birthday this year. Not that they had put much emphasis on the dates but this year he had hoped Hiei would be there.

He missed his best friend so much. It was always Yusuke who came bearing news, always Yusuke who knew what was going on with Hiei, Yusuke who was now closer to the fire demon than he could only hope to be.

Perhaps he'd take a drive to clear his mind. He walked out into the night and drove aimlessly around, the world outside reflecting his inner turmoil. His headlights caught an object and swearing he hit the brakes and jerked the wheel to the side. A piercing scream rent the air as the woman scooped her child up and tried to run to safety.

The car skidded on the slick tracks and the wheels lost grip sliding the car partially onto the next lane. Kurama's heart thundered in his chest and his hands ached from the death grip he had on the steering wheel. A flash of light and desperate honking made the red head turn in time to see a small car feet away from him. Before he could curse the other car rammed into his forcing Kuramas car onto the opposing lane.

The hit caused Kurama's head to crash into the window, cracking the resilient glass and pain shoot up his back. Kurama heard what could have been a distant scream. Wheels screeching and a blaring horn tried to penetrate the pained haze that had enveloped his mind. Eyes blurry from the steady stream of blood made out the form of a large shadow moving towards him.

Hiei's name was a litany in his mind before a flash of excruciating pain tore through his body. Darkness overcame him.

Hiei blinked up at the red curtain and relaxed his muscles, his body becoming pliant under the weight of the fox spirit. Kurama was startled at the change and jerked his head up. Anger still the prominent feeling reflected off his eyes. Hiei locked eyes with his fox and his voice was not gentle or apologetic but neither was it angry or belligerent.

"It meant nothing to me Kurama. As you know Fire apparitions are a very passionate race, but my Koorime heritage held it in check. After I turned 70 or so the urges became stronger but I rejected them. A couple years later it got too much and I found a convenient demon and that was it. There wasn't exactly what you'd call pleasure more of a necessary relief. I didn't tell you because it meant nothing and you never asked. With you, it's different ok?"

Kurama took a shuddering breath in trying to reign in his temper. The fox spirit sat back on his heels and watched wearily as Hiei sat up and raised a small slim hand to wipe the blood dripping from the cut over his ruby eye and mouth. Hiei only succeeded in smearing it more.

Kurama blinked and really looked at Hiei for the first time. He managed not to wince at the sight. Hiei's clothes consisted of ripped pants and his boots only. His body was covered with numerous cuts and bruises some of the blood had already dried and crusted, but new rivulets made themselves know. With something close to shame he started to rise when a warm slick hand caught his wrist. Looking down he was startled when another hand cupped his cheek.

"I didn't tell her anything Fox. What she knows, is from her invasion into my mind."

Kurama sighed softly and leaned forward to touch foreheads with Hiei. He felt like an imbecile. Neither of them were good with emotions in general and it seemed that they had gotten the best of them. It had happened before they had even met. How could he blame Hiei for something he was guilty of himself?

But still…

"What the hell Fox?" snarled Hiei from the floor. His hand went to his throbbing cheek as he watched Kurama stand, absently rubbing his stinging knuckles.

"That's for not telling me what you and Makuro were planning. You know I hate being left in the dark."

Snorting Hiei gained his feet and stretched his aching muscles. "Don't blame me Fox, blame whatever the hell is making me forget."

Kurama's eyes took a calculating glint. "I think it's time we got some answers, Fire Baby"

**~o.0.o~**

"Perfect. They are starting to turn on each other. Soon their empires will fall and we shall rise to conquer them all."

A throaty purr resounded in the dark cavern cutting off the first male "Then I will have my revenge"

The short demon hissed impatiently "Yes, yes all in good time. But you cannot continue to foolishly taunt them."

The taller demon pouted "But it's just so much fun."

"Look what fun got you"

A snarl rebounded off the cavern walls and a quick scuffle ensued. The larger demon found himself pinned and a long purple tongue flicked across his cheek, making his skin crawl.

"Patience. We will get what we want."

A small ogre appeared at the mouth of the cave "Sir the teams are ready to be deployed."

The smaller demon chuckled and ran a fingernail across the soft cheek he had just licked. "Excellent. Start tearing down a small section of the barrier and send them across to Ningenkai. Tell them to lay low and await orders"

The small ogre bowed before scurrying away.

"Now where were we?"

An indignant howl reverted across the small cavern as demons scurried away from the darkening room. Pained screams and dark laughter floated down the dark corridors.

**Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but love for YYH.**

**Chaseha-Wing:  
I guess it could get a little confusing. Basically what happened was during the fight between Hiei and Makuro, she linked with him and his memories came back. He faked the loss so they could talk in private. As they were being led to the dungeon Makuro collapsed the staircase and plunged them all into a secret room. Kurama was under the assumption that Hiei had never had sex before (I just played around with the ages since I don't actually know how old they are.) and was pissed to find out that Hiei had never told him otherwise. I hope this clears things up for you. This chapter will explain a bit more. If you have any more questions let me know :)**

**Yes people it will get more confusing.**

The door banged open and Kurama was instantly tackled down. He blinked only to find Yusuke straddling him. The young punk took hold of his collar and began shaking him "Never, ever under any circumstance leave me alone with this depraved bitch again! Do you have any idea how sick she truly is? She heard you smashing things and…" The young man trailed off, shudders taking over his body.

Kurama turned to look at Makuro who was sitting leisurely on one of the only two chairs available. Her posture conveyed boredom and her face was bland. It eerily reminded him of Hiei when he was up to lethal mischief. A quick glance at Hiei showed a small smirk. When he caught Kurama's inquiring eyes he shrugged and his smirk widened a fraction as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"There, there, Yusuke. I'm sure a big strong demon like you can handle one itty bitty girl."

Yusuke's jaw dropped and he jumped to his feet. He rushed Hiei only to stop a few feet away when he caught a glimpse of fangs. He remembered how sharp and lethal those deceptively small canines could be. "How do you do it man?"

"Hn. Weakling." His smirk widened and he fingered the hilt of the katana "I kill things"

Yusuke snorted out a laugh and leaned on the wall on the opposite side of the unoccupied chair. "You're messed up in the head you know that?"

Kurama mentally sighed and took the chair that now appeared more of a throne. The red head gave an un-amused smile and coolly faced Makuro. It was a deliberate move from both Yusuke and Hiei to place him in the middle and in the position of authority, though by no means giving any power up themselves. It was a small slap in the face to the woman who had dismissed him earlier. Though after the confusing events that had taken place perhaps, like Yomi a deliberate act.

"Well then shall we begin?"

Makuro nodded and bowed slightly in acknowledgment of the positions. It was clear that the three were united against her and were reserving judgment for later.

"Rumors and whispers began to arise several months ago. Rumors of overthrowing the Lords of Makai, and dethroning the King. Of course this is not uncommon; there is always that one glory seeker and such."

Makuro paused slightly before continuing "I sent a drone to check the sources as they were persistent however they had also been benign. He came back to me in pieces. I sent a small scouting group and only three returned, claimed the rest had died, but there was something strange with the three that came back. I personally went to talk to Yomi and found something similar had happened with him."

"I know the beginning of this poison was, or rather is, centering within my territory. I have yet to find out the why's or who the leaders are but they are expanding in territory and army. Make not mistake they are mobile and gaining strength and power. Hiei and I decided the best way to proceed was to have an inside man."

"And you were elected." Kurama murmured coolly. The fox spirits' eyes betrayed nothing even as he felt the minute flexing from the fire apparition behind him. He knew they were both remembering the small skirmish between the fire apparition and the blind Lord. Hiei's subconscious had spoken out and they had been none the wiser. A part of Hiei had remembered this and was taunting Yomi for not taking action himself.

Makuro inclined her head slightly "After a fashion yes. If they wanted to overthrow the Lords what better way than to recruit one? So we began the façade. I sent Hiei on bogus missions and began to change my behavior rather erratically and became, what was the term you used Yusuke?"

She paused lightly and tilted her head lightly to the side "Ah yes, a psycho bitch. Unfortunately it takes time for the traps to be set out and since we were doing this without outside help it took longer. All of Hiei's missions however were not fake. He gathered much Intel, discovering a hive of a sort."

"They are however very secretive and very selective. Thanks to Hiei we know there are A-class psychics able to detect those who are sincere or easily turned. Others have the ability or scientific knowledge to control the weaker ones. They work in units; the lower level demons merely pawns, mid level demons are in charge of the weaker demons and the high class command all."

Yusuke pushed himself off the wall his hand clenched into fists. "Why the hell didn't you contact us?"

"Think Yusuke. Your nation is quite peaceful, almost passive in this chaotic world. You have ties to all three worlds. Very close, personal and powerful ties. If I were conducting this world domination scheme you would be the first to be removed and used to further my goals."

Kurama held a restraining arm out. The strategy so far was logical and seemed precise. Despite that he could feel a flicker of hurt at the distrust Hiei had in him. His logic, hell his demon side acknowledge and even agreed but his human side couldn't help but feel… indignant. Yes, that was a refined way of saying he was insulted at the lack of trust that covered the small hurt.

"Knowing that, you must admit that you basically live in the Ningenkai. You can't know or monitor who is loyal to you. If we had told you, you more than likely would have done something rash that would cause an upheaval and ruin any advantage gained. Though there is no denying you are one of the most powerful demons there are too many weak points in your armor. Too many close to you are rather weak and can be used to manipulate you and those you influence."

"She has a point, punk. This calls for subtlety not a powerhouse."

Yusuke scowled and swung towards Hiei "Oh yes and you're the master of subtlety Mr. If-I-can't-cut-it-down-I'll-blow-it-up."

"Children please"

Both snarled at Kurama and turned back to Makuro. Hiei's mind was like that child's toy Kurama had once showed him; a kaleidoscope. As Makuro spoke, images and information kept dropping into place creating a clearer picture of the lost moments Kurama could not have given him, or unlocked. His head was now pounding in beat with his body aches. His body was overtaxing itself in an attempt to stay erect and alert.

He had fought many battles today, both internal and external and his body desperately wanted time to recuperate. Before his body would automatically hibernate after he unleashed the dragon but over time he had managed to hold off on the hibernation for hours at a time. It had been a conscious decision to not unleash the full dragon earlier. He was nearing his limits.

He caught Makuro giving him a quick critical look and merely gave her a warning glare. She sent him the impression of rolling eyes and focused once again on Kurama. "That ends my side of the information. I'm sure Hiei can now fill you in on the rest. I however would like to know how it is that you forgot everything in the first place."

Kurama glanced at Hiei who gave a small nod. The red head turned and related the events that had happened until this point. He omitted certain parts and stuck to the bare minimal. As he spoke Makuro's frown turned darker and darker until it was downright murderous.

"Is it connected?" she asked tersely

Kurama shook his head slowly. "It's a possibility but there are too many unknown factors. One of our biggest concerns however is finding what is floating in Hiei's system. We…"

Makuro held up her hand. "Yes I know what you need, but we have a small problem. Hiei blew up half my castle."

Kurama had a sinking feeling he knew what was next

"The half that held my lab."

Yusuke groaned and banged his head against the wall. Kurama only closed his eyes.

"I haven't had a chance to assess the full damage however. There is a possibility that some of the equipment is still functional."

Yusukes loud cheer was short lived as the Demon Lord continued "But I'm afraid we have one more pressing problem. After the battles in public I can't accept Hiei back so easily, or any of you for that matter."

Yusuke lunged away from the wall his hair looking a bit longer and a tad wilder. "You can't be fucking serious? You know why they attacked! You can't hold this against him!"

"I'm aware of that and I'm not holding anything against Hiei, except the repairs of my castle. Think Yusuke, if any of your subordinated had done this what would you have done?"

"We're not talking about me, are we?"

"You're a Lord, Yusuke. Start thinking like one and not a spoiled child!"

"Enough you two." Kurama's quiet voice cut through the rising voices. "What do you plan to do now?"

Makuro sighed and slumped slightly in her chair. "Use it to our advantage of course. I can't simply allow Hiei to go free for mainly two reasons. One; I am in a position of power and to be challenged so openly requires an act of dominating control. If I were to be too forgiving it would diminish my authority and power."

"Secondly it would play perfectly into our plans. With Hiei gone and my…unbalance clear it would be easier for me to infiltrate the hive. The word must have passed now that I have openly broken the treaty between both Yusuke and Yomi. Not only that but loosing Hiei as heir and commanding officer, well it would be too good of an opportunity to pass."

Kurama's eyes glinted and he tensed his arms, Hiei's quiet hiss the only thing that kept him silent. He could see Makuros logic and was forced to agree with it from an analytical viewpoint. And yet he was angered at how casually and quickly Makuro dismissed the years Hiei had dedicated to her and her empire.

"I am disowned."

Kurama stood in one fluid motion to stand next to Hiei, his eyes issuing a challenge. Makuro sighed and stood as well "For the time being I suppose you are. We can iron out the details after this ordeal is over. For now let's make our way to the labs, if they still stand."

"That's it? That's all you have to say to him after all these years?" Yusuke was furious.

"There's not much else to do."

"You bitch"

Makuro rolled her eyes "Yes I believe we've covered that already. Can we move on now? We've been here too long as it is and if you want to have a chance to escape with minimal resistance we need to move fast."

Even as she spoke she opened yet another door and walked through it. Yusuke, not one to let it go so easily, rushed in behind her his angry yells reverting in the closed in space. Hiei began to follow at a slower pace but stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hiei"

The fire apparition shook his head and turned to face Kurama. "It doesn't matter to me Kurama. She's right, you know. It would be to our advantage."

"But it's not fair for you to lose everything you've worked to attain." He argued eyes flashing like jewels in the darkened room.

"Stupid Fox." Hiei shook his head "I've never wanted to rule her lands. The only reason I've stayed so long and put up with her is to gain power. She was useful to further my skills in many areas. Only a means to an end."

Kurama was a little shocked. He had often wondered why Hiei had allowed himself to be restricted in so many areas, being a free and stubborn spirit himself. At times he had often feared Hiei had developed feelings for the bionic woman. The answer had been so simple the fox spirit felt foolish for not figuring it out before.

He nodded his understanding but his eyes told Hiei that this conversation was not over. With a shrug Hiei dismissed the topic and started towards the door. "What do we do now, Fox?"

Kurama allowed a tired sigh to pass his lips. "I'm not sure Hiei. I had hoped to find answers but all we have are more questions and a yarn full of troubles."

Hiei turned his head and raised a questioning brow at the red head. Kurama gave him a wan smile. "It's a good analogy. Have you ever tried to untangle a long piece of string? It keeps getting tangled even as you unravel it."

Hiei smirked "Thinking like a kit."

Kurama mock growled at him but felt a little lighter inside. "I think we should find a safe place to stay and go through all the data we've collected. I need time to sort everything out. I've been thinking about you symptoms and something doesn't seem quite right to me. I have to run some test to confirm my theory."

"Hn"

Ahead Yusuke was leaning against a wall his hands clenched and a hole on the wall directly in front of him. "This is just too fucked up Hiei. How can you be so calm about it?"

Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes as the couple stopped a few feet from the reclining punk. "It's not that hard, fool. I'm sure you wouldn't shed a tear if someone just told you, you don't have a horde of demon trying to crawl up your ass to either kiss it or kick it. No more pesky work, no more worrying about anyone but yourself."

Yusuke gave short laugh and loosened his hands "Putting it like that…maybe I should resign."

Makuro reappeared and motioned them forward. The burnt and crumbling walls were empty as they made their way through the now roofless castle. "Some of the equipment was not destroyed although most of it will be useless to you. The few that survived are lightweight and compact. Take what you can and also the technician. He can help you analyze and run tests."

Kurama instantly shook his head "We will not be needing him though we will not decline the equipment."

Makuro paused by the remains of the door leading to what used to be the laboratory "I think you will find this particular demon to be… insightful" She walked into the empty room and turned gesturing Kurama to look around for whatever might be helpful to him. With a small nod Kurama quickly went to work as Hiei and Yusuke, having no helpful knowledge stayed in the middle of the debris with Makuro.

"If at all possible I'd like for you to keep me appraised of your findings Hiei."

Hiei shook his head and cut off Yusuke angry retort "I think we both know that would be impossible at this time. There's no one we can trust enough to rely a message on either side. If Yusuke hadn't been here perhaps we could have used him but as it stands all our connections have been severed."

Makuro sighed and absently kicked at the ruined pieces of metal near her feet. "You're right of course but it will be harder now that communication with everyone will be cut off. You will come back when all of this is over, won't you?"

Hiei shrugged and continued to follow the red heads journey as he examined and disregarded machines and tools. Suddenly looking up he called to Makuro "Do you happen to have something we can carry things in?"

Makuro nodded "The demon I was talking about is fetching them as we speak."

Kurama nodded in thanks and resumed his search setting certain things on a table to be packed. He still had no intention of allowing a strange demon to accompany them but it seemed futile to argue at the moment. Besides he was more interested in the conversation taking place between his Fire Baby and Makuro.

"Hiei?"

"We will see. As it stands I'm sure we'll be hearing plenty of rumors about you. I'll try to contact you; perhaps we can meet at that spot in a couple weeks and exchange information."

Makuro nodded "Yes. Let's say two week from now. Speaking of rumors, you plan on going through with the bonding? I'm assuming you are going for the third form of bonding?"

Yusuke looked from Makuro and Hiei to Kurama who continued his search. "Wait a minute! I thought there was only one form of bonding!"

Kurama shrugged. Makuro gave an exasperated sigh and whacked Yusuke. The woman gave Hiei a pitying look. She had no idea how he put up with such morons. "Let me put it you in simple terms so you can understand. As you know certain demons have a bonding agent in their genes, it's a natural life style. In this case Hiei and Kurama are not. Following so far?"

Yusuke clenched his teeth and took a threatening step forward "I'm not as dumb as I am pretty ya know?"

Makuro gave a dry laugh "Then pity your children." She continued quickly cutting through any insult Yusuke's clever little mind had come up with.

"Now there is a simple formality where one has the title of mate. This is obviously easily broken as it has no actual ties. Not many demons use it for fear of their companions being used against them or quite possibly turned. It is not uncommon to name a lover but here in the Makai it is not so substantial and on occasion it's more of an ownership than a partnership. "

"The second form is a Marking. This above else is to show ownership and is mostly used to mark the weaker demon. Sometimes it's one of lesser rank or stature. In this case the dominant partner will leave a mark on its partner in a visible place. It basically translates to "This is my bitch and if you touch you will die." Very few times is it used in an honorable fashion. Kind of "I'm honored to belong to…" This form of bonding usually only occurs among high ranking nobles or powerful demons."

Yusuke nodded his head in understanding. He remembered seeing Kurama's eyes filled with sadness the day Hiei had almost marked him and he understood why. He knew without a doubt that there would be no marks on either demon. Not only did they respect each other too much, surely whoever tried would be visiting Koenma shortly after.

"The last is almost more of a legend. A True bonding is nearly unheard of in the Makai, outside of certain bloodlines. The two must share blood and ki with each other. If successful they will have a strong telepathic bond and could possibly see into each other's memories. That is of course if they survive the ritual. If they are not compatible one or both may die."

Yusuke swung his head to stare at the two demons. "What do you mean they can die? Why?"

"The ritual they must go through is very dangerous. If not done correctly it is fatal. Not many know how to accomplish this as it is not common knowledge or often desired. I'm a little surprised that you know how to." She finished as she glanced at the red head.

Kurama shrugged lightly as he made his way to them. "I acquired an old text during one of my heist. It had reference to it and I became curious." He stood besides Hiei and gave the half koorime a subtle assessment. Hiei was at his limits, only his tremendous willpower kept him on his feet.

"Basically the ritual requires ki, blood and acceptance. The two demons must be of the same level or close to it. This is the exchange of ki, if one's body is too weak to house their chosen's strength then one or both may die. The blood has to be compatible. In some cases the lineages cannot be joined or certain aspects will reject each other. Again one or both demons will be killed."

When Yusuke began to get a hazed look Kurama sighed and shook his head lightly. "Think about it in human terms. When one gets a blood transfusion they must get it from someone with the same blood type right? In demon terms it's something close to that."

Yusuke ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Then how the hell do you know if you guys are compatible? Suck each other's blood and if one keels, well too damn bad?"

Hiei snorted and Kurama smiled wanly at the frustrated detective. "There are certain methods one can use. If it eases your mind, Yusuke, we already know Hiei's blood will not harm me."

Yusuke opened his mouth to ask but stopped when he saw Kurama shake his head slightly. Green eyes were focused on the ruined doorway. Hiei stiffened and turned to face the door, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

A large demon was slowly approaching them. He was a thinly built with steel grey hair. He appeared human but for the claws and pointed ears. In each hand he had what appeared to be black duffel bags. As he got closer they could make out the scars that ran across his face, one starting from his right temple down to his chin. Another slashed across his left eyes to the top of his thin lips. His eyes seemed infinitely old and tired of the world around him. But the aura that emanated from him warned anyone foolish enough to be deceived by his appearance that they would die and agonizing death if they dared cross him.

As he made his way closer his gaze swept over the group, starting with Yusuke then moving on to Kurama. When his gaze landed on Hiei he stumbled to a stop. His eyes widened and filled with emotions; disbelief, amazement and sorrowful happiness. He stumbled the few feet separating them and reached out a thin hand to the motionless fire apparition.

"Takeo(1)" the tall demon croaked out. "How...can this be? You died. You died over 100 years ago!" came the broken cry.

Hiei snarled and gripped his sword "I don't know what you're talking about you old fool but I suggest you step back if you want to stay in one piece."

Sorrow so deep that it even made Hiei pause flashed across the tall demons eyes. "Of course not. You couldn't be him." His eyes turned thoughtful and a hope began to surface in the life weary eyes. He turned slightly to look at Makuro who had stayed silent thorough the exchange. "This can only be…"

The woman nodded her head. "I promised you a long time ago that I would help you fulfill your last promise. My debt is now paid."

"Who the hell is this old geezer?" demanded Yusuke, his eyes darting suspiciously between Makuro and the unknown demon.

Makuro took a step forward "Hiei, Kurama I would like you to meet one of the finest chemist in Makai. I believe you will not be able to refuse his assistance, Kurama for you see…"

Fumio stepped forward and looked directly into Hiei's guarded eyes "I am Fumio(2) of the Flaming Ember Clan. Years ago I left my clan to fulfill the will of my pack brother. To find his children and allow them to know the truth."

Hiei's insides began to tighten into sickly knots as an icy fire began to climb up his spine. "You think I have any interest in this? Don't bore me with your fairy tales, old man."

The demon shook his head leaned closer still ignoring Kurama's warning growl and Yusuke's aggressive step forward.

"It has everything to do with you. For you see after all these years I have finally found Takeo's child. Born from the love and passion between the forbidden. A fire warrior and a delicate ice maiden fought to be together high in a vanishing island. You, Hiei, are the son born of the Forbidden Love."

"You are Takeo's son"

**Please leave a review****!**

(1) If my source is correct Takeo means "Valiant male" or "violent/ warrior man"

(2) Fumio means "Literary/ scholarly child"


	12. Chapter 12

**I can see a lot of you are excited about Hiei having an uncle **_**but **_**they are not related. What I meant by pack brother is a bond brother, more than just best friends.**

**I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful reviews I have received. In truth I'm a little scared of continuing the story and disappointing you guys. But I will continue to the bitter end so I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but love for YYH.**

"I can't believe you're even considering this!" Hiei hissed "You were the one set against him coming with us and now that he spouted off some unbelievable bullshit you not only want to bring him along but to Genkai's as well?" Anger made his cat eyes flash in the rapidly darkening room and his slightly elongated fangs glinted.

Kurama stopped packing the machine he had dismantled and looked at his furious partner. "I love when you get annoyed, Fire Baby. You're eyes glitter and …" the red head stifled a chuckle when Hiei growled at him in displeasure. "Honestly Hiei, aren't you even a little curious to see what he has to say?"

The black haired demon took a slight step back as shutters came over his eyes, banking the embers and turning them cold and lifeless. "No. He isn't the first to come to me with lies."

"Hiei" Kurama murmured softly, all playfulness gone now. When he took a step forward Hiei turned away and walked to pick up the last empty bag. He began to shove beakers and cables in, never once looking at the red head.

"Very few demons know I am the Forbidden Child and even less know what it really means. Most just chalk it up to "impure" or "abomination" therefore deserving of death. But because it is something unusual in any world it elevates me from death of a worthless half breed to a trophy kill."

Once the bag was full Hiei turned and held it out to the silent red head. Hiei's eyes were cold and flat, any sign of emotion or life carefully hidden. "As previous successor to Alaric those who thought to kill the Forbidden Child would get even more prestige and the plots to kill me became more elaborate. An uncle, a friend, former partners even a few lovers. You name it and they've tried to kill me. So no, Kurama, I have no interest in that demon unless it is to kill him."

The silence between them was heavy. Hiei was a little shocked he had spoken so much. He figured it was due to the exhaustion wearing his body down. His vision was blurry now and his limbs felt heavy. They needed to find a safe place where he could recuperate his strength and they needed to go quickly. More and more foot soldiers were starting to come their way despite Makuro's orders to stay away.

"All right Hiei. I understand. I apologize"

The half koorime shrugged but refused to turn away. "Don't bother. Are you sure this is the best course of action?"

Kurama sighed quietly and leaned against the table, glancing down as the abused wood groaned and creaked with his weight. "We need time to recover Hiei." The fox spirit ignored Hiei's ill tempered snort. The fire apparition knew very well it was only to save his pride that Kurama had included himself in the recovery time.

"We have what we came for in the Makai. I believe the best thing we can do is recoup our strength and run the tests. The sooner we know exactly what was done we can develop a counterattack and antidote. It will also give us time to sort out through all the information and questions we found here. Going back to the Ningenkai seems the safest route"

"But you have to remember what was used on me wasn't from there, Fox."

Kurama nodded and began aligning the packs together. Totaled there were six; three held dismantled machines that ran blood and chemical test. The human's would have been insufficient. As Hiei had mentioned it was a demon they were up against therefore most Makai substances were unknowns to the human world. The rest were backups and lab tools he would most likely need for analysis and tests.

"I'm prepared for that." A wry grin crossed his face "Thanks to you I can grow my own little Makai forest." Ever since their strange relationship had begun years ago Hiei had made it a habit to bring with him seeds, roots or plants for Kurama from the common herbs to the exotics he found on his travels.

Kurama couldn't help but smile at the memory. Hiei had found some rare seeds that the fox spirit was cultivating. In fact every weapon he had utilized in the Dark Tournament came from the collection Hiei had supplied him with. After the first few times Kurama had made it clear which were poisonous and teller marks of those that would injure him.

"We'd better go if we want to make it to Ningenkai by morning."

Kurama put a hand on Hiei's arm as the smaller demon reached for a pack. "Hiei, I think it would be best if we found a safe place to rest for the night."

The fire apparition shook his head "We can't stay here. The lands are teeming with spies and Makuro's guards. The explosion in the dungeon is set to go off in a couple minutes. We'll never make it to Yusuke's by daybreak, or even catch up with him. He has a good head start and is not weighed down by anything except the Oaf once he gets to his territory."

"I'm aware of that Hiei, but traversing through the Makai during nightfall with our energy depleted and heavy packs is not the smartest thing to do."

"You mean I can't make it" he spat back angrily.

Kurama shook his head "Please don't be stubborn about this Hiei. You know I am right"

Hiei snarled but stayed silent. He knew Kurama was right. His legs were shaking and threatening to give out on him. With the extra weight on him, he wouldn't make it very far. Hiei had caught Kurama discreetly rubbing the knee he had landed on when Makuro had collapsed the floor to the tunnel earlier. Kurama hadn't rested his legs enough and was probably a little tired as well, but nowhere near as low in energy and ki as the fire apparition was.

"We also need time to find a portal that will allow us back into the Ningenkai but nowhere near Genkai's just in case someone happens to follow us. We need time to rest Hiei. I have a den not too far from here. Maybe an hour and a half or so out."

Hiei shook his head. He would never make it there. "No I have a place where we can stay. It's out in the open but easily defendable." The red head said nothing as he watched Hiei struggle briefly. "The packs will slow us down and…"

Hiei trailed off and his eyes returned to life, anger and a small amount of humiliation trickled through. Kurama understood what Hiei couldn't bring himself to say. He knew his partner preferred high perches where he could easily scout and defend. With his body so worn out and the heavy pack, Hiei would probably never make it up.

Both demons tensed when they felt someone approach. Turning to face the newcomer they inched a few feet apart, the move fluid and unconscious. Kurama sensed Hiei tense even more when Fumio came to a stop a few feet away. The fox spirit was making a conscious effort not to step in front of Hiei. Fox demons were very protective; almost to a point of obsession with the things they considered theirs. And Hiei was most definitely his.

"I know you don't trust me, and you would be foolish to do so" the aged demon began "but all I am asking of you is to hear me out."

Kurama glanced quickly at Hiei and nearly winced. Gone was the fiery demon he had grown used to, the one that had learned to enjoy life a little. This was the demon he had met years ago when he was a teenager; the angry and bitter killer who had no mercy and no compassion for anyone or anything.

"There is nothing from you we want except for you to disappear." Hiei growled. Fumio stared steadily back at the eyes that reminded him of an empty grave. Sorrow flitted briefly across his face.

"Your father had that same exact look on his face when he first found me again. As if the life had been sucked right out of him."

Hiei lunged at the taller demon and took the unresisting demon down. Hiei's small but powerful hands locked across the older demons neck as he bared his canines. "I said I do not want to hear your lies. What is it you really seek, you old fool!"

Fumio made no attempt to break free, no attempt to fight back. "All I want is for you to listen to me." Hiei's hand tightened across the throat slowly cutting of the older fire demons air supply.

"Foolish last words."

"You have a twin sister, though unlike you, she takes after your mother, an ice maiden."

With an enraged roar Hiei pushed his weight forward, ready to crush the submissive demon underneath him.

"Hiei don't!" cried Kurama as he rushed forward. He took Hiei's wrists in his hands and applied careful pressure on them, numbing them enough to lift the small fire apparition away from the listless demon.

"Let me go!"

"Hiei, wait please! Listen to me!" he cried, trying to contain the wildly bucking ruby eyed demon. He risked his face by leaning down until his mouth was pressed softly against Hiei's ear. "No one knows that Yukina is your twin sister. None but us six. What if he's telling the truth? So far he has done nothing to warrant death. All he is asking is to talk."

Hiei's breathing was coming in rapidly, his vision red. He knew he had to calm down or suffer another memory loss and with it the loss of consciousness. Part of Hiei was surprised at his lack of control. He had worked hard to control his fiery temper and had succeeded…for the most part. Hiei looked at Fumio, who was sitting on the floor, looking at them steadily.

Slowly the old fire demon gained his feet. "I can accompany you to the outskirts of Alaric if that is where you are heading. I can help carry the packs and you can have me bound if you'd like, but all I ask if for you to hear me out."

Kurama released Hiei, who was still shaking slightly but maintained a light hand on his partners shoulder. "Why do you go through such lengths? You understand what you are asking of us, what you are giving up?"

"I do. You will understand once I have told you what I have sworn to do. In truth I am tired. Tired of this world and all the burdens, I wish to rest, but I swore never to until I fulfilled my promise to my bond brother."

Kurama looked at Hiei but was unable to discern what the fire apparition was thinking. Hiei had bent his head, his bangs covering his eyes and his hands curled tightly against his side.

'_This Fumio seems familiar somehow'_

Kurama was surprised when Youko's velvet voice whispered across his mind. He hadn't spoken out since he had filled the red heads mind with Makai's foulest curse words earlier in the tunnels.

'_I think we went on a heist together once.' _The silver fox mused thoughtfully _'No I don't think that seems quite right…he…'_

A memory quickly formed around the still standing demon. Fumio looked centuries younger, his hair a black so rich it gleamed red in the firelight. The demon wore a long brown coat and he had a delighted grin, his eyes no longer weary but full of life and merriment. In his hand he held a familiar tome the cover a dark moss with gold inlaid runes on the cover.

"Take it then, lad. I'm sure a strapping fellow such as yourself will have a need of it one day. It has all forms of interesting legends, perhaps one day you will be added to one of these beauties." With a hearty laugh he motioned to the window on the left "Go on and scramble down that way. The guards will be busy elsewhere as that window leads straight down to a nasty little forest the gracious owner from which you're stealing has planted. I'm sure you can charm your way through." With a last wink the taller demon turned back to his books humming away as if it were all a big joke.

'_He helped me escape that day with all my loot. That book was the one with the reference to mating. I normally didn't bother with tomes but that fellow intrigued me. The tome was full of legends and treasure. Some of which I later stole" _he finished quite smugly.

''_You're saying we can trust this demon?'_

'_No, but it wouldn't hurt to listen to him, Kit. I know it's hurting our Fire Baby but there are no coincidences in this world. What are the chances that this demon who was the one who piqued my interest of true bonding just happens to be possibly related to Hiei?'_

'_**Slim to none'**_

Kurama's eyes widened as he glanced at Hiei. The small fire apparition hadn't changed positions but he had clearly heard his voice

'_Hiei?'_

'_**Who else would be crazy enough to want to get into your mind, you stupid fox.'**_

A deep rumbling resonated through the connection. Hiei had a mental image of his silver fox sliding up to him and rubbing himself over him all the while purring. He heard a deep chuckle through the link _'So nice of you to join our little party Hiei. I was getting a little jealous that you only ever talk to the Kit'_

'_This is just too weird' _the red head interjected _'It's like a three way call but too disconcerting'_

'_**Hn. Don't get used to it. It's using up the little energy I have left. We need to get moving. Now. Kurama I can practically see you pouting and driving me crazy if we don't hear this bastard out. You and your damn curiosity. Do whatever it takes to secure him and let's go. I'm trusting you'**_

Abruptly the connection was broken. Hiei bent and shrugged one of the heavy packs on his back and picked a lighter one to swing over one shoulder. He looked expectantly at Kurama. The red head could see the fatigue in his partners' eyes, a tiredness that ran deeper than just physical exhaustion and his heart wretched a little.

Youko crooned softly at him in comfort, wishing he could also comfort Hiei. As a rule Youko's were not affectionate or kind but they were a passionate and physical race. Those who earned their respect and trust were rewarded abundantly.

Kurama couldn't help but feel a pinch of sadness for Hiei. He was clearly torn between wanting to hear what the old demon had to say and running away. They both knew Kurama could very well live without knowing what the older fire apparition was so eager to tell. In his silent way Hiei had asked him to help. The red head knew how much it meant for Hiei to give up control.

It meant more than the abrasive apparition could even comprehend. He turned to face Fumio and saw that the fire apparition hadn't moved at muscle during their strange and silent conversation except for his eyes. They darted between the two of them and had gained a look of interest. Fumio oddly brought to mind a professor Kurama had at the university. The wise old grandfather image seemed to suite the tall demon.

"Here is how it's going to be. You will be bound; you will carry the same amount as us. You will not say a word through our trip to our resting stop. Tomorrow you will have exactly one hour to tell us all that you wish."

Fumio nodded gravely and steeped forward. Without a word he picked up one of the packs that contained a machine and a lighter one. Once placed comfortably he stood silently. Kurama was prepared with a hybrid vine he had been creating with Hiei's help. He looped the fire resistant vines over each arm before pulling them taut.

Kurama stepped close so only a foot remained between himself and Fumio. "If you make any move, a comment that so much as hints that you will harm Hiei in any form, I will kill you slowly. Painfully. Without mercy. Am I understood?"

Fumio nodded and bowed his head, showing submission. Without another word, the odd group set out into the darkness. The tension between them was palpable but there was no sign to give them away as they moved quickly and silently through the night.

Half an hour later they reached a small cliff facing the forest. Hiei signaled Kurama to stop and shrugging off his packs Hiei flitted away. Kurama took the time to examine their odd companion. True to his word, Fumio had not uttered a sound on their journey. He was silent, fast and stealthy. The red head felt a pinch of guilt for treating the elderly demon in such a harsh way but they couldn't be sure he wasn't an enemy. He would take no chances.

Fumio opened his mouth and closed it abruptly. Kurama moved a couple inches closer. "It's ok."

The older demon's gaze pierced through Kurama with intensity and sincerity "Thank you for taking such good care of him. I can go to the afterlife knowing if I ever meet up with Takeo I can hold my head up high and proudly tell him his son is happy and prosperous despite his harsh life."

"You can't know Hiei is your Takeo's son."

Fumio shook his head gravely and looked up to the sky "It's him. He's the exact duplicate of Takeo. I know he doesn't want to believe and if half the stories I have heard are true I don't blame him. But I am glad he has someone he can count on. You protect him despite the fact that he doesn't need it. I'm glad he found you."

Kurama said nothing and the elder fire apparition was ok with that. After so many years Fumio could feel the weight that had been crushing him slowly ease. Soon he would be able to rest.

Hiei landed next to Kurama and lurched slightly to the side. "It's clear" he said gruffly. Kurama nodded and acted swiftly. He unbound Fumios arms to allow the elder demon to shrug off his packs. Trusting Hiei to watch his back, Kurama began to put guards around a tall Lomi tree a few feet away from them. He knew the lone tree was the one they would be using, as the tree softly whispered its greeting to Hiei.

He felt a small smile creep onto his face. The plants and trees around him told him tales of the kindness Hiei had shown to them. The water when it was a dry season, chasing away demons that would otherwise harm or pollute them. And burning the frost away from them in the harshness of winter.

Once explaining what he asked of them he was pleased when the surrounding vegetation agreed to house and protect them for the night. A branch shot down from the Lomi tree and took the packs high up. Next he motioned for Fumio to make himself comfortable on the trunk of the tree. He wasn't worried about the old man being cold. He could easily raise his body temperature if needed. Once the grey haired demon was comfortable enough he re-tied his hands and arms with his hybrid plant.

Roots began to rise around the body creating a cage like cocoon around the prone body. The sigh that left the elder demons lips was more relieved than resigned. As soon as they were around the other side of the massive trunk Hiei collapsed against Kurama. The red head softly asked once more for help from the tree.

The Lomi tree complied instantly, happy to return the kindness he had received. Branches softly wrapped around the two and carried them up to Hiei's usual spot. Kurama elevated his ki slightly and soon long lupine arms were wrapped around Hiei's exhausted body. Hiei murmured sleepily and turned his head from where it was resting on the youkos shoulder.

Worn out ruby eyes met glittering gold. Hiei felt a silky tail come up and over his body. It took him a while to realize Kurama was half lying on the branch with his smaller frame cradled on top. "Fox" he murmured softly.

"Ssshh Fire Baby. I have you now. Rest."

Hiei grumbled and gently nipped the smooth column in front of him. He felt more than heard Kurama's chuckle. Soon a soft purring filled the quiet night. The soft rumbling soothed his aching body and a soft, cool, silky tail brushed up and down his back soothingly.

Hiei felt a tightening in his chest that had nothing to do with pain. Here he had found his home. With warmth spreading to his body he returned Kurama's affection the only way he knew how. With his hands fisted against the silky tunic he buried his face in Kurama's neck, the silver waterfall creating a curtain against the world outside even as he relaxed his body. Taking a deep breath he took in the smell of forest and home into his lungs. On the next exhale he was asleep; Kurama's purring lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

**Please Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Arywnn: I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not… but I thank you for the review none the less ^_^**

**Pyro: Thanks! I'm glad someone got the reference. That part always makes me laugh.**

**This is going a little slower than I anticipated but here's a little more drama for all of you.**

**Disclaimer: This far into the fic I don't really think I need to explain that YYH isn't mine.**

Hiei slowly began to ascend to consciousness. The first thing he became aware of was a rhythmic beat that resonated through his entire body. He took a quick inventory of his body, trying to ignore the delightful heat coming from his partner. None of his wounds were bleeding but his body ached and burned from the exhaustion and the injuries he had received. With a muted groan he slowly began to open his eyes only to be met with darkness. Confused he blinked rapidly and realized his face was buried tightly against his partners' neck.

"You're finally awake"

Hiei groaned lightly and pushed himself up. With a hiss he threw his hand up to block the blinding light that burned his eyes. He growled as he heard an amused chuckle from the fox underneath him. Leaves rustle and Hiei cautiously removed the hand that was protecting his eyes. He looked around to see braches huddle close together blocking the light.

"How long have I been out?"

Kurama shrugged and stretched his arms up working the kinks out of his shoulders. "It's about midday now." He answered casually as he skimmed his eyes over his sleepy partner. At his answer Hiei's ruby eyes widened.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" he growled in irritation

"I didn't see a need to. We both needed time to rest and I've had time to observe our unwanted companion."

Hiei snorted but made no move to leave his spot, only crossing his arms. "Unwanted? It was your idea to bring him along and mph!"

Firm but soft lips stopped him mid sentence. He narrowed his eyes but was only met with glittering gold. Kurama leaned back slightly and smirked "Really Hiei, we just woke up and you greet me with accusations. Wouldn't it be more pleasant to …" he trailed off as his hands wandered up Hiei's back suggestively.

Hiei smirked and leaned forward until their lips were inches away "It would be more pleasant if…" Hiei's lips brushed teasingly across the silver yoko's before leaning back and off Kurama "I can get all this dry blood off and fresh bandages."

Kurama blinked down at Hiei, who was now standing on the branch directly below his. With a huff that could pass as a laugh the silver fox shook his head and admitted to have been tricked. Standing he followed the quickly descending fire apparition. Once they landed on the ground Kurama snatched one of Hiei's wrists and pulled him back against his chest.

Hiei went willingly enough though he growled and mumbled half hearted protests. Kurama ignored it all and trailed one hand up Hie's bandaged chest to cup his chin and turned his head back to meet his lips. The small fire apparition closed his eyes and leaned back against his taller partner enjoying the feel of soft but firm lips. Kurama growled and nipped impatiently at Hiei's lips but the obstinate little fire demon refused to open his mouth.

Hiei was enjoying this way too much to allow Kurama easy access. The fox spirit growled deeper in his throat at the challenge and changed his attack strategy. One hand began a lazy trail from Hiei's hip down his thigh and back up again, his fingertips barely grazing Hiei's slowly hardening length with every upward motion. His other hand trailed up Hiei's face and into the thick hair at his nape where he grasped an handful and pulled back sharply, forcing the fire apparitions neck to arch.

Kurama's lips traced a path from Hiei's mouth down to his exposed neck; a trail of fire was left in his wake. Sharp bites were soothed by the yokos slightly rough tongue as he retraced his path back up to Hiei's waiting lips. He leaned backwards forcing Hiei to tilt his head back further and arch his body back.

He heard Hiei growl in frustration and purred a laugh when he felt impatient hands grasp his hair and pull down. He complied with Hiei's wish and slanted his mouth across the waiting one, his mind beginning to haze with the pleasure of Hiei pressed tightly against him, back beautifully arched to keep in contact. Hiei growled his pleasure and battled Yoko's skilled tongue for dominance.

Suddenly Kurama stiffened and pulled back. His nose twitched and he looked down as he felt and smelled blood. "Hiei?" he asked, alarm overshadowing his passion.

"It's nothing Fox"

Kurama released Hiei and spun the smaller demon around as he looked down. His tunic was wet with Hiei's blood. The bandages that covered the fire apparitions whole upper body was tinged with his crimson blood.

"Hiei! You're bleeding as bad as yesterdays! Why haven't your wounds healed yet?" he asked even as he began to rip the bandages off. "You always heal quickly, these should be mere scratches!"

Hiei tried to slap the hands away but stopped when he heard a distinct snarl that was anything but playful. Kurama could only stare at the wounds that should have been nearly healed by now. Because of Hiei's koorime heritage and his strong spiritual power Hiei's body healed itself faster than an average demon. The bruises he had sustained should have faded to a light purple and the smallest of the scratches either white scars that would disappear in time or completely healed. The deeper wounds where Makuro's sword had struck home should be healed over with healthy pink tissue if not close to being knitted together.

Instead the gashes looked as fresh as yesterday and every bruise was darker and beginning to spread. Kurama looked up slightly alarmed only to find Hiei with a mildly interested look on his face as he gave his body a critical exam. With a shrug the smaller demon began to use the old bandages as towels to mop up the blood from his re opened wounds.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Fox. When my energy is low my healing slows down."

Yoko shook his head but didn't argue. He needed to get the wounds clean and rewrapped. He took hold of Hiei's bloody hand and pulled him gently closer even as he leaned forward. The silver fox claimed Hiei's lips with hunger and something more, emotions neither were willing to say out loud.

"I'll see you soon, Fire Baby"

Silver hair bled red and Youko ears retreated. Golden eyes changed to emerald but the glimmer of concern remained. "Hiei we need to get you to Yukina."

The smaller fire apparition shook his head and began to lead the concerned red head around the magnificent tree "No need, Kurama. I'll heal soon enough on my own. I just need to finish resting."

They reached the front and Hiei stared at the prison Fumio was in. He cast a questioning glance at Kurama who only shrugged. The roots and vines had expanded giving the elder demon room to stand and stretch. Hiei snorted and waited while Kurama called down their packs. Trust the fox to be polite even to an enemy. And yet for some reason Hiei still couldn't convince himself Fumio was an enemy. A nuisance and a liar but not an enemy.

Kurama began to riffle through the packs looking for the extra bandages he had asked for. He motioned for Hiei to sit as he knelt behind the aggravated fire demon. He cast a glance at Fumio who was sitting serenely, eyes closed in meditation.

"Just do it, Fox" Hiei growled not even bothering to turn around. With a small quirk of his lips Kurama withdrew his little cage and thanked the plants that had held the calm fire demon. Fumio opened his eyes and stared steadily at Kurama. He nodded his thanks and slowly rose to his feet.

Hiei tensed but made no move to get up or reach for his katana. Fumio respectfully stopped a couple feet away and once more resumed a seat, eyeing Kurama curiously but with no ill intent. The red head could see the grey haired demon from the corner of his eye but his main concern was Hiei. The wounds were not life threatening, as Makuro had purposefully avoided any vital points, though to keep appearance she had chosen areas that would bleed freely and if not taken care of properly could lead to death.

Quickly he began to mix a pollution that he could place on Hiei's wounds. As he worked the silence between them grew and became oppressing.

"How did you come to work under Makuro, Fumio-san?"

The older demon did not appear surprised and the red head doubted much of anything ever shocked, or even interested the jaded and weary demon.

"I had been gone for a very long time, deep in the Forest of Mist when I decided it was time to start my search again. I began to travel and started hearing rumors. I wanted to confirm so I came here, to Alaric."

If Kurama had been in his Yoko form, his silver ears would have been perked up. "The Forest of Mist? You mean you actually lived there? It's quite uninhabitable and a strange place to be looking for the son of your bond brother"

A glimmer of amusement crossed the faded eyes "Indeed I did, young one." Fumio glanced briefly at Hiei when the small fire apparition snorted. Kurama slapped Hiei's arm gently but there was a small smile on his lips.

Green eyes focused on the older demon with a glimmer of curiosity even as his hands deftly began to re-bandage Hiei's wounds, the sticky yellow pollute already applied. It was apparent they had gone through this ritual time and again as Hiei leaned to one side or raised his arms without any cues from his taller partner.

"I was actually looking for the Vanishing Island, you see when I happened to stumble across the Forest. An impossibility, I know, but one day I was wandering the Plains of Hettou and the next I found myself surrounded by mist." a small chuckle left his lips "Of course I will admit I wandered the Forest lost for a time."

Before Kurama could ask any more questions a soft cry reached his ears. He stood hurriedly and listened closely to the whispering trees, as they tried to warn him of danger. Abruptly they were silenced. The red head tensed in anticipation even as he reached for his weapon. He strained his senses to find any form of ki heading their way but felt none.

Fumio and Hiei had taken their cue from him and stood next to him. The half koorime stood next to Kurama his gaze darting through the forest even as he kept the older fire apparition in his sight and within easy reach of his katana should he make a threatening move.

"Hiei can you sense anything?"

"Nothing. What's wrong, Kurama?"

The red head shook his head, even as he tried to gather information from the plants around him, but he got no response. Someone else was out there hunting them, and they had enough power to control their surroundings.

"Hiei try scanning with your Jagan. We need to get out of here quickly. I don't like the feel of this."

"What the hell are you talking about, Fox?"

A sinking feeling went through Kurama as he turned to face his partner. The small jaganshi was looking at him in confusion as he held his katana ready, eyes skimming from the forest back to the red head.

"Hiei?"

The small fire apparition looked at him with impatience "What Jagan, you stupid fox?" as the words passed his lips a strange crossed his face, only to be transformed into anger. Before Kurama could speak Hiei reached a hand up and ran it across the ward containing the Jagan. A ragged groan was ripped from Hiei's mouth as he fell to his knees, his hand pressing against his head as the purple eye burned through the ward.

A hoard of low level demons came pouring out of the forest just as Kurama reached a hand to Hiei. His eyes turned flat and he raised his ki, six feet plus of pissed of Yoko Kurama stood before Hiei's kneeled form a deadly whip in each hand. He spared a brief glance at the tall demon that took a stand a few feet away from him but close enough to cover Hie.

The grey haired demon looked over and gave a feral grin. "Good to see you again, lad. Even better is knowing that you are the one for Takeo's boy."

"I still haven't decided where you stand."

Fumio nodded "A fool, you would be if you didn't think like that. Now what is your plan to get out of this little predicament?"

Kurama's predatory grin only widened "We kill them all" he answered simply

The older demon barked out a laugh "Sounds like an excellent idea"

Kurama was momentarily distracted when he heard Hiei's moan of pain. Red eyes glittered up at him, but they were unseeing. Before he could think of anything to do the swarms of demons were upon them. Kurama began to decimate them without mercy. Blood arched and body parts flew but Kurama did not give an inch, protecting Hiei with a fierceness that gave Fumio pause.

His gaze darted between the two before a knowing light came into his eyes. With newfound determination the grey haired demon began to cut down demons with the whip he had created out of fire.

Kurama could hear Hiei panting in pain but could not spare him a glance. Though low leveled and easily disposed of the numbers were overwhelming. Just as he was about to unleash one of his pets a high spiritual signature made itself known. Demons began to disappear from the back as angry cries and screams of pain began to join the cacophony.

A path was cleared from the back as Yusuke made his way to the middle with Kuwabara right behind him. The brown eyed man took one glance at Hiei and his eyes burned with fury. He quickly took up position to guard Hiei's back.

"Shot Gun! What the hell is going on Kurama? And what is this old fart doing here?"

Before he could answer Hiei's energy skyrocketed. With a silent curse Kurama turned to look over at Hiei trusting his friends to watch their backs. Hiei was still kneeling but his katana was embedded into the ground, acting as a crutch for his body. The fingers of his free hand were buried in the back of his neck, blood flowing steadily down his neck and into the fresh bandages around his upper body.

"Hiei don't!" he cried as he reached for the fire apparition. He jumped back when the katana swung in an arc towards him. Hiei's eyes were glazed over and staring back at him was the other entity within Hiei. Blinking rapidly the half koorime planted the sword back into the ground again as his hand slid an inch deeper into his neck.

"Just a little more. Have to get it out."

Kurama leapt forward and caught Hiei's hand before he could swing the katana again. Forcing the surprisingly weak arm down he took hold of Hiei's other arm and began to slowly retract it from the smaller demons neck. He was shocked when Hiei began to fight him, his arm straining to go back down as he continued his litany. "Out. Need it out. Just a little more"

"Hiei! Stop this!"

Yoko clenched his teeth and pulled upwards, jerking the hand free of Hiei's neck and felt his gut wrench when a spray of Hiei's hot blood landed across his already drenched chest. He looked down briefly when he felt the blood begin to heat. He was startled to feel his insides warm as well as if answering a call. He quickly dismissed it as the strange phenomenon was gone in an instant.

"Talk to me Fox Boy"

He spared a glance at Yusuke who was blasting any demon that came close to them, Kuwabara valiantly defending him on the other side even as Fumio did the same.

"We need to get out of here. We need to go back to the Ningenkai. Now!"

"Well no shit, Sherlock but Watson wants to know how."

"Where did you cross?"

Yusuke glanced at Kurama and swallowed any sarcastic remark. The demon was kneeling with Hiei pressed against his chest with a large yellow leaf pressed against the open wound Hiei had inflicted on himself. Blood drenched both demons and Kurama's eyes promised swift if painful death to any fool that stood in his way.

"Back in my territory. According to Botan there should be a gate near here we can access. I'm not sure if we can all pass with such high energy."

Kurama shook his head and lifted a limp Hiei in his arms. "That won't be a problem. I can mask my energy and Hiei's isn't as high as it normally is." Yusuke nodded and glanced at the bags at Kurama's feet.

"We gonna be needing those?"

Kurama nodded and Yusuke did a quick spin catching four of them in one swipe. "Yo Kuwa!" he called. The tall human looked over in time to catch the packs heading his way. With an exasperated groan he shrugged them on quickly and resumed the never ending battle of cutting down the lesser demons.

"Where the hell did all these ugly bastards come from?"

Kurama paid no attention as his mind tried to find an alternative to what he was thinking. With a sigh he realized there was no other way. "Kuwabara I need you to go on ahead to Genkai's and secure the place for our arrival."

The loud punk turned to argue when he saw the taller demon. He glanced from Yoko and Hiei to the deadly demon fighting next to him and nodded his head. "I'll just need to clear a path. Don't worry I know a safe place."

Trusting he understood his message Yoko nodded. "Yusuke you and I need to make sure no one follows us."

The young Mazoku grinned as his hair grew and his demon marking appeared "I thought you'd never ask me for this dance. And their playing our song."

"If it's a path you want you might want to stand behind me boys." With that small warning Fumio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His skin began turn a shade darker and maroon markings appeared across his face. He opened his eyes and cupped a hand over his mouth, with a small wink a long stream of fire erupted from between his fingers.

The fire undulated like a whip and began to burn the demons down, he began to turn slightly, the fire never ceasing as it trailed behind him like a giant tail of fire. Kuwabara took his cue and made a dash for the forest, his eyes still wide and mouth not quite closed at the raw display of power.

Yusuke whooped as he ran behind Kuwabra firing a random shot at any suicidal demon that tried to go after the orange haired human. Fumio released the fire and fell to his knees. His breathing was labored and his skin ashen.

"Fumio?"

The older man wheezed and waved a shaking hand. Taking in gulps of breath he tried to stand only to fall. He felt a strong hand grasp his arm and turned to see brown eyes framed by a wild matt of hair. Fumio allowed the young Lord to help him up.

"Too fucking old for this crap." He managed to squeeze out between pants "Learned in Forest of Mist. Go on now."

Yoko nodded and cradled Hiei over one arm, thankful his partner was much smaller than him. He lifted one of the heavy packs onto his free shoulder and held his whip in his free hand. Yusuke placed one of Fumio's arms over his shoulder and handed the trembling demon the lightest pack.

The grey haired demon looked at Kurama in surprise as they began to walk into the forest Kuwabara had disappeared into. As they passed the forest line Kurama tossed a seed behind his shoulder and the ground erupted with thick man size stalks. As a demon attempted to rush past it, a thorn erupted from the center and impaled the demon before drawing it. Once the demon had been consumed the plant gained an inch in height.

"You have one nasty temper Kurama. Remind me not to get you pissed. You have a tendency to turn your enemy's into plant food in the most excruciating way."

As they made their way deeper into the forest a rustling sound made them pause. Kurama tensed and crouched down low, motioning to Yusuke and Fumio to do the same. Low growling resonated through the forest and the leaves began to shiver around them.

Kurama hissed his challenge and was instantly met with an answer. A small missile sailed through the branches to land innocently at Kurama's feet. With a snarl Kurama kicked the bundle to the side and stared.

Nestled in a blue silk sash he recognized as his own from a long time ago were two items.

A scarf with a small silver fox Kurama had bought Hiei and a Foxbane flower inside a glass box.

"Kane" Kurama hissed out in anger.

A soft tinkling laugh resonated across the forest before everything went silent once more.

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**( ) I'm glad you like my story. And I do try to update quickly but I end up changing and re-changing things in the story. As it is I had to cut down on the plot and chapters I had originally planned. But to answer your question Hiei is no longer in heat. Sad, I know but the chapter after this one should perk things up a bit. For now…drama!**

**Warning: The characters (unfortunately) will be slightly OC. (shamefully looks away from {person shall remain anonymous}) Sorry. **

It was dark but that was nothing new. He was in pain and too hot but that wasn't unusual either. He slowly became aware of the glaring differences. Instead of a cold wet floor he was on something soft, dry and warm. His body wasn't tied down by ropes or a kill. There were no harsh laughs and jeers from the bandits or moans of pain from the whores and victims they often brought into the camp.

Hiei cautiously opened his eyes and looked around. A fire in the middle of the room lit the rather small but clean space. There was a window directly in front of him that overlooked what appeared to be a familiar forest. The fire apparition looked down to see his body covered by a clean crisp sheet. Against the far wall to his left were various tools, machines, papers and plants covering every inch of the three tables shaped in an L formation.

Angry voices began to approach him. Hiei attempted to sit up only to muffle a groan when his muscles locked up. With a pained hiss he slowly rolled his leaden body to the side. Gritting his teeth he braced his hands against the floor and pushed, cursing his arms when they shook from the strain of holding his body up. Before he could reach for his katana a few feet away from him the sliding doors were jerked open.

A tall and beautiful red head entered first, his green eyes flashing in anger as he talked over his shoulder, his soft voice bristling with anger, though he made a conscious effort to lower it. The tall black haired, brown eyed man made no efforts to lower his voice as his hands weaved through the air in an attempt to emphasize his point.

"No, Yusuke! I will not allow an unknown demon to run tests on Hiei. I am quite capable of doing it on my own."

"Damn it Kurama, we all know you're a freakin Einstein and the rest of us are just fucking baboons compared to you but you can't do everything on your own. Kuwabara and I can defend this place easily enough and be your pack mules but you can't do it all on your own. Hiei has been out of commission for some time now. You brought Fumio here for a reason and..Hiei?"

Kurama's feet were moving even before his mind computed the command. His eyes landed on the shaking and ashen demon that was glaring at them from the floor. He caught ruby eyes darting to his katana almost frantically and he slowed down even as his stomach sank.

"Oh Inari, not again. Hiei, do you know who we are?"

Hiei paused in his reach for the sword and looked up to find concerned green eyes looking down at him. His gaze skittered to the fidgeting male by the door and he snarled when the tall brawler began to make his way over.

Yusuke snorted "Just great. You see Kurama! We need more brain this time not brawn and unfortunately for you my gene pool excels in the muscle department."

Kurama spared one icy glare over his shoulder before he concentrated on Hiei again. The small fire apparition blinked once, twice, before his arms gave out and he fell to the floor. The red head covered the short distance between them and gently rolled Hiei over. He looked up thankfully when Yusuke came to stand next to him with a bowl of water and cloth.

Dipping the cloth into the water he placed it over Hiei's forehead as his other hand skimmed Hiei's burning cheek. Kurama bowed his head and felt Yusuke's heavy warm hand rest on his shoulder. "I don't know what else to do" he whispered softly. "He's been unconscious for three days and his body temperature won't settle. Now that he finally regained consciousness he has forgotten about us again."

"What do you mean again, stupid fox?"

"Hiei!"

Kurama grabbed the hand reaching for him. Hiei glanced from Kurama's kneeling form to Yusuke impatient figure. He took a curious look around the room as he attempted to raise himself. He frowned when he realized his body was weak, too weak. His gaze flew to Kurama and felt the beginning of panic enter his body as the red head chewed on his lower lip.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kurama sighed and looked over at Yusuke before focusing on Hiei once more. Yusuke snarled in anger and began walking towards the door. "Look Kurama how about I just give him what you already have. A fresh set of eyes."

The red head let out his breath in exasperation but nodded his consent. "Fine, Yusuke. But!" he stressed as he looked over his shoulder at his friend "He has to do it here where I can monitor him. Bring him here in a few minutes."

Nodding the young Lord winked slyly at Hiei and closed the door. Hiei snarled and slapped away the hands that were trying to help him sit up. He could feel his muscle trembling from weakness but he refused to become an invalid.

"You haven't answered me Fox."

Kurama sighed softly and closed his eyes. "I know Fire Baby. In truth I'm not sure what's happening myself."

"You look exhausted, Kurama"

The red head looked up and startled green eyes focused on Hiei. The fire apparition was leaning against the wall, his body glistening with sweat and his eyes sunk into his pixie face. His normally vibrant and upswept hair was now dull and laying almost flat against his head. Kurama gave a small dry laughed and leaned back against his arms, allowing his head to hang back and his hair to form a red pool around him.

"Hiei, you look like shit."

The fire apparition snorted and attempted to kick his partner, an odd look crossed his face when all he managed was a small nudge.

"Save all you're pretty words Kurama and just spit it out."

"Alright Fire Baby. Honestly, I'm too tired for any pleasantries. In short I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. On our way here you collapsed and stayed in… hibernation, for days. Fumio came with us after he helped us escape the hoard of demons sent after us by none other than Kane, the golden youko that poisoned me. He just to happens to be one of the key players behind this organization."

Hiei stayed silent as he absorbed the information given in a bland tone. "O.K then. Why am I so weak?"

Kurama shook his head and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Hiei noticed the normally impeccable hair in disarray, his eyes were red and tired and his clothes wrinkled.

"I don't know Hiei. I wish I did but I haven't found any trace of poison in your system, no foreign substance swimming through your blood stream I just…"

Hiei reached out a hand but quickly withdrew it. Kurama glanced to the side and handed his partner his katana. Hiei took it with a silent thanks before the doors were once more open. Fumio entered before Yusuke and they walked closer to the sitting couple. Hiei's gaze never left the older demon as he approached him and he unconsciously bared his fangs.

When the older demon caught sight of the aggressive posture Hiei had adopted he stopped his forward movement. The two fire demons stared at each other, neither giving an inch. Hiei was defiant and challenging, his apprehension and dislike clear to see. Fumio did not flinch away from Hiei as many others would have. He did not underestimate the small Jaganshi but neither did he cower before him.

"Hn" Hiei muttered and turned to look out the window. The tension rose quickly between the men until Yusuke broke.

"Argh enough of this emo bullshit! Why don't you two egg heads stop this pissing match over three eyes and get some answers."

Kurama growled low in his throat and rose to his feet slowly. Yusuke, having already admitted to having more brute force than brain power stepped forward his eyes issuing a challenge. The red head was never anything but cool and collected and a part of Yusuke couldn't help but feel thrilled at the prospect of fighting his serene team mate.

Before anything could happen Fumio stepped between the two, careful not to touch either as he raised his hands in a sign of peace. "Please we,.." his gaze flickered to Hiei before he amended his statement "you, all want the same thing. There is no time for a quarrel among you."

It was the almost inaudible pants of exertion that snapped Kurama out of his anger. He turned to find Hiei using the wall as a support as he attempted to join his partner in his fight. With an almost smile Kurama walked over to Hiei and leaned against the wall as well making sure his body was close enough to Hiei so that the small fire apparition could discreetly lean against him.

"I couldn't help but overhear your discussions" Fumio continued as he wandered over to the mini lab. "and have come to understand that this is not a form of toxin or poison."

Kurama struggled inwardly for a few minutes. His pride protesting violently at the thought of counting on someone else for answers, especially the one for his mate. The fox spirit watched Fumios every move with the deadly quality of the predator he was. Most forgot that beneath the soft-spoken human demeanor lurked one of the most deadly and cunning predators known to all three worlds.

Hiei snorted and nudged Kurama as he slowly slid down the wall. The red head gave Hiei a small grin before moving away. Yusuke had been watching them and slowly shook his head. It always fascinated him how easily they could understand each other without a spoken word. A mere glance or body movement could convey an entire conversation between them.

Yusuke wasn't too proud of the fact that he envied that closeness to someone. He loved Keiko but there would always be a gaping chasm between them. He was demon and she was human. His human side was wholly satisfied and happy with his girl but…his demon side demanded more.

Fumio had gathered Kurama's notes and seemed entranced, not even raising his eyes from the sheets of paper when Kurama stood next to him. His hand shot out and began patting the desk his eyes slightly unfocused and frustration began to bleed into his eyes. Kurama handed him a pen and the frown disappeared.

The older demon began muttering to himself and scribble over the paper. Kurama glanced at the paper and his brows furrowed, he leaned down and nudged the fire demon over a little and pointed out something.

"Ah yes I see" Fumio muttered. "If only I had…"

Before he could finish his sentence Kurama began to riffle through the scattered papers before snatching one out of the pile. "I thought of that but this was the result. His has to be slightly altered obviously but I made adjustment for them. I've never had a need to try this under normal circumstances so this is just a rough estimate."

"Mmm this is rather fascinating, so did you …"

Yusuke groaned and plopped down next to Hiei, his complete disregard for personal space more deliberate than instinctive. The shorter fire apparition was staring at the two entranced demons, his eyes mere slits. He growled warningly when the young Lord leaned casually against the wall but his eyes never left the concentrating red head.

"Great and I thought I had left all this back in High School."

Hiei didn't even bother to grunt. He was used to Kurama enfolding himself in the world of chemicals and formulas. The fox could spend hours on end just sitting at his workstation immersed in his mind and data. Hiei usually took that time to take long naps or clean his weapons.

Night began to fall and the only sounds heard in the room were the soft mutterings of the two frustrated demons and Yusuke's loud snoring. Hiei was hovering between sleep and alertness, his body heavy and cumbersome while his mind was hazed over.

"Hiei. Hiei!"

The fire apparition felt hands hold his shoulders and without thought swung out, his foggy mind informing him that he was surrounded. With tremendous effort he managed to pry his eyes open and found himself drowning in emerald pools.

"Hn."

Kurama shook his head tiredly and took a seat in front of Hiei. The fire apparition rolled his eyes and Kurama curled his lip in an almost snarl to which Hiei responded with a grunt. The red head shrugged his shoulders and flicked his hair over his shoulder, one perfectly arched brow rising with the move. Hiei merely stared back at him a bland look stamped over his face. (1)

"That's it! Enough of this psychic mumbo jumbo crap. Can someone please translate for those of us who are not fluent in Hiei talk?"

Yusuke stood to the side hands pulling on a fistful of his hair instead of pounding on the walls like he wanted to in his frustration. He had done so once when Genkai was alive and he still had nightmares of the retaliation the small psychic had bestowed upon him quite sadistically.

Yusuke had also tried that when Yukina was in charge and he had gotten the surprise of his life. Who knew such a sweet gentle soul could turn into a duplicate of Hiei? The fire apparition had smirked and shook his head, his shoulders jerking at strange intervals as he silently laughed over Yusuke's crumpled pretzel body that glittered with ice particles. "Koorimes and fire apparitions are quite territorial, Detective" Hiei had informed him with suppressed laughter as he walked into the temple to soothe his sister.

Kurama glanced at Fumio who placed a gentle but firm hand over Yusuke's shoulder and began directing the loudly protesting youth out the door. "Well boy-o, I think it'd be best if I told you once you're a mite bit older, ey? In the mean time there's a job awaiting someone with your, erm, expertise would normally be the word I'd use but in this case natural gift will have to do"

"Hiei" Kurama hesitated and the half koorime felt a vise slowly grip his already aching insides. The fox never hesitated, was never unsure. And he most definitely never hedged around a situation no matter how severe.

"We, I… I don't have an answer to what is really happening to your body or mind. There are too many unknown factors. What I do know is that your body is losing its motor functions, quickly. Too quickly for it to be any form of poison."

"You've already said that."

Kurama stared steadily at Hiei but his partners face was completely devoid of any emotion, his eyes carefully blank giving away nothing. "When you first came to me there was poison in your system and I gave you an antidote. There should be no secondary effects from either. That leads me to the conclusion that there's a mutating agent in your system."

Hiei attempted to rise but failed miserably his body making a soft thud as it hit the wall. "You're saying I have a fucking parasite in my body? That makes no sense! I haven't fought or come in contact with any demon that would be capable of infecting me."

Kurama scooted closer and took Hiei's hand. There was little comfort in the gesture but Hiei did not pull away. "Hiei, you can't say that with 100% accuracy. There are still some blank spots in your memory."

"If there was something like that don't you think I would have known? My jagan would not allow it."

"It's only a possibility Hiei but I'm nearly certain this is what we are dealing with. Can you tell me why you were so desperate to dig into your neck?"

Hiei's eyes widened and he looked at Kurama as if he were insane "What the hell are you talking about Kurama?"

But even as he asked his hand crept up to find a bandage tapped over the nape of his neck. He slowly brought his hand down and stared at it. Kurama gently took hold of the hand "Do you remember that day?"

Hiei's eyes glittered up at him "You'll have to be more specific, Fox. Are you talking about the day I received the missive or the day we came back to Ningenkai?"

A ghost of a smile passed Kurama's lips "Should have known you'd pick up on that." His face turned serious once more "Hiei we need to figure this out. Fast."

Hiei sighed and allowed his head to fall back against the wall. Kurama's stomach gave a quick jerk. If Hiei's weariness was apparent it was only ever because he was beyond physical endurance, his body about to shut down.

"I don't remember much of anything."

"What if I helped you remember?"

Hiei's eyes snapped open. "No."

"Be reasonable! It's not as if your memories are gone, or that they were tampered with. I agree that your Jagan would have known and killed whoever attempted it but for some reason it's inaccessible to you."

"You remember what happened last time you tried that" Hiei countered his hands clenching unconsciously over Kurama's.

"And it worked. After the initial pain there was only the expected energy depletion."

"No."

Kurama sighed and dropped Hiei's hands. He got on his knees and scooted closer. He straddled Hiei's prone body and leaned his forehead against his partners burning one. "Hiei" he started softly "I know you don't want to but at this point we don't have any other options. I know you don't want anyone going into your mind again and if there was an alternative, trust me I would take it but we're out of time."

"I know there's something in you, something that's causing your body to shut down and I will not allow it. That day you were digging in for something, I believe your jagan detected a foreign entity and guided you to it. Whatever it is, it can shield itself. More than likely piggybacking over your own DNA; which is why your body isn't rejecting it as it normally would."

Kurama laid his lips gently against Hiei's. There was no passion or compassion in it but a simple gesture to let Hiei know that this was a choice that they were together despite standing on opposite ends.

"I need you to trust me in this."

Hiei leaned back far enough to look into Kurama's eyes. His hands slowly lifted and came to rest on the red heads hips. "That's not fair, Kurama. You know I trust you."

"Then you will not object if I accompany you on this journey."

Hiei opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by soft cool lips. "If you cannot find it Hiei, someone has to. As Yoko I have excellent control and am far stronger."

"There's too much risk."

"There's too much to lose."

When Hiei did not object again but merely closed his eyes Kurama took it as consent. Slowly he began to unwrap the damp ward; his hands did not hesitate even as he saw the slight purple pulses. He knew what to expect and the pain he would feel did not faze him. Kurama stared directly at the purple eye and felt it seize his mind and body.

It took tremendous effort to not fight it but even that wasn't enough as he flinched. Sensing the momentary weakness the jagan pulled and Kurama felt a trail of fire consume his body. He felt himself being dragged down and Yoko pushed forward. The silver fox allowed the other demon to yank him further ignoring the searing pain, knowing that if the jagan sensed no resistance or hostility it would calm.

Hiei growled and the jagan relinquished control, his need for vengeance greater than the need for entertainment. Soon Kurama heard and felt nothing, simply floated in a world of darkness and shadows. Suddenly there were streaks of colors, almost like ribbons tangled and strewn across the darkness and Kurama recognized them as memories.

The fox spirit was fascinated. He had never seen anything like it and he had a fleeting suspicion this was the jagans doing, aiding him in the quest for a lost memory. Kurama pushed forward with his mind and felt a slight pull, he 'turned' in that direction and began to follow the nearly malevolent entity.

Kurama felt something brush against him and he 'looked' down. He felt his eyes widen as he caught sight of Hiei as a child crouched at his feet. Suddenly the tiny Hiei looked up at him and bared his fangs, hissing in anger and warning even as large ruby eyes told a tale of their own. They were full of fear and anger, confusion and wounds deeper than the physical ones marring his slight body.

Suddenly the darkness bleed away and Kurama found himself at the edge of a camp in the Makai. Kurama looked around carefully as he took a few steps forward towards the camp fire just past the tree line. The fox spirit wrinkled his nose at the smell of so many unwashed bodies, blood and infections. A small group of bandits clustered around the fire, some around the recent loot and more among women.

Kurama was disgusted at the sight and his heart slowly began to sink when he caught a glimpse of something moving in the shadows up on the trees. "Oh Inari. Hiei" he whispered softly. The small kit he had seen dropped to the ground near the food. He was careful to stay in the shadows and moved carefully. Kurama couldn't tell if it was due to stealth or injuries but he had a terrible feeling it was both.

Without thought he made his way to where Hiei was crouched and was startled when one particularly nasty looking demon walked right through him. Before he could react Hiei sprang forward and snatched a piece of meat before almost melting back into the shadows. The leader of the group caught the move and smirked, the smile full of dark amusement that spoke volumes of his enjoyment of pain and torture.

He walked quickly to the crouched form and before Hiei could react he was snatched into the air and thrown near the fire. Hiei came up from the painful impact crouched with the piece of meat still in his hands. The small fire apparition made no sound. Anger, hatred, fear and defiance flashed quickly through Hiei's eyes as the leader came closer to him. When the bigger demon was only a foot away all the anger bleed out of Hiei's eyes so that only fear and defiance were left sparkling.

Hiei couldn't have been more than ten years old. His black hair was short, raggedy and unwashed. His small body was full of cuts, bruises and dirt as he swayed where he crouched. Although he had always been small and skinny Kurama could see it was due to malnutrition, for Hiei was skin and bones, clearly starved.

The leader barked at Hiei to drop the food but the small fire apparition growled and defiantly took a big bite out of the chunk of meat. The tall demon roared in anger and backhanded the child sending him crashing to the floor. Again Hiei made no sound merely chewed quickly despite the obvious agony he was in.

Hiei curled up into a tiny ball but instead of covering his head he began to frantically eat the meat and Kurama's soul gave a wretched cry, for even a cold demon such as himself couldn't stand the sight of an abused child. Especially of Hiei being kicked as he tore chunks of meat and chewed madly.

Kurama tried to run forward but his legs would not move. He watched in despair as the boss called forth an even bigger and filthier demon forward. Hiei caught sight of the other demon and all defiance vanished in an instant. From his prison Kurama could feel the terror, and desperate panic consuming the tiny body. Hiei lunged away but was caught and slammed back to the floor.

The bigger demon leered down at the squirming figure and pinned the flailing body easily. Hiei began to snarl and growl threateningly even as he squirmed to get away. The other demon merely laughed at the efforts and slapped Hiei across the face. With a howl of hatred Kurama launched himself across the clearing only to fall through the bigger demon. He howled again in fury at his helplessness. Hiei turned his head his eyes weary as if he had heard the cry.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked cautiously. He saw Hiei's gaze land on the sword near his outstretched hand. With renewed efforts he began to reach for the sword ignoring the ripping of his shirt soon followed by his belt. As Hiei heard and felt his pants rip he roared in anger and his skin began to heat fueled with the blood thirst and fear consuming his body. The demon atop Hiei screamed in agony as he yanked charred and bleeding hands back.

With a triumphant snarl Hiei twisted and snatched the sword. He swung around using his entire body weight to swing the sword and embedded it into the howling demon. Silence filled the camp as they all focused on the sword rooted halfway in the demon. The demon gurgled something before falling to the side, his blood creating a crimson pool around Hiei.

Kurama gasped in pain when he felt himself being ripped away from the memory. He heard Hiei's angry roar and the dragons thundering protest through his body even as pain shot through his mind and body, a clear reprimand from the jagan.

"**_Find what you're looking for Kurama and then get the hell out of my head_**" Hiei hissed out, his voice echoed with anger and shame. "_**Better control my ass**_"

Before he could say anything he was yanked forward painfully and time, memories and voices streamed past him until he came to an abrupt stop. Makuro's training grounds formed around him and he could smell the sweat pouring off the demons around him.

"Lord Hiei!"

Kurama turned swiftly and found Hiei, naked from the waist up pinning a lesser demon to the ground with the tip of his sword at his throat. "You're dead" he muttered in a monotone voice as he raised his katana and sheathed it. He dismissed the fallen solder coldly by turning his back to him and walking towards the castle.

"Lord Hiei!" a small reptilian demon ran forward and Kurama growled threateningly when he realized it was the same demon Makuro had sent for Hiei.

Hiei paused slightly and the demon kneeled before him "Sir I have a missive for you"

The demon lord looked down in bored disdain and turned to walk away; missing the hungry way the demon looked at him. A purple tongue came out to lick his lips as the demon trialed his gaze up Hiei's muscular body.

"It's from Yoko Kurama, Lord Hiei"

"That's impossible"

"He also sent this, sire" the demon held out a rose. The innocent flower emitted a faint trace of Kurama's energy and Hiei stiffened. His eyes turned cold and a hand moved to the hilt of his katana. The reptile caught the moved and his mouth formed a hateful snarl.

"Joko" Hiei growled even as he felt something burn his hand. A quick glance showed his hand filmed with a white fluid that quickly disappeared, but it was enough for the small lizard to toss the rose at Hiei. The fire apparition slashed it in two and lunged forward.

His feet felt heavy and he stumbled forward an angry growl erupted from his throat when he felt something prick his neck. The last thing he heard was Joko telling someone to find Lady Makuro. He felt something in his hand and managed to focus bleary eyes on a piece of paper signed by Kurama.

He blinked and found himself standing in front of Makuro. He glanced down when he felt himself crumple something. It was the note. He looked back at the impatient Lord and informed her he was going to the Ningenkai.

_**"Bloody little bastard. I had suspected him of turning a while back. I knew you would never send anyone or anything especially with someone you did not know**_."

Yoko looked over the scene again carefully. He concentrated on the feelings and felt a minute slither down his neck after the initial prick and a flare of heat before Hiei lost consciousness. Suddenly Kurama heard a scream of pain before he was forcefully thrust out of Hiei's mind.

"Fumio! Fumio!" Kurama called even as he leapt to his feet. His legs wobbled and he crashed to the floor, his body almost numb. His head throbbed and threatened to split in two even as his stomach heaved and rolled but he ignored it all.

Hiei's breathing was shallow and jerky his body temperature reaching dangerous heights even for a fire demon. Yusuke burst into the room first, Fumio only a step behind. Before either could ask Kurama was on his feet again lurching towards Hiei even as he barked out instructions.

"Fumio-san we were right about the parasite, get the lab prepared and bring me the tools. I'm nearly certain it's a Tryet. It attaches itself to the host nervous system using the body's cells and DNA and begins to shut it down. Yusuke where is Kuwabara?"

Yusuke's eyes darted from the incredibly fast and grim fire demon to Kurama's sweaty and shaky form. Hiei lay as if dead the only indication that he was alive were the shaky jerks of his chest as he tried to breath. Brown eyes turned cold and deadly "He's out there patrolling."

Kurama nodded and his gaze burned into Yusuke "I'm going to need you to get certain things for me from the garden and double as a guard. Tell Kuwabara to let nothing, not even a rodent, come within 100 yards of this place."

With that he turned his back on Yusuke and barely even spared a glance at Fumio. Taking the tools he needed Kurama gently rolled Hiei onto his side and was a bit startled when Fumio gently began to removed the bandage. Not wasting time Kurama punched out a section of Hiei's skin and handed the tool and sample to Fumio who immediately got up and practically ran to the small work station.

Kurama winced as the blood trickled down and hurriedly grew another yellow leaf, ready to numb the area and help coagulate the blood so it would not flow so freely. Once done he carefully rolled Hiei onto his back once more and before he could stop himself ran a hand softly down Hiei's face. His heart skipped a beat when Hiei turned his head very slightly.

So Hiei was aware on some level, or perhaps his companions were there to protect him he mused as the jagan pulsed once and he felt something slither across his hand. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips across the jagan and petted the dragon on Hiei's limp arm. He softly but firmly pressed his lips against Hiei's dry and chapped ones before rising and striding with purpose to the awaiting lab.

This was a battle he would not only dominate but desecrate.

**(1) Anyone want to guess what the silent conversation was?**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ali: Thanks. I think you'll definitely enjoy this chapter. At least the first half ;) Sorry for the long wait I hope this makes it up.**

**Pyro: Nope. Hiei is **_**very**_** much alive in this chapter. ^_^**

**Rain: Hi. Thanks for reviewing. Normally I don't leave so many cliffhangers but for some reason it seems to be my specialty at the moment.**

**Chaseha: I love nerds, especially Kurama. **

**I sped through this one so there will be a lot of grammar and spelling errors. I'm actually not too happy with this chapter but, oh well. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profits from YYH, unless you count the reviews.**

Kurama slowly opened his eyes and blinked in defense against the bright light pouring through the open window. A second later he felt the cold and empty space beside him. The red head jackknifed into a sitting position and stared at the vacant futon. He heard a slight noise and turned expecting to see Hiei.

"Ouch man. That hurts" Yusuke said, his hand flying to his heart in mock pain "That look could devastate anyone."

The Lord couldn't help but tease his friend. The look of anticipation and happiness had died a short and fiery death when Kurama had realized it was him and not his precious Hiei. Yusuke grinned good naturedly and pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"If you're looking for your volatile half he muttered something about needing air and catching dinner or something. Hate to say it but both of you have been sleeping like Keiko all day. Couldn't wake you with a bomb"

Kurama was already heading to the forest, ignoring his protesting body that demanded he go back to bed. "Say's the man that slept through the first explosive round of the Tournament only to be woken by the stench of alcohol" Kurama laughed but paused next to Yusuke and punched him lightly on the shoulder his gaze never leaving the forest. The red head left his fist resting against the strong shoulder and turned his head and caught Yusuke's brown gaze.

The demon lord was caught in emerald pools and for a moment felt like he was drowning. Gratitude made Kurama's eyes glitter like jewels and Yusuke couldn't help but stare. For a moment the young punk felt connected in a way he had never felt before. He now understood that the glimpses he caught of Hiei and Kurama's relationship was merely the tip of the iceberg. Unable to respond Yusuke covered up with a cocky grin and a jerk of his head in the direction of the forest.

"Kuwabara went to check on the girls and Fumio is fascinated with the game room. I'll be here."

Kurama caught sight of a blur of black and suddenly grinned mischievously, reminding Yusuke of a playful fox. Before Yusuke could say anything else Kurama leaned over and kissed his cheek before nuzzling him firmly but briefly. Yusuke's hand shot to his cheek and he stared wide-eyed and slack jawed at the fox sprinting towards the forest, red hair trailing behind him.

If Hiei was up and running that meant the nightmare was finally over Kurama thought as he ran into the forest. His body was still weak and he didn't doubt Hiei's was even more so. Hiei's body had suffered through much and though he was an incredibly fast healer this would take more than a few nights rest.

However his spirits were high and he couldn't help but feel excitement at seeing Hiei again. It was ridiculous really; after all they hadn't been apart for weeks now. But in a way it would be as if Hiei were...whole again. No more fear of Hiei blacking out or blanking out.

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a shadow perched on the tree ahead of him. With a smile he doubled his speed and caught sight of ruby before it flitted away. The red head frowned and tried to follow Hiei but the small fire apparition was always just out of his reach. Kurama felt a sliver of panic crawl up his spine. Hiei hadn't acknowledged him at all simply darting further and further into the forest.

The fox spirit blinked rapidly as he ran through a patch of blinding light and his insides seized as he lost sight of his partner. He opened his mouth to call out but abruptly froze. He whirled around his hand going to his stinging butt and eyes wide.

Soft laughter drifted over Kurama "Come now, my fox, is that the best you can do. I heard you were some badass legend. No one could catch or escape you. I guess it's your old age catching up with you"

"Now you've done it, Fire Baby."

With a laugh he dodged into the shadows and began to hunt for his elusive fire demon. When he heard Hiei's muttered curse Kurama laughed quietly, and was pleased when the shorter demon merely wiggled out of his plants grasp instead of cutting his way out. He caught a slight blur and turned to it running swiftly and silently on the ground his eyes focused on the darting shadow in the trees.

They ran and played for a few minutes, curses and muted laughter filling the forest. The fox spirit set small traps for Hiei among the trees and shrubbery but the little fire demon was crafty and fast, dodging and weaving out of them.

Kurama stepped into a small clearing cautiously, his gaze darting into every shadow trying to find his partner. Hiei had deliberately hidden his ki signature from him but Kurama could 'feel' Hiei there, watching him. A twig snapped but Kurama paid it no mind knowing Hiei wouldn't give away his position; it was only a distraction to make him loose focus.

Hiei smirked and launched himself at Kurama's unprotected back, laughing out loud when he heard Kurama's displeased growl as he fell face first onto the grass. He allowed the red head to roll onto his back but quickly grabbed his hands and raised them over his head. "Thought it was only a diversion, did you?" he gloated.

Kurama snarled and thrashed around a little to show his displeasure but Hiei could see laughter glittering in his mates green eyes. "You only think you've won"

Hiei's eyebrow shot up "Oh? Then why are you squirming underneath me?"

As soon as the words were uttered they both stilled, eyes still firmly locked but now their awareness expanded. Kurama could feel the warm solid weight of his mate straddling him. Could feel Hiei's heat across his body, their chest grazing slightly as Hiei was stretched across him to hold his hands in an unbreakable yet gentle grip.

Their faces were inches away and Kurama jerked his hands slightly in reflex. Hiei's hold tightened but did not harm him. Neither knew who moved first but they were soon kissing. It started with a gentle meeting of lips, a greeting; welcome back. Gradually it increased in pressure and intensity; I missed you so much. Finally they were dueling for dominance, trying to take each other in, nearly desperate in their need to assure themselves they were whole; I want you, feel me!

Kurama growled and twisted his wrist, needing to touch Hiei. His hands were released and he immediately buried them in Hiei's thick hair and the other traveled down pulling Hiei closer to him. He swiftly turned them over and levered himself up. A moment of sanity returned when he saw the dark circles under Hiei's eyes and the weariness that should have never been there.

"Hiei we need to talk"

Warm small hands slithered up his body until they caught his tails and yanked down with enough force to cause momentary pain. Hot desperate lips took his and all Kurama could do was moan at the intensity. "Talk later."

Kurama didn't argue merely hissed and attacked Hiei's neck. The half koorime turned his head slightly giving Kurama better access even as his hands trailed slowly up and down Kurama's back. Hiei smirked when he felt his mate arch into the touch.

"Kurama" he purred and felt Kurama stiffen lightly. Without hesitation Hiei ripped Kurama's shirt clean down the back and tossed the torn clothe to the side. Kurama's green eyes widened with shock but quickly grew heavy with desire and Hiei could feel the red heads need twitch against him.

He smiled smugly and turned quickly "I'm not done yet" he whispered as he stood up. Kurama tried to protest but the words died in his suddenly dry throat when a small but unyielding booted foot plated itself on his chest. Hiei had the most erotic half smile as his hands inched slowly down his front. His pixie hands stopped at the hem of the black tank and slowly began to lift it, his fingers barely brushing against his skin.

The red head groaned in disappointment when Hiei stopped just below his belly button but he couldn't complain. Hiei's stomach was flat with hints of muscle clearly defined, and Kurama knew from experience could become valleys of strength, firm and unbelievably soft. With what could only be described as a leer Hiei began to back away slowly his eyes never leaving his mate.

The fox spirit licked his lips in hungry anticipation when Hiei's nimble fingers made short work of his belts. The material began to pool down and Kurama's gaze never left the slowly descending clothes causing him to miss Hiei's impish smirk. With slow deliberate steps he began to approach Kurama, his gate that of a predator on the prowl. Slow, confident and full of power. Kurama's hand rubbed his arousal without thought but Hiei did not miss it.

When he was straddling Kurama once more he brought his hands up over his head in a lazy stretch, tempting Kurama with his exposed skin. At once Kurama leaned forward his hands gripping Hiei's hip with bruising force as he delivered small stinging bites along the exposed flesh. Hiei growled lightly but did not stop Kurama as the red head pulled down his pants in hurried, almost clumsy jerks.

Hiei acted fast when Kurama stretched his arms up to remove his shirt. He whipped out the belt he had been concealing and tied Kurama's wrist together, his shirt still caught between the red heads hands. Kurama yelped in surprise as his hands were pulled together and he was pushed back, his pants torn from his body in a matter of seconds.

He began to growl and kick out at Hiei, his dominant side roaring out a challenge even as a thrill of lust and excitement rushed through him. There had been very few brave and foolish lovers that had tried to dominate him without asking first and Kuronoe had been the only to survive. His protest cut off abruptly and he stared at his lover in disbelief. He almost couldn't believe what Hiei had done but the stinging burn on his bare ass confirmed that his mate had indeed slapped his butt in reprimand.

Hiei couldn't help but grin at Kurama's shocked expression but the smile slowly faded. Kurama was beautiful in the sunlight. The sun's rays making his blood red hair shimmer like fire, a perfect backdrop for the smooth creamy skin and bright green eyes. His body slender but well defined stretched out like an offering, ready to be taken. His eyes slowly made their way down until they focused on Kurama's erection.

Kurama saw Hiei's hesitation and a frown marred his face. Ruby eyes were eyeing him with hunger and trepidation. It was clear Hiei wanted him and yet there was something holding his lover back. Suddenly the image of Hiei being thrown down while that vile demon loomed over him flashed into his mind. His gut twisted into something that was anything but passion and he slowly sat up, not even trying to undo the bindings.

Hiei's eyes flashed up and his breath caught at the knowledge he could see in Kurama's eyes. His eyes clouded and for the first time felt blood rush to his face in shame. Kurama's eyes widened when he saw humiliation creep into the normally proud demons eyes.

Before Hiei could do anything Kurama rose to his knees and stretched up to capture Hiei's lips in a tender kiss. The red head winced when he felt Hiei's fingers bite into his arms but didn't pull away from the tense body; instead he brushed his lips softly back and forth across Hiei's unresponsive ones. Slowly Hiei began to relax and Kurama purred his encouragement.

When Hiei sighed and ran his hands gently over Kurama's arms the fox spirit took it as a go-ahead and slowly made his way to Hiei's ear planting butterfly kisses along the way. He gently licked the tip before biting down lightly and was pleased when he felt a small jolt from his partner. Smiling wickedly he blew softly against the slightly reddened flesh

His name whispered into his ear was Hiei's only warning before he was bowled over by his rather excited partner. His eyes widened when Kurama's bound hands ran down his chest, down his stomach to skim his returning erection and back up in quick airy movements and with every return down grew longer, lazier and firmer making his skin sensitive, to every touch.

With a grin Kurama lowered his head, his gaze fixed on Hiei's parted lips. The fire apparition licked his lips in anticipation when he felt warm puffs of air against his cheek and he slowly closed his eyes not minding in the least the abrupt reversal. They flew open when he felt a stinging bite on his collarbone that was quickly soothed by a warm tongue. He looked down to see Kurama move down his chest, nipping and soothing the slight stings as he made his way down.

Hiei arched his back when he felt soft inquisitor hands against his hardened flesh. He couldn't bite back the moan when Kurama's hands began a steady rhythm that brought him to life quickly, almost painfully. When he felt warm breath mingle with Kurama's hands he sat up abruptly making the red head move back to avoid a rather awkward position. Hiei tunneled his hands into the red mass before him and gently tugged up.

Kurama raised his head slightly but his hands never lost their rhythm, alternating between firm and quick strokes, only to taper down to soft languid strokes. "Fox"

Hiei frowned at the throaty sound of his voice but quickly dismissed it when he felt Kurama dip down. He tugged again this time more painfully and Kurama stopped with a sigh of frustration. "You don't have to…do that"

Kurama sat back on his heels and regarded the smaller fire apparition. His ruby eyes were glazed with desire and he couldn't hide the anticipation of what he knew was to come and yet Kurama could see a slight shadow in his lovers eyes. Kurama shook his head and smiled slyly "Surely you're not thinking of denying me the pleasures of knowing my mate are you?"

Hiei shook his head but couldn't stop the shudder that ran through his body when Kurama's thumb circled almost lazily around and around the head of his erection. "It's no..ngh.. you don't have to…damn it fox I'm trying to ..ahh think here"

Kurama chuckled but did not stop suckling Hiei's pert nipples. He was delighted to see Hiei's iron control slowly slip away under his eager teeth and tongue as the fire apparition tried to talk. But the subtle tightening of hands in his hair and almost uncontrolled thrust of Hiei's hips spoke volumes of the half koorimes desires.

"Hiei please" Kurama whispered as he made his way back up to Hiei's ear. He licked the little shell and breathed his next words softly enjoying the way Hiei's body shivered in response. "I want this, I want to give you this."

Hiei pulled Kurama's head back and stared into his partners' eyes. Kurama did not move but his eyes spoke of a need to feel his mate, of the desire raging rampant through his system. Hiei rolled his eyes and snorted but dropped his hands to the ground.

Kurama didn't waste a second, pushing Hiei forcefully unto the grass and scooting down. Before Hiei could protest Kurama took his lover into his mouth and they both moaned at the feeling. Hiei couldn't believe the heat and pressure, the _pleasure_ that came with Kurama's mouth. His hands clenched against the grass, ripping the blades in an attempt to maintain control. Kurama's mouth was sending waves of pleasure crashing through his system.

Kurama moaned with pleasure and need when he felt Hiei's hands creep back into his hair and the sweet little pants and groans from his lover spurred him on. The fox spirit loved the feel of his lover, loved every response he received when he found a particularly sensitive spot. He scrapped his teeth ever so lightly along Hiei's length before swirling his tongue around Hie's sensitive head.

A throaty groan of pleasure was torn from Hiei's throat when he felt Kurama take his whole length and he saw stars when he felt Kurama's throat close around his length. He panted and moaned in disappointment when the incredible heat was gone and chanced a look down. Soft hands captured and teased his tight sac as Kurama's mouth worked his magic.

"Kurama, I can't…oooohh right there!"

The red head knew his partner was close when he felt Hiei's hip begin to pick up a quick rhythm and the hands in his hair tightened. He had pushed his needs back in order to please Hiei but the fire burning low in his belly wouldn't be ignored. He stopped and pulled back, chuckling lightly when red eyes opened and glared in displeasure.

"Hiei I need you to help me" he whispered as he straddled the fire apparitions thighs. Hiei looked on curiously even as his need roared for release. His eyes skimmed over Kurama's body hungrily but was snapped back when he hear Kurama's throaty laugh.

The red heads bound hands caught his own pixie hands and placed his fingertips against his collarbone. Without breaking eye contact Kurama guided Hiei's hands down his chest and further down until Hiei felt Kurama's throbbing need. Hiei felt a sliver of guilt go through him as he realized he had done nothing but lie there while Kurama provided all the pleasure. His thoughts quickly scattered when Kurama's moan of pleasure reached his ears.

Hiei continued to stroke his partner, learning his body as Kurama had learned his. He was fascinated with the feel and reactions he got. Kurama had closed his eyes and tipped his head back, soft panting noises escaping him between quiet moans and quick inhales of breath. Suddenly Kurama tipped his head down and pinned him with hungry eyes.

Without a word he grabbed Hiei's hand as best he could and wrapped it around both their erections. They both groaned at the feel. Hiei looked down and couldn't look away as their shafts rubbed against each other in delicious friction and his hand stroked them both with Kurama's hands holding his own prisoner.

Slowly he brought his other hand into play and quickened the strokes. Their voices began to escalate and hips began to move in synch. Groans and hisses increased in volume as Hiei's hands began to squeeze and move faster. With a cry Kurama lunged forward and attacked Hiei's mouth.

Hiei's tongued dueled with Kurama's as he felt his partners body stiffen. With a cry he wretched his mouth away and clamped his mouth on Kurama's sensitive neck ripping a cry out of the red head. With a smirk Hiei ran a hand up the red heads back and into his hair. He rubbed the spot where Kurama's youko ears would be.

Fire sizzled through his veins as one his most sensitive spots was stimulated and Kurama arched his back as he felt his release slam into him. A long, loud groan of satisfaction was torn from his lips as his hips thrust up into Hiei's hand even as he heard Hiei's roar of pleasure. Their spent bodies crashed into the soft grass and they lay panting.

Slowly Kurama rolled off Hiei's body and onto his back, his bound hands resting on his sticky stomach. After a few minutes of silence Hiei rolled into his side and propped himself on his elbow. Kurama felt the movement and the eyes gazing at him but couldn't find the strength to open his eyes.

"We should wash off, Fox"

Kurama moaned but otherwise did not move. Hiei's eyebrow rose in surprise. Normally Kurama would have jumped at the mention of a bath; especially since he was still covered in…well they were both quite sticky. His eyes took in Kurama's relaxed body in the fading light. The red heads impeccable hair was mussed from his hands and his skin sported several strawberries from his sharp teeth.

He shook his head and sat up. There was plenty to talk about but for now he'd just enjoy what they had, what they shared. He tugged gently at a stray lock and was absurdly pleased when Kurama grumbled in protest. His gaze traveled down his partners body until they came to rest on Kurama's bound hands. Shadows and memory's flitted briefly in his eyes before he shrugged them away.

He reached down and unbound the hands and a small frown formed on his face when he saw the skin reddened. He skimmed a light finger over the red marks and looked up to see Kurama looking at him. Their gaze held even as the fire apparitions finger slowly soothed the aggravated skin.

Suddenly the fox spirit broke into a smile and reached a hand up, gently cupping Hiei's cheek and bringing his face down to lay a soft kiss on the startled fire demons lips. "The only way you can get me to move Hiei is if you heat the water first. I'm exhausted and am no mood for freezing water."

The fire apparition blinked slowly before he shook his head. He stood and was shocked when his legs shook, actually shook with effort to hold himself up. Kurama tried to stifle a small laugh but knew he failed when Hiei glared at him. Caught the fox spirit smiled openly and shrugged his shoulders. Hiei snorted but dutifully walked into the water and hissed a little at the biting cold.

He heard Kurama's soft laughter and waited until the red head was close enough before sending a small wave of water over the teasing fox. Kurama hissed as the cold water drenched him but he stood transfixed at the sigh before him. Hiei stood waist deep in the pond his ruby eyes glittering with happiness as he tipped his head back slightly and laughed the sound low and husky, as if his body was experimenting with the foreign sound.

Hiei couldn't stop the foolish smile. Kurama was standing near the bank looking a little like a drowned fox, his eyes spitting fire at him, while his hair lay plastered to his body at odd places. Even as he laughed Hiei was heating the water with the small amount of ki his body had recuperated. He could feel how weak he actually was and it brought back memories of when he had the jagan implanted, his powers next to nothing but at the moment nothing but his mate mattered.

Kurama sniffed and stepped into the hot water tossing his head back and grimacing when his hair stayed stuck to his body. He gave Hiei his best haughty glare and turned his back on him "Just for that, you can wash my hair."

He shivered lightly when he felt Hiei's arms come around him from behind and he immediately leaned back against his partner. They stood there for a few moments before Kurama turned within the circle of Hiei's arms and kissed the fire apparition. He pulled back and reached into his hair bringing forth multiple seeds that blossomed into beautiful and bright flowers.

"You want to tell me what happened, Fox?"

Kurama sighed and silently tipped a purple flower, allowing the thick nectar to pool into his hand and held then held it out to Hiei. The red head began to slowly lather himself and watch as Hiei followed suit. The fox spirit turned when he saw Hiei's hand dip into the familiar orange flower and sighed in pleasure as he felt small familiar hands begin to lather his hair.

"There was a mutating agent in your body Hiei. Your symptoms didn't make any sense to me; it was as if your body was breaking down. It was nearly impossible to detect because your body was quite literally attacking itself. That day the soldier, Joko, infected you with an extremely powerful and deadly parasite."

The water began to become uncomfortably hot and Kurama hissed lightly at the burn. Instantly it began to cool off and he felt the merest of tugs on his hair. He slowly began to walk backwards as Hiei led him to a small natural shelf near the cliff. The silent fire demon sat on the grassy bank and urged the red head to sit on the submerged shelf, Hiei's small feet still in the water keeping the water around Kurama hot. The fox spirit smiled and ran his hand down Hiei's leg in appreciation as he continued.

"Normally your jagan would have noticed it instantly and attacked but it seems this bastard has been studying you closely. He mixed a powerful agent, a paralyzer into his venom, the one that landed on your hand. While you were momentarily stunned he injected the micro bites into your body, not into your blood stream but directly to your central system. The parasite began to clone and duplicate itself into your system instantly and Joko used the Malkias plant to further aid his parasite by throwing your body into chaos."

Hiei nudged Kurama forward and the red head moved to the middle of the pond and submerged himself. The fire apparition watched the dark blur under the water as he slowly rubbed the faint mark of his dragon. Anger and vengeance were living entities in his body and it had taken his iron will to maintain his hands gentle in Kurama's hair.

Hiei shook his head and quickly began to scrub the nectar into his own hair as anger at what had been done to him burned a trail through his insides. With his mind perfectly blank Hiei dove into the clear water and made his way to his mate. He really hated water, hated it surrounding him, pressing into him as it tried to hold him under. He came up on the other side of the bank where Kurama was already waiting for him on the grassy bank an easy smile on his face and a hand outstretched.

Hiei stood at the edge watching his partner carefully. Kurama's smile did not diminish or become strained, no dark shadows lurked behind emerald eyes and his hand never wavered. With a faint grin Hiei clasped Kurama's hand and they stood holding each other's hand in a tight grip. Hiei's grin turned into a smirk as he teasingly jerked his hand towards him and watched Kurama's eyes narrow in warning.

Hiei snorted and with Kurama's help pulled himself onto the bank with his partner. He raised his energy and was instantly dry. He smirked when he saw the beginning of a pout on Kurama's face "That is not fair, Fire Baby." The small fire apparition smiled evilly and shrugged his shoulders. With a wicked grin Kurama slowly closed the distance between them and before Hiei could react he had his arms full of a wet and naked red head and an instant later a _very _happy and exited dry silver Yoko.

Before he could utter a word Kurama pressed his lips against his own and all protest died. Hiei moaned at the taste of his mate. There were subtle differences between his lovers' forms. In both forms Kurama was confident and skilled but there was a darker edge with his youko form. His silver fox was more aggressive and dominant where his red head was persuasive.

Both were strong and equal in their dominance. Youko's tongue was longer and slightly rougher, his scent darker. Hiei shivered at the contrast and buried his hands in the silver mane and felt a smile creep onto his face when he heard Kurama purr.

Kurama leaned back to allow Hiei to see the desire swirling in his whiskey eyes. He slowly licked his lips and was pleased when Hiei's ruby eyes followed the gesture. He grinned briefly before swooping down and attacking Hiei's neck.

The half koorime moaned and squirmed as his neck was biten and soothed. Hiei's eyes widened and he arched his back, a low groan escaping him when Kurama nipped below his ear and swirled his tongue in a teasing pattern. He shivered when Kurama's purred over his sensitive skin.

"Did I find one of your spots Fire Baby?"

Hiei growled again in mock anger but his body moved of its own accord. His hands closed into tight fists and he turned his head exposing his neck further as he pressed Kurama's head down again. He hissed when Kurama's mouth began to torture that very spot without mercy. His body reacted violently bucking up and little growls of pleasure every now and then.

Hiei could feel Kurama's aching arousal press tightly against his thigh as the silver fox rocked in rhythm with his own chaotic body. The fire apparition could feel a rumble emanating from Kurama's chest and it took his pleasure-riddled mind a moment to realize it was soft laughter and not deep purrs.

The half koorime smirked briefly before yanking Kurama's head up, the smirk deepening when he heard Kurama's soft yowl of displeasure. Hiei leaned up and took control of Kurama's mouth with a skill and enthusiasm that left his partner momentarily immobile. One hand traveled to one silky ear while his other hand hovered over Kurama's slow twirling tail. The reaction was instantaneous.

Kurama howled and arched his back, lightning sizzling through his body as two of his most erogenous spots were simultaneously caressed in smooth, firm strokes. It had been so long since someone had made him feel this way, and with his body already weary and over sensitized, well even the great Yoko Kurama couldn't help the small whimpers that escaped his throat.

Hiei grinned but did not release his hold, enjoying the pleasure he could bring his mate. It was a heady feeling knowing he had as much an advantage and power in their sexual relationship. It had never been a game of domination for them but the fact that this was the renowned and legendary lover in all three worlds….well he'd had some doubts.

His hands alternated between soft and languid strokes to fast hard strokes, following the pattern the red head had used earlier on him, while his mouth was busy nipping and licking any exposed flesh. With a growl Kurama turned so that Hiei was forced to release his tail or have his hand trapped. Hiei lay over the silver fox chest, a grin nearly splitting his face.

Kurama could only pant and semi glare at Hiei through half slit eyes. He could tell Hiei had been enjoying it and a happy and confident gleam made his beautiful ruby eyes glitter. Kurama began to slow down his breathing as his body demanded he throw the impetuous demon down and ravish until the fire apparition screamed his name.

But now wasn't the time. Damn his human side.

"Hiei. We have…"

A small hand slapped over his mouth. "Don't you dare tell me we have to talk! Damn it Kurama is that all you ever say! No wonder no one wants to fight against you, you talk them all to death."

Hiei almost smiled when he felt sharp teeth bite his palm but he didn't move it. "You don't really want to talk do you?" he softly purred as he rocked his renewed erection against Kurama's clothed one.

Kurama moaned and shook his head. But he knew he had to stop. He brought his hands up and gently shackled Hiei's wrist. The fire apparition could feel his partner wasn't kidding around and disappointment filled him, as well as a slight hurt.

"Hiei" Kurama murmured softly his hand reaching out to cup the fire apparitions' cheek. "I want you!" he whispered fiercely forcing Hiei to look at him. When Hiei's eyes met his, the fox spirit closed the few inches between him and dominated Hiei's unresisting mouth. He was a little angry when Hiei received it passively but did not participate.

With a growl he nipped at Hiei's lips until the fire apparition opened his mouth. Plunging in Kurama forced Hiei into a dual until he felt the passion flow burning hotly once more within his partner. With a pained groan he drew back and stared at Hiei's flushed complexion. Both demons were panting and eyeing each other with unbridled hunger.

"I want you so much Hiei and if we continue I won't be able to stop myself. I'll take you"

Hiei opened his mouth and closed it. His body was screaming at him to take Kurama up on his unconscious invitation. And yet…

The fire apparition sighed and slowly lowered himself until he could rest his head against Kurama's soulder. He felt the fox's hand run through his hair and smiled lightly as he felt Kurama's hand shaking faintly. He could feel Kurama's desire pressing unyieldingly against his stomach and the tremors shaking the larger frame. Hiei could also hear Kurama's heart thundering within his chest, in an almost exact beat with his own.

"Alright Fox, we'll do it your way…for now."

Kurama sighed in regret and tightened his arms against his mate. "For now let's rest a bit Hiei."

"Hn. Getting old must be a pain in the ass for you, Kurama, having to take naps. I hope it doesn't become a habit of you having to sleep to recuperate every time we want to have sex"

Kurama growled and nipped Hiei's shoulder none too gently. But he said nothing, hearing the weary note in Hiei's voice. His body was on fire and he didn't doubt Hiei's was either but they had both exceeded their limits, their physical strength diminished as well as their demonic energy.

Exhaustion beat at the edge of their desire and they lay together in silence, willing their bodies to calm down. Hiei was the first to succumb his body in greater need for hibernation. Kurama stayed awake for a few more minutes connecting with the forest around them in order to ensure their safety. A few seconds later he joined his mate in slumber, his mind tumbling with thoughts and plans.

~.o.0.o.~

"Sir, we found the woman associated with Yusuke. She seems to be with a koorime maiden and a human woman."

"Excellent. Send a few men to retrieve them and hold them. Tomorrow we launch the attack in Ningenkai."

Kane entered with a huff his face without a scratch and his hair once again long and gleaming. "I don't see why we can't go. I want to see them suffer"

Joko shook his head "They will not go down in the Ningenkai. They will come to us and here we have the field advantage you moron. Take the glamour off, it doesn't suit you."

Kane hissed at him but did not remove the illusion. He was perfect. Kurama would pay for not only turning him down once but twice. The humiliation he had gone through was nothing compared to what Kane had planned for him.

Joko ignored the fox and continued his work on the table. The lizard demon couldn't believe what a fool Kane was. A pawn like all the other idiots he commanded. If Kane's usefulness ever ran out he couldn't wait to slit the sluts throat.

The soldier smiled as he mixed a few more chemicals. Everything was falling neatly into place. The bitch he had been working for was almost in his hands and soon Yusuke would be at his mercy, willing to do anything for that human wench. Fools all of them!

All except Hiei.

Joko shuddered as he thought of the fire apparition. He couldn't remember when his obsession began but it wouldn't turn loose. Hiei had acknowledged _him_ in the field; the fire lord had seen his brilliance unlike the other idiots and recruited him all those years ago. But even someone as glorious as Lord Hiei had weaknesses.

His affection for that half dead Kurama. How it burned Joko to see his Hiei run to that wretched fox every chance he got. Kurama wasn't nearly as smart as he thought he was. That smug bastard would pay! Which, sadly, was where Kane came in.

But soon it would all end. Joko reached down below the table and caressed the white scarf he had attached to the front of his pants. His Lords' scarf stolen right out of his room. Soon he would have it all. Power and reign over the Makai and Ningenkai.

But best of all he'd have Hiei at his mercy.

**Please leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok , boys and girls, (although I honestly doubt there are any guys reading this) sorry for the long wait but it's been pure hell. I actually skipped "The Talk" chapter. I might make it a one shot later on. Thank you all for your reviews and I am very sorry it took me this long to upload.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any part of YYH.**

"For a dinosaur you sure as hell are lively. Why don't you make like a good fossil and turn to dust already, you antique!"

Hiei immediately turned around and was about to go back into the forest when Kurama took his arm and shook his head silently. Yusuke's loud voice made the two wince.

"Don't you dare leave me here! Bastards, running off for a nookie and leaving me behind with this bag of bones!"

Hiei glared at Kurama his scowl screaming "This is what you brought me back to when we could have been fucking each others brains out?"

The fox shook his head, at the moment he couldn't remember the very good reasons he had accumulated and recited to convince the smaller fire demon to return to Genkai's temple. Before the fox spirit could agree with Hiei the young punk opened the door leading to the temple, his eyes shooting daggers as stomped his way down towards them. Fumio followed at a more luxurious pace his eyes twinkling merrily and a broad grin splitting his aged face.

Hiei glanced at Kurama who shrugged and shook his head. The smaller of the two rolled his eyes and huffed crossing his arms. Kurama only grinned and elbowed his partner gently his eyes promising that he would make it up.

Yusuke growled shoved the two apart planting himself in between. "Enough of this crap! Use proper communication damn it!"

Fumio chuckled "There, there now boy-o." The older apparition's voice was easy going but his eyes were drinking in the sight of the three demons. He could see an easy comradeship between them as well as a solid fighting unit. They were a team that did not rely on each other but at the same time complimented each other's styles.

He caught Kurama's glance and grinned "He doesn't handle defeat very well"

Yusuke growled and whirled to face the old fire demon "I did not lose, you old bat! And how the hell do you know how to do that if you lived in a fucking forest?"

Fumio laughed and walked closer to the trio "When you live as long as I have there are few things you have not done. He's a bit vexed that I stomped his sorry arse in Street Fighter."

Hiei's eye twitched. Kurama quirked an eyebrow.

Yusuke felt blood crawling up his neck. He was saved from saying anything when his phone began to ring. He could tell Kurama wasn't about to let this go without some form of humiliation.

"What?" he barked into the phone. His scowl deepened "Don't think you can…"

Yusuke's eyes turned cold and it worked like a signal, Fumio observed. Kurama and Hiei took a position behind the young Lord and waited for Yusuke to report though with their enhanced hearing Fumio doubted they needed to wait. Suddenly Hiei's hands clenched and a fire fueled by anger sparked in his crimson eyes.

He turned south, towards the city even before Yusuke ended the call. The fox spirit placed a restraining hand on the smaller demon and hung on despite Hiei's warning growl. Yusuke had lost all of his playfulness. "I'll go Hiei."

Hiei shook his head and jerked himself free "You won't be going alone. I have to…"

Kurama shook his head and stepped in front of Hiei. The smaller fire apparition growled low in his throat and took a menacing step forward. Kurama's eyes flashed and his ears flattened as he hissed back at Hiei. The two stood there, body's braced for an attack for a few seconds, though the only fight that broke out was between their eyes.

For once Yusuke was glad, they knew each other well enough to communicate silently, or maybe this time it was telepathically as he caught a glimpse of a slight purple light under Hiei's ward. With a furious snarl Hiei turned away from Kurama.

"You had best not fail, Yusuke!"

"I won't. They'll be safe"

Without another word Yusuke raised his energy and transformed taking off at a dead run. His demon legs would get him to Shizuru's apartment faster than his car could.

"Would you be so kind as to inform me of what is happening?"

Kurama glanced at the older fire demon but did not answer. The silver fox felt a tingle run through his body and his eyes jumped back to Hiei. The small fire apparition had closed his eyes and opened the jagan. He felt another curious brush against his mind and saw Hiei frown slightly. Kurama's gaze widened momentarily before a tiny smile formed on his lips.

He gently "tapped" the jagan in acknowledgment and a shiver shook his body when the dark presence moved away from him. Wasn't that interesting?

Kurama knew Hiei would either be silently monitoring his twin or actively talking with her, though he was almost certain it would be the former. Hiei was furious with him but he couldn't let his partner go. They were both low in energy and their bodies needed to gain strength. Hiei was spending more energy than he had by using the jagan but Kurama couldn't fault him.

Kuwabara had called warning them that he had a bad feeling and that Shizuru did too. The girls were all staying with her and they were taking no chances. It had been the most logical choice for Yusuke to go. Hiei of course had not been happy but Kurama honestly doubted either of them could make it to Shizuru's in their current condition.

"Something's not right"

Kurama edged closer to Hiei and Fumio did the same.

"Are they all right?"

Hiei nodded "From what I can tell. But I was referring to the forest."

Kurama narrowed his eyes and reached for his rose whip even as he flared his limited senses. He heard the hiss of Hiei's katana leaving its sheath and a low crackle that he associated with Fumio's flame whip. The forest was quiet.

Too quiet.

"We should go, Kurama"

The silver fox nodded and the three ran into the forest, their movements quick and silent. They fanned out lightly and stuck to the shadows making their way deeper into the forest and away from Genkai's temple.

Hiei grit his teeth and concentrated on keeping his temper in check. He was furious that he could not go and aid his sister, instead sending the Detective to do his job. He knew Kurama was right; they would not make it to that woman's house, at least not in time if anything were to happen. He kept constant touch with his twin reassuring himself she was well.

It might have been a simple distraction to divide them and attack the temple. Obviously it had worked but Hiei wanted to know how these bastards had known where Yukina was. Or did they? Joko knew Yukina was his twin. She had come to visit him to Alaric once a few years ago with Yusuke as a cover. He still did not know how the damn lizard figured it out but he had.

It was also common knowledge that Yusuke had a human fiancé. Now that the pact between the Lords had been openly broken by Makuro it would be logical to attack at the weakest links. Hiei abruptly stopped and crouched to the ground. Kurama stopped a few feet ahead and turned his eyes knowing. Silver ears flattened in displeasure but he said nothing. Hiei slowly began to back away towards the temple his gaze never straying from Kurama's.

The silver fox nodded once _'Hiei, please be careful. We don't know what we are dealing with._'

'_Don't worry about me Fox. We still can't completely trust Fumio and I'd rather not leave you alone surrounded by the enemy'_

Kurama snorted but smiled briefly before gliding out of sight and made his way deeper into the forest towards the small army he could sense. He didn't bother to try to spot Hiei, as his partner made his way back to Genkai's.

'_Please, like I can't handle these amateurs. Don't insult me Fire Baby'_

'_Likewise, fox. Let me know when your end is clear and…'_

'_Hiei? What's happening?'_

Kurama heard the furious snapping of a whip and sprinted the last feet to the clearing. He burst into the clearing, whip dancing and taking down demons. Fumio was surrounded by all forms of demons, most low level. The crazy old bastard had a shit eating grin and was cracking his whip like a ringmaster, incinerating his enemies in quick smooth moves.

'_I have a nice welcoming party. How about you?'_

'_Hn'_

Kurama took it as an affirmative. A few low level demons were no problem for Hiei even in his weakened state. He was more worried about Yukina and the other girls. Though Kuwabara was strong, he was still only human. Attacking the woman was a good strategy, hitting them at their weakest link.

A feral smile crossed his lips even as limbs and blood arched around him. But they were in for a nasty little surprise. Those women were hellions. It didn't matter that two of them were human. They were all sweet tempered and not too strong, with the exception of Shizuru, but even so they had learned how to defend themselves. Keiko had a temper and an arm that could rival a demon. Botan had a tendency to bash things when necessary and Yukina could freeze the demons at several feet away.

Kurama growled and glanced around as more demons began to pour into the forest. They were low level demons, but this many crossing a barrier at once was almost impossible. Koenma should have been aware of this. Unless they had been building this army for quite some time. The fox felt a shiver of dread run down his spine.

He remembered Kane as being impulsive and not too bright. Kurama knew that impetuous child could not have planned this. It had to be Joko. Even so, how could he of have known Yukina was not at the temple? Obviously he had collected information before this attack meaning he had an informant on this side.

All the attacks so far had been a nuisance really. Setting aside the mutating agent in Hiei and the attack with Foxbane the rest were relatively weak. Unless the plan was to bleed them dry. Kurama's eyes narrowed as his mind processed all the information even as his whip continued to cut down demons.

That had to be it.

Hiei cursed under his breath as he continued to cut down the demons swarming him. This was ridiculous. How could so many demons be in this plane without sending an alert? They were all low level no doubt yet this many would surely register with the damn brat.

The fire apparition snarled and forced the Jagan to focus on Yukina. The evil eye kept straining away, struggling against his control draining Hiei's already depleted energy. Yusuke was hustling the girls out towards Botan who was waiting to open a portal. Hiei grinned as he pictured Koenma's face when two humans and an ice maiden appeared in his realm. The young god was going to have a shit fit. It wasn't the brat wouldn't help but it was against regulations.

Finally with an exasperated growl Hiei released the Jagan. The evil force howled in triumph as it tore through the standing demons as if they were nothing but phantoms. Hiei stopped; ruby eyes narrowed and glanced around the fallen demons and those circling closer to him. He concentrated on his jagan and an enraged snarl rumbled through his chest. He ignored the scum crawling towards him and began making his way back to Kurama.

On his way his katana gleamed occasionally as he cut certain demons down, but not all. Hiei cursed again as he felt a wave of weariness wash over his body. He grit his teeth and continued on ward ignoring some of the shadows leaping at him. The battle with his jagan had drained a lot of his admittedly small energy, the corporal battle and running took care of the rest.

The jagan flared up again suddenly screeching in protest as his dragon roared a challenge. Hiei burst into the clearing to see his chosen in the middle of the fray, whip whistling through the air and making short work at those foolish enough to try and take him on. Fumio stood at the other end burning any fool that thought him an easy mark.

Hiei didn't bother with the demons near him instead he pushed his weary body hard to jump the distance between himself and his silver fox. The half koorime grunted when his legs buckled and he dropped to one knee in order to avoid toppling over. The impact upon landing had jarred his weakened legs but his vocal cords were in perfect condition as he cursed the air blue.

Kurama's grin gained an ounce of warmth as he heard Hiei curse with some of Makai's foulest words but it quickly disappeared. This smelled of a set up and so far the traps laid by Joko had always hit their target. He glanced down at Hiei in time to see his partner use his katana to regain his feet.

"They're clones, Kurama."

Golden eyes narrowed as he surveyed the demons around them "What?"

Hiei shook his head "Most of these are duplicates, not really here. There must be a very strong demon projecting near here, maybe more than one. It would be impossible for this many demons to be here without the snot nosed brat crawling up our asses."

Kurama nodded slowly and began to take a closer look at the demons. "I was wondering why my senses were thrown off. Do you think Fumio had anything to do with this?"

Hiei glanced at the older fire apparition who was still fighting against the demons and then slowly shook his head. "No I don't think so but something is way off about this attack."

Before Kurama could agree a two thirds of the demons stopped, turned and stared towards the dark shadows off to the left. As one they began to form lines, vacant eyes never blinking before they began to disappear. Soft taunting laughter filled the forest as the remaining demons began backing away and into the surrounding forest.

Fumio quickly made his way to the two demons and stood back to back with them.

"Hiei?"

The smaller fire apparition opened the jagan once more and sent his draining energy out towards Yusuke, the detective's bright and powerful signature a glaring and familiar beacon for the jagan. Hiei grunted in satisfaction "The Detective and Oaf are on their way. It'll be a while since Yusuke is lagging behind for the Idiot and that damn contraption"

A small glimmer of amusement went through Kurama at Hiei's dour words. The small fire apparition had never liked cars. Kurama couldn't argue, not after nearly dying in one.

"There are three mid level demons closing in on us. The rest appear to be waiting for orders. We're surrounded on all sides."

"Quite the strategist, isn't he?"

Hiei nodded but didn't look away from the dark shadows in the forest. "It's one of the first things I noticed about him."

Kurama glanced at Hiei from the corner of his eye, his hand clenching unconsciously over his whip. He had assumed Joko was at some level close to Hiei but that did nothing to quench the hot wave of anger at the confirmation.

"He was yours?"

Hiei finally focused on Kurama. He didn't know whether to laugh or hit his silver partner at the possessiveness and anger conveyed in those three words. Hiei settled for an amused smirk.

"You could say that. Ultimately he was Makuros but he worked under one of my units. Want to guess which one?"

Silver ears flattened in annoyance. He knew Hiei found his admittedly groundless anger amusing. Kurama couldn't wait to have that worthless demons neck between his hands. Before he could continue his vengeful fantasy Fumio's body tensed.

A barrage of arrows flew to land harmlessly where the three combatants had been standing seconds before. The arrows continued to rain down on them endlessly. The sheer amount of them was not troublesome, it was the accuracy in which they were aimed and released. Fumio began to incinerate the arrows as they flew towards him and dodged those that got past the whip. A quick glance showed Hiei either slicing them or dodging while Kurama deflected most.

With a start he realized they were now on opposite sides of the field, nearly into the denser part of the forest. The normal tactic should have been to corner them in the middle. Instead it seemed as if they were being led into the forest. Before he could shout out a warning Hiei disappeared into the darkened foliage. Instantly the remaining demons poured out once more, heading for the older fire apparition while Kurama remained a constant target for the arrows.

Hiei easily cut through the demons standing between him and his target. A familiar ki signature was radiating through the forest, a clear come-and-get-me challenge. His instincts were screaming at him that this demon was one of the main figures behind this attack. He could still hear the sound of battle as he moved further into the woods. His thoughts centered briefly on Kurama but he quickly shook them away. Kurama was strong, cunning and ruthless.

The silver fox was getting tired of dodging the damn arrows. Turning his head he glared into the darkness. A quick glance at Fumio revealed the old demon was in control, the attacks against him rather weak. Merely a distraction he concluded and whirled around to disappear into the forest, opposite of where he had last seen Hiei.

Something came whistling towards his back and Kurama dropped down into a crouch. He made his way to the large pine tree a few feet ahead and stood motionless. His breathing was slow and quite, his blood rushing through his veins despite the calm beat of his heart. Something caught the fox's eyes.

Embedded in the tree was a small wooden dart. His eyes narrowed when he recognized the telling signature. It was the same as the ones Hiei had collected the day Kurama had been intoxicated with Foxbane.

A rustling to the left was the only warning he got. With a quiet snarl Kurama ran from behind the tree, careful to take the dart with him. He heard the distinct sound of something embedding itself into wood, no doubt more of the darts. He looked back but saw nothing but shadows. He continued running, his long lupine legs eating up the ground as he circled around the battlefield towards the general direction in which Hiei had gone.

He brought the dart up close to his face and took a cautions sniff. His eyes widened when he smelled the familiar scent of his Achilles heel. Joko was consistent if not overly original. But why bother with something new if the old could kill him just fine Kurama thought sardonically. Get hit with even a single one and he would be knocked out, permanently.

If Foxbane hit his blood stream directly the poison could kill him within the hour or less depending on how high the concentration was. Kurama didn't doubt that each dart possessed a lethal range. Kane might want him alive but Joko only wanted him gone. The silver fox remembered the way the reptiles eyes had gleamed when he had been watching Hiei.

A demon leapt towards him, clearly believing he had the element of surprise. Kurama merely dodged to the side and sent his whip whistling through the air, neatly cleaving the smaller demon in half. Two more quickly followed the first and even as he turned to face them more began to appear. Kurama narrowed his eyes and tried to see if these were merely projections as well.

The signature in some were weak, other merely a copy. A sharp spike in Hiei's energy distracted him long enough for a demon to land a clumsy blow. Kurama leapt back, disgusted at the sight of his tunic with a set of claw marks. He quickly dismissed it and the demons. He needed to get to Hiei.

Hiei was a formidable foe, merciless and powerful. But even Hiei had his limits.

Low taunting laughter made the silver fox pause. A vine suddenly shot through the darkest part of the forest. With ease Kurama dodged. A dramatic spike of energy flared to the left of the silver fox and the earth trembled. Kurama cursed and ran, leaping into the air and dodging the bamboo that erupted from the ground.

A flash of Kuronoe's face blinded him momentarily. An echo of Kurama's desperate cry for his ex-partner made him deaf. The flashbacks bleed away to the battle against the demon that had taken form of his ex-lover. Hiei's steady voice pushed everything back.

But not in time.

His body moved before his mind could process the order. He leapt to the side but stumbled when his legs gave out. Tumbling on the ground he forced his body to continue rolling. The bamboo rose up unmercifully attempting to impale the slightly disoriented demon.

Kurama came to a stop and so did the attack. Panting lightly he glanced down to his burning side. A thin line ran horizontally against his side. Kurama's inside grew cold. He needed to get up, he needed to find Hiei. The silver foxed sat up and groaned as his body began to overheat.

He felt a curious shifting that made him pause despite the danger. It felt like there was a war in his body. The small trace of Foxbane should be causing him more pain, his body to become more sluggish as the muscle started to seize. There was pain running through his body but oddly enough it came from the heat, his body was still his even though his muscle were shaky and twitched slightly on occasion. A wave of nausea hit him, snapping him back to reality.

He got to his feet and began to run towards Hiei's faint energy. His mind whirled with the theories of what could have caused the reaction. He knew without a doubt the darts contained Foxbane. However it was as if his body was combating the poison, as if there was a healing agent already in his system.

More demons cropped up and Kurama glanced over to see Fumio battling his way towards him. A look of determination stamped across the older demons face. Kurama couldn't stop and wait for the fire apparition. He needed to get to Hiei.

Kurama leapt away from the volley of arrows but his legs gave out on him once more. With a muted groan he crashed to the forest floor.

'_**Hiei!'**_

The silver fox doubted his call had reached the half koorime. His senses were slowly beginning to cloud, but he could still sense a high level of energy engaged in battle with his partner. Kurama grit his teeth and sprang from the floor, cursing under his breath as his legs trembled with the effort to hold him up but he pushed himself onward, forcing his legs to accept his weight and speed.

Kurama heard his name yelled out and he whirled around. Slowly he looked down his body and a flicker of panic filled his eyes. One dart was embedded in his sternum. A cold numbness enveloped his mind and he watched with an almost detached fascination as Fumio's eyes widened in panic.

A large demon loomed up, his face a twisted mask of pleasure as he roared out in triumph and swung his sword in a large arc. Kurama tired to jump clear but his sluggish body only managed to stumble back. The demon laughed at the fox spirits weak attempts to get away as he slowly brought the bloody sword up and a long green tongue licked the blood off the blade.

Kurama looked down numbly to see a crimson trail from his hip to his shoulder. His mind tried to tell him to run, to stop the bleeding but all he could do was watch as his opponent swaggered towards him. Kurama felt himself falling but could do nothing about it. His blurry gaze focused on the kaleidoscope of green overhead before an explosion of pain robbed him of breath so he couldn't even scream.

Seconds that felt like hours passed as the first excruciating wave of fiery pain washed away. He thought he heard someone calling his name but his body and mind were focused on the agony that was beginning to seize his body. Suddenly a terrible roar of pain cut through Kurama's own torture.

His head lolled to the side and bleary eyes made contact with ruby. Suddenly Kurama's vision was filled with black fire leaping wildly.

An agonized scream that might have been his rent the air before Kurama lost consciousness. Ruby and black spiraled down with him in the labyrinth of pain and what could have been his name echoed.

**Please leave a review**


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank all of you for your reviews and again I am sorry that the updates are so slow. I'm shaving down a lot of what I had originally planned and hope to finish this fic in 4 more chapters or so.**

**I wonder why Hiei is always a "half koorime" and a "fire apparition" while Yukina is always an "ice maiden" and never a "half" anything. Random thought thrown in there.**

**Disclaimer: See homepage.**

Hiei couldn't see past the blood staining the ground etching itself into the white and silver of his mate. A dull roar filled his head and yet his body wouldn't move even as heat suffused him and sharp pain shot through his muscles at random intervals. He became aware of his body moving and from one blink and the next half the demons were nothing more than smoldering pieces on the ground.

He dropped to his knees next to the prone figure, his eyes darting from the bright red blood to the wooden dart. He placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder only to snatch it back when a high keening scream of pain tore out of the fox spirits throat. Hiei grit his teeth and pushed Kurama's body down to the floor and watched helplessly as his lovers body began to convulse.

When Kurama settled down with a pained moan Hiei ripped the offending dart out and crushed it in his hand. His katana swung up before his brain had caught up with his other senses. Fumio looked down the blade and met Hiei's eyes unflinchingly. A few tense seconds hummed between them before Hiei lowered the katana once more and ripped the remains of his shirt, whipping the blood off Kurama's torso to inspect the wound. It was shallow and had missed severing muscles and arteries, but the blood was flowing freely and quickly due to the Foxbane.

"The antidote…"

Hiei cut off the older demon with a sharp shake of his head as he tore Kurama's shirt off and used it to put pressure along the red heads wound. The half koorime bit back a curse and grimly held on to Kurama's uninjured shoulder to hold him down as the seizures slammed the silver fox's body again. He sensed more than saw Fumio hold his mates lower body down. They could both feel the muscles under their hands tense and pulse with agony.

"It's not complete yet. Kurama said it needed one more day"

They both glanced down as Kurama groaned and twitched on the floor.

"Your blood. Give him your blood."

Hiei glanced sharply at the kneeling fire apparition before turning away. "There's nothing special about my blood, you old fool. The best option we have is no longer in this world." he said hollowly.

"You can save him"

Hiei looked up but his hands never wavered, pressing down firmly over the wound, feeling the blood slick and warm trickle between his fingers with each labored breath Kurama took.

"Heal him!"

The half koorime shook his head, the tight painful feeling clawing up his throat strangling anything he might have said. The wound needed to be closed. Under normal circumstances the gash wouldn't have been serious, slightly alarming, but not life threatening. But these were not normal circumstance. Kurama's body was exhausted and Hiei doubted his fox would last long enough for Yukina to be brought back to Genkai's. Not with Foxbane running through the already weakened system.

"It won't work damnit and I don't have time to listen to your fairytales! Don't you think if I could heal him I would have? He could drink me dry for all I care but it wouldn't work. It's just tainted blood."

Fumio shook his head and grimly held on to Kurama when the fox began to seize once more. "You don't understand I've _seen _your blood. The healing agent is there, dormant but you can make it work, long enough for it to combat the poison in Kurama's system. It won't rid him of it completely but it can lower it to give him a fighting chance.

Hiei continued to shake his head but the possibility kept circling his chaotic mind. Kurama was one of the strongest demons alive, fast, cunning and incredibly intelligent. Something like this should have never happened, not to him. Hiei's mind quickly ran through the pathetically small options he had in order to help save Kurama.

He could cauterize the wound but that would only work to stop the bleeding, it would be painful and would leave a permanent scar. But even if the bleeding stopped the Foxbane would cause his organs to burst. His energy was that of a human, insufficient now to send a call to Yusuke, and there was no guarantee that it would even reach the demon Lord, let alone his sister in another world. The antidote was at Genkai's in its final stage and basically useless even if they could somehow get Kurama to the temple.

"Hiei are you denying him a chance to live? You can do no more damage!"

The half koorime didn't wait for Fumio to finish speaking but tore his wrist open with his fangs and placed the wound over Kurama's mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt Yusuke's crackling energy coming closer.

But it was too late now.

Kurama's chest was barely rising and falling whereas a few seconds ago it had been heaving in an effort to drag precious oxygen into his failing lungs. Blood trickled from his mouth, but Hiei couldn't tell if it was his own or Kurama's. Seconds dragged like an eternity as both fire demons waited, Kurama's body twitching slightly between them. Hiei chocked back a cry of protest as he felt Kurama's life slipping away.

"You have to trigger it!"

"What the hell do you mean by trigger it?"

Fumio growled in exasperation, he could also feel Kurama slipping away. And with him any chance of knowing Takeos son. He found himself glaring when he had long ago ceased to care enough to feel any form of emotion.

"I told you they're dormant, you have to activate them…like electricity." He tried explaining when all Hiei did was stared stoically over at him. "Jolt him with your demon energy. Concentrate on your koorime heritage."

Hiei didn't waste time talking, didn't bother thinking of the impossibility. Kurama's heartbeat had started stuttering, when it had been thundering. Hiei closed his eyes and willed what little energy he had left to his hands over Kurama's wounds. He had seen Yukina in a similar pose, many times before and used it as reference. But how the hell was he suppose to direct his energy to his blood? With a muttered curse, that could have been prayer, he pushed the energy he had gathered into Kurama. There was no real direction just hot, raw energy being thrust into Kurama's body.

Seconds turned to minutes but it might as well have been lifetimes for the small fire apparition. Suddenly Kurama's eyes flew open, and he took one gasping breath his eyes darting around madly before settling on Hiei's determined ones. The fox's mouth moved soundlessly trying to form his partners' name.

Hiei gripped Kurama's hand in a vise his eyes never wavering away from the agony in his mates eyes. "You will fight this Kurama! You will _not_ be defeated! After all, you still have your promise to keep, my fox." The normally expressionless eyes were practically daring him to do otherwise. And just like before, when Kurama had lost hope that steady gaze and Hiei's will power seeped into him lifting his spirit and shoring up his resolve.

The anguish remained in his whiskey eyes but the panic bleed away to be replaced with determination. But even that was taken from him when a tidal wave of pain tore through his body. The force of the fiery pain lifted Kurama's from the forest ground, the suddenness and intensity catching both fire demons by surprise and throwing them back, away from the writhing silver youko.

Hiei lunged forward and cursed steadily under his breath as he tried to pin his mates body down. Kurama had curled into a fetal position, his body writhing and locking up, the blood and sweat of both demons making it harder to maintain a firm grip of the trembling limbs. Suppressed moans of pain came out in heartbreaking mix of half whimpers and groans.

Hiei threw his pitiful amount of energy steadily into Kurama as he straddled his partner. With a final burst of effort he jerked Kurama around so they were facing each other. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the anguish stamped over Kurama's face, as the fox's body began to push beads of blood from his pores instead of sweat.

He'd done it wrong; he thought desperately, I've killed him. A small litany of denial drowned out all the rest. There was something inside of him that could save Kurama and he would find it. He would use it. There was no other choice.

Hiei closed his eyes and pushed everything out of his mind, forced himself to push Kurama's pained whimpers to the side, push the blood staining his hands, the violent shudders and agonizing jerks of his partners muscles out of his mind.

Pain and vengeance were deep pulsating maroon webs, but he pushed them aside, a vibrant green shone the brightest and Hiei instinctively knew that it was Kurama that he was looking at but he regretfully and gently coaxed those to the side as well. Black tendrils coiled around him, cloaking him and he felt instant hatred and bloodlust but the fire apparition shook them off, not wanting to examine it too closely. He brushed across a grey- blue web and regret and loneliness swamped him nearly destroying his concentration in a way the hatred and need for violence never could.

But he tore past it. He had to find that piece of himself that would save Kurama. Nothing else mattered. Not his painful past or its ghost. Only Kurama.

A familiar bright red light flared to life, the edges a dark blue. Hiei reached for it, for his source of power and energy. His father's legacy. He took strength from it, from its constant source of warmth and familiarity before he set it aside as well.

He finally looked past it, something he had never dared to do. Not even when he had been forced to relieve his past for Shigure, to delve deep into himself a reveal himself to the Jagan. Certainly not when Makuro had forced her way into his mind, trying to get a sense of his spirit.

He was startled to find a thick powder blue braid leading away from the fire. Hiei did not hesitate to follow it. His breath caught at the sight that awaited him. An iridescent crystal glowed in the darkest recess of his mind; a brilliant blue that shimmered like fire.

This was his mother. His sister.

A cry reverted through his mind. Hiei lunged for the crystal, his hands closing over the freezing beauty and he absentmindedly noted that it burned. Fire and ice, a part of him, both intense, both burning bright.

He willed the power, the energy out towards Kurama. His body felt as if it were splitting in two, flashing from freezing cold temperatures to a raging inferno. His muscle contracted and his lungs seized but he ignored it all, pushing , straining to direct and expulse every ounce of power he could muster.

Strong hands grasped his shoulder and he gasped, his lungs and throat too tired to produce a groan of pain. Hiei forced his eyes open and looked down.

Slits of gold stared up sightlessly at ruby. A heartbeat passed, two and then a yawning nothingness.

"Kurama!"

~.o.0.o.~

"Will you shut up already?"

"But Urameshi that's just plain creepy! I mean what if it decides to turn against us again? Look at it; he thinks we're its next meal."

"Argh well I wish he would do it sooner rather than later. If you don't quit bitchin you'll be meeting my darker side."

"Ah lads? I believe they are coming to."

Yusuke carelessly dropped Kuwabara to the floor as he turned to face the two comatose figures lying side by side on the other side of the room. Hiei's jagan tracked the boys every movement just as it had for the last hour. The room had become cold and a little shadowy despite the glaring sunlight that poured in through the small window across the room.

The demon Lord was still a little shaken after two days. To see his friends lying on the floor, wounded and bloodied their faces a deathly grey still twisted in agony despite being unconscious. Yusuke had thought them dead, their bodies so still but worst of all he could not sense any energy.

When he'd had time to process Fumio's rapid explanation he'd come to re-live that first shocking scene. Even near death Hiei had been protective of his mate. The little demon had blanketed Kurama's larger body, one small hand gripping his katana and the other twining with Kurama's. His head had fallen directly over the fox's heart as if to ensure himself it was still beating and would continue to do so.

Now two days later the two were showing signs of coming back. Fumio had explained that there was a possibility neither would recuperate from the ordeal. The sheer stress their bodies had gone through was more than any demon could handle. Yusuke had dismissed it immediately, scoffing in the older demons face. This was Hiei and Kurama. Each member of the team had gone beyond anyone's expectations. They had all survived insurmountable odds, together as a team and as individuals.

Hiei's hand twitched lightly and Kurama responded with a low groan. C'mon you two, Yusuke thought silently as he knelt next to the red head. The fox spirit moaned lightly and his body moved restlessly as he unconsciously turned his head to face his smaller partner. Yusuke reached out a hand and slowly brushed the strand of hair that had partially covered his friends face. He was startled to find his hand lingering over the smooth warm skin.

A mistake he paid for instantly when Hiei's blade left a burning trail on his exposed throat. The demon Lord inhaled sharply but otherwise did not move; his head tilted up to accommodate the tip of the fire demons blade even as he felt a warm wet trail drip steadily down his neck and onto the blade.

"Easy Hiei, I'm not harming him and I'm not challenging you." he tried to sound complacent not really wanting to be laid open like a fish. That however lasted for only a few seconds "Damn it you psychotic ass get that damn thing down and out of my face before I send you back into a coma."

Yusuke batted the sword away ill temperedly. "Like I need this shit from you when I've been playing Nurse Betty to you guys."

The demon lord caught a glimpse of ruby before he sailed across the room. He sat up gingerly and philosophically wiped the blood from his chin as a grin split his already split lips. "Good to have you back with the living" he greeted.

Hiei rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan. Was it too much to wake up without having to see or hear the miserable idiots? His life had been less complicated when he didn't have these parasites that called themselves friends. Given the circumstances perhaps parasites wasn't the best analogy at the moment.

"You have ten seconds to get the hell out before I start kicking your ass"

Yusuke snorted and stood swaggering past the slowly retreating Fumio. The older demon knew enough to listen to a fair warning. Hiei might be dangerously low on energy but his temper and sheer will made up for it. Besides he was courteous enough to give the two demons a moment to themselves.

True their kind was not prone to displays of affection but when a fire demon chose a partner it was for life, nothing would keep them apart. Takeo had proven that long ago. Besides he had waited centuries for this moment, what were a few more hours?

Despite it all a flicker of worry wormed its way into his thoughts. He had tried to warn Yusuke but the demon lord had brushed off his concerns. Hiei had forced a part of himself out; his mother's heritage was dangerous to a predominant fire demon. In truth it should have never been possible; the two distinct races had such diversity that they should not be compatible. Especially a Koorime.

The side effects of forcing Hiei to unlock his maternal heritage could be dangerous, even deadly. Fumio had been pushing his energy into Hiei for the last two days hoping it would be enough to lock the younger demons Koorime heritage. Hiei's survival was nothing less than a miracle. His energy had skyrocketed for a split second; icy fog blanketed the immediate perimeter before his ki had plummeted.

Fumio scrubbed his hands over his face, the echo of the two demons screams reverted through his mind. There had been so much blood. Kurama's body had been beaded with blood, the poison being pushed out through every pore. And Hiei, by the gods.

Blood trickled from the fire demons every orifice; his mouth, ears, nose, hell even his eyes. The tracks down his cheeks even more tragic as the smaller demon had blanketed his mates body, head resting over the silver fox's heart.

His thoughts were interrupted when two partially a flamed boy's crashed through the door he had taken a seat next to. He shook his head as he watched the two cursing men stomp away from the room still trying to put out the angry flames. Fumio leaned his head back against the door and waited, pushing everything from his mind. Not wanting to think what could have happened if he had been slower.

Kurama stifled his laughter; though at this point he wasn't too sure it was amusement or a pained groan instead. He hadn't felt this beat up in a long time and his body was making sure he paid for the injustice of it. He could feel Hiei's warmth next to him but it was too much effort to open his eyes let alone turn over.

He felt a small hesitant hand run through his hair and he sighed in contentment. Who would have thought courting such a small fire apparition would nearly cost him his life, he silently mused. Darker thoughts began to creep into his foggy mind despite the warmth and contentment he felt at laying alive and hale next to his mate.

How dare that insolent worthless reptile think he had _any _right to his mate? He had gone so far as to deliberately hurt the strong warrior. Joko did not want a partner he wanted a slave, someone to own. Anger swiftly burned away the weariness in his body. Hiei had been robbed of his memory and strength, hunted and wounded.

Blood would be shed, and this time it won't be theirs.

Hiei tensed slightly when he felt Kurama's body begin to vibrate subtly. His eyes narrowed and he felt a slight pulling in his stomach when Kurama growled threateningly but he didn't pull back. Instead he sat up carefully, conscious of his still weakened state. One hand remained buried in Kurama's red mane as he absently marveled at the demon qualities his lover still possessed in his human form.

Kurama's eyes snapped open and his mouth stretched in a silent snarl revealing slightly elongated canines. Hiei's own eyes narrowed as he stared directly into Kurama's glowing red eyes. There was recognition and clarity reflecting back at the somewhat startled fire apparition and there was also raw hunger and restrained fury.

Hiei was startled to recognize the low and insisting pulling as desire. His partners' aggression was sparking his own domineering demeanor. The red slowly bleed out of Kurama's eyes revealing molten gold. Hiei couldn't look away as gold and green blended together in his lovers eyes as if there were a battle within for dominance. Seconds flew by and Kurama's eyes finally settled on brilliant green that lost none of the anger. Or the passion.

Hiei grunted softly when he was tackled to the floor but made no move to get out from underneath his partner. Kurama was watching him with the intensity of a hunter and some perverse part of the fire apparition couldn't help but respond to it. He hissed up at his partner and undulated his body, making sure to flex his muscles so his red head could feel every inch of him. Kurama narrowed his eyes and growled softly arching his body up and it took a second for Hiei to recognize the pose of a predator about to pounce.

"You're mine!" Kurama hissed softly. The red head didn't look away from his partners face, didn't try to mask the possessiveness he felt or the desire that was coursing through his veins as he normally would. He felt a burning wave of desire when Hiei's own ruby eyes narrowed and ignited with a little anger at his words.

The smaller demon bared his fangs at his partner; his first instinct was to refute the claim. He belonged to no one but himself. An image of Kurama on the forest floor, his heartbeat close to none existent and pain twisting his delicate features assaulted the fire demon killing anything he might have said.

Before Kurama could even blink he was on his back with an almost desperate fire apparition tearing his shirt open. Frantic would have been the word the red head might have used to describe the actions of anyone other than Hiei. Soft burning hands trailed over his chest, one coming to rest directly over his heart. Kurama knew the actions weren't fueled by lust but by a driving need to know that he was unharmed. The fox spirit had felt that same nearly blinding and all consuming desire when Hiei had been injured.

He lay still beneath his partners' hands; his only reaction was to trail his own hands softly over Hiei's back. His eyes widened when Hiei's mouth took his in a hot possessive kiss. He wasn't passive for long, sliding his legs open to create a cradle for Hiei as he buried his hands in the thick dark hair.

Hiei slowly and almost reluctantly pulled back when the need for air became crucial,his eyes darting over Kurama, reassuring himself that his partner was healed. He had already determined the wound had been closed with no scar, and Kurama's coloring was better. They were both low on energy but that was to be expected and if the red heads actions were any indication his lungs were in perfect condition and so was the rest of his body.

"I'm going to skin that dickless bastard and hang his ridiculous pelt on our wall. Better yet I'll make him a rug and lay him out, maybe even let that blasted cat that likes to climb on my tree have a go at his worthless carcass"

Kurama blinked once slowly. A small smile turned the corner of his mouth up and a glimmer of amusement lit his eyes. Hiei snarled and shook one clenched hand in the air his eyes burning holes into the wall as he imagined his prey. "As for Joko, I'll tie his tail around his neck and hang him for the carrions to pick at till their hearts content. Maybe even"

Hiei stopped mid rant and looked down at his shaking partner. An arrow of worry pierced his heart and disappeared as quickly as it had entered. Kurama was biting his bottom lip and trying to contain his laughter. As soon as they made eye contact the dam burst and he started chuckling out loud. They slowly increased until he was laughing so hard he hunched up as best he could before rolling onto his side, a few tears squeezed past his clenched eyelids.

Hiei huffed and crossed his arms but did not move from his position atop the fox. Finally Kurama regained his breath and flipped onto his back his hands going up to Hiei's slim hips. His hands were both reassuring and possessive, his thumb sliding slowly up and down the small dip between Hiei's hip and pelvis.

"This has to stop, Fox"

Green eyes turned serious as a small cold hand settled on his cheek. "You almost died." Kurama turned his head and silently nuzzled his lovers palm trying to breathe warmth back into the hand. He frowned and studied Hiei carefully, noting the drastic paleness and over bright eyes.

"Hiei, are you feeling alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

Kurama shook his head. He should know better than to expect a direct answer from Hiei. He gently pulled the unresisting fire apparition down until he could wrap both arms around his lover. The red head buried his face in Hiei's hair and a tiny smile formed on his lips when he felt Hiei snuggling closer, one small hand creeping up and tangling in his hair.

His little fire apparition had a hair fetish.

Both demons were content to simply hold each other, no reassuring words were exchanged. No sudden and feverish confessions or mindless fears voiced.

Only warmth, two strong heartbeats and the knowledge that they had survived. It was enough for the warriors in them.

**Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for your reviews. There are only two or three more chapters left, so please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: See my homepage.**

Kurama slowly walked through the forest, guided by the bright full moon. Yukina and the rest of the group were at the temple preparing the final stages of the battle to come. Or rather Yusuke, Keiko and the Kuwabara siblings would be screaming at the top of their lungs while Yukina and Botan looked on with bemused expressions and the godling would be banging his head against the nearest solid object.

The red head had slipped quietly away; there was no need for his presence or his opinion. They could fight amongst themselves all they wanted regarding the method in which they would respond to the declaration of war. For him it was simple, he would go to the Makai and kill them all. The rest of the team could say whatever they wanted but it would change nothing. To him it was only a matter of time.

Kurama stopped at the edge of the bluff and stared out into the yawning darkness. He could hear the waves pounding on the shore, an angry staccato while the wind tore through the forest, shrieking a challenge to those foolish enough to ignore the dark turbulent clouds and angry rumblings that forewarned of the raging storm beyond the horizon.

Spotting an outcrop the fox spirit made his way over and took a seat, tilting his head back he allowed the wind to push his hair back from his face, icy drops from the ocean gently pelted him. He closed his eyes as his mind wandered back to his partner. Hiei was somewhere in the forest, his presence hidden even from him.

His mate had been gone ever since Fumio had revealed his past. Hiei had sat stoic throughout the tale, unwilling to reveal any of his thoughts. So much for being an extension of each other, he thought sardonically. He'd been unable to read his lover and after Hiei had flitted off into the oncoming storm there had been no way of tracking or sensing him.

Anger was a burning weight in the center of his chest. The fiery ball was igniting a lust for destruction and burning away his cool and collected control. Hiei had left him again, the bastard that had toyed with them was sitting back laughing at them safe under whatever rock he had crawled under while his companions argued bitterly over something simple.

Kurama was tired of running. Tired of being chased down by the hounds of Makai and their insulting attempts to kill him and take what was his. Green glinted dangerously with the electrifying current that lit the sky. He was sick of having to watch Hiei slip further away from him at every turn. A low rumble began in his chest, his gaze turned predatory as he scanned the forest. He could see himself running down his elusive fire apparition, forcing him to talk, to submit, hell at the very least to acknowledge him.

The thought died down as quickly as it had appeared. He wasn't really angry at Hiei. He understood Hiei was fiercely independent with a need for open space and solitude; they were both alike in that aspect. This is why he was sitting here alone in the storm, to think and plan, giving both Hiei and himself time and space. Inari knew Hiei needed it.

He only wished he knew if Hiei believed what Fumio had revealed the night before.

"_It's time you know the truth, Hiei."_

_The younger fire apparition didn't bother to turn from his seat at the windowsill. The only indication that he'd heard was a disdainful sneer that reflected off the glass. Kurama also remained silent against the wall a few feet away from his partner. _

_Fumio sank down in the middle of the room, for the first time the powerful demon looked his age, old and exhausted. It seemed like his body knew his end was coming, after so many years the pressure of his emotions, of his responsibility was too great for his weary body causing the great demon to collapse under the weight._

"_I'm guessing I should start at the beginning. Our clan is" he paused and a pained looked crossed his face before it quickly disappeared "was, a peaceful one. It was large by normal standards and was situated in Razven, now Yusuke's territory. We lived isolated for the most part; for you see we were more of a scholarly mind than survival through brute force."_

_The older demon paused slightly and took a deep breath. Kurama could remember hearing of such clans, far and few in-between. Demons that had no wish to fight, wished for no bloodshed. They banded together and lived a relative peaceful life with a few warriors among them in order to keep hostile outsiders at bay._

"_We were no strangers to death or violence obviously and our place was not perfect. Takeo and I grew up together, he was always wild and brash, looking for adventures and mischief." A wistful smile took over Fumio's face and his eyes glimmered with barely suppressed memories. "How I wish you could have met him. Takeo grew up to be a warrior, adored by many, both male and female. He was strong and fair but he never quite outgrew his tendencies for trouble."_

_Fumio glanced at Hiei a small pain wretched his heart. Hiei was stubbornly staring out the window but for a moment it wasn't Hiei Fumio was seeing but Takeo. For a moment the older demon was at a loss. What could he say to this stranger that was the legacy of his best friend? It hurt in ways he hadn't thought possible, to know, to see the son of his brother be so …detached._

_He had heard stories and rumors of the infamous Hiei. The power and the misfortune that had followed the younger demon was heartbreaking and how he wished it were all untrue. But Fumio couldn't deny the strength he saw in Hiei, the nobility and honor that was carefully hidden behind and armor of disdain and callousness._

_Hiei was beyond a mere survivor of a cruel world and an even harsher fate. He was a warrior forged of steel and fire, a law unto himself._

"_Takeo was always restless, he loved his people, protected them but he was never truly happy. Oh he'd run amuck and cause trouble with his quick temper and love for disorder, but he was never cruel. One day he left. Told me something out there was calling for him, to him and he was gone."_

"_Months later he returned a different man. He was…happy."_

_Fumio smiled at the memory. It very nearly took his breath away, Takeo standing tall and proud before him, his smile genuine and contagious, with his long hair being swept by the gentle breeze while the top was standing as straight as ever, like the flame that illuminated his eyes. They'd laughed and rushed each other hugging in a manner that conveyed their love for each other, their history and neither were ashamed or afraid of who saw the display of affection. There was a light brighter than the flames the proud warrior commanded that shone through his eyes, bringing a life and potency that had been lacking. _

"_There you are" he'd thought. "This is what you have been missing" _

_Hiei remained silent and unmoving, when all he really wanted to do was run, to fight, anything but being in the same room with the unstable emotions swirling around and through him . Fumio's feelings and thoughts were so strong the older apparition was projecting and Hiei had no choice but to feel them, to see them._

_No, that wasn't quite right. Hiei had opened to it; though he had no idea Fumio would be this strong. He started off lightly, only to monitor the older demon but the memories had slammed into him so fast he'd been unable to block them out. He couldn't deny the similarities between himself and the tall fire warrior._

_But that didn't mean he believed Fumio. It could be a well-fabricated lie, one the old fool believed as the truth. _

"_But that's a story for another time. For now all you need to know is that the reason your father was whole was because he found his other half. We're not fanciful creatures that are easily swayed, even less an emotional lot but there was no denying the…radiance that emitted from Takeo."_

"_I was puzzled by his secrecy though and I must admit a little hurt. He'd leave often and stay gone for weeks. Weeks turned to months and months into years. After each passing, Takeo slipped further and further away from us. Until finally one day I followed him. I wanted to understand. At least that's what I told myself at the time."_

_Fumio snorted in disgust and stood. He made his way to the open door and looked out into the dying sun. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and leaned heavily against the door frame._

"_I'm going about this all wrong. I'm sorry Hiei. I'd pictured this very moment over and over in my mind, what I should tell you. How I should tell you and now I've gone and mucked it all up."_

_For the first time since the older demons appearance Hiei moved. "If that's all you wanted to say, you've wasted your time."_

"_He met your mother, Hina in the Vanishing Islands."_

_Hiei didn't reply but neither did he leave. Fumio understood that he had very little time. If the younger fire apparition did not want to give him a second chance not even Kurama would be able to convince him. He's just get to the heart of the matter; to the message his father had left for him._

"_You're father never wanted to take your mother from her homeland. It was safe, you see, nothing to fear for. As I was told she was a delicate woman; strong spirit but fragile all the same. She would not survive in the outside world. When Takeo found out she was pregnant…well he was ecstatic. "_

_Fumio's bright smile was eclipsed by sadness. "You're parents were happy, Hiei they loved you from the moment you were created, you and your sister. Because they loved you, they planned an escape. Takeo left for a time, planning and mapping their escape. It was forbidden and neither wanted to take a chance in the ice territory." _

_Kurama stirred lightly, his gaze flickering from Hiei to Fumio. He couldn't sense his partner, had no idea what the smaller demon was thinking. He knew how much Hiei hated being reminded of his heritage. Fumio took a deep breath and turned to face Hiei. The older demon moved with aching slowness as if his body was weighed down._

_Hiei tried not flinch as he felt Fumio drawing closer; took all of his will power not to warn the emotional demon away. But he couldn't move; if he did he would run. So he stayed and trusted Kurama to keep the older fire demon away. For now all he had strength for was to remain immobile, detached. Safe._

"_When I next saw Takeo…" Fumio took a shuddering breath and Hiei was instantly barraged with the memory, still so vivid and painful in the old mans mind. "It was if he were already dead. Breathing, walking but with no life left in him."_

_Kurama felt the minute shift in Hiei but dared not interrupt the scene unfolding before him. Fumio was facing Hiei and their eyes were locked together through the mirror Hiei was still facing. It was a distorted parallel universe with Fumio staring at Hiei but not really seeing him. As if the glass was a mirror into another world, a world where his beloved brother now resided. It very well could be another dimension, as Kurama could see faint traced of the jagans glow._

"_They're gone" Takeo cried as he fell to his knees. Fumio hesitantly placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder as helplessness began to fill him. The great fire warrior threw his head back and screamed the veins in his throats were starkly outlined as tears poured down his face. _

_Fumio sat with his broken brother cradled in his arms and wept quietly alongside the inconsolable man. He rocked the shattered warrior all night and grieved because in his heart Fumio knew he had also lost his best friend. He'd seen death enough times to recognize it lurking behind the anguish in Takeos eyes. _

"_He looked for you Hiei He wouldn't give up even when he was half mad with grief. We searched together for almost a year before your father succumbed to his grief. By then he was more a ghost than a man. But he made me promise to look for you. To help you if you needed but most importantly to show you that you were wanted, loved, cherished."_

"_He wanted me to tell you grand stories of your mother. Wanted so much for his beloved son. I… I only have one thing with me at the moment. In a moment of clarity he thought perhaps you would hate him that you would want nothing from him, but he insisted that you have this. Even if you despised him, for leaving, for not being strong enough. He wanted you to have this."_

_The older demon slowly reached into his shirt and pulled a small golden case attached to a chain. He held it tightly in one hand his eyes swirling with emotions as he slowly approached Hiei. Without another word he forcefully unclenched his fingers from the small box and opened it. _

_Nestled within were three precious tear gems._

"He'll be back, Kurama."

The red head didn't move as his friend stepped up next to him. They both looked out into the turbulent sea for a few minutes the silence humming between them. With a booming laugh Yusuke suddenly slapped Kurama's back with enough force to make the red head lurch forward, almost toppling off his perch.

"But damned if it isn't good to see you guys fight 'cause frankly it's freaky the way both of you are always one step ahead of us."

When Kurama didn't respond with even the slightest hint of a polite smile Yusuke sighed and plopped down next to his friend back braced against the rock. He didn't need to know the details to know something had gone down. Hiei was gone and Kurama had the same look he'd only seen twice when Kurama had been battling with the Game Master and when he'd annihilated the Younger Toguro brother. The fox spirit was cold, ruthless and completely detached. Both times the red head had felt more than he'd let on and only his partner had ever known the full extent.

But maybe not even Hiei, Yusuke thought.

"Have you decided what to do?"

"Does it really matter?"

Kurama turned slightly to study his friend carefully. "No. I'm going to kill them all."

Yusuke was silent for a while longer before he stood up and held a hand out. Puzzled at the display Kurama slowly took the proffered hand. A firm grasp and tug had him on his feet, face to face with the demon lord.

"Then let's go kick some demon ass, pretty boy."

"Koenma will disapprove"

"Koenma can kiss my ass"

"Koenma will fry your ass."

Both demons turned to face the godling. "Can't wait to see you try" Yusuke offered as he grinned. Koenma only rolled his eyes and stepped up to the two, handing Kurama a scroll.

"Now you two run along and have some fun. The portal won't stay open for long and if I'm not mistaken there's a very impatient demon waiting for you two."

Thunder roared a challenge a split second before a torrent descended upon the forest, swallowing up the demons as they quickly made their way into the forest. A silent and nearly invisible shadow came down from the trees and soon all three were gone.

With a regretful sigh Koenma slowly made his way back, his heart heavy as he took out familiar papers and began the preparations.

They were never going to forgive him.

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know its short but bear with me. The next one will more than make up for it. I hope. And I know I keep saying only a few more chapters but as I continue to write more ideas keep popping in my head. None the less the end is in sight! **

**Animelover6000: Hi. Thanks for the review. You know I'm still trying to figure that out myself. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: See my Homepage**

The trees rustled restlessly as the wind tried to seek out those who foolishly thought could hide from it. The pale moonlight only served to make the forest look darker, the shadows towering and able to hide those who sought refuge from scouting eyes; or simply swallow them whole and into an unknown world of misery. The smell of fresh spilled blood drifted silently, insistently but more to the point, increasingly stronger; a macabre welcome to join in the silently waged war that had been unleashed.

A small demon crouched behind a large tree, holding perfectly still for the right moment to strike down his query. This game of cat and mouse had only just begun and bodies already littered the forest floor, at least those that had not been incinerated. The sound of someone trying to be silent reached the crouched demon and a small feral smile curled his lips. He waited in silence, for the steps to come a little closer before he leaped into the air.

With the silence and accuracy of a deadly predator he flipped in midair and came crashing down onto shadows. He landed in a crouch and looked around wearily. Faster than he could blink vines shot down from the canopy of trees ensnaring his arms, legs and throat, stringing him up like a prize. He snarled and spit, trying to break free but the vines only tightened the more he struggled until they cut off his air supply, his bones creaking with pressure, threatening to snap.

"That was pathetically easy. I think I'm more disgusted than bored and that alone warrants death."

"Are you telling me this wimp actually rules over others? What kind of army do they have, worms?"

"It certainly squirms like one. And seeing as it is beneath even dirt you might be right, Yusuke."

The dark haired man stepped into a pool of light, a cocky grin inviting the rest to join in on the fun. Kurama's brilliant red hair gleamed as he stepped up next to his companion to study the wriggling demon he had caught, his green eyes gleamed like jewels; aloof, cold and beautiful.

The captive demon had stopped moving but was watching them with intensity that border on insanity, the lust for blood easily seen. But he waited now silently, his yellow eyes flickering into the darkness trying to find the source of the first voice. He knew Hiei was close by, his master had been very specific in the orders of what was to come, what he should say and do to the little fire demon. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Are you sure we have the right guy, Kurama? I think maybe Hiei killed the other one a little too soon. Might have gotten the information wrong between all the crying and begging."

Yusuke was resting his weight on one foot, his hands crossed behind his head while a yawn stretched his mouth. Kurama couldn't help but feel of glimmer of affection cut through the cold mercilessness he had imposed on himself. The ruthless hunt had brought back many a dark memories and savage nature he had thought tamed.

None of that compared to the cold brutality he had faced in his partner. The slow methodical hunting and quick executions had come back naturally to Hiei. Something that disturbed both demons, even if they did not voice it. Hiei had fought long and hard to chain that monster back, that detachment that had been forced on him if he wanted to survive and maintain his sanity. But his implacable honor had stayed the core of the fire demon. Even in his rage there had been mercy.

"You will not find him."

The captured demon couldn't help the shiver of fear that raced down his spine, or the wince as the vines reacted by contracting once again, sending pain crashing to his system. His eyes focused on the red head, and for the first time paid attention to the beauty that concealed a brilliant mind and deadly arts. "He said you were beautiful but I can see that doesn't do you justice."

"Oh for fucks sake."

Kurama couldn't agree more. Open disgust showed clearly on his face. A deadly hiss reached out ominously from the surrounding darkness. The small youkai's laughter sounded like nails on a board. "I can see why Karasu was so obsessed with you. He'd always been irrevocably attracted to beauties such as yourself. To keep, to own. Possess and destroy as he wished. A magnificent trophy for the black crow."

His neck snapped back and blood poured down his face. Yusuke stood before him one hand still up in a loose fist as he sneered "Weak, ugly and stupid. Where the hell do they breed these idiots?"

The demon's snarl died as he felt death's cold welcome against his throat. His eyes narrowed and shifted to the side, a tremor of something overtaking his body when he still couldn't see Hiei, only the gleaming katana reaching out from the darkness.

"Hiei, why don't you come out into the light?"

"Maggots like you don't deserve that honor"

The captured demon laughed, locking into the dark tenors of the fire apparition. He couldn't move his body, but then he didn't need it to complete his task. In an instant he was limp within the deadly embrace of Kurama's plants, his breath almost nonexistent. He sent himself out, hitting the ex-lord hard and fast, hoping to use his extensive power and the element of surprise to his advantage before anyone else realized what he had done. Besides his master had made certain to give him an extra boost.

He was protected by his masters shields but better yet Lord Joko had given him the tools he needed to surpass Hiei's jagan. The extra strengthening potion had done marvelous things to his already impressive psychic powers. Victory was most assuredly his.

Hiei stepped fully into the moons light, his white starburst gleaming brightly against the dark hair, his ruby eyes were narrowed and full of contempt as his sneer conveyed his disgust. Kurama watched in silence as his partner approached the demon, the jagans presence had alerted him to the psychic attack.

They had steadily made their way up the chain of command. They'd come to realize the bulk of the so called army was fodder. Only a few key players were powerful enough to be considered dangerous.

"Please tell me this idiot did not try to take over Hiei because if he did he's dumber than I thought. The only thing strong enough to posses that stubborn bastard is his need for ice cream."

Yusuke was relieved when he heard Kurama's startled chuckle. Over the last two days he had come to witness in full detail how his friends had come to acquire their reputations. He'd thought he'd seen it all during the Black Tournament and the five years he had lived exclusively in the Makai. But this, seeing the darker sides of his companions, it was another unexpected view into a world that only the two demons shared. The detective was now starting to realize how intricately layered his friends relationship was, it went deeper than he had ever imagined.

It had also stirred something in him. Something he didn't want to examine too closely, yet.

"Hn"

Both demons turned to face Hiei, though the shorter demon appeared to be oblivious to them. The captured demon moaned in pain as blood began to trickle from his nose and his eyes rolled back until only the white showed.

"That's just nasty. Hiei, if you make that disgusting thing move I swear I'll kick your ass."

Kurama couldn't believe the genuine disgust his black haired friend had over the nearly comatose enemy. "Are you trying to tell me that after being splattered with demon blood, guts and Inari knows what else, you're actually disturbed by a little zombie? You've faced demons and humans under such compulsions before, Oh Mighty Yusuke"

Yusuke valiantly fought back a blush and avoided Kurama's eyes. "Yea well for one thing they were never this repulsive looking. And it's Hiei whose doing the controlling now, who knows what's going through his demented mind" He knew it was a weak defense but it seriously creeped him out. "Besides shouldn't you be a little more disturbed that your boyfriend is a closet necrophiliac?"

Kurama's open laughter broke the oppressing silence and caused the blush to explode onto Yusuke's face. The crushing weight of their mission evaporated, pushing their dark thoughts and feelings back to the point where it was as if it never were.

"Detective Yusuke Urameshi, born bad-ass and apparitions worst nightmare, scared of a little mind control."

"Keep it up fox boy and I swear I'll make you a zombie" Yusuke snarled as he watched the red head clutch his stomach.

"Really Detective, that's just pitiful"

Yusuke's face drained of all color as he yelped and stumbled back a few steps. The demon Hiei had been working on was now grinning at him even as blood continued to drip down his face, his eyes still rolled back but he was shuffling forward, his body jerking as one hand slowly reached out towards the panicking punk. Yusuke's voice rose an octave as he scrambled back desperately "Keep that shit away from me, you sick bastard! I swear I'm gunna kick your ass so hard"

The rest of his threat was drowned out by his own chocked off scream as he tripped over a tree root to land on his ass. A few humming seconds of silence filled the forest before peals of laughter burst free from the two normally stoic demons. Yusuke's embarrassment and anger was pushed back by the shock of hearing Hiei's deep tenor laughter. He'd only heard the demons genuine full body laughter once before, and he hadn't been sure if he had imaged the brief sound.

With a chuckle of his own Yusuke leapt over the crumpled body of the forgotten demon and rushed his friends.

The wind howled again, carrying the laughter directly to the cloaked figure that had been observing from afar. Without a sound the figure melted into the darkness and vanished as swiftly as the wind.

~.o.0.o.~

"Listen to them playing and laughing as if we weren't a threat! I want to kill them!"

Joko merely rolled his eyes, his body shaking in an effort to not kill the ranting fox. He glanced at the panting demon seated before him "Is it done?"

The blue demon shuddered and tried to drag air into his burning lungs "It is, my Lord."

"Excellent. You see, Makuro how easily it is to manipulate those that are weaker?"

"I don't see why you continue to send them in circles. They are tired and weak, a perfect opportunity to attack. What will you accomplish by leaving my…fingerprint behind?"

The lizard narrowed his eyes. Stupid female! Even now she didn't understand that he was in control. She had thought herself stronger and smarter than he, just like Hiei and those miserable half-breeds, and look where that got her. Right under his thumb. Oh he'd let her retain part of her memories and he allowed her a sense of free will, but at any moment he so desired he could erase it, leaving her as nothing more than a mindless slave.

"I must admit your previous connection to Hiei has been an unexpected bonus. They now believe they have torn through the barrier this fool" he jerked his head to the cowed demon as he rose to his feet "created. The first layer was only a decoy, as they most likely thought that by tearing down the protections they have an insight into our plans. Your shields have been undetected. We will continue as planned."

Joko couldn't help but preen as he looked out of the castles window. His strategies were flawless! While the fools made their way to his false location he would assemble the rest of his army for one final ambush. As Makuro had pointed out, they were already tired and low in energy. Weeks of constant battles, and drainage of power would leave even the most powerful demons weakened.

They all still thought he wanted to rule Makai and then Ningenkai. Joko smiled and the laughed, oh he would rule alright, but it wasn't the world he wanted. While Yusuke and Yomi scrambled to protect their territories, Joko would attain what he truly desired; Kurama's painful death and Hiei's complete submission.

**Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for taking so long but this is by far the hardest chapter I've had to write. And the longest, so I hope this makes up for the long wait. It seems a little, inconsistent and maybe too winding. I'll let you be the judge. I will re-edit it if you believe it needs it (cause frankly I think so)**

**Disclaimer: See my homepage.**

Yusuke glared as he looked around for his ex friends. Yes ex friends because the first chance he got he planned to murder them. He didn't know how, he didn't know when but by all that was holy he would do it. Koenma would never condemn him; hell the brat would probably reward him.

"Can someone please explain to me how it is that every time I try to help you two I always end up like this?" he bit out between clenched teeth. With a frustrated roar the demon Lord pushed to his feet, feeling the mud sucking on his ruined shirt in an effort to keep him down. Demons rained down, as he tossed, punched and kicked them off his body. Yusuke shuddered and began scrubbing his hands over his body trying to get the feel of all those bodies, mud and mingling fluids off him.

He kicked a demon clear across the field as he marched his way through the weak defense line that had been set up. A smile broke through when he heard Fumio's delighted laughter join the symphony of screams and insults that made up the battlefield. "Crazy bastard" he muttered as he made his way closer to the older demon. But there was no denying the feelings that were coursing through his system, the way his blood sang in his veins. Alive.

Yusuke glanced around for his other companions and swore when he couldn't find them among the fighters or the multitude of plants and trees. They'd decided the best course of action was to knock on their enemies doors. A classic that had never failed and still had that in-your-face arrogance that spoke volumes of the team as a whole.

"But typical," he continued to rant softly as he doggedly made his way towards the mountain that served as the base for the perverted lizard "leave me with the shit detail while they do their two-bodies-one-mind routine. How could they ever think to ask for help?"

The detective punched the demon that sprang from behind a tree, feeling some satisfaction as he heard what passed for the demons skeletal structure crack. "But no; it's Hiei the fucking dragon and Kurama, genius fox, why would they ever include anyone else in their little plans?"

Yusuke blinked down in confusion at the limp demon he was shaking. He stopped abruptly and watched as the green demons head lolled back before shrugging and carelessly tossing it over his shoulders. Despite his monologue, Yusuke understood, at least a little of what his friends needed. They all wanted to avoid senseless bloodshed, and the quickest way to achieve that would be to cut off the snakes head. In this case lizards, but it all amounted to the same thing and for now Yusuke was needed in the outskirts. Besides Hiei had given him a chance for closure when Toguro had killed Genkai, it was his turn to return the favor.

Fumio had been enlisted in replacement of Kuwabara. It wasn't that the human hadn't earned his place within the team, but he'd never fought in the Makai and his strict, if sometimes flawed code of honor would hinder their fight rather than help. Therefore the human had been elected to be their defense line in the Ningenkai. Should the need arise he would contact Yukina or Botan and defend whatever need be while they arrived. Yusuke was jarred out of his thoughts when he felt rather than heard the earth rumble.

The sky exploded with bright burning colors as the face of the mountain exploded out, raining down boulders, rocks and flamed pebbles onto the forest floor. A chain of earthquakes made the trees moan and creak in protest as a flood of demons came scurrying out like rats deserting ship while the ones in the forest came rushing out.

"Knock, Knock" Yusuke muttered sarcastically.

Kurama coughed and slowly got onto his hands and knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. The tears felt like acid and his lungs were burning from the toxins in the air; his throat raw and painful making it impossible for him to call out for Hiei. They needed to get out before their organs exploded, or the mountain crushed them. Coughing he tore a strip of his shirt and tied it around his mouth and nose as a feeble barrier.

The mountain buckled again as another shock wave tore through the passageways. Tightening his grip on the whip Kurama rose to his feet and weaved his way towards the general direction he'd seen Hiei run to last.

When the psychic demon had attacked Hiei had immediately recognized it as a set up. Much like a computer hacker, Hiei had allowed the enemy into a specific "room" in his mind all the while observing his foe and tracing back the psychic links to the instigator. In the end it had been Makuro's hidden message implanted deeply into the captured demons subconscious that had yielded key information; ingenious really.

As a result Kurama had managed to get word to Yomi to prepare for an invasion as the team planned their counterattack. Seek and destroy; simple, efficient and to the point. Yusuke and Fumio had the tasks of being on the lookout, distracting as many demons as they could and when it was time they'd clear a path for them into the forest where the portal would be waiting and phase two of their attack would continue.

Meanwhile he and Hiei would infiltrate the mountain that served as Joko's headquarters and destroy it from the inside out. The details of the inner layers had been sketchy but it was still the best course of action. They had not expected to find the honeycomb inside the mountain, with chambers after chambers full of unstable chemicals and experiments, plants and demons alike used as test subjects.

Kurama caught a glimpse of black among a pile of boulders. For a moment his mind rebelled but his body had no hesitations. He stumbled over and began tossing rock after rock, digging quickly, almost desperately. It could be nothing more than his cloak, he tried to reason with himself, after all Hiei has a tendency to let it fly whenever he is challenged.

But a part of him already knew he would find his partner under all that rubble. And so he began to work faster despite the fact that he was nearly blind. His eyesight was blurry but he didn't know if it was from the tears or damage from the smoke and chemicals. Suddenly the ground began to tremble and a small hand shot out from the bottom of the pile.

Kurama didn't even have the breath to gasp out a protest when Hiei's hand clenched around his already damaged throat. The red head quickly brought up his own hand but instead of hitting the pressure point he knew would force the fire demon to let go, he allowed his ki to softly wash against Hiei's pulse point. The small grimy hand immediately let go and Kurama coughed, his throat feeling like it was falling apart layer by layer.

Ignoring the pain he continued to lift rocks while Hiei pushed from the bottom, until his bare shoulder popped up. Moving quickly Kurama used his body to push the remaining rocks off causing a mini landslide. Hiei was curled in on himself, his exposed back scrapped and bleeding, his hair full of dirt and grime.

Slowly he unfurled and Kurama could see more blood streaming down his face. He tried saying his mates name but the only sound that came out was a hoarse cough. With a small shake of his head Hiei sent up a flurry of dirt, rocks and ash. The smaller demon growled when he felt himself lifted out of the pile, restraining a hiss when his bruised legs were scrapped against the bottom boulders that had almost pinned him.

Kurama knew it was vital for them to get out and into fresh air but he couldn't stop himself from checking Hiei's legs. There was no way Hiei would have gotten trapped under falling debris unless he was injured. He ignored the hand that was slapping at him and gently but firmly checked his partners legs, relief washing over him when he found no broken bones or major injuries.

He was about to ask Hiei why he'd gotten trapped when a flash of white caught his eyes. Frowning, he slowly reached out for the little tuft of white, missing Hiei's slight wince. Kurama jerked his hand back as if burned and startled green eyes flew to meet guarded ruby.

Before Hiei could answer the unvoiced question a small white head popped up from under Hiei's arm and Kurama could only stare. Two tiny paws followed the silky head until the upper body of a small white kit peeped up over Hiei's curled arm. Hiei tried to glare defiantly at his partner but he suspected he failed if the fire racing across his cheeks was anything to go by.

"I couldn't save the mother. She's over there." he muttered gutturally indicated with a jerk of his head. Numbly Kurama turned to a scorched corner and winced. Hiei had already gained his feet and jerked Kurama up with his free hand. Once he was sure Kurama would follow, Hiei set a fast pace towards the nearest exit "He's not a demon, but I doubt he's an ordinary kit. Joko wouldn't keep something so mundane around him, but I sense no evil. Might have been a waste of time."

Kurama stumbled after his partner who didn't seem to be troubled by the heat or fumes that seemed to suffocate the fox's sensitive nose. His mind was racing over the small kit cradled carefully if absentmindedly in Hiei's arm, how he fit in this war and the oddity of his partners' actions.

A deafening roar sounded off behind the two running demons and the red head could feel the heat welling up behind him like a wave. He grit his teeth when Hiei's small but powerful hand locked onto his forearm and tossed him through the opening as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. The strength and suddenness of the movement took him by surprise so he could do nothing more than to brace himself for the landing but he did not expect the pain that exploded in his head as the light pierced his already damaged eyes.

He was momentarily numb to all his surroundings, grunting slightly when he felt a small compact body fall over him. Just as he was going to throw the protective body off him, Hiei rolled and lay on his back, his breathing labored and uneven. Kurama made the supreme effort of rising onto his elbows to glare down at his partner. He could still see the smoke rising from under Hiei, and he had no doubt it had been on fire seconds before.

A small whine distracted him and he blinked fiercely and rapidly, clearing the remaining tears from his eyes. The white kit was wiggling his way up from underneath the fire demons arm. Reaching his goal the kit stretched its small neck and began to lick at Hiei's dirty face. The half koorime's eyes widened in shock as he bolted into a sitting position spluttering and holding the small fur ball at arm's length.

Kurama's unbridled laughter was cut short when Hiei thrust the wriggling bundle into his hands with a furious snarl. Before either could say anything the small kit let out a ferocious yowl and launched itself away from the startled fox spirit and straight at Hiei. It was more out of reflex than anything that had the fire demon reaching out and catching the kit. With a contented purr the baby quickly scampered up the shocked half koormie and nestled itself around his neck.

Kurama's laughter cut through Hiei's stupor and he leveled a glare at his partner. The red head's face, hair and clothe were covered with soot but his eyes sparkled with mirth. Hiei could see tears on Kurama's clothes and small cuts littered his partners face and body, nothing to be overly concerned about. He reached up and grabbed the kit by the scruff, surprised when small claws dug in and a disgruntled yowl pierced his ear.

"Well it's nice to see some of us have time to nap. But please, don't worry about the rest of us slaving away to make it safe. No need for concern at all…Hiei what the hell is that?"

The two demons groaned low in their throat. They'd been around Yusuke long enough to know he would be insufferable now. The demon lord had a tendency to go on sarcastic tangents when he was out of sorts.

"He's my child, Kurama bore him in secret and we have just been reunited."

Kurama's laughter once again enveloped Hiei as he watched Yusuke's sarcastic sneer fall into open mouthed disbelief. Suddenly the kits fur bristled and he hissed tugging insistently on Hiei's hair. In a flash the fire demon threw himself against his partner, one arm flying and catching the still stunned detective forcing the young man to the ground. The force and weight behind the lunge carried all three demons a few feet away.

No sooner had they landed when what was left of the mountain erupted, spewing rocks, metal, fire and chunks of demon across the forest floor. Hiei stood and watched the glorious destruction with a wild grin and a glimmer of glee in his ruby eyes. He turned to his two companions "If there's one thing I learned from that infernal entertainment system of yours it's how to blow things up"

Yusuke jumped to his feet with a crack of laughter "Remind me to monitor your viewing habits"

Though still smiling lightly Kurama was slower in gaining his feet; a fact that was not missed by Hiei. Taking a closer look the fire demon found Kurma's eyes an angry red and the careful way the red head took in breaths. He'd seen the chemical in the lab and though unable to identify any of them he had been cautious of them, in truth he had not planned on blowing the mountain up after seeing them. He had been around Kurama long enough to have a healthy respect for unstable chemicals and the damage they could do.

He had been especially weary knowing that some chemicals and toxins could be fatal to his human mate. In the end the choice had been taken from his hands and now he had to face the consequences. Once again the kit hissed but did not tug at Hiei. Seconds later a familiar demon skidded across the forest floor to land a few feet away sending up a cloud of dust.

With a low groan Fumio slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head, ignoring the blood tricking from his temple and other small abrasions on his body. He turned to look at the disheveled group behind him and pointed to the tree lines "I believe our host has arrived. He's a mite bit peeved that we came uninvited."

Kurama squinted to where the older fire demon pointed but all he could see were blurry lumps. He assumed it was the tree line littered with demons, among them Joko and Kane, though at the moment he could not sense them. In fact he couldn't feel anything past his pain. His vision was blurry and his eyes burned mercilessly, his throat throbbed to the angry beat of his whole body. He felt Hiei come up next to him but he didn't bother to glance over at him knowing that his partner already knew he wasn't at his best.

"How much time do you need?"

Kurama shrugged and brought his whip closer to his body. He didn't know how long the blurriness would last but he was sure the pain would not abate. His lungs were working fine and aside from his throat being sore there was no lingering pain within his body to indicate serious damage. He would not be deprived of this fight.

"Stubborn fox"

The red head did not dignify that with a response. A thundering roar took up the clearing but this time it was not the mountain exploding, but a swarming army racing out of the forest. Yusuke couldn't believe the number of creatures that were running their way; it was as if half of Makai was after them.

"Relax, idiot, not all of them are real. Concentrate on the ones that have a ki signature and you won't die…probably"

"Love you too, honey"

Hiei's snarl died half formed when once again the strange little kit hissed. In a move too quick to follow the baby had jumped to the forest floor, tail up and fur brisling as it snarled at a spot left of Hiei. A vine shot out from the ground and the kit was upon it in mere seconds, the green plant caught firmly between small sharp teeth. Kurama was the first to recover from the stupor and he flared his senses. His eyes widened a fraction as he felt the assault coming their way "Get in the air now!"

Hiei caught the kit by the ruff and jumped into the air seconds before deadly blades erupted from the ground. The fire demon had been with Kurama long enough to know that any plant life, no matter how small or beautiful could be turned into something deadly if the person was strong and smart enough to manipulate it. Kane wasn't either but Joko was, and as things stood the lizard had mindless and powerful subordinates on his corner. Landing safely on one of the larger boulders he glanced around quickly to see his companions had also found safe purchase.

The blades receded but the wave of demons did not. Hopping down onto the land he gently set the enraged kit on the floor. Large liquid eyes peered up at him in question but he ignored them and gently nudged him with a booted foot "Get lost".

Taking it as permission the young kit gave a delighted yip and latched itself to the horrified half koorime. He was dimly aware of the demons closing in on them but the pressing issue of a kit shimming up his pant leg was more important. Turning to his partner he glared as the red head tried in vain to hide a wide grin. "Get this little bastard away from me!"

Kurama whipped his head to the side and hissed, the kit mimicking the fox spirits aggressive call. A golden blur rushed Kurama and before any of his friends could move Kurama had his whip whistling in the air. An enraged howl followed each crack of the whip and Hiei's satisfied smirk assured Yusuke that Kurama never missed his target.

At Kurama's terse command to get into the air once more the group jumped and in a flash the two combatants were encased in a miniature forest. From the aerial vantage Hiei spotted several demons fall to the ground, their bodies seizing before settling into rigid posture of the dead. He glanced from the demons to the forest but the realization came too late. Kurama was now trapped in the enemy's domain, a deadly forest created by Kane and Joko, fueled by expandable soldiers.

Hiei landed near the trap but jerked around when he heard Yusuke's indignant cry. The detective was currently wrestling in the air with a large winged demon that was doing its best to devour the furious human. Fumio grunted in frustration and gave chase swinging his fire whip up and neatly severing the demons wing. Yusuke's angry yelp at being not only dropped but set on fire was ignored by both fire demons that turned in unison to meet the tidal wave of demons.

Fumio glanced at Hiei and with a wry grin and salute dove into the thicket, his whip singing as it sliced through demons. The younger fire demon shook his head slightly at the antics and with one last glance at the impenetrable jungle dashed into the fray, his sword a mere blur dealing death swiftly yet mercifully to those that opposed him.

But his sword yearned for specific blood. The dragon shifted restlessly, feeling the danger and sensing the bloodlust, his jagan was also straining against Hiei's control, seeking the adversary that had caught his attention and had been marked for death by all three beings. His warning shrieked at him and in a split second the young jaganshi turned bringing his katana up in time to block the sword meant to carve open his back.

The kit that had remained clinging to the half koorime hissed in hatred but couldn't help the trembling that over took his body as he gazed upon the face that had so cruelly tormented his mother and later when she could fight no more, him.

"I expected no less of you, Lord Hiei. What a brilliant mind you hide behind those cold eyes of yours."

"Save your worthless words, scum. The first thing I will rip out is your tongue."

Hiei grit his teeth as Joko threw his head back and laughed, tightening his hand on his weapon when the lizard focused his eyes on him. Hiei felt a trail of slime coat his body and forced himself to remain still as Joko examined him closely, the yellow eyes burning with lust and depravity. Joko was a skilled swordsman, but his true talent was his ability to quickly analyze situations and turn them to his advantage, in short he was a strategist with a brilliance for chemicals and poisons. Hiei would not underestimate him again.

The sound of metal against metal stilled the battle for a few humming seconds as all demons turned to see their leader engage his quarry. Joko smiled and flicked out his tongue as he slowly scrapped his sword across Hiei's katan in a mock caress. He was pleased when he saw a flicker of anger penetrate the fire demons emotionless eyes and with a delighted laugh the lizard pushed forward causing the blades to grind together.

Hiei sidestepped and whirled his blade cutting through the air and finding its mark. Joko hissed in pain and anger as he the blade cut into his back and lunged forward. He knew from past experience that Hiei would be relentless now, the first thing the young fire lord had drilled into his subordinates was never to retreat in a battle, always press forward. The next few minutes were filled with steel ringing against steel as the two combatants traveled the battlefield taking down demons as they went each inflicting and receiving blows.

Hiei cursed silently as he parried every blow and whished Kurama was within reach. Joko had been fast but never at this level, there was something else at work here. The fire demon saw an opportunity as the lizard thrust forward leaving his right side defenseless, quicker than Joko could follow Hiei dodged right and swung his sword. This time Hiei cursed out loud when in a fraction of a second Joko twisted and minimized his target area causing a large gash rather than the mortal wound he had intended.

They stood apart and Hiei felt satisfaction at seeing numerous rivulets of blood over his enemy. He had a few minor injuries but nothing to be overly concerned with. His lip curled in disgust when Joko brought his sword up and licked the blood off the blade. The lizards eyes narrowed and took a calculating glint that vanished under rage.

"I see you found one of my pets."

Hiei remained silent but he could feel the warm presence of the fox still clinging to him. He was shocked that the baby had been able to remain clinging to him at such high speed and forceful blows. It only proved that something was not natural about the kit but the fire demon had sensed nothing but fear from the little fur ball.

A low growl was the only warning Hiei got as a bundle of green and red sailed past him to land between Joko and himself. Hiei turned in time to see silver flying through the air and without a moment's hesitation he jumped. Landing he steadied his partner while looking him over for damage. If Kurama had changed to his youko form it meant that the challenge was indeed great. His tunic was ripped and stained red with blood and a strange green and purple substance he was careful not to touch. Anger turned his lovers eyes a dark gold but to an outsider the beautiful face would reveal nothing.

Even as the fire demon had been cataloging every wound, Kurama had been doing the same, noting quite happily that Joko had substantial wounds whereas Hiei had very few light scratches. The silver fox was somewhat amused to see the little kit still clinging desperately to Hiei's neck and hair. Hiei had turned to look across the field and spotted the burning tower where Kurama had been fighting. Kurama raised an eyebrow when his partner leaned in and sniffed at him.

Hiei shook his head in disgust "Foxbane again?"

Kurama grinned wryly and shrugged "They just don't learn. Can't blame them for being so desperate though."

"What is that purple goop? It looks like the guts of that thing you called "pie""

Joko was furious. How dare they stand there and converse as if he were not a threat. He'd had Hiei's full attention, he'd tasted his blood and now that miserable fox spirit had taken over in seconds. He kicked at the large wriggling flower that landed at his feet ignoring the pained snarl that emitted from it as one pale and bloody hand emerged from the center.

"You are one cold bastard, Kurama" Hiei couldn't stop the amused grin that crossed his face as he took in Joko's partner. The fox was bleeding profusely from numerous wounds and his skin was mottled by various bumps and rashes. The once perfect tail was now crimped and matted, his mane was charred and Hiei could spot a few more hunks missing.

"Remind me to never piss you off, fox. You're just downright nasty."

The kit bristled against Hiei's neck and in an instant launched itself into the air with an enraged yowl. Kurama's whip whistled through the air slicing at the demons who had thought them unguarded but Hiei could only stare at the scene. The baby had caught a rather large snake and they were now tussling on the floor, the reptile caught firmly between abnormally large teeth. The kit strained upwards and shook the oversized snake like a rag doll until it stopped twitching.

Joko cursed in anger as Kurama appeared before him blocking his path to Hiei. With a low growl he brought his sword up and was further enraged when the silver fox blocked it with his whip. It didn't matter though the coating on his sword should be taking effect on the fire demon soon, now all he had to do was get rid of Kurama. He would play with the fox until it was time; let them think they could win. The defeat would be all the sweeter for it.

"You promised he'd be mine!"

The three combatants glanced at the limping fox spirit and in an unvoiced agreement backed off and regrouped. Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other and Joko could see the silent conversation that passed between them. He knew Hiei had not used the Jagan, in fact at this point he was sure the jagan was rendered useless but still there was some connection he just couldn't understand. And it enraged him.

"What is it about you two that brings out the psycho in demons?"

Kurama ignored Hiei's creative suggestion of dispatching their friend and made way for Yusuke who was in his demon form and looking quite pleased with himself, and after a brief glance at the pile of demons in his wake the fox spirit really couldn't blame him. Reaching down Kurama scooped up the small kit that was puffing up in pride as it snarled and poked at the dead reptile. Curious eyes blinked up at him and Kurama allowed the small fox to sniff at him smiling lightly when the kit wrinkled his nose in disgust, no doubt catching the scent of Foxbane and death. At the very least it was clear that the kit was no demon.

"This wasn't the plan!"

The three friends glanced at each other before turning to the crazed fox.

"You promised me! You promised that"

Joko moved quickly behind the kneeling fox and in a quick move slit his partners throat. The three friends said nothing as they watched the lifeless body fall to the ground, a red ring surrounding the once beautiful youko. The lizard was pinned beneath three pair of cold eyes and he sensed a change in the demons, the atmosphere had turned nearly suffocating and Joko could almost feel hands wrapping around his throat squeezing the life out of him.

He felt a trickle of sweat run down his spine, from the heat and exertion he thought to himself. He refused to acknowledge it as fear; he was stronger now, more powerful and certainly smarter. They might have ruined his plan but he still had one more tactic left. He would take it and end them all.

"Give it up. There's nothing you can do."

Joko threw his head back and laughed. "Oh you think you're so clever." The group jumped as one, deflecting the glinting needles the lizard had thrown with a speed that rivaled Hiei's. "You think you're so perfect" Kurama barely had time to raise his whip in order to avoid getting skewered. He didn't have time to attack but he noticed a few broken capillaries in the demons eyes and the blood seemed to be working double time if the engorgement of veins were any indication.

He hissed lightly when Joko managed to graze him with his sharp nails. Hiei was by his side in an instant and no longer bothering to conceal his fury. They both tensed when Joko leapt back and continued walking backwards until he was at the edge of the forest. The three began to close in on the lone demon, knowing full well that he was capable of great damage and they were not willing to give the lizard a chance. But it was too late, with a sharp whistle from Joko, a tall cloaked figure stepped forward from the shadows and with him a whole new set of demons.

Yusuke stared at the figure that had appeared ignoring the multitude of demons that began to surround them. There was something strangely familiar about the demon, something that warned him this would be no easy opponent. Before he could grasp the memory thread the demons descended upon them. He glanced briefly over at his friends and watched with satisfaction as the numbers began to quickly dwindle. The hooded demon was by far the strongest and Yusuke felt a strange itching to get closer to him. With renewed effort he began to make his way to the still standing figure.

Hiei cursed out loud as more demons continued to pile onto him and Kurama. For every demon he felled it seemed that three more took his place. Some were strong enough to warrant more than a swift slice of his katana. This was nothing more than a delaying tactic but to what end he did not know. The fire demon knew his partner was aware there was something wrong but since the fox spirit did not offer any suggestion Hiei knew there was no explanation as of yet.

All three demons felt a sudden surge of power but before Kurama could turn around and warn his friends he heard Yusuke cry out in anger. Finishing off the nuisance he had been dealing with he turned to find Yusuke struggling with a vine that was doing its best to bind him down and most likely suffocate him.

"Stop struggling Yusuke!"

"This thing is trying to kill me and you want me to stand still?" He punched a demon that was getting much too close and suffered another thorn in his side with nothing more than a hiss. The vines continued to circle his chest, binding his arms to his side as the tendrils began to descend down. He kicked at another demon and grit his teeth when the vines tightened painfully once more. His circulation was being cut off and in seconds he'd be trussed up like a turkey.

"Have you learned nothing from Kurama, fool? The more you struggle the tighter and the faster it will bind you. "

"Oh sure, bring in your superior knowledge and prowess into this while I'm being crushed to death." The last words were only a gasp as the vines encircled his neck and began to constrict. A strange numbness began to overtake his body and Yusuke stumbled. Wide brown eyes flashed up to see Hiei making his way over to him but it was too late. Yusuke felt his body go down with a pained moan lay still, his body paralyzed. He felt strangely detached as he watched the green vines encase his body more securely.

He had a brief moment to think along the lines of "Oh shit this is bad" before he was being dragged across the dirt and into the forest. He struggled weakly but he could feel something strange coursing through his body weighing down his limbs, or maybe that was the plant. An image of Hiei, on the brink of death as his body destroyed itself from the inside and the pain stamped clearly across Kurama's normally unreadable face flashed through his mind and he began to struggle in earnest. Joko's choice of weapon was poison and he had just been caught by the enemy but he'd be damned if he allowed the miserable reptile a victory.

Kurama's whip was a mere blur as he raced to get to his fallen friends side. He could just make out the top of Yusuke's head, wild strand of his long hair peeking out through the vines cocoon. He sighed softly in relief when he saw Hiei land next to the wriggling bundle. The fox spirit caught flashes of light and watched in satisfaction as the vines fell harmlessly to the ground revealing a furious if sluggish Yusuke. Kurama could just make out red spots on the demon lords skin and inwardly winced in sympathy; he knew how painful a thorn could be and he had no doubt it carried some form of toxin, he just hoped it was less threatening than the one's he and Hiei had experienced.

Hiei grabbed Yusuke's arm and pulled him roughly to his feet, ignoring the protest from the half conscious demon lord. They needed to get back to the Ningenkai where they would have the field advantage. There were too many unknown factors and they had already sustained substantial wounds and an extra burden. The half koorime could see Kurama was slightly hindered as he protected the small kit still cradled in his arm.

Yusuke hissed and looked up in confusion as Hiei's grip became painful. Through blurry eyes he saw anger tighten the normally stoic face. With supreme effort he straightened his leaden body and focused on what had caught the fire demons attention though his sluggish mind had already known the answer. Kurama was fighting Joko in the middle of a ring of demons, the lizards moves were fast and deadly aiming for the white kit Kurama held. The demons that surrounded the two combatants would cheer and slash at the fox spirit when he would get close enough; some were bold enough, or stupid enough to attempt to hold the silver fox.

"Go. I'll be fine"

Hiei spared Yusuke a brief glance but it was enough for him to see the indecision swirling in Hiei's eyes. It was then that he understood how much it cost Hiei to be standing by his side when all he wanted to do was to fight alongside his partner. Kurama had nearly died twice against this opponent and the memory of the pain and fear was forever branded within the small fire demon. Yusuke jerked free of Hiei's grasp and gently nudge his friend forward. The fire demon looked at Yusuke one more time before nodding his head lightly and flitting off.

The demon lord took deep even breaths and wished fervently that he had a weapon at hand. Not that he was accomplished with any as he always relied on his fist. He weaved more than dodged among the demons and a small chuckle escaped him as he recalled Chu. That drunk bastard would probably laugh his ass off if he saw him now, or puke his guts out...probably both and being a talented demon Chu would probably do both at the same time. Yusuke focused on the cloaked demon and speculation filled brown eyes.

Speculation turned to dread as he realized he was now surrounded. He couldn't tell if all of them were real or merely delusion from whatever was swimming in his system. The only saving grace was that his back was against the tree, but then hadn't every plant been turned against them already? He glanced furtively for a way out but resigned himself to the fact that he was on his own. Him and his lax fist; one hell of a team.

Kurama couldn't believe the strength, stamina and power Joko exuded. Whatever concoction the lizard had created was potent and they were hard pressed to keep up. The number of demons surrounding them bordered on the obscene and were beginning to become a real nuisance. Ideally he would take out the key players that kept replicating the damn shadows but at the moment it was all he could do to keep from getting skewered by the hyped up demon.

A particular raucous jeer caught the fox spirits attention and his gut tightened and the sight. They had to get Yusuke out of there; he looked for Fumio even as he tried to make his way to his friend. He spotted the older fire demon wadding his way through demons and plants alike but the fox spirit knew Fumio would never make it in time. Hiei had also spotted the cornered detective and a twist of guilt snaked around his insides. With an exasperated hiss he glanced at Kurama and raised his arm out and away from his body.

Shadows passed fleetingly through Kurama's whiskey eyes before he nodded curtly. With a resigned curse Hiei jumped back and away from Joko, his eyes promising retribution. Kurama quickly took his place and began to drive the shorter demon back, towards the forest all the while casting furtive glances at the ring of demons that obscured the demon lord from his sight. Yusuke cried out whether in pain or anger the silver fox couldn't tell but it was enough to make him attack all the more, images of Yusuke's normally mischievous brown eyes filled with anger over his friends' pain and the anger that promised retribution filled his mind briefly.

Hiei and Kurama both jumped over the remaining demons and set off towards their friend, Jokos furious calls ignored. In a move almost too fast to distinguish t he cloaked figure blocked their path. The circled parted to reveal several demons on the floor surrounding a visibly shaking and bleeding Yusuke. Brown eyes tried to pierce through the darkness of the hood but only the strange familiarity came through.

The wind slowly began to pick up, increasing in force until the surrounding was filled up with plants, debris and demons. A tornado of debris and demon alike cut off the group from Joko so that only the cloaked figure and the three friends stood in the eye of the tornado. The tall figure turned his back on the two demons and made his way to Yusuke's slumped form. Kurama lunged forward only to be stopped by Hiei who shook his head lightly and smirked. The fire demon tilted his head lightly at the figure and Kurama concentrated his lightly dulled senses and a smile broke out.

Yusuke stared up defiantly at the imposing figure that had stopped in front of him. Suddenly a bright booming laughter filled up the clearing. The merry laughter was contagious and soon the demon lord was laughing too, his eyes full of excitement as a voice from his past lit up his world.

"Well aren't you the sorriest sight I've ever seen"

A strong hand reached up to throw the hood back but Yusuke was already stumbling forwards. With a delighted laugh the demon lord reached a hand out to his long time friend. The small white horn stood proudly and clearly among the red hair and blue eyes danced merrily as his grin revealed sharp fangs.

"Jin! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Doncha know it! Was a mite bored when word in the wind was that these buggering bastards were planning a shindig like no other. So I thought to meself "Jin you've nothing but time so why not have some fun?" And wouldn't you know it you were the first on the list to go and so I said "Why not give my old pal Urameshi a hand?" and what a lucky bastard you are that I'm here to save your sorry arse"

The wind master laughed uproariously and pounded on Yusuke's back, toppling the shaky youth to the ground. The tornado began to die down as Hiei and Kurama made their way to the pointy eared demon who was still laughing down at their glaring friend. This had been an unexpected surprise but at least this time it was in their favor.

"Well what are you still doing, lying there on your ass?"

Yusuke glared without much heat "In case you hadn't noticed that stupid overgrown weed made me numb."

"Ah is that all?" Jin grinned widely at Kurama and Hiei in welcome and his eyes were dancing with mischief as he reached down and hauled Yusuke up by his tattered shirt. "I know just the thing"

He slapped Yusuke across the face and then back handed him in rapid succession much to the fire demon and fox spirits amusement. All the while the shinobi ignored Yusuke's roars of anger and vows of revenge as he merrily informed Yusuke that it was indeed the best solution to his predicament. "And so you see Urameshi, the blood pumps freely"

Yusuke's fist connected solidly against Jin's wide grin sending the wind master flying. "It'll pump freely alright! Just wait till I'm through with you!"

Kurama quickly stepped between the two advancing friends "Now children, we don't have time for your juvenile antics. You either play nice with each other or I will be forced to introduce you to one of my lovely pets."

The fearless shinobi and head strong demon lord glanced at each other briefly, then at the mutilated corpse of Kane before focusing on the tall fox spirit that stood patiently between them. It was hard to decipher a jest and a threat when it was delivered in a mild manner from a demon that was known to maim lesser demons for less grievous offenses. Of course the fact that Yusuke had been friends with Kurama for more than a decade did not guarantee his safety, or bring any insight into his friends mind. As one they sketched a quick bow to the silver fox spirit and murmured their cautious apologies.

"This isn't over yet. You think you're so clever, so perfect. But you are weak."

Joko stood in the shadow of the trees but they couldn't hide the deformity to which his body had morphed. Gone was the short, slim lizard, in its place stood a tower of distorted muscles, the scales gleaming even in the darkness while long dagger like nails curled at the tip of his fingers.

Kurama shifted his body slightly and murmured under his breath "He is unstable"

Yusuke snorted and unconsciously edged close to Jin, mirroring the fighting stance Hiei and Kurama often employed thorough out the long years they had fought together. "What was your first clue?" The demon lord growled when Jin punched him over the head but wisely kept his mouth shut when he caught Hiei's glare.

"It is not something to be taken lightly. We need to get rid of him and fast. He is no longer in control of his mind or his powers. That instability will cost us greatly."

His words proved to be prophetic. Joko launched himself at the group, his eyes darting madly as he landed in the middle. He swiped angrily at Kurama with one hand as he lunged at Hiei much like a cobra would. The tip of his claws gleamed with some sort of substance and his elongated fangs dripped poison. Before Yusuke could attack the thick long tail swept up and into him sending him flying into Jin, the sickening sounds of his ribs breaking echoed in his ears.

Jin for his part caught the airborne demon and only stumbled back a few paces, distorting the air around them so the tail got caught in a sudden gust of wind. It began to turn like a windmill caught in a storm and the lizard howled in anger and pain as he was forced away from his prey and flung across the clearing once more. Yusuke pushed feebly at Jin's supporting arm and limped his way over to his friends.

All five of them looked down at Hiei's katana, or at least what was left of it. Joko had caught the blade between his teeth and the acid begun to slowly eat away at the blade. With a disgusted snort Hiei tossed the fizzing remains of his blade onto the forest ground.

"Yusuke get Fumio and met us at the gate. It's time to end this."

Nodding silently Yusuke turned and took one step before his legs buckled and he started to fall. He hissed in pain as Jin's arm aggravated his broken ribs and swore right alongside Hiei. The fates were not completely against them as they felt a familiar ki signal making its way over to them. Fumio had been tracking down the demons that could make the illusion and in doing so reduced the army considerably. Seeing the group near the forest edge he figured it was time to go.

"Oh Kurama whatever will you do?"

The silver fox turned and arched a brow in silent query. The demon had disappeared into the forest and his voice echoed all around them. In silent unison they closed ranks, standing back to back as they began to walk towards the forest. They were taking nothing for granted, Joko had proved to be a devious enemy and they had yet to escape from the enemy's home field.

"Are you willing to sacrifice another one of your lovers? You seem to be very good at that."

"Why would I ever need to do that?"

"Because you are weak!"

Kurama tightened his hand on his whip and strained his ears. The forest was unnaturally silent and the tension was mounting. Joko might have crossed the line into insanity but that only made him all the more dangerous.

"You still have not recognized your weakness" the lizard continued to taunt them. He watched excitedly as they finally entered his forest. He knew there was a portal feet away from him, and he planned on making use of it. But first he wanted to see the pain and desperation on the fox face. He wanted to see the pain in Hiei's face when he was discarded by his lover.

"Why do you not enlighten me to this weakness. To my knowledge I have but one and though you have repeatedly tried to exploit you have failed."

"Your affection for humans. Tell me Kurama, who are you willing to forsake, your mother or Hiei?"

Kurama stopped as his heart ceased to beat for one horrible minute before it began to hammer madly in his chest. A bright light exploded from the portals opening and Joko's laughter trailed out of it. He heard his companions curse but did not wait for them. He sprinted forwards towards the portal, his vision turning red.

"Contact Kuwabara and tell him to get her out of there! Tell him to get Koenma to take her out of there now!"

His voice was nearly indiscernible, the orders coming out a more of a growl.

"Kurama I can't!"

The silver fox heart dropped to the floor as he heard the edge of panic and full blown frustration in his partners voice. He turned to his mate and saw the near desperation in the fire demons eyes.

"The bastard must have sealed my jagan."

"My mother…"

"She'll be fine Kurama. I won't let him touch her"

Hiei took one last look at his mate and dashed away. Kurama couldn't even see the blur that was his mate. The fox spirit knew there was no way he would be able to catch up to Hiei, not now that Hiei was serious. Normally he would be able to keep up at the very least a few paces behind his partner, but his legs…he shook his head. It didn't matter he couldn't let Hiei face Joko alone. He put a burst of speed and dashed forward hearing Jin, Yusuke and Fumio struggling to keep up.

Hiei burst through the opening moments later and spotted Joko. He looked around suspiciously but did not dare linger, the other demon had, had a head start and should have been further away than this. There was a trap somewhere close by but he couldn't tell and he would not waste precious time looking for it. With a burst of speed he closed in on the fleeing demon and launched himself into the air tackling the overgrown lizard down, both figures skidding across the forest floor. The fire demon rolled to a stop and sprang up, fangs gleaming dangerously as he growled. The others would be here in a few minutes but he knew if he had waited those few minutes Shiori might not have made it.

His jagan was sealed, he had no weapon save his fire and the dragon was pulling at his restraint. It was now or never. Hiei knew his power was lower now that the jagan was sealed but it couldn't matter, not when his enemy was jacked up with potent drugs and literally dripping with venom. He had been this weak before and he could be this weak again, but he would not loose, the lizard would not get past him. With a challenging roar the two charged each other and the war began.

Jin slowed down slightly and smiled sadly at Yusuke. " 'Tis a sad thing but this is as far as I go, Urameshi, Wish I could have gone with you."

Yusuke skidded to a stop and glared at his friend. He watched Fumio run past him and the Silver fox disappear into the glowing portal. "What the hell are you talking about? You sound like a martyr."

"Ah young one" Jin laughed but the sadness could not be hidden "I canno pass through. "

"The hell you can't" Yusuke growled. He took two running steps and tackled Jin. They both flew forward and the demon lord hung on stubbornly to his flailing friend, his ribs screaming at him as pain robbed him of sight and sound. He felt a curious wrenching as he passed through but relief swept over him as he felt the incredibly hot bundle still in his arms. With a jarring thud they landed on the other side. Yusuke managed to make out two figures locked in battle among flames before darkness took him.

Kurama only had eyes for his mate locked in deadly battle with Joko. Flames leapt angrily in a circle around the two combatants and the silver fox knew they had been placed by Hiei, for the fire did not expand towards the forest; it was a death ring.

He could see Hiei was bleeding profusely from numerous new wounds and his stomach seized because he knew that in every new injury venom had been injected. Though Hiei had incredible healing capabilities he was not invincible. The combination of having his Jagan sealed and unknown poison running freely through his still healing body had to be taking its toll on Hiei.

Joko was bleeding from numerous wounds, his overgrown body an easy target for the lightning quick fire demon. Joko's body was littered with burns and at certain spots he was missing scales, the tissue beneath either bleeding freely or charred. But the lizard did not show any signs of fatigue, instead he was almost revitalized from whatever he had taken.

Kurama circled the ring looking for any opening he could slip through, but Hiei had left none. A shadow darted forward and the silver fox turned in time to see Fumio raise a bright orange flame whip, (different from the one he had previously been using) over his head and neatly cleave a small passage in the ring. The older fire demon leapt through but before the fox spirit could take advantage the gap closed leaving him a helpless by stander once more.

He watched with growing agitation and anger as Fumio sent his whip dancing with an accuracy and elegance that even under the circumstances he had to admire. Soon the lizard had whip marks branded over his body, smoke rising from his burned scales, the color an angry red and bleeding, if there was any flesh left. But it wasn't enough.

Kurama watched in horror as Hiei slipped, his legs giving out as he had been about to dodge. The mangled tail struck Hiei across the chest, the sound of breaking bone reached the silver fox with sickening clarity. He cried out as he ran towards the small airborne body that passed through the ring of fire. Somehow the small fire demon managed to twist in the air and land on legs that buckled under his weight, causing him to collapse. As soon as the fire demon had passed through the ring, the flames died down.

It didn't take long for Joko to realize he was now free but Fumio was just as quick. By the time the lizard leapt Fumio was already swinging his whip. He caught the oversized demon by the throat jerking him backwards and down the flames muffling Joko's pained shrieks. With a strength born of desperation and anger the lizard ripped through the fire whip with his claws. His eyes darted around madly but he knew it was the end.

His wounds grave and there were too many enemies to overcome. Yusuke and the wind master were already hurrying his way, attacks forming to end him. The old fire demon had no weapon at hand but he knew that one would soon come. Hiei, his lord had fought him, touched him. Joko had Hiei's full attention, full devotion and for a moment he had been the only being in his lords world.

But that damnable demon! Joko narrowed his eyes at the silver fox that was nearing Hiei. With an enraged howl Joko dove for the demon, claws extended and ready to rip the fox to pieces, the one moment of lucidity banished by uncontrollable anger fueled by the chemicals he had ingested.

Kurama turned whip ready but he never got the chance. Yusuke's spirit gun aided by Jin's wind slammed into Joko, pushing the lizard right past him, the pained scream echoing in the forest. They watched incredulously as Joko tumbled with the energy ball, struggling to hold it back. Hiei rose in one swift move and lunged forward, the dragon already leaping off his arm.

The fire demon caught Kurama's gaze. They both knew Hiei didn't have enough energy to unleash the full potential of his dragon. In fact he shouldn't have the strength to even call upon it. It was then that the silver fox understood, and he was too late. Hiei was using his life energy to fuel his dragon. A human could regain it if taken care of but for a demon, it was a death sentence if they couldn't pull back. With a mighty cry Hiei unleashed the dragon and watched as it rushed eagerly towards his target. The dragons triumphant roar shook the very earth.

But the dragon wasn't the only impending doom.

With the last remaining strength Joko sent the spirit bomb at the immobilized fox spirit. He laughed in maddened joy and opened his arms in welcome as Hiei's flames consumed him. He would not be the only one dying tonight and oh to be this close to Hiei…

Hiei saw the energy bomb that was hidden by his dragon. It was too late to call back Ryuu and he didn't have the strength to call out a warning or redirect his attack. Kurama would never see it coming, he would not be able to jump safely out of harms way. And so he did the only thing possible.

The fire demon used the last reserves of strength he had saved to leap in front of the deadly projectile. He saw confusion and dawning horror on his mates face and for a split second their eyes met. That second was all it took for them to know the truth. They had been warriors for too long to pretend otherwise. Kurama shook his head his mind screaming out a denial even as Hiei turned his back on him. The red head reached out desperate arms but it was too late.

Hiei's body was flung back violently in the air, a bloody arc following his slight body's flight as crimson rained down onto the earth. Kurama's scream of denial reverted through his mind but no sound escaped the fox lips. Kurama watched in frozen horror as his partners body crashed onto the ground with such speed and force that it caused the already damaged body to go airborne once more before falling again. Hiei's slight form rolled roughly on the unmerciful ground until it skidded to a halt feet away from the immobile fox spirit.

Before Kurama's brain could fully comprehend what he had seen his body had already carried him the small distance separating him from Hiei. The fox spirit was numb, he saw himself reach a shaky hand out to Hiei's cheek and flinched his hand jerking back. Hiei's skin was ice cold, the radiant life force slowly seeping away just as the bright red blood escaped his body. His mind was screaming at him to do something, to save Hiei but all he could see was a sea of red, a sea of Hiei's blood.

A sob welled up in his throat, burning his throat as tears threatened to blind him to the sight that had already been carved into his mind for all eternity. Hiei's body lay broken at his feet, blood staining the porcelain skin and bruises defiled the proud demon. The sob broke free in an anguished wail as the fox gathered Hiei into his arms.

Kurama's form shook as he held his partner close to him. Hiei's body would convulse slightly as a slow but steady trail of blood trickled from his mouth. The gaping wound pushed out blood sluggishly despite Kurama's desperate attempts to stem the flow.

"No! No, Koenma. No fucking way!"

Kurama raised his head to see Koenma feet away from him. The godlings face was a mask of sorrow and regret. In his hand he held familiar papers.

"You are not taking him!" Kurama snarled his arms tightening on Hiei's slight form.

"I'm afraid it's inevitable, Kurama. His death cannot be altered. Trust me this hurts me as much as it does you. I brought his sister so they can say goodbye."

As the words passed his lips Botan appeared with Yukina, the pale koorimes complexion a deathly white born of fear and desperation. Tears were already forming and solidifying as a wail that was her brother's name erupted from her as she stumbled to her twin. Shaking hands glowed over the open wound as a flash of light appeared next to Yusuke's kneeling form

Yukina's frame was shaking uncontrollably "No, no please why can't I?"

Kurama glanced down at Hiei's wound and his grief shocked eyes saw no improvement. "Why aren't you healing him?" his voice bewildered and a little lost.

Yukina's ravaged face looked up. "I can't"

"What do you mean you can't? You're a healer, you're his sister! You have to. You have to." Kurama chanted, his body shaking as he rocked Hiei's cooling body to him.

Yusuke stood ignoring Jin's restraining hand on his shoulder "Koenma you have to do something. Anything damn it!"

"I'm sorry."

Hiei moaned and started coughing the sound obscene as the blood in his throat and lungs blocked the passage of air. Pain dimmed eyes opened and focused on grieving and disbelieving green. A weak smile tried to form on his face as a blood soaked shaky hand lifted up slowly. Kurama quickly caught the hand with his own and his grip tightened as if holding on would hold Hiei to him.

"Fox" wet coughing interrupted him and Hiei's small body jerked with pain his eyes slipping closed until mere slits of ruby shone through.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk. You need to save your strength" Kurama pleaded his tears falling freely now and steadily dripping onto Hiei's pixie face. The tears left clear trails on the blood soaked face of the two demons. Hiei shook his head slightly as everyone hedged closer to the two figures as the inevitably heartbreaking scene unfolded.

"Not…much time…" Hiei wheezed in a breath "Thank you…my Fox…"the last words a mere whisper as Hiei's eyes closed and his body went limp.

"FireBaby? No, Hiei, stay with me, please! I need you. I can't do this again!" Kurama pleaded brokenly as he shook Hiei.

"HIEI!" the cry was torn from Kurama's throat. A keening wail that came from the bottom of his heart filled with despair. The slumped figure flashed from Yoko to human but the mournful wail remained.

"Damn you, Koenma! Haven't they suffered enough?" raged Yusuke his body shaking with grief and impotent rage.

"Koenma please! Why can't I heal him? He's clinging to life still. Please let me heal him!"

Koenma shook his head falling to his knees near the couple. "The poison was specifically designed for him, canceling his healing abilities thus rendering yours useless. If only I could…"

Kurama looked up "There is a way to save him?" He asked, daring to hope. His body and soul numb except for the excruciating pain.

Koenma hesitated "I'm not sure. It might not work and it is forbidden…"

" You knew! You knew of his death and told no one! Instead you sent him to his death."

Koenma hung his head in shame. It had torn him apart to keep it secret but the rules could not be broken. Not without severe consequences. He had learned that a king time agao. And though it killed him inside he knew there had been no other choice. A shiver of fear passed down his spine when he heard Kurama's voice, a blend of Suichi and Yoko speak softly to him.

"I promise you this, Koenma, if you don't save him…"

Koenma dared to risk a glance down and a sliver of terror entered his eyes. Kurama remained kneeling on the blood soaked ground, Hiei's cold still form clutched tightly to his chest. But the eyes spoke of death and torment; he had nothing to lose and impossible power at his disposal. Kurama's eyes were and eerie combination of green and gold making them glow in the rapidly growing darkness. The flashes of light and rumbling of thunder only acted as an empathizer to Kurama's threat.

"I will show you the meaning of pain beyond endurance"

Koenma hesitated a fraction of a second before going near the two, kneeling he looked around the grief ravaged faces, his gaze settling on Botan, as she stood to the side tears streaming down her face and slim body shaking with sobs. He slowly closed his eyes and reached out his hand putting one on Kurama's shoulder and the other on Hiei's.

Slowly he shook his head.

A flash of bright light and blinding pain engulfed Kurama the faint words "I'm sorry" resonated in his head. A glowing ember beckoned him. Stretching his hand he instinctively tried to reach it before he knew no more, the last words murmured in a moan of anguish.

"Hiei, I love you."

**Possible ending? Nah that would be too mean…maybe.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chaseha: I was ssooo happy when I saw your review! Jin couldn't pass through the barrier because his strength was too high and he did not have Koenma's permission. But Yusuke took care of that ^_^ As for the kit… I'm still debating what to do with him but I have a rough idea of where he will end up**

**Lord Axel: Are we talking KH, Axel? 'Cause he is yummy! I'm hoping speechless is good.**

**Disclaimer: I guess there's a minor spoiler alert for those of you who have not watched The Poltergeist Report movie. I do not own the movie, series, or characters. **

Hiei was floating in a sea of pain, the edges of his soul torn, tattered and black. Time had no meaning as he slowly felt himself letting go. As he ceased to struggle the pain began to wash away and he felt himself begin to fade. However something didn't want to let go, urging him to go back to the pain, to wait.

"Will you leave him, Hiei?"

The fire apparition found himself standing in a forest of bamboo, his pants the only article of clothing he possessed, torn and bloody but no pain assailed him. He felt no danger but then he felt nothing at all; pain, anger, emptiness, nothing.

"Have you given up so easily? You, who from the moment of birth fought for your very life?"

"Show yourself!" Hiei growled more from habit than irritation.

From the mist to his left a tall shape began to form, Hiei could make out a hat, wings and a glint of red.

"Kuronoe"

The chimera stepped forward, his face impassive. "Hiei"

"You're dead."

"I am yes, but you are not. At least not yet."

"What are you doing here if I am not dead?"

"I am a memory more or less. Would you leave him?"

Hiei shook his head. 'Leave who?' his mind screamed. Hiei was just so tired; of fighting, of surviving, of being alone.

Kuronoe shook his head "Ah, but are you truly alone? You have fought long and hard Hiei, but through the sorrow and pain blooms a dream, a reprise from all the suffering. Can you not hear him? His soul is screaming for you, even as his heart breaks."

Hiei froze as an unimaginable pain seared through his heart, dropping him to his knees. Kuronoe walked slowly to him and knelt in front of him. "You defended me and the love he and I had when he had lost sight of it. It takes a strong demon to encourage the love of another, to allow a past lover to remain in the heart and memories of the one he loves."

"What are you talking about?" Hiei hissed. Emotions flooded him; pain, tentative friendship, fear, the beginning of hope, waves of bloodlust, triumph, and something more. Something that took hold of his whole being, burning higher and hotter than anything he had ever known.

A waterfall of red filled his vision and his breath caught. He slowly reached out to it only to stop as soft husky laughter replaced the keening cries reverting in his mind. A tall figure slowly began to materialize and Hiei's body jerked in shock and recognition as green eyes laughed back at him over a slim shoulder. The smile of warm welcome became a seductive smirk as the red head turned into a playful silver youko.

"Kurama!"

In a blink he was left alone with his hand outstretched towards his mate, surrounded only by mist and bamboo. "Will you fight for him Hiei? Are you willing to give up your soul for him?"

Hiei whirled around his eyes flashing dangerously as he took a threatening step forward. "What the hell kind of game is this?"

Kuronoe shook his head slowly and looked around with wistful regret "It is no game Hiei, but a choice. You can choose to stay forever by his side, or leave now and start a new life, a life where there is love and compassion, where you are no longer the Forbidden Child, but a wealthy and respected man with friends and family."

"Stop fucking around with me!" Hiei shook with impotent rage and what he had come to realize as heartache. The feeling so excruciatingly intense it nearly shoved him into complete numbness. He spun around and walked in the opposite direction of the chimera, the thick bamboo rose up around him like an army and his hand twitched over empty air.

"You can't run away from this Hiei."

With a snarl Hiei tried to slam the taller demon into a thick bamboo pole but his hand slid through Kuronoe "Who sent you?"

The chimera smiled sadly before vanishing completely.

"Fate is a funny thing, Hiei. In all my centuries there have been very few things that have shaken my beliefs and you my little volatile friend are one of them."

Hiei whirled around to face the intruder, his eyes widening slightly from shock before narrowing threateningly.

"You manipulative little bastard!

Hiei lunged, half expecting to pass right through the lean youth and was mildly surprised when he crashed into his solid body. He didn't bother to try and find an explanation instead the half koorime straddled the all too familiar figure and his fist connected with warm flesh. Hiei stared one arm raised for a second strike and a handful of the prince's tunic in his other hand. Koenma was looking steadily back at him, the trickle of blood slowly running down his chin. There was remorse and acceptance in the godlings eyes.

"What more could you possibly want from me?"

Koenma gingerly sat up as Hiei released him. He brought a hand up and watched in morbid fascination as his hand came back with blood. It had been centuries since he had last bled.

"I'm giving you a chance."

"A chance for what?"

"To take back what is yours. What has always been yours."

"Stop talking in riddles!"

Koenma looked around his surroundings. It obviously held a special meaning to them both. This was after all a collection of the two demons memories. Kurama's form shimmered into view next to Hiei and the prince took a moment to study the two figures together. Kurama was looking around dazedly, not quite sure where he was. Neither could see each other and yet something beyond even his control made them aware on some level that they were near each other. Hiei took a step to the right while Kurama turned his body so that they were shoulder to shoulder, nearly touching.

Koenma called forth their individual life force in forms of pulsing lights. Kurama's were autumns blazing colors; gold, orange, greens and reds while Hiei's were darker, a blend of twilight; deep purple, dark blue shot with silver and maroon. They were polar opposites and yet their auras blended together. They did not border each other; they did not fight for dominance, but they intertwined, weaving into each other until they were no longer separate strands.

Koenma could see the glaring differences in their personality as he carefully touched some strands. Where Kurama was cool and assessing, Hiei was impatient and rash. Hiei was brash and harsh in his honesty while Kurama used subtlety and half truths to get what he wanted. Kurama had a polished edge that hid his darker thoughts, the cruel, cunning nature that was his by birth right balanced out by his adoptive human lifestyle that was full of unconditional love. Hiei made no apologies for his more than rough behavior, his elegance and compassion hidden behind a caustic tongue and brutal fists.

Despite outwards appearance they were nearly a perfect match; not because they countered each other but because they understood. Both demons were stubborn but they knew when to compromise. They were loyal and ruthless, manipulative and selfless. They had the capacity to love and love deeply despite their upbringings, despite the darkness that encroached on their lives.

But even that wasn't enough.

"You've one chance and one chance only. If you fail your soul will be lost. There will be no reincarnations, no hell or heaven. You will be erased forever, past present and future. Will you still fight for him?"

There was no hesitation from either demon. "Always"

Koenma nodded and beckoned the two demons "Very well. Follow me." He led them in silence through the bamboo forest, each keeping pace with the other, often throwing glances to the side as if they could see each other. The godling didn't bother to listen into their thoughts, it wasn't necessary. For one it was obvious from the determined expression on their faces, and the almost hidden hope. Secondly he would soon delve into the very soul of the two, an invasion that did not sit well with him, even though it was necessary and a perverse part of him, one he had tried to deny, that had always wanted to know what bonded the two. To see into the intricacy of their life, not just what they allowed the world to see.

He stopped and motioned for them to precede him. Slowly the two demons walked forward until they were at the edge of a pond. They each sucked in their breath as they realized exactly where this was. Koenma peered into the pond as the two collapsed into the mossy floor, even unconscious and blocked off each others presence they curled up protectively against each other.

He had been privy to most of their past already. Ever since Kurama had skillfully delegated for their freedom Koenma had known of their first meeting and it had been insightful, the instigator to his curiosity if he were honest. But now he needed more than simple friendship; more than a need to break barriers and loyalty to a partner. In short he needed to see into the very heart of the two.

The surface of the pond rippled and an image wavered into view.

_Kurama stood waist deep in the pond, his gaze faraway. A motion alerted him to the presence of another but he did nothing to defend himself. The jagged edges of memory and regret pierced his heart too deeply for him to bother with any form of defense._

_Hiei stared out at his partner unflinchingly. He did not bother to pretend to not understand, that it didn't matter. He saw his friends pain and he understood his partners indecision, the war between memory and fact. _

_The impersonators words had burrowed in deeply and were starting to spread like poison, killing the foxs' normally implacable resolve. And that above all else showed just how deeply the silver fox spirit had loved his chimera, to be unable to strike at a ghost despite knowing the consequences . To succumb to the label of traitor by his former lover, even a fake version, was beyond what the fox could endure. _

_And so he gave him the only thing he could, the only thing that would matter. Something that could never be taken back; the truth without embellishment, an acceptance and an admittance of himself and his feelings. _

"_If there was ever a heart without a scar it would be a shallow soul."_

Koenma leaned back from the pond and stared at the smaller demon. Hiei, to his knowledge had never acknowledge the presence of a heart unless it was to extract it or as a human weakness. Kurama had been very well known for his prowess as a lover and fighter. It hadn't been until Kuronoe that the demon's cold heart had begun to thaw. At least that is what had been rumored.

The godling's sigh was bitter as he reached out a hand to the prone silver fox. A shimmering caught his attention and he turned to see the shadow of the chimera. The guilt and bitterness he felt swarmed up again as the demon made his way silently over to him. The black haired demon knelt down next to the demons and stared with a heartbreaking and bittersweet half smile.

"This isn't for you"

Kuronoe looked up with wistful eyes and placed a nearly transparent hand over Kurama's head. "He was mine, once. I'm happy he has another chance and I'm grateful you're willing to give them one. There's no need to spare me, Koenma, I know what is in his heart" the chimera laid his free hand over Hiei's head "and his"

"They will not fail"

Koenma could almost smile at the confidence in the demon's declaration. With a lighter heart he delved into a memory that Kuronoe had guided him to. A monumental moment that had happened not too long ago when Hiei had been cured of the parasite in his body.

_Kurama didn't want to move a muscle. He was finally relaxed despite the fact that he was starting to feel a chill as the sun began to set, setting the surface of the small pond they had been lazing by on fire. The fox spirit smiled when he felt a small compact body bump against him. Kurama lazily brought his arm up and around the warm body cracking an eye open when he felt more than heard Hiei's low chuckle._

"_It doesn't take much to get you going does it?"_

_Kurama arched a brow but otherwise did not move. "I'm not even hard…yet"_

_He felt a slight sting where Hiei bit him and he felt a low pull of arousal. "I meant your purring you pervert!"_

_It was Kurama's turn to chuckle and he finally opened his eyes. The sky's was a blaze of red, orange and pink, but the beauty didn't compare to his mates relaxed features. Hiei was lying on his side, his head cradled on his palm as he gazed down at Kurama. His body was relaxed, and the perpetual scowl was gone leaving his face serene and almost childlike. His ruby eyes were not guarded or full of disdain._

_With a small smile Kurama pulled Hiei over him so the smaller demon was directly above him. Hiei protested half heartedly and squirmed around a little but did not make a move to get up._

"_I'm surprised I didn't wake up to you groping me"_

_Kurama tried to look indignant but he could tell he wasn't fooling Hiei even as he tried to play it off. "I don't know what you're talking about Hiei. I have excellent self control and am not that hard pressed" _

_Hiei chuckled and leaned down. Kurama's eyes slowly closed until only slits of gold showed and Hiei paused inches from contact. Kurama leaned up and closed the distance between them, taking the pliant lips with soft strokes. Hiei nuzzled back and Kurama took it as a go-ahead. He slid one hand into Hiei's hair and angled his head to deepen the kiss._

_It wasn't until he felt Hiei smirk that he realized he had fallen for Hiei's trick. With a mental shrug he let it go and enjoyed the feast before him, determined to make it count. He growled lightly before turning to pin Hiei down. When the half koorimes hands came up Kurama quickly caught them and pinned them over Hiei's head._

_A heated duel began the need to dominate burning every thought out of their heads. Hiei growled and flexed his hands, only to discover he was securely pinned. He opened his legs to cradle Kurama between them and they both moaned at the position. The fire apparition took advantage of the split second of distraction to hook one leg over Kurama's hip and push off with his other leg, forcing them to roll. Kurama broke the kiss and they stared at each other, passion glazing their eyes as their needs strained against each other. _

"_What was that about self control, you horny fox? _

_Yoko shrugged and stretched his body lazily careful not to jostle the smaller demon straddling him. Hiei was momentarily distracted as lean but firm muscle rippled beneath the almost see through tunic and delicious alabaster skin played peek-a-boo with him. Glancing up he caught Kurama's devious and self-satisfied smirk and he realized the sly fox had done it on purpose_

_Hiei rolled his eyes but made no move to relinquish his position atop the fox. "Feel better now, old foxie?"_

_Yoko's eyes widened and he huffed out an indignant growl. He tried to sit up but Hiei planted a hand on his chest and pushed down, forcing the fox spirit on the grass again. "I am not old, Fire Brat!"_

_Golden eyes twinkled merrily in a fashion Hiei knew was reserved for him and him alone. The only other demon who had been gifted with such openness and unguarded playfulness was Kuronoe._

"_But you are vain. Or could it be that in your old age you fear your stunningly sexy figure is deteriorating and losing to our beautiful red head? Of course it's understandable since I am so young"_

_Only years of self-control kept Yoko's mouth from dropping open. He had never seen or heard Hiei be so playful and it excited him even as it warmed his heart. "I woke up in such a good mood I will ignore the old man jabs and keep the "stunningly sexy figure" and "beautiful red head" thank you very much."_

_With a snort that sounded close to laughter Hiei reached out a hand and playfully tweaked one of his silver ears. "That's called going deaf." _

_The silver foxed growled playfully and lunged at the smaller fire apparition. He caught the black haired demon by the waist and buried his face against the slender neck delivering small stinging bites along the slim column. Hiei growled and squirmed but didn't try too hard to get away. In apology Yoko dragged his long lupine tongue across the light red marks, his slightly rough tongue sending darts of pleasure through Hiei's system. _

_With a snort the half koorime took hold of Yoko's mane and pulled with enough force to let his partner know he wasn't playing around. Reluctantly Kurama raised his head but was pleasantly surprised when he was yanked forward into a hard kiss. He purred lightly at the hot lips and took a playful nip and received and answering growl. _

_Reluctantly he began to pull back but was stopped by the strong hand that was still buried in his hair. The kiss became harder and more demanding, Hiei taking complete control. With a low growl of challenge Kurama gripped Hiei's hip with one hand and the other slid up his back to burry itself in Hiei's thick hair. He stopped when he felt a small hand gently caress his cheek._

_Shocked at the tender move he opened his eyes to find ruby staring steadily back at him. The contrast between the dominating kiss and gentle caress touched something within his demon heart. Something he had never shared with his beloved chimera. _

_Hiei felt his partner stiffen and golden eyes cloud with a deep sadness. "Fox?" he questioned softly._

_Kurama shook his head. "It's nothing Hiei," He pulled the unresisting fire apparition into his chest and held him tightly, in a grip that would have broken a human's rib. He cast his gaze to the night sky and sent his apology and love into the heavens, knowing it was futile but feeling it was necessary none the less._

"_You can't say it's nothing, Foxie. Did I…"_

_Yoko shook his head and allowed the smaller demon to pull away. "No you did nothing wrong, Fire Baby. I simply…realized something."_

_When Hiei stared at him steadily he sighed and leaned his head back. "It's unfair, really, how you can say so much with just one look."_

"_Hn"_

"_Or with one word"_

_Hiei didn't say anything but he could feel Kurama's tension. Golden eyes were alive with indecision and hurt. But Hiei knew it had nothing to do with him. It was an old hurt, a sadness Hiei had seen once before, when some bastard had taken Kurama's old partners form and forced his lover to confront a past that had been buried. His thoughts were confirmed when Kurama's soft whisper reached him. Hiei's gut clenched at the sadness and regret that resonated in that one short sentence._

" _I found what was lacking in me, in my relationship with Kuronoe."_

"_Fox I…"_

"_No, it's ok. I think it's time you knew, it's time I accepted this."_

_Hiei sat silently and Kurama began, his heart aching at the thought of his beloved chimera. Guilt and pain washed over him as he thought of what he was about to reveal, of the betrayal to his partner of long ago._

"_As you know Kuronoe was my partner a long time ago. We began as associates then partners and soon as exclusive lovers. We had a thrilling and passionate time together" he paused to gauge Hiei's reaction but as expected there was none. Hiei's eyes were focused steadily on him but there was no reaction, nothing to allow him into the half koorimes mind._

"_We hunted, planned and stole together. We fought and had sex at any given chance. It was truly an amazing time with him, and I was happy, he was happy. But we never gave a part of ourselves to each other, never came close to the…intimacy you and I have."_

_Kurama closed his eyes as sadness invaded him "We never just stopped and enjoyed a day. We never had this closeness that you and I have. So you see I don't think…"_

_Kurama's eyes snapped open as his body made a painful reunion with the floor. His hand came up to his throbbing cheek and he felt his blood slowly trickle down from the open cut on the corner of his lip. Hiei stood with clenched fists and burning eyes. For once Kurama laid stunned his heart beating too quickly and spreading the pain over his entire body._

"_When did you become so stupid Kurama?" Hiei growled out. "Of course our relationships will be different. What you had with Kuronoe is special," the fire apparition reached down and hauled Kurama up by his tunic. "It was what you both needed; Freedom and fun. Are you telling me you regret it? The times you had with your partner?"_

_Golden eyes widened and filled with anger. Yoko slapped Hiei's hands away and stood towering over Hiei. The smaller fire apparition didn't move an inch simply stood ready to take on his partner. "Of course I don't regret it! How can you say that, after all I've been through?"_

"_Then why do you doubt him, Kurama? Why do you doubt yourself? There was nothing missing in your relationship. You had someone you could trust, someone that you could share your interest, heist and bed. I'm not his replacement Kurama" _

_Kurama eyes widened "Of course not Hiei! I never thought…"_

"_No you didn't think!" Hiei cut in ruthlessly. "Don't compare us Kurama. What we have is between you and I. I know Kuronoe will always be in your heart, I wouldn't be with you otherwise. Your affection and loyalties are not so easily broken or forgotten."_

"_I…" Kurama trailed off, his mind going back to the times he had with Kuronoe. Went past that painful night and into other nights when their dens were filled with wicked laughter and passionate music. When their bodies filled with excitement and anticipation as they planned heists together. The cool nights they spent running and fighting, to or away from a score. _

_Kurama slowly sank to the floor. Hiei watched his partner tip his head back so a waterfall of silver hair streamed down his back. His ears were flat against his head and eyes closed. Slowly golden eyes opened to peer into the heavens and he let out a low musical whistle that carried into the night. A few seconds later Kurama continued with different notes, some high and some low until he stopped and whispered his name softly "Kuronoe"_

_Hiei slowly approached the kneeling fox and was startled when two strong arms wrapped around him and crushed him to Kurama's chest. He felt small tremors shake his silver mate's body and Hiei felt awkward. He had never had to comfort his fox in this form and was unsure as what to do, especially now that the flare of anger had passed. Hell he could count on one hands the times he had to comfort his red head and even that hadn't gone so smoothly._

_The fire apparition slowly began to run his hand down Kurama's back his fingers easily threading through his silver mane as his other hand slowly rubbed the tip of one silver ear. Kurama was silent for a long time before slowly leaning back but his arms stayed in place. He tipped his head up to find ruby eyes watching him steadily. He gave a wan smile before looking at the sky again._

"_I told him I was home" the fox spirit said softly. Hiei said nothing but Kurama could still feel his confusion "Kuronoe. I told him I was home and happy. It was our signal before we entered our current home. It worked as a warning system and communication to let each other know we were near and what mood we were in."_

_Hiei tightened his arms and allowed his fox the time he needed. He was after all catching up with an old friend. _

_The night was filled with low mournful notes. As the moon rose higher in the sky the melody changed from longing and regret to excitement and happiness. Kurama's symphony and final goodbye to his partner and lover of long ago resonated through the forest._

Koenma sank back on his heels, his eyes wide and thoughtful fixed on the two demons before him. It felt so wrong to be invading their privacy this way, dissecting what they had together. But it was the only option left to them.

"This should be enough, but they are demons and there is a darkness within them that cannot be denied or hidden."

Kuronoe focused on the godlings face and for the first time really paid attention. There ageless youth was gone and in his place was a man weighed down by the consequences of his decision, his chocolate eyes held admiration and respect for his two friends. But along with the compassion and care he felt there was censure and guilt.

"There is darkness within everyone, demon or not. It is part of the balance, you above all else should know this."

Koenma cut a sharp glance at the crouched chimera but could say nothing. Because really what was there to say? The truth of the matter was he was scared. Not for himself, though he would be foolish if he didn't have _some_ reservation, but for his two friends. The darkness that encroached Hiei was strong, he wasn't a gentle soul by any means, nor one easily swayed into the compassion he was capable of. Kurama had his humanity to balance out his demon heritage but even that was a tenuous hold.

If they were judged to be too powerful, too dangerous they would be hunted down unmercifully. It would be a bloodbath and involve too many of those he cared for. As a god he had responsibilities that were above even himself, and those he could not ignore. But above all else he did not want that life for Hiei and Kurama.

They were now at peace, with each other and their past. Wouldn't it just be more merciful to let them go? On to a new life were they were not persecuted, there was always the possibility they would not find each other again but at least they would live happy lives, even if they were not together, he would see to that.

He hadn't been aware he was voicing his thoughts until Kuronoe voice reached his ears. "You know better than that. They've proven themselves many times over. They are not perfect maybe not even good but they are not evil. They have chosen to fight together you can do no other than to honor their wish."

The pond rippled to life once more and Koenma peered into the water.

_Hiei could feel the darkness swarming him, pulsing through him in waves drowning out everything else. The evil eyes surrounded him; starring unwaveringly at him, into him, through him. Reikos voice floated through the darkness "You're true character is an incarnation of evil."_

_Ryuu roared a protest as he was summoned. How dare that lowly demon think to command him? Hiei almost laughed at Reikos sheer stupidity. What a load of bullshit. How could he possibly draw out something that was never hidden? But he played along, allowing the enemy to think he was under the evil eyes spell ignoring Yusuke's frantic calls. His eyes focused on Kurama and he smirked, watching his partner step protectively in front of the shinigmai child._

_When their eyes met he saw the recognition in his partners' eyes. It soon turned to anger and Hiei laughed, enjoying the thrill that ran through him as the dragons powerful force was released. He was careful to direct the dragon around his companions blocking them from Reikos view. One so weak as the jagan wielder could never take control of a hidden darkness, Hiei was the darkness, he breathed it, lived it and most importantly controlled it. He might not be perfect but he knew his flaws, his desires and though not all pure he was not evil, nor was he a murderer. _

_Kurama had first recognized it in him and later helped the fire apparition to see it in himself._

New waves were created and the memory wavered and became a new image, taking the prince and chimera to the city. Koenma was bemused when he recognized where he was standing but even more so when he realized who occupied the room.

_Hiei stood just inside of the sliding doors looking in. His hand gripped the hilt of his katana with such force his knuckles popped before turning white. Anger was a living demon within him, the need for retribution was beating through his blood stream until everything was filmed with red. He could clearly see his victim in the darkness and he watched with satisfaction as he finally became aware of the danger he was in._

_The male's shoulders stiffened and a small sheen of sweat popped onto his skin. With the slowness of caught prey the tall youth turned to face his adversary, defiance tried to hide the fear that glimmered in his eyes. Hiei could almost give the human credit for turning to face his fate…almost. The fire apparition could practically taste the blood in his mouth, could hear the screams and there was no denying he had fantasized on beating the overgrown brute._

"_It's none of your damn business"_

_Hiei grit his teeth as the loud voice grated over his already raw nerves and his muscles ached from the restraint._

"_I warned you didn't I? Anything you do that involves my sister is my business"_

_The carrot top took one threatening step forward, anger completely obliterating the fear before his shoulders fell in defeat and he sat down heavily on the bed. "Ah what the hell, go ahead and kill me. It doesn't matter anyways, she hates me" _

_The small fire apparition slowly dropped his hand from his katana and stared silently at the bane of his existence. Now was the perfect time to strike, he could feed the overgrown fools insecurities. He could completely crush him and his nauseating ideas that involved his sister. It would be so satisfying, all that damage he could cause._

_Hiei opened his mouth to deliver the killing blow but no words came out. He simply stared at the dejected man in front of him. He could feel the waves of depression rolling off the carrot top, the defeated form in front of him should make him feel overjoyed. But that wasn't the case. He'd been waiting so long for this moment!_

_But Kurama's caring green eyes stopped him. The red heads gentle touch held him back. The soft, soothing laughter prevented those acid words from pouring out. Damn that fox for interfering even from across a large distance. Since when had the damn fox spirit become his conscience? _

_Hiei let out a disgusted growl, although directed at his partner, the idiot before him or himself he didn't quite know. The words got stuck in his throat, choking the smaller demon but he forced them out and it felt like acid._

"_Listen, Oaf, because I will only say this once! And I swear if I hear you even begin to repeat any of this I will cut out your tongue and stuff it back in your throat and leave you to choke on it!"_

"_She doesn't hate you but she doesn't love you the way you want. She's a koorime maiden, do you understand what that is?"_

_Before Kuwabara could respond Hiei cut him off with an imperious wave of his hand "Never mind, your stupidity will only make it worse. It means she isn't attracted to you." _

_He'd be damned if that didn't feel good coming out of his mouth. But he could also hear Kurama's soft voice admonishing him and he almost bit his tongue in half. "She…cares for you but as a close friend. Don't blame her for her nature and don't you ever make her feel like she is lacking in any way!"_

_Kuwabara looked up and he could almost swear Hiei was green in the face. He knew how much the little fire demon disliked him and he knew it cost the demon to be standing there instead of shoving the dagger he was stroking unconsciously into his gut. A part of him had come to realize the truth a while back but…he could never force himself to admit it. Until earlier that day when Yukina had gently, if very sadly, rejected him. He'd been hurt and was beyond ashamed that he had made the little koorime maiden feel like she was at fault somehow. It was a pure miracle he was still breathing._

"_I understand. I'm sorry"_

_Hiei swallowed what he was about to say when the softly spoken words reached his ears. He was beyond angry; at the situation, himself , the stupid human in front of him but most of all at Kurama. _

"_Good" he said gruffly "Just so we understand each other; if you hurt her nothing on any of these three worlds will ever save you. Consider this your last warning"_

_Hiei turned and faced the night sky. Kuwabara hadn't moved from his slumped position, the hurt and disappointment hadn't changed and Hiei was forced to acknowledge that something in the carrot top had broken. He gripped the glass so tightly it cracked but neither male noticed. "She could use a friend who makes her laugh and helps her at the temple. One that accepts her as she is with no demands, just as she has always accepted all of those she loves"_

_Hiei flitted into the night; a new hunt beginning. He was going to take every humiliating second out of someone's hide; a silver youko would do._

Koenma bowed his head in thought. When he met the chimera's gaze they were full of determination. The hesitation was gone and so was the guilt, only the will to help his friends remained. If they were willing to sacrifice everything to be together then he would do everything within his powers to help them. He had already broken the rules there was no going back.

The process would be long and painful to all involved. And this was just the beginning. He didn't have much time though, if Hiei's body did not survive the whole process would be a waste.

**Review please! One more chapter and maybe an epilogue. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for being so patient with this story. This was supposed to be the final chapter (yes I know I keep saying that) but it was over 30 pages so I decided to break it into two chapters. I'll be posting the second part in a few days since I have to tweak the second part a little. I hope you enjoy it and again THANK YOU so much for reading.**

**Venusgirl: Thank you very much for all your reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!**

Awareness came slowly to the fire apparition but something kept tugging at him incessantly, urgently, 'Get up! Keep moving!' He felt weightless, as if he had no substance yet something weighed him down, something of great importance. With strength he didn't know he had, Hiei forced his eyes open to a sea of green, black and red.

Nothing made sense anymore. Hiei didn't know if he was alive or dead, in the present or lost somewhere in the past. All he knew was that Kurama wasn't with him and the pain of that loss was pushing through everything else so that ache radiated through his slowly awakening body. It was worse now because he had been forced to re-live his entire life, from the moment of birth until now, each and every moment, decision and thoughts that had shaped him into who he was, had been…

The red began to twinkle and flash, hypnotizing the disoriented fire apparition. But he was simply too drained to focus, his weariness went beyond physical fatigue; his very soul was wrung dry. His body demanded he give up, his mind had already accepted defeat but the heart he'd long thought dead stilled raged on, his fighting spirit refused to cave into the demands.

"Hiei, it's time for you to go."

If he had anything left in him, the fire apparition might have groaned. Hadn't they taken enough from him? What more could they possibly want? He'd already given everything he was, everything he had been to Koenma, all for a fighting chance to be with his fox. But apparently it hadn't been enough, despite what the Prince had promised, the fire apparition hadn't been enough.

"This is the end Hiei, or rather shall I say the beginning."

Hiei felt a fierce tugging in his heart, his soul? Hell he didn't know what he was anymore but he knew without a doubt that Kurama was waiting for him, somewhere in the darkness that surrounded him, his partner was calling for him. A rush of relief and what he had come to acknowledge as love crashed through his being. His partner was near, his mate was calling for him. Hiei would have hissed if he'd had a body when he felt a searing heat in what he presumed was his hand.

"Take this with you."

Hiei felt a wave of dizziness overtake him. One moment he felt solid and the next he was raw feelings with no substantial body. But his mind was his own and it was assimilating information faster as each second ticked by. He tried to ask Kuronoe, for there was no doubt the voice belonged to the chimera, what was happening, what he wanted but the half koorime found he had no voice. But he didn't need it

"I'm sorry it isn't me that is with him now, that it isn't me who holds his heart like I had centuries past. I've watched over him for such a long time and I'm not ashamed to admit I've wanted to kill you on numerous occasions. Sometimes because you unwittingly hurt him, others 'cause you're a complete bastard…but mostly because I am not you."

Something new entered Hiei's consciousness, wiggling into his, admittedly limited heart. Kuronoe's voice was full of wistful amusement, but even the playfulness couldn't hide the sorrow buried beneath. It made it all the sadder for it.

"Be damned is I didn't wish it was me who he fought for, who he loved…who he would live and kill for. He's yours now Hiei, in a way that he was never mine. But thanks to you a little part of him will always be mine."

Hiei felt a crackling energy on what should have been his hand. The fire apparition recognized the warmth that seeped through that energy, the warmth of a fire burned out after raging fiercely. That flame would have been marvelous and all consuming, shining bright and defiantly, illuminating all darkness. With a start the fire apparition's sluggish mind realized it was Kuronoe' soul he held in his hand.

The chimera's voice pierced his thought as effectively as his katana. "Remember Hiei, regrets are just a way for fools to kill time and you've never been a fool even if you are bound to one. Maybe one day we will meet but until then take care of him and… fuck his brains out at every opportunity!"

If Hiei had a body his jaw would have probably dropped. What the hell kind of advice was that from a former lover? He mentally snorted; of course Kurama would have had to pick the craziest bastard to have loved. But then what did that say about him?

It didn't really matter anymore, not when he could feel Kurama reaching for him. Hiei's world once more plunged into darkness and with it his perspective of reality. But there was only one truth, one purpose, even in the dark and disorienting web that surrounded him; Kurama's call. With an inaudible shout Hiei extended all that he was, every fiber of consciousness toward the glimmer of light.

Hiei cried out in pain as he slammed into his body. There was no gentle melding of soul and body but a fiery inferno as his muscles seized. Beside him he heard an echoing scream and even through the pain he couldn't help but feel his weary spirit soar. Kurama was with him.

Both demons lay panting, their bodies locked in waves of pain, unable to so much as open their eyes. A cool soft hand touches first one then the other and flash of warmth spears through the pain. The soothing warmth begins to spread through their pain racked bodies, easing their throbbing muscles. Minutes ticked by slowly and their breathing got easier as their lungs stopped struggling, the crushing weight in their chest slowly began to dissipate. As their breathing stabilized their senses began to come back and they were able to focus beyond the pain.

With a muted groan Hiei slowly opened his eyes, the world spinning in nauseating circles of colors. With a silent moan he quickly squeezed his eyes closed and took deep even breaths before cautiously opening his eyes once again, willing the queasiness down. This time he didn't bother to muffle his groan.

"It figures my hell would have to have you in it."

Yusuke's laughter was more of blatant relief than amusement, the tense lines around his young face relaxed but it only transformed them into fatigue. Yet his brown eyes glowed with barely contained excitement and relief. It might have been due to the fact that he was still horribly disoriented but Hiei could almost swear there was an alarming wet sheen in the detectives eyes.

A warm trembling hand brushed against his own and Hiei felt his heart skip a beat. Slowly he turned his head, ignoring the pain of stiff, almost numb, muscles awakening. His breath caught slightly in the back of his throat and the world around him faded away. He blinked once slowly, he would have rubbed his eyes to make sure they were working if it was physically possible but instead he could only blink again.

Kurama's eyes were eerily beautiful with thick starburst of whiskey rings near the pupil that made the emerald stand out all the more. When his partner gave him a weary but triumphant smile, Hiei saw a peek of what he intimately knew were fangs. If his body hadn't been more than half dead the fire apparition knew it would be responding very enthusiastically to the minute but wholly arousing changes in his mate. He vaguely wondered what other physical changes Kurama had gone through.

The thought disappeared almost as quickly as it had formed. It didn't matter, only the fact that they were both alive, that they had survived the odds against them. Before either of them could say anything their vision was filled with messy black hair and brown eyes alight with happiness and excitement.

"I know this is like a sickly romantic moment just for you two lovebirds and trust me I'm leaving but I figured this will be my one and only chance to do this without getting killed so..."

Kurama's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed to slits in mock anger, though truly a bolt of amusement went through his throbbing body. A croaking chuckle escaped his burning throat though in truth it sounded more like a raspy wheeze as he watched Hiei's cat eye's reach the shape and size of an owls.

Yusuke had Hiei's chin grasped firmly in one hand while his other was planted beside the fire apparitions head, effectively keeping the half koorime pinned as he kissed him full on the mouth. Hiei's body had gone rigid the instant the detectives lips hand landed on his, but Yusuke ignored it prolonging the unexpected kiss. Hiei wriggled lightly, his efforts to escape hampered by his weakened body but there was no real anger in the ruby eyes that bore into laughing brown. Yusuke could swear there was a glimmer of amusements behind the exasperated annoyance. With a cheeky wink the demon lord bit Hiei's lower lip playfully in retaliation for the long ago injury to his ear before quickly swiping his tongue along the slight pain in apology… or simply to piss off the fire apparition. Either way Yusuke most definitely enjoyed it.

"I'll send you to hell, bastard!"

Yusuke laughed and scooted back away from Hiei but not in fear. "And I ain't done yet!" he informed the glowering half koorime cheerily as he leaned over the slightly panicked Youko.

With absolutely no shame he pressed his lips firmly and quite enthusiastically against his immobile friend. Kurama inhaled sharply but like Hiei refused to close his eyes, instead reading the chocolate eyes. Because it was Kurama, Yusuke allowed more than merriment and relief to shine through, he expressed the fear and the helpless rage that had consumed him throughout the long days and nights he had kept vigil over his two comatose friends.

In one smooth move Yusuke released Kurama but not before running the back of his hand along Kurama's smooth, cool cheek in an uncharacteristically tender move. A move nobody missed but neither did they point it out. Without another word or backwards glance the tall demon lord stood and walked quietly out of the softly light room, allowing the demons a glimpse of radiant faces lining the hall.

The room was once again silent except for the deep even breathing of the two demons, candles casting soft reflections against the walls creating an almost surreal world to cocoon them. Kurama opened his mouth his eyes gleaming with life and love as he squeezed Hiei's hand gently. His eyes clouded in confusion for a brief second before disbelief and sadness filled them. Kurama took a deep breath before lowering his eyes, already knowing what he would see nestled in his partners hand.

Despite knowing what he would find he couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath as a fleeting arrow of pain pierced his heart. He watched a little numbly as Hiei slowly uncurled his fingers from the precious object and gently tipped it into his own shaky hand and a single tear rolled down the fox spirits face.

Flickering in the candlelight was Kuronoe's pendant, the ruby winking up innocently at him from his palm.

Hiei watched his partner carefully, unsure even now how Kurama would react. He wasn't worried, not exactly, but then he wasn't even fully conscious at the moment. It was getting harder and harder to maintain his eyes open and focused on his red headed mate, his silent trembling mate.

The fire apparitions breath caught in his throat for a moment before the last vise around his heart disappeared. Kurama was smiling at him, his fangs gleaming in the darkened room and eyes alight with love and relief. His long fingers closed slowly over the pendant and Hiei knew it would be all right. No matter what happened next everything would be ok because not even death could tear them apart.

~.o.0.o.~

Yusuke threw one last fuming look at the door before dropping unceremoniously to the floor in a haphazard style only he could ever achieve. The demon lord could see Yukina buzzing around the kitchen across the room through the open doorway. The ice maiden had a cheerful bounce in every step as she hummed happily to herself and prepared a giant feast.

Koenma and Botan were laughing and talking animatedly with grand hand gestures and wide smiles. Despite everything Yusuke couldn't help but smile a little. He'd always suspected there was something between the brat and Botan but to the day he could never quite confirm it. His smile widened as he saw a shadow dip down and send a flurry of leaves swirling around the shinigami and godling.

Jin's infectious laughter rang clearly through the small clearing as he zoomed by the open doorway. His red hair streaming behind him and small fangs gleaming merrily in the sunlight, he twisted and dipped in impressive feats of acrobatics, entertaining the two on the porch as much as he was enjoying himself. Yusuke laughed softly as he watched his friends' antics, a burst of something fierce racing through his chest, threatening to erupt.

He couldn't quite place the feeling but he knew that he wanted to jump up and rush the shinobi, he wanted to join the wind master in his joy and play. He sat up to watch more closely but once again Jin took to the air his laugh trailing behind him. Hiei would be calling him an idiot while Kurama would probably smile and shrug an elegant shoulder, murmuring something only his small partner could hear.

Yusuke's smile dimmed and faded his eyes wandering back to the closed door on the furthest corner of the small bungalow. They had been holed up in the small lodging at the edge of Genkai's territory where they had first passed through from the Makai a week ago, with Hiei and Kurama unconscious, their wounds extensive and more dead than alive.

As the memory of those agonizing days rose, the demon lord couldn't help glaring at Koenma. The immortal teen had set up a barrier and disappeared from sight along with his bleeding friends for days with only a cryptic message as an explanation. Five days later he had stumbled out of the room exhausted and with a tear streaked face. He had whispered to Yukina to heal them quickly before they passed on before collapsing on a frantic Botan. The godling had risen only hours before, after a few days of a deep sleep and assured them all that Hiei and Kurama where going to recover fine and not to disturb them.

The demon lord had caught the godling sneaking guiltily glances at the closed door on more than one occasion. Koenma's usually laughing eyes had been shadowed with a sadness Yusuke couldn't understand; and at times the eternal youth looked very…old. And yet he had stoically refused to respond to any of Yusuke's questions, demands or threats, stating that when the time came and if Kurama and Hiei chose to, it would all be explained.

He could almost hate Koenma for that…almost.

Now here he was again sitting on his ass watching the door and fussing around like a mother hen. This war had been intense with both Hiei and Kurama too close to death one too many times in the last few months. Hell, Hiei had died and if Yusuke wasn't mistaken, so had Kurama. And even though the spirit detective had a few experiences with death, it never got any easier. Especially when it was he who had to watch as they left him behind, bloody, in pain and still fighting even as their life force trickled away.

Hiei and Kurama had finally regained consciousness last night but they hadn't heard a single sound from the room. The only sign that they were alive and recovering was the steady increase in their demonic energy. Yusuke wasn't the best at sensing it or anything to do with it really, that was Kuwabara's talent, but even he could sense the subtle difference in their power...well if he concentrated hard enough anyway. It wasn't something he could identify but there was definitely something different and yet oddly familiar.

Before he could follow the train of thought a tunnel of fierce wind tore through the inside sending the small sofa and low table sailing through the small space to crash against the wall. Yusuke yelled out several colorful and creative curses as his body tumbled like a windmill in mid air only to get dumped forcefully and quite painfully in the middle of the field with Botan and Koenma laughing uproariously behind him. Jin was doubled over in the air gasping for breath as his body shook with laughter.

"Shut the hell up, you hyena! How can you act like this when Hiei and Kurama"

"Are standing right behind you, hale and hearty."

Yusuke spun around so fast his legs got tangled and he found himself on the ground once again. The clearing was suddenly completely silent as Jin slowly lowered himself until he was standing next to the stunned detective but his smile was as wide as ever, blue eyes twinkling merrily at the couple near the open door. Koenma had unconsciously gripped Botan's hand and was currently squeezing it but the shinigami said nothing about it, merely squealing out the demons name.

Hiei and Kurama stood at the entrance looking exhausted and their complexion whiter than normal. It was glaringly obvious that they were not ready to be up, their bodies trembling faintly from the effort to stand upright on their own. But their eyes were bright and clear and Yukina stood between the two, a faint blue halo surrounding her as she tried to subtlety heal them both. The small ice maiden had firmly attached herself to Hiei's arm, her eyes fixed adoringly on her twins face with the beginning of tears making them sparkle. Kurama stood tall and proud, his beautiful mane of red hair brilliant in the afternoon light, but as he moved slightly it almost shimmered flashing silver so quickly, Yusuke wasn't sure he saw right.

There was something definitely more …predatory about the tall youth, as if his demon heritage had risen close to the surface, rippling underneath the human gloss the fox spirit had carefully cultivated. His eyes were definitely the most glaring change with a mix of color and slanted shape that broadcasted his demon blood. Hiei on the other hand looked completely unchanged, his face was set in his usual scowl, but if Yusuke wasn't mistaken the fire apparition now stood a few inches taller than his twin.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" the demon lord shouted as he stomped his way to the cabin. As he gained the stairs he caught sight of Fumio walking out of the woods to his right and a white blur at his feet. 'Well isn't that bloody great? The whole gang is back together' he thought dourly.

Kurama raised a single eyebrow, his gaze trained on Yusuke but the demon lord knew he had taken in his surroundings, from their location in Genkai's territory to the position of every member. Hiei was trying hard to conceal his discomfort, but the silent war he waged on himself was clear. His body was tense, ready to bolt but he was making an obvious effort to relax in his sisters grip. He'd never been an affectionate demon and most likely never would be although it was a well known fact to Koenma and Kurama that Hiei was capable of great tenderness… if far and few in-between but that only made the gestures that much sweeter.

"Yusuke, if we had to recite a speech every time one of us escaped death, it would become quite tedious and repetitive. Wouldn't want to bore anyone with long winding speeches, would we Hiei?"

Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes, his shoulders jerking minutely as his habitual crossing of arms was impended by his twins death grip on his arm. "At this point it's more of a joke."

Kurama chuckled lightly and leaned against the wall, watching the motley group begin to fill up the tousled room. Jin flew in to land next to Yusuke, his shocking bright hair an almost laughable combination with the detectives dark looks. Botan and Koenma had crowded closer but still kept their distance while Fumio walked slowly up the steps his eyes trained on Hiei and Yukina with an intensity no one missed. But neither did anyone find it threatening.

"Indeed, we can make it a competition. So far Yusuke is leading with two official deaths and two resurrections, while you and I have only died once and for a very brief time might I add. Shall we rank the most dramatic or should we just count the near deaths?"

Silence followed the attempt at light heartedness before Jin's boisterous laughter broke through it as effectively as a one ton hammer with Yusuke's equally loud and brash laughter playing chorus to it. Yukina's smile was brilliant although she was either too dignified to actually laugh out loud or her gentle healers heart did not find it as amusing as a warrior might for even the reserved Fumio was openly chuckling. The tension, fear, and guilt that had plagued the team was slowly dissipating with the admittedly dark and _familiar _humor that was more reassuring than any emotional speech.

Koenma was laughing right along with the rest when a sudden fierce pain ran up his body making him cry out and drop to his knees. Startled the group turned to see the godling prince curled up on the floor, writhing in pain. Before anyone could move a pained scream was torn from the prince's throat and he was suddenly suspended in the air and flung across the room and through the wall next to the door by an invisible hand.

The immortal teen sailed across the small grass clearing only to be slammed into a tree and crumple down the trunk to lay on his side panting, one arm banded tightly across his stomach while the other clutched his heaving chest. His face was unlike anything they had ever seen before. His eyes glittered with anger and determination his jaw clenched tightly even as a small trickle of blood escaped his lip from where he was biting it to keep from crying out. This was not the playful Koenma they were used to, the happy trickster they had all come to care for. Before them was a ruler, a man in his own right.

Panting the prince got to his knees slowly and looking at the sky he began to shout "Couldn't you have waited until I got back, you sadistic bastard?"

An audible crack was heard and Koenma once again fell sideways to the ground. The scarf he was wearing unwound itself from his throat and quickly tied itself around the godlings wrists bringing them together in front of him. In a quick motion the sash was jerked upward forcing Koenma up on his knees with his hands stretched over his head. A dark bruise was already forming on the creamy skin of his cheek and spreading across the entire span of his left side even as a large trail of blood dripped steadily from his mouth down his chin and unto his tunic.

Koenma spared the shocked group a quick glance. "Get out of here. Now!" he ordered in a tone they had never heard. His normally happy chocolate eyes burned with anger and humiliation. His voice was full of power and retribution despite the position he was currently in.

"What the Hell, Koenma?" cried Yusuke as he began to run the few feet between him and his friend. The group followed close behind with Kurama and Hiei leaning on each other.

"Indeed it is Hell, Yusuke. But never mind that. Get out of here now and take Botan with you!"

Before more could be said Koenma's cape was ripped away from his body and his tunic and shirt ripped clean down the back. Koenma pleaded with Yusuke with his eyes for a minute before closing them and physically bracing himself. No sooner had he done that when a sickly snap was heard. Koenma's back arched and a muffled groan left his lips as a thick lash appeared across his upper shoulders, splitting the skin open for a rivulet of blood to trickle down.

Koenma's eyes shot open and he cried out a warning when he heard Botan scream but it was too late. The powder blue spirit guide ran to Koenma only to meet an invisible wall. Her body flew back as sparks shot off the wall and her slight body slammed into Yusuke. The detective felt the incredible heat radiating off Botan's body even as he felt sharp electric currents pass from her body to his.

Rage filled Yusuke's eyes as he gently set the moaning woman down. With a small shout he rushed the wall only to be met with the same fate. He stood his ground and tried to push past the electrical barrier but to no avail. His body flew back and he land with a soft thud, his hands were raw and bleeding.

Koenma shook his head "It's useless" he informed them through gritted teeth. "No one can get through. Just take Botan and go." As the last words left his mouth another crack followed. Unprepared Koenma closed his eyes and screamed as two more rivulets of blood appeared on his back.

"What the hell is this?"

Koenma slit one eye open as more whiplashes rained on his back. With a pained moan he opened his mouth but only a scream emerged. He hung his head, breathing deeply as the assault ended. Panting, his body trembling he slowly raised his head. Pain and defiance shone brightly from his eyes.

"It's forbidden. Broke the law. My punishment." He spoke in short sentences, his breathing ragged and small moans of pain escaped with every broken word.

Kurama stepped forward his eyes cold. "For us. You are being punished by your father for binding Hiei and I?"

Koenma closed his eyes and nodded another scream torn from his lips, this one more agonized than the rest. He had ten lashes horizontally across his back starting from his upper shoulders all the way down his back. The once pristine back was marred with free flowing blood and open skin. In quick succession five more lashes appeared this time overlapping across his already torn back.

The forest was filled with silence only broken by Koenma's muted groans of pain and heavy breathing. The godling hung suspended from his scarf for a few more minutes while the rest could only stare on, unable to cross the invisible barrier. Yukina's sobbing were muffled against Fumios side while the tall demon held her gently, his hands clenched in helpless anger. Yusuke was holding an unconscious Botan in his arms with murder written across his face.

Koenma cried out in startled pain when his hands were released. Unable to react he braced himself for the impact, his back on fire and his pride in pieces around him. Instead of the cold slimy floor he felt a small pair of warm hands. Shocked he opened his eyes to see a sight he never thought he'd see. Hiei had his hands strategically placed on the front if his shoulders, careful of not touching any of the wounds. What stunned him the most was the compassion he saw in the normally lifeless eyes. Gratitude flitted briefly through ruby eyes before it disappeared. Kurama knelt next to Hiei "Koenma…"

The prince shook his head and immediately regretted it as agonizing pain flared throughout his body. His voice was hoarse from the screams he had suppressed and those he had not "I need to go back"

The red head shook his head "You need your wounds taken care of."

Koenma attempted to push away from Hiei's abnormally gentle hold but failed miserably. "It's useless, nothing can heal them but time. I need to go back now."

"Fuck that Koenma. I'm gonna go up there and"

The prince gave a weak laugh. He felt as if he were split in two. He sighed and briefly wondered what he was still doing in Hiei's arms, he would have thought the small abrasive fire apparition would have either dumped him on the floor or passed him to his partner. A wry grin crept unto his lips, no, his Soul Mate.

"And what, you moron?Go up against the King?" he sighed and allowed his body to relax as much as he could, trusting Hiei to hold him up "Forget it. This was actually one of the nicer punishments I could have received."

While Yusuke was spluttering Yukina had moved closer to the half prone prince. She reached out a hand but one quick glance at Kurama and the red head caught the little koormies wrist in a gentle hold "I think it's best if we don't try to heal him like this. If it's part of a punishment there will surely be consequences for attempting to heal him."

Koenma nodded his agreement and sent a small pained smile in thanks to the upset healer. Kurama glanced at Hiei and the small demon shrugged and pointedly looked away.

"Koenma, Hiei and I would be honored if you would remain with us for tonight and whatever time you need to recuperate. I'm afraid none of us are in any shape to make it to my, _our_ apartment tonight but we would like a chance to repay you. "

Koenma instantly shook his head biting back another pained groan as his vision began to swim "Thank you Kurama but I must decline. You and Hiei have much to discuss I am sure and I would not wish to intrude."

'And I'm sure neither of you want to see me for a very long time after this' were the unspoken words between them.

Hiei snorted and motioned to Kurama. With a small conspirator wink at Yusuke the red head took Hiei's place in front of Koenma in a smooth move. With his back to the godling he carefully placed his hands behind the injured prince's knees. With a nod he stood up and Hiei made sure the prince's arms were over Kurama's shoulder. Koenma moaned in pain at the jarring move and his world swam slowly back into focus. He found himself draped across Kurama's back with Hiei in front of them and Yusuke holding Botan in his arms.

"You are part of this team, Koenma, and we take care of our own. Now you will shut up and let us take care of you." Kurama murmured softly. With a small sigh Koenma let go, his blurry eyes focused on Botan's limp form as the darkness that had been pushing at the edge of his vision took over.

~.o.0.o.~

The first thing Koenma became aware of was something soft and warm beneath him smelling faintly of roses. The next was that the inferno on his back was dulled to a light roar. With a moan he opened his eyes slowly and blinked his surroundings into focus.

Directly in front of him were Hiei and Kurama. The red head had his back against the wall while Hiei lay between his legs with his back to Kurama's chest. It would have been a shocking scene if the prince had not already threaded through their memories. Green-gold eyes met his and a small smile formed on Kurama's mouth. "Good, you're awake" he whispered.

Kurama gently lifted Hiei away from him and laid him sideways on the pillow next to him. He tenderly brushed a hand against his mates cheek before rising and walking away from Koenma's line of vision.

"We cleaned you up and I put a salve on your back. It won't heal your injuries but it will numb the pain for you a little."

The red head came back with a glass of water and a straw. The prince drank gratefully, the water feeling like heaven on his parched throat. When he finished he sighed in contentment as his eyes darted between the two demons. "I don't understand. Why…" he trailed off unable to finish.

Kurama sighed and took a seat next to Hiei again, his hand running thoughtfully through his partners black hair in an intimate gesture that spoke of familiarity but the fierce shine in his green-gold eyes reveled that it was not taken for granted.

"I know he would have died. I know you could not have done anything to prevent that. And I know that nothing comes without a price. We understand that it will be hard and we will both need to readjust or lives, he more than I but..."

The fox spirit gazed at Hiei before looking directly at Koenma "Hiei is the most important thing in my life. I have him, thanks to you. We both understand and we are both eternally grateful for the chance and the sacrifice."

Koenma closed his eyes and for the second time in a week, tears stung his eyes. He had seen what these two demons had given up, the trials they had been forced to go through; their memories, strengths and weaknesses. He linked to Kurama and allowed him to see into him, to see what he knew. As a gift he began to unravel the threads that connected him to the memories and knowledge. With a final pull he let the string go and they vanished from his mind.

He looked up to see ruby and green eyes staring directly at him. It was Kurama who spoke for both of them. "Thank you."

Koenma closed his eyes with a soft sight and drifted away again, his heart lighter than it had been in very, very long time.

**Ok, so part one is over. I'll be posting the second (gods I hope) and last part in a few days. Please Review!**


End file.
